Baka Hollidays
by Twinted Twining Tails
Summary: AU. Ginga adalah murid teladan di sekolahnya. Bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, Ginga pun berlibur ke Hawaii karena tidak sengaja Kyoya memenangkan tiket liburan ke pulau asing itu. Apa liburan mereka bisa berjalan lancar? CHAP 19 UP! Read and Review, please? [COMPLETE]
1. Holliday?

**A/U : Halo minna san, jumpa lagi dengan kami. Ini fanfic fandom MFBeyblade pertamaku, wujud kecintaan kamu yang berlebih-lebih (halah) pada anime satu ini, hehehe. Mungkin ceritanya bakalan garing karena wujud baka collab kami berdua, jadi don't like don't read. Akhir kata happy reading~ X3**

**Tittle : Baka Hollidays**

**Chara(s): Ginga Hagane, Masamune Kadoya, Kenta Yumiya, Yuu Tendou, Tsubasa Ootori, Kyouya Tategami, Hyouma, Madoka Amano (dan semua chara 'Beyblade Metal' lainnya, bagi yang tidak tahu semua chara bisa cari di Google saja oke)**

**Disclaimers: Takafumi Adachi (cerita ini punya kita XD)**

**WARNING: SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI (a little), Typo beredar, cerita ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita beyblade, hanya meminjam beberapa chara ke dalam cerita, OOC!**

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baka Hollidays**

**.**

**.**

**By Sakigane(Rauto & Noir)  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bladers International School

Atau mungkin disingkat menjadi '_Blanalchool_' merupakan sekolah ternama khusus para pecinta beyblade terkemuka di dunia ini. Sekolah ini di _design_ sangat mewah berbentuk _classic_ dan di cat dengan perpaduan warna hitam-abu-putih menambahkan kesan elegan bangunan sekolah itu. Sekolah ini memuat murid-murid terpilih yang memiliki bakat terpendam dalam Beyblade, yang berlokasi di Tokyo, Jepang. Namun tak jarang murid-murid dari luar negeri ikut bersekolah disana untuk unjuk kemampuan mereka.

Di pagi hari di Blanachool, tepat dimana hari terakhir murid-muridnya bersekolah karena hari selanjutnya sudah memulai libur semester pertama, walau begitu murid-murid disana masih semangat masuk sekolah. Terlihat jelas sudah banyak mobil atau motor murid yang terparkir rapi di parkiran sekolah, para murid-murid pun sebagian sudah ada yang berjalan-jalan di koridor sekolah atau menunggu di kelas. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi tidak kalau …

"AKU DULUAN!"

"TIDAK BISA! AKU MELANGKAH LEBIH DURU DARI KAU TADI!"

"BISA SAJA, MASAMUNE! PENENTUANNYA ADALAH SIAPA YANG SAMPAI DULUAN DI KELAS!"

"GRRR! LIHAT SAJA, AKU PASTI AKAN MENGALAHKANMU! GINGA HAGANE!"

**_DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!_**

Kalau kalian mendengar kedua suara diatas, pasti dapat ditebak langsung siapa yang ribut-ribut di pagi hari itu. Ya, siapalagi kalau bukan Ginga Hagane dan Masamune Kadoya. Bahkan peraturan 'dilarang berlari di koridor sekolah' pun tidak digubriskan mereka sampai semua guru menyerah menghadapi keduanya. Mereka sama-sama memakai seragam hitam yang elegan pertanda kalau mereka murid sekolah ini. Kedua _insan_ ini terus berlari menelusuri koridor tanpa peduli beberapa murid memandangi mereka dengan_ jawdrop_ indahnya.

Ginga Hagane, berumur 15 tahun, seorang laki-laki (tentunya). Ia memiliki rambut jabrik merah terang dan memakai _headband_ bewarna biru yang ditengahnya tergambar lambang _Pegasis_ yang tak lain adalah Beyblade miliknya. Seorang pemuda yang optimis dan penuh semangat yang tinggi. Banyak cewek yang tergila-gila padanya sampai membentuk _fansclub_ dikarenakan dia juga pemain Beyblade terhebat di sekolah itu.

Masamune Kadoya, berumur sama seperti Ginga, juga seorang laki-laki. Ia memiliki rambut hitam yang diujungnya bercampur warna putih, juga terdapat jambul merah kecil didepan poninya. Seorang pemuda yang agresif dan sangat antusias dalam pertandingan Beyblade. Walaupun tidak sebanyak Ginga, ia memiliki _fans_ tetap di sekolah juga.

Kenapa keduanya bersaing? Sebenarnya diawali ketika Masamune mulai menginjakan kakinya di sekolah ini. Ia langsung menantang Ginga yang dijuluki _Master Bladers_ di sekolahnya karena kehebatan permainan _bey_nya, belum lagi Masamune ikut ngaku-ngaku kalau dia _bladers_ nomor satu di dunia. Tentu saja Ginga tidak terima, keduanya pun sama-sama keras kepala, sama-sama besar mulut lalu akhirnya jadi _rival _sampai sekarang. Apa keduanya itu musuh? Omong kosong …

Sebenarnya mereka itu rival sekaligus _patner _sejati. Keduanya memiliki kemampuan tanding yang sama-sama tangguh. Mereka bisa saling melengkapi kekurangan satu sama lain dan perpaduan tanding mereka tidak terkalahkan. Kalau melihat mereka bertanding –entah bertanding lomba lari, menjahit, mengerjakan pr tercepat atau lainnya, itu merupakan kamuflase belaka. Memang bertanding sudah menjadi kegiatan mereka sehari-hari. Jadi wajar saja kalau lomba datang cepat ke sekolah itu hal yang wajar bagi mereka.

"AKU DULUAAN!"

"TIDAAAK ! MENGALAH PADAKU GINGA!"

"BODOH! KALAU MENGALAH ARTINYA KEMENANGANMU NGAK MURNI!"

"AKH! LUPA! OKE, KITA TENTUKAN HARI INI!"

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP….!**_

Keduanya terus berlari sekencang mungkin, saling berusaha untuk mendahului untuk tiba terlebih dahulu di kelas –kebetulan mereka sekelas, yaitu kelas X-2. Dan apa yang terjadi? Keduanya tiba bersamaan, bahkan kalau ada sedikit celah tipis dari keduanya susah untuk dihitung dengan otak.

_**BRUKK..!**_

Keduanya jatuh bersamaan di depan kelas, untungnya belum ada murid lain yang datang ke kelas itu –dengan kata lain mereka adalah murid yang pertama datang ke kelas paling pagi. Tapi siapa yang sebenarnya yang pertama? Entahlah …

"Hahaha, aku pemenangnya!" seru Masamune dengan pedenya. Ia membusungkan dadanya di depan Ginga dan memamerkan kehebatan larinya. Ginga mendengus kesal.

"Apa kau bilang? Akulah yang menginjakan kakiku disini sebelum kau, dengan jarak 0,0001 cm tadi! Jadi aku pemenangnya!" sanggah Ginga tidak mau mengalah. Masamune menatap tajam ke arah Ginga tidak terima.

"Atas dasar apa kau bilang begitu, Ginga Hagane! Jangankan menghitung, kan kau lemah di pelajaran Matematika, pokonya aku yang menang!" balas Masamune tidak mau kalah. Ia menuntuk tajam sampai kepala Ginga harus mundur beberapa jengkal untuk menghindari telunjuk Masamune.

"Hei, hei, tidak bisa begitu! Akulah pemenangnya! Pokonya aku yang menang! Aku lebih cepat darimu! Aku aku aku aku aku!" seru Ginga menggeleng-geleng keras menolak pengakuan Masamune. Keduanya pun saling tatap menatap, bahkan petir menggelegar langsung menjadi latar belakang keduanya.

"Aku yang menaaaaang!"

"Tidak! Yang menang itu aku! Pokonya aku aku aku!"

"Aku aku aku aku aku yang menaaang!"

"SEKALI KUKATAKAN AKU YANG MENANG, YA AKU YANG MENANG!"

"SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG BILANG BEGITU! GRR! AKU YANG ME –"

_**DHUAAAAK!**_

Sebuah buku kamus tebal sukses melesat pada kepala Ginga dan Masamune. Keduanya langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh bersamaan beserta buku kamus itu. Tentu saja kepala manusia tiba-tiba dihantam kamus tebal yang tentunya berat pasti sakit rasanya, namun bukan Ginga kalau tidak dapat bertahan hanya hal seperti itu. Ia langsung mengejap-ngejap kedua matanya dan memegang keningnya yang terasa sangat sakit, pandangannya berkunang-kunang pun menghalau penglihatannya untuk melihat siapa yang berani melempar kamus itu pada mereka.

"Sakit! _Baka_, siapa yang berani-beraninya melempariku dengan kamus jelek itu, hah!" bentak Masamune langsung bangkit dan menunjuk-nunjuk sosok figur yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas dengan tatapan dingin. Dan tidak hanya sendiri, ada seseorang lagi disampingnya. Satu kata untuk keduanya, mereka sama-sama…_ikemen_.

"Kalian itu selalu saja ribut di pagi hari, menganggu saja!" dengus seseorang berambut hijau tua yang dikuncir _ponytail_. Tatapan dinginnya menakutkan siapa saja, sekaligus mengagumkan siapa saja. Sedikit bekas luka di wajahnya, dikarenakan dia sering berkelahi ataupun menantang _yakuza_ sekitar. Tapi itu sudah biasa baginya.

Sebut saja dia Kyoya Tategami,seorang laki-laki, salah satu_ rival_ Ginga yang berdarah dingin. Ia tidak banyak bicara, tapi cepat tangkap dalam mengambil kesimpulan. _Fansclub_-nya melebihi Ginga dikarenakan tampangnya yang sangat _cool _lalu kecerdasannya yang hampir menyaingi kemampuan guru-guru di sekolah. Ia juga terkenal sangat kuat karena mengikuti ekskul _karate _dan _judo_ sampai dikirim dari sekolahnya ke pertandingan tingkat international. Sungguh sempurna, lalu siapa satunya lagi?

"Ugh! Kyoya, kau memang keterlaluan! Rasakan ini! Cakaran Maut Masamune!" seru Masamune berlari-lari _slow motion_ siap mencakar wajah Kyoya. Tapi na'as menimpah Masamune, dengan cepat Kyoya langsung membantingnya pelan. _**BRUKK!** _Ginga bangkit berdiri lalu menghampiri Masamune yang terkapar di lantai kelas dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

"Bodoh" ucap Kyoya dingin langsung memicing tajam ke arah Ginga. Lantas yang menerima tatapan itu langsung membalasnya dengan _glare_ panas. Sosok dibelakang Kyoya menepuk pelan pundak Kyoya.

"Sudahlah Kyoya, jangan bertanding sekarang. Nanti ada jam pelajaran _tournament_ khusus, kan? Nah, kau tantang saja Ginga disana" usul sosok laki-laki di samping Kyoya yang memiliki rambut perak yang panjang dan sangat indah. Ujung rambutnya juga dikuncir _ponytail_ dengan ikatan bewarna keemasan. Kulitnya bewarna _tan_ tapi tidak secoklat kulit Kyoya. Pandangannya terlihat lebih lembut dan anggun dibandingkan Kyoya, ia merupakan murid jenius handalan sekolahnya. Ia sudah mentamati pelajaran _universitas international_ dengan umur yang tergolong masih muda. Karena itu Ia selalu mendapatkan prestasi pelajaran _rank 1_ di sekolahnya. Sebut saja namanya Tsubasa Ootori.

"Huh, awas saja kau Ginga! Siapkan tenagamu untuk melawanku di jam pelajaran _tournament_, tidak untuk melawan bocah ingusan itu" ucap Kyoya menunjuk Masamune dengan tampang tidak berdosa sama sekali. Masamune langsung bangkit dari tidur indahnya.

"Baiklah, Kyoya! Siap-siap dengan kehebatan _Pegasis_ milikku!" seru Ginga dengan _sportif _menunjukan _beyblade_ miliknya yang sedari tadi ada di saku seragamnya. Kyoya tersenyum kecil –yang mungkin tidak terlihat oleh Ginga lalu duduk di kursi miliknya –mereka sekelas dengan Ginga dan Masamune. Tsubasa tersenyum kecil lalu menyusul Kyoya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa maksudmu bocah ingusan!" seru Masamune dengan pandangan _illfeel_ pada Kyoya yang hanya memalingkan muka. Tsubasa pun menarik nafas panjang lalu berkata.

"Kau" jawab Tsubasa dengan singkat-padat-jelas. Ginga hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan Masamune tambah panjang saja marahannya. Lalu Ginga dan Masamune duduk di depan kursi Kyoya dan Tsubasa. Mereka mulai mengobrol tentang _tournament_ beyblade dengan asyiknya. Beberapa murid lain yang mulai masuk kelas tidak digubris mereka. Mereka sering disebut oleh _duo horse_ –tak lain adalah Ginga dan Masamune, serta _duo elite_ –siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyoya dan Tsubasa.

"GINGAAAAAAA!" entah suara siapa yang baru saja memasuki ruangan kelas langsung membuat sekelas diterpa gelombang magnet dahsyat dari suara itu. Ginga yang sedari tadi asyik menggoda Kyoya dengan pertanyaan _bey_ langsung terperanjat dan menganalisis suara itu.

_Suaranya besar, ngak anggun, cempreng habis, ngak salah lagi, ini suara …_

"Madoka!" seru Ginga terkejut melihat teman perempuannya yang juga sekelas, Madoka, terlihat sangat berantakan. Seragamnya acak-acakan, nafasnya terengah-engah, serta kedua _nekomimi_ di rambutnya naik-turun beraturan. Sepertinya sedang marah.

"Ginga! Kau keterlaluan sekali meninggalkan adik sepupumu yang akan pindah kelas, tadi dia narik-narik aku kayak orang gila untuk mempertemukannya denganmu tahu!" bentak Madoka dengan tidak manisnya. Masamune menautkan alisnya heran, sedangkan Kyoya dan Tsubasa hanya ber_ehem_ ria. Ginga langsung memiringkan kepalanya bingung, beberapa detik kemudian Ginga langsung terperanjat kaget.

"AH! IYA, AKU LUPA MENGANTAR KENTA!" seru Ginga langsung berdiri dari _arisan bladers_ tadi. Madoka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lemas, lalu Ia menarik tangan kecil dari luar pintu. Sosok yang terbilang pendek itu pun langsung muncul dari balik pintu dengan takut-takut. Ginga langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk sosok mungil yang tak lain adalah adik sepupunya –Kenta Yumiya.

"Nii_chan_ jahat, padahal ini hari ini aku mau pindah kelas, masa aku di tinggal tadi…" rengek sosok itu hampir saja menangis. Ginga panik langsung mengelus-elus kepala hijaunya lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Gomene, Kenta. Aku lupa kalau kau minta diantar tadi, habisnya bibi Hikaru cerewet sekali, kau tahu sendiri kan? Nah, yuk, aku antar ke kelasmu" bisik Ginga padanya, sosok itu langsung semangat dan jingkrat-jingkrat senang.

"Dia adikmu, Ginga? Aku baru tahu, tuh" tanya Masamune dengan santainya. Ginga membalikan badan dan mengangguk kecil dan mengada-ngada tangan kirinya.

"Lebih tepatnya adik sepupu, aku ingin mengantarnya ke kelasnya dulu. Mau ikut tidak? Kelas 1-B tidak jauh, kok" ajak Ginga lalu menggandeng tangan kecil Kenta siap mengantarnya. Tsubasa menautkan alisnya lalu angkat bicara sebelum Masamune menjawab.

"Aku ikut, aku lupa mengantar bekal ini pada seseorang di kelas 1-B" sanggah Tsubasa langsung mengambil kotak bekal yang terbilang kecil bahkan kain pembungkus bekal itu bermotif _teddy bear_. Jelas itu bukan milik Tsubasa yang _elegant _habis. Mendengar itu, Masamune ikut berdiri dan mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan semangat.

"AKU IKUT!" serunya langsung menggandeng Tsubasa menuju Ginga dan Kenta. Madoka tersenyum legah lalu duduk di kursinya dan mengambil sebuah laptop kecil yang biasanya digunakan Madoka untuk melacak kemampuan _Beyblade_.

"Kyoya, kau tidak ikut?" ajak Tsubasa masih bertahan di depan pintu walau Masamune sudah menarik-narik lengan Tsubasa yang terbilang cukup kekar. Kyoya menggeleng kecil.

"Kalau aku keluar kelas sekarang, bisa-bisa aku tertangkap Benkei si _maniak_ gila yang selalu mengikutiku kemana saja" jelas Kyoya dengan kata lain menjawab _tidak_. Tsubasa pun mengacungkan jempolnya pada Kyoya lalu menyusul Ginga pergi ke kelas 1-B.

**.**

**.**

** 1-B Class**

**.**

**.**

"Ini kelasmu, Kenta. Bagus, kan?" seru Ginga begitu sampai mengantar Kenta ke kelasnya. Tentu saja kawan-kawan disana terbilang sama pendeknya dengan Kenta atau ada yang lebih tinggi. Kenta mengangguk senang.

"Tak terasa, dulu ini 'kan kelasku" sambung Masamune bertengger di jendela kelas mengamati adik kelas yang masih bertampang lugu dan manis semua.

"Tsubasa, siapa kenalanmu di kelas ini? Siapa tahu Ia bisa menjadi teman Kenta" lanjut Ginga menepuk pelan pundak Tsubasa. Cowok berambut panjang itu hanya menengok lalu tersenyum. Tanpa diketahuinya, senyumannya itu membuat para adik kelas tergila-gila bahkan sampai ada yang salah sangka melihat malaikat dunia(lebay amat).

"Ikut aku" jawab Tsubasa singkat lalu sembari menenteng sebuah bekal, Ia masuk ke kelas itu. Semua pandangan tertuju padanya, juga pada Ginga yang menuntun Kenta untuk mengikuti Tsubasa. Sedangkan Masamune masih saja serius melihati adik-adik kelas entah apa yang diinginkannya.

"Yuu, ini bekalmu" Tsubasa berhenti di sebuah deretan meja ke tiga. Disana terlihat seorang anak bertampang sangat manis, memiliki rambut bewarna _oranye_ yang sedikit acak-acakan. Tampangnya sangat keibuan, membuat Ginga dan Kenta terpanah melihat anak yang ternyata mewarisi kemampuan _malaikat_ yang dimiliki Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa nii_chan_! Terima kasih sudah membuatkanku bekal lagi, asyiknya! Apa menu hari ini?" tanya anak itu dengan antusias lalu memeluk Tsubasa layaknya kakak kandungnya sendiri. Ginga menautkan alisnya lalu angkat bicara.

"Adikmu?" tanya Ginga. Tsubasa menghelai nafas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Iya, adik dari beda ibu. Ayahku menikah lagi, lalu inilah anak dari hasil hubungan ayahku dengan istri mudanya" jelas Tsubasa sedikit ber_nostalgia_. Ginga terperanjat, lupa kalau masa lalu keluarga Tsubasa begitu kelam.

"Ma-maafkan aku Tsubasa, aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu pada ma –"

"Tidak apa-apa, Ginga. Umurku sudah besar, kalau masalah seperti itu aku harus tegar" terang Tsubasa dengan dewasanya. Ginga tersenyum lega mendengarnya.

"Tsubasa nii_chan_, jawab pertanyaanku…!" rengek anak itu menarik-narik seragam Tsubasa lalu menggembungkan pipinya. Benar-benar anak polos yang manis. Tsubasa menunduk untuk menyamai tinggi keduanya.

"Hari ini menu _bento_ kesukaanmu" jawab Tsubasa lalu membelai lembut rambut adik tirinya. Lantas anak itu langsung loncat-loncat girang kembali memeluk kakaknya. Kemudian Tsubasa menengok ke arah Kenta yang masih diam melihati Yuu.

"Yuu, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi temanmu. Dia murid dari kelas berbeda yang pindah kesini, ayo perkenalkan dirimu padanya" seru Tsubasa menuntun Yuu untuk menghampiri Kenta yang masih digandeng kakaknya –Ginga.

"Perkenalkan, dia Kenta Yumiya. Ayo, Kenta beri salam" tak mau kalah dari Tsubasa, Ginga pun mendorong pelan Kenta untuk menyapa teman barunya. Anak bernama 'Yuu' itu langsung tersenyum senang dan menjabat tangan Kenta dengan sangat antusias. Bukan jabatan biasa, melainkan naik-turun naik-turun sampai Ginga ikut menggerakan kepalanya naik-turun naik-turun sesuai jabatan Yuu. Kenta bengong begitu diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Salam kenal, ya Kenta! Uhm, namamu tidak manis, aku panggil Ken_chii _saja. Namaku Yuu Tendou, panggil saja aku Yuu, semoga kita bisa berteman baiiiik" seru Yuu langsung memeluk erat Kenta yang masih bengong. Ginga pun ikut bengong tidak menyangka reaksi Yuu seperti itu. Tsubasa mengangguk melihat tingkah adik tirinya.

"Ehm, salam kenal.. Yuu.." ucap Kenta susah payah karena dekapan erat Yuu membuatnya sesak nafas. Tapi disisi lain ia senang mendapatkan teman baru yang baik seperti Yuu. Ginga dan Tsubasa pun bertukar pandang dan mengangguk.

"Kenta, kakak tinggal ya. Berteman baik dengan lainnya juga" bisik Ginga mengelus kepala Kenta. Anak itu tersenyum girang dan mengangguk.

"Baik, nii_chan_" jawab Kenta semangat.

"Yuu, jaga Kenta baik-baik, ya" bisik Tsubasa pada Yuu yang kembali mendekap padanya. Yuu sedikit cemberut lalu menengok ke atas –menatapi kakak tirinya.

"Tsubasa nii_chan_, panggilnya Ken_chii_ tahuuu" rengek Yuu dengan manjanya. Sekarang Ginga tahu, Yuu itu _type_ adik yang antusias pada kakaknya. Tsubasa _sweatdrop_ sesaat lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Masamune, ayo cabut! Bel sekolah hampir berbunyi" ajak Ginga menarik lengan Masamune yang rupanya tertidur di koridor sekolah karena capek melihati adik kelasnya sendiri dari tadi.

"Uhm…apa? Oh, iya! Aku ketiduran, baiklah, gimana tadi? Adikmu _oke_ sama kenalan Tsubasa?" tanya Masamune dengan _frontal_nya. Ginga tersenyum puas dan mengangguk mantap.

"Yup! Aku yakin mereka dapat berteman dengan baik!" seru Ginga mengacungkan jempol terbaik miliknya. Masamune melemparkan _smirk_ pada Ginga. Sedangkan Tsubasa yang berjalan di belakang mereka hanya menghelai nafas panjang.

"Yang lebih penting adalah jam pelajaran _tournament_ nanti! Aku akan kalahkan singa hijau itu!" seru Masamune membusungkan dadanya percaya diri. Tsubasa dan Ginga langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar sebutan 'Singa hijau' yang dilontarkan Masamune tadi.

**.**

**.**

** X-2 Class  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**08.45 pagi. Jam pelajaran _Tournament Beyblade_**

**.**

Mungkin sebagian bingung kenapa di sekolah ada jam pelajaran untuk bermain _bey_. Tekankan sekali lagi, ini sekolah _beyblade_. Jadi pertandingan _bey _merupakan hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu para murid terbaik disana. Termasuk Ginga, dia sebagai pemegang gelar _Rank_ 1 dalam permainan _bey_ pun tidak mungkin melewatkan jam pelajaran satu ini.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GO SHOOT!"

Semua murid yang sudah berkumpul di _arena tournament_ milik sekolahnya pun langsung melontarkan _bey_ masing-masing dan bertanding dengan sengitnya. Di tempat pertandingan itu terdapat hampir 30_ arena_ disediakan khusus untuk semua murid-muridnya. Wajar saja murid-muridnya sangat puas dengan fasilitas tersebut. Dan pada pertandingan kali ini, Ginga harus melawan Tsubasa, sedangkan Masamune melawan Kyoya. Sengitnya …

"Pegasis! Jangan kalah, keluarkan semangatmu!" teriak Ginga dengan penuh antusias. Tsubasa dari seberang pun tersenyum kecil dan menunjuk tajam Pegasis.

"Ayo, Aquila! Beri dia hukuman telak!" seru Tsubasa dengan anggun_nya_, membuat para _fansclub_ yang bertengger di sudut arena untuk melihati pertandingannya pun teriak-teriak ngak karuan. Disisi lain Masamune bertarung sengit dengan Kyoya.

"Serang dia Leone!" seru Kyoya dengan suara _bariton_ ciri khas miliknya. Masamune mendengus kesal karena _bey_nya sedang terdesak dan hampir keluar arena karena serangan bertubi-tubi dari Leone.

"Bertahan, Unicorno!" balas Masamune tidak menyerah. Ia berusaha untuk tenang –walau sia-sia saja.

"KYAA! GINGA! GINGA!"

"TSUBASA! TSUBASA!"

"MASAMUNEEEEEEE!"

"KYOYA! KYAAA!"

Seakan tidak bisa diam, para _fansclub_ masing-masing juga adu suara untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling hebat –dalam segi banyaknya _fansclub_nya. Walau Ginga sedikitnya terusik dengan teriakan-teriakan itu tapi ia tetap fokus pada lawan mainnya sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**1-B class**

**.**

**.**

"Ken_chii_, apa kakakmu, Gingi, baik padamu?" tanya Yuu dengan ceria ditengah jam pelajaran Matematika yang sedang mereka jalankan. Kenta menengok pelan lalu menjawabnya.

"Tidak juga, dia itu pelupa dan sangat keras kepala, menyebalkan. Kalau kakakmu?" Kenta malah berbalik bertanya, walau dari _act _Yuu tadi terbukti kalau Ia sangat menyayangi kakak tirinya, Tsubasa.

"Dia susah diajak bercanda, susah diajak bersenang-senang…" jawaban Yuu membuat Kenta terperanjat kaget. Hampir saja pensil bebek yang dipegangnya jatuh dari genggamannya karena saking kagetnya.

"Eh? Tapi sepertinya tadi kau terlihat sangat menyukai kakakmu" terang Kenta mengenai pendapatnya. Ia mengambil penghapus miliknya yang bermotif bebek dari kotak pensilnya karena salah menulis sesuatu yang diterangkan guru tadi.

"Ya, walaupun begitu Tsubasa nii_chan_ itu baik banget! Ia selalu membuatkanku bekal diam-diam karena mamaku tidak pernah membuatkanku bekal untuk dibawah ke sekolah" lanjut Yuu tersenyum bangga. Kenta mengangkat alisnya mendengar kelanjutan cerita Yuu mengenai kakaknya.

"Bekal? Apa anak laki-laki bisa memasak? Lalu kenapa mamamu tidak pernah membuat bekal?" selidik Kenta lalu kembali meletakan penghapus miliknya. Giliran Yuu mengambil penggaris _oranye_ miliknya untuk membuat sebuah kotak sesuai yang disuruh gurunya.

"Mamaku sibuk berkencan terus dengan papaku, bahkan sampai pagi mereka baru pulang, jadi mereka tidak pernah mengurusku…" jelas Yuu sedikit sedih. Kenta menepuk pundak teman barunya karena ceritanya yang memperihatinkan "Tapi sedihku selalu hilang kalau Tsubasa nii_chan _membuatkanku bekal yang sangat enak, masakan Tsubasa nii_chan _paling top, deh! Terkadang Tsubasa nii_chan_ juga mengajakku jalan-jalan ke _supermarket_ supaya aku tidak sendirian di rumah" cerita Yuu dengan polosnya. Kenta mengangguk kagum.

"Enaknya, biasanya anggota keluarga tiri itu jahat, tapi kakak tirimu baik sekali…" bisik Kenta ber_nostalgia_. Yuu menautkan alisnya lalu mulai ingat sesuatu.

"Iya, ya. Aku sering baca dongeng, katanya keluarga tiri selalu jahat. Tapi kenapa Tsubasa nii_chan_ baik, ya?" sambung Yuu mulai ingat buku dongeng _Bawang Merah Bawang Putih_. Tanda lampu menyalah muncul di kepala Kenta.

"Aha! Bearti kakakmu satu-satunya keluarga tiri yang baik di dunia ini!" putus Kenta dengan polosnya. Sedangkan Yuu bersemangat begitu mengetahui kakaknya adalah keluarga tiri pertama yang baik di dunia ini –walau pemikiran mereka masih terbilang polos dan lugu.

"Iyeeey, dan aku anggota keluarga pertama yang menikmati kebaikan keluarga tiri, asyik!" bisik Yuu gemetaran saking semangatnya. Sedikitnya Kenta cemburu oleh karena kesimpulan yang dibuatnya sendiri, tapi apa boleh dikata?

"Andai saja, nii_chan_ juga begitu…" guman Kenta dalam hatinya.

**.**

**.**

**X-2 class**

**Lunch Time**

**.**

**.**

"_Huatchii_…!" Masamune menautkan alisnya begitu melihat Ginga dari tadi bersin-bersin terus. Sampai-sampai _burger _yang mau dimakannya nggak jadi dilahap karena ketahan bersin. Masamune meletakan siku tangannya pada pundak Ginga.

"Ginga, kenapa kau? Kok mendadak sakit begini? Padahal tadi kau menang 2-1 melawan Tsubasa, heh?" tanya Masamune sembari melahap _hotdog_ yang baru dipesannya di kantin. Ginga membersihkan ingusnya dengan _tissue pack_ pemberian Madoka, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak sakit, kok. Jangan-jangan ada yang membicarakanku tadi…" tebak Ginga lalu berusaha melahap _burger_nya walaupun lagi-lagi ketahan bersin. Madoka yang duduk dibelakang dapat melihat jelas gerak-gerik Ginga dan Masamune yang duduk di kursi paling depan.

"Ginga, jangan habiskan _tissue_nya, ya! Aku mau pakai nanti!" seru Madoka berusaha mengingatkan Ginga yang tengah meminjam _tissue pack_ Madoka. Ginga menengok dan mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Oke, Madoka! Serahkan padaku– _Hatchiii_..!" Madoka menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan teman laki-lakinya lalu kembali konsentrasi pada bekal _udon _yang dibawahnya.

"Ada yang membicarakanmu? Siapa? Paling-paling _fansclub_mu, tapi dari kemarin-kemarin dibicarakan kamu nggak bersin kok…" pikir Masamune lalu meneguk _fresh water _bawaannya. Ginga menautkan alisnya heran.

"Iya, siapa ya –"

_**BRAAAAKK!**_

Semua murid-murid yang masih ada di dalam ruangan kelas untuk menikmati bekal pun terkejut dengan suara dorongan keras pada pintu kelas mereka. Semuanya menatap _horror _dua sosok figur yang ada di depan pintu itu. Tampang mereka sangat berantakan, Ginga melongo tidak percaya karena yang pemilik tampang hancur itu adalah …

"Kyoya! Tsubasa! Ada apa dengan kalian? Muka kalian suram sekali, bhuwakakakaka…!" seru Masamune malah menertawakan dua sosok _horror_ yang sepertinya baru saja selamat dari _tsunami _hebat. Kyoya membanting keras papan tulis karena kesal ditertawakan. _**BRAAAK!** _Masamune langsung bungkam.

"Brengsek, aku paling benci kalau sampai tertangkap Benkei si _maniak _gila itu, hampir saja aku mati karena digencet olehnya, grrr!" geram Kyoya layaknya singa muda yang siap menerkam mangsanya. Ginga dan Masamune _sweatdrop _lalu menggeleng-geleng kecil.

"Untungnya dia tidak sekelas denganmu, Kyoya. Kalau tidak kau sudah _inailahi _sejak dulu" sambung Ginga membuat Kyoya menatap geram teman sekaligus _rival_nya itu. Lalu Masamune menengok kearah Tsubasa yang juga bertampang sama, atau bahkan lebih _awesome_ dari Kyoya.

"Kalau Tsubasa kenapa? Apa Benkei berpindah hati padamu? Hahaha!" ledek Masamune pada cowok cantik itu. Tsubasa mendengus kesal dan menghelai nafas panjang. Disusul Kyoya, mereka pun duduk di bangku mereka –dibelakang Ginga dan Masamune.

"Tidak, dari tadi aku bersin-bersin terus, bersin pertama belum selesai, bersin kedua sudah nyusul" terang Tsubasa dengan sangat jujur tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. Tak hanya Ginga dan Masamune, Kyoya pun ikutan _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

"Bersin? Sama denganku, dong, tadi aku juga bersin-bersin tidak berhenti" jelas Ginga kini bisa melahap dengan tenang _burger _besar miliknya. Tsubasa mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"Kau juga bersin-bersin? Sepertinya ada yang membicarakan kita berdua di waktu yang sama, tapi siapa?" guman Tsubasa mengetuk-ngetuk kecil jemari indahnya dengan meja belajarnya. Ginga merasa setuju dengan pendapat Tsubasa lalu mulai berpikir kira-kira siapa yang …

"YUU!"

"KENTA!"

.

.

.

**Hagane's House.**

.

.

"Eh, mulai sekarang Kenta tinggal dirumahku?" seru Ginga terkejut begitu ibunya, Hikaru, memberitahukan bahkan Kenta adik sepupunya mulai tinggal di rumahnya. Terlihat jelas saat ibunya itu menyuruh Ginga untuk mengantar Kenta ikut ke rumahnya. Kenta hanya diam melihat sepasang ibu-anak itu berkomunikasi.

"Iya, Ginga. Karena orang tua Kenta sedang _dinas_ ke luar negeri dan juga jarak dari sekolah lebih dekat, jadi Kenta akan tinggal disini, dia tidur satu kamar denganmu saja, ya" lanjut Hikaru mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya. Ginga mendengus malas.

"Apa? Tidak mau, ibu! Nanti tidur berdua kan sempit, aku mau tidur sendiri! Kenta tidur di kamar tamu saja" sanggah Ginga menolak perintah ibunya. Sedangkan Kenta menunduk sedih.

"Ginga, tidak boleh begitu. Kenta kan tidak berani tidur sendiri, masa sebagai kakak tidak mau mengalah sih?" goda ibunya mencubit-cubit pipi Ginga. Anak tunggalnya itu pun kembali berpikir sejenak.

"Oke, baiklah" jawab Ginga pada akhirnya. Ia pun menggandeng Kenta menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

.

.

**Ginga's room. 16:55**

.

.

"Kenta, aku mau bicara –"

"Nii_chan_, aku mau bicara –"

Keduanya langsung hening begitu mereka mengucapkan kata yang hampir sama. Lalu merasa yang paling tua di dalam kamar, Ginga pun membusungkan dadanya dan mulai berbicara kembali.

"Kenta, aku mau bicara sesuatu. Apa tadi di sekolah, kau membicarakanku?" selidik Ginga sedikit mencubit pipi adik sepupunya itu. Kenta mengangkat alisnya sedikit terkejut lalu mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ke-kenapa bisa tahu!" jawab Kenta dengan polosnya. Ia mengira kakaknya itu _blasteran_ dukun santet jadi bisa menebak apa yang tidak dilihatnya.

"Kamu ini, aku bersin-bersin terus, tahu. Memangnya apa yang kau bicarakan tentang_ku_?" lanjut Ginga menggendong adik kecilnya itu ke ranjangnya. Kenta berpikir-pikir dulu sebelum menjawab, lalu setelah Ginga menidurkannya di ranjang biru laut miliknya, Kenta pun angkat bicara.

"Ehm, Yuu bertanya, nii_chan_ itu kakak yang seperti apa, itu saja, kok" jawab Kenta tersenyum polos. Ginga pun menautkan alisnya dan ikut berbaring di sebelah Kenta.

"Lalu kau menjawab apa? Pastinya kau menjawab aku ini kakak terhebat –"

"Aku bilang kakak itu pelupa, keras kepala, dan menyebalkan!" potong Kenta langsung membuat pedang kera sakti menohok punggung Ginga seketika. Kenta _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Tega sekali, lalu Yuu juga membicarakan Tsubasa, ya? Yuu berkata apa tentang Tsubasa?" lanjut Ginga sedikit terisak begitu jawaban Kenta mengiris-iris hatinya.

"Katanya Tsubasa nii_chan _itu baik hati, perngertian, dan kakak tiri satu-satunya yang paling baik seduniaaaaa!" jawab Kenta sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya membentuk lekukan pelangi. Ginga melongo melihat lekukan pelangi kecil buatan Kenta.

"Hahaha, Tsubasa memang baik, padahal jelas-jelas ayah dan ibu tirinya itu mengkhianatinya, tapi Tsubasa tidak dendam pada Yuu, mereka kakak-beradik yang harmonis sekali" guman Ginga bangga pada sosok _rank_ 1 dalam mata pelajaran itu. Kenta menjulurkan lidahnya bermaksud mengejek Ginga.

"Memangnya kayak nii_chan_? Nii_chan_ itu kakak paling jelek sedunia, week!" ledek Kenta dengan gaya kuda lumping handalannya membuat Ginga _gedubrak slowmotion_ lalu emosi dan memulai perang bantal dengan adik sepupunya itu.

"HEYAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

**Ginga's room. Night 20:15**

**.**

**.**

"Nii_chan_, mandinya lama sekali! Ini ada yang menelpon ponsel nii_chan_!" seru Kenta mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang di dalamnya masih ada Ginga. Mandi malam-malam memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan anak ini, tubuhnya sudah kebal dengan angin malam yang dingin. Ginga dari dalam kamar mandi pun membalas.

"Sabar, Kenta! Masih setengah keramas!" balas Ginga membuat Kenta _jawdrop_ sesaat. Ada-ada saja, masa ada yang namanya setengah keramas? Tapi apa boleh buat, bukan Ginga namanya kalau nggak _gaje_.

"Huuh! Yang menelpon itu…" Kenta beralih pada layar ponsel Ginga yang masih terus berdering "Kyoya Tategami!" lanjut Kenta membuat Ginga terpeleset air kamar mandi dan …

_**BRAK! GEDUBRAKK! PRAANG!**_

"Ginga! Ada apa?" seru ibunya dari dapur terkejut dengan suara _amburadul _dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, ibu! Aku _fine_!" seru Ginga dari kamar mandi setengah meringis kesakitan. Hikaru bernafas lega lalu kembali melanjutkan masak_nya_.

Dengan kecepatan kilat, Ginga langsung keluar dengan berpakaian lengkap, rambut merahnya masih sedikit basah karena baru usai mandi. Ia langsung menghampiri Kenta yang membawa-bawa ponsel miliknya. Ginga pun menekan tombol _angkat _dan memasang ponsel itu di telinga kirinya.

"_Lama sekali_"

"Ma-maaf, tadi aku sedang mandi, Kyoya. Ada perlu apa? Besok kan sudah libur…"

"_Justru karena itu, aku baru saja memenangkan undian jalan-jalan ke Hawaii, kau ikut_"

"Apa? Undian ke Hawaii? He-hebat sekali Kyoya, tapi kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"_Ngak mau tahu, harus ikut. Aku sudah mengajak Masamune, Tsubasa dan adik tirinya, dan Madoka. Kau dan adik sepupumu ikut, masih sisa 2 tiket lagi, nih_"

"Wah, tumben Kyoya baik. Biasanya paling pelit soal beginian, ahahaha!"

"_Mau ikut atau mati?"_

"Ma-Mati? Dasar Kyoya, tidak berubah sama sekali. Iya, aku dan Kenta pasti ikut. Kapan berangkatnya, aku kapanpun siap!"

"_Besok pagi datang ke rumahku jam 8 pagi. Kita berangkat besok_"

"BESOK? Cepat banget –"

"_Katanya 'kapanpun siap'. Kalau kau tidak datang aku akan membunuhmu hidup-hidup_"

"Tapi Kyo–"

_CLICK. Call Ended_

"Niichan, Kyoya-_san_ bilang apa tadi?" sergah Kenta begitu Ginga melepas ponsel itu dari telinganya yang sedikit panas.

Ginga hanya diam tanpa bergerak sedikit pun. Kenta pun menautkan alisnya heran.

"Ke-kenta..." bisik Ginga dengan suara gemetar. Kenta mengangkat alisnya karena merasa dirinya dipanggil kakak sepupunya itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kenta dengan polosnya. Ia sedikit merajuk piyama yang dikenakan Ginga untuk menyadarkan Ginga dari diam_nya_.

"KENTA! SIAP-SIAP! BESOK KITA AKAN KE HAWAII!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Sakigane**: Hehehe, bagi yang Re-Read chapter pertama ini pasti langsung tahu kalau kami melakukan proses Re-Edit pada ceritanya. Selagi untuk memperbaiki misstypo, juga untuk mengganti nama penname kami dari dulu ke yang sekarang yaitu Sakigane XD (plak *promosi). Untuk pembaca baru, welcome to Baka Hollidays~ XD Mungkin ini fanfic pertama di fandom ini, jadi tentunya fanfic yang paling banyak kekurangannya dan lain-lainnya *plop*. Penggemar MFBeyblade juga? Jangan sungkan untuk membaca cerita ini sampai chapter2 kedepannya XD Tentunya cerita ini super garing, hehehe. Dan bagi yang tidak keberatan, minta reviewnya, boleh, ya? (pandangan berbinar). See you on next chapter~ :3

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	2. Ecchi?

**Sakigane: Halo minna san, apa kabarnya? :3 Semoga semuanya baik-baik oke XDD Dan sekarang berhubung belum telat, author mau mengucapkan selamat tahun baru 2012. Semoga hari2 kita semakin baik dan sukses dari sebelumnya. Untuk yang sudah mereview chapter pertama, arigatou ya OwO (nangis dengan dramatisnya). Terima kasih atas kritikan dan saran minna-san sekalian, semoga di chapter dua ini bisa diganti, hehehe XDD. Dan tidak perlu berlama-lama, ini dia chapter dua~~**

**Title: Baka Hollidays**

**Chara(s): too many~ XDD  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi**

**WARNING: MISS TYPO BEREDAR, SHOI-AI, YAOI(maybe), GAJEness**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baka Hollidays ch2**

**.**

**.**

**By Sakigane  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali, di kediaman keluarga Hagane, sang anak tunggal beserta adik sepupunya sudah bangun sebelum matahari terbit di awal hari libur mereka. Sang ibu, Hikaru, pun sedikit heran, padahal biasanya Ginga paling suka _hibernasi_ disaat liburan seperti ini, tapi apa sekarang? Ia bangun pagi-pagi dengan semangat tinggi, bahkan Kenta, adik sepupu kecilnya, ikut-ikutan bangun pagi. Tentu saja alasannya sudah jelas, pergi ke Hawaii bersama Kyoya CS. Kalau tidak ikut, mungkin saja tidak akan ada hari esok bagi Ginga.

Ia pun dengan sigap menyiapkan semua barang-barangnya dengan sangat terburu-buru. Baju untuk seminggu, peralatan mandi, serta barang-barang lainnya langsung tercecer rapi di ranjangnya, koper hitam besar pun siap untuk memakan semua peralatan tersebut. Sedangkan Kenta sedikit santai dibandingkan Ginga, habisnya anak kecil memang peralatannya lebih sedikit dan _simple_ dari anak remaja, bukan? Begitulah, Ginga masih sibuk mondar-mandir menyapkan barang-barang yang harus dibawahnya, jangan sampai satu kesalahan kecil terbuat, ini adalah liburan!

"Nii_chan_, belum selesai?" tanya Kenta berguling-guling di ranjang Ginga. Kakaknya hanya menggeleng, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya, raut wajahnya setengah panik setengah buru-buru.

_yugan da nichijou yurusare nai ai  
>itsuwari no kokoro<br>kuroku nuritsubusareta fukanzenna ai  
>shikkoku no sekai<em>

Kenta menengok ponsel Ginga yang berdering, tapi sepertinya itu tidak diketahui Ginga yang masih sibuk. Anak berambut hijau itu pun mengambilnya dan melihat layar ponsel untuk mengetahui siapa yang menelpon kakaknya di pagi-pagi seperti ini.

"Nii_chan_, Kyoya-_san_ menelpon!" seru Kenta membuat Ginga terpeleset air kamar mandi saat mengambil handuknya dan …

_**BRAAKK! PRAAANG! GEDUBRAKK!**_

"Ginga! Ada apa?" seru Hikaru dari lantai satu tercengang dengan suara ribut dari atas. Ginga mengerinyit kesakitan, sudah keberapa kalinya, tiap ditelpon Kyoya dan diberitahukan Kenta, pasti ia sedang berada di kamar mandi dan terpeleset air kamar mandi. Kalau kamar mandi sedang kering, tiba-tiba saja shower menyala dan membasahi lantai kamar mandi. Kyoya memang pembawa sial (author dilempar Kyoya ke sungai Nil).

"Tidak ada apa-apa, kok, Ibu! Hanya anjing lewat!" seru Ginga berusaha menenangkan ibunya. Hikaru _sweatdrop _seketika. Setahunya Ginga tidak memelihara anjing sama sekali. Tapi Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur berhubung masakan yang dimasaknya sudah mendidih. Ginga pun menerima ponsel _flip_ miliknya dari Kenta dan memasangnya pada telinga kanannya.

"_Ginga, kau datang, kan?"_

"Iya, Kyoya. Ini aku sedang bersiap-siap, sebentar lagi selesai aku langsung_ cabut_ ke rumahmu"

"_Tidak perlu, aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu dengan mobil mewahku_"

"Eh! Kau menjemputku?"

"_Ya, lainnya juga sudah lengkap, dasar kuda terbang, buruan turun!"_

"Enak saja, singa kota! Iya, aku turun sekarang, kalau ada yang ketinggalan kau harus gantikan barangnya!"

"_Siapa takut, buruan turun sekarang! Adik Tsubasa sudah merengek berangkat, tuh!"_

"Ha'i!"

_CLICK. Call Ended._

Tangan yang satunya membawa koper dan menenteng tas _ransel _Kenta, dan tangan satunya lagu menggendong Kenta di pundaknya, Ginga langsung turun tangga dengan hati-hati dan sedikit terburu-buru. Tak lupa Ia mengambil bekal untuk dimakan di pesawat nanti dari ibunya, Hikaru.

"Hati-hati, Ginga! Jangan tinggalkan Kenta sendirian, ya!" nasehat ibunya dengan senyuman lembut. Ginga mengangguk mantap dan membalas senyuman manis itu.

"Baik, Ibu! Aku berangkat, doakan semoga liburannya lancar!" seru Ginga melambai-lambai tangannya pada sang ibunda, lalu benar saja, di depan rumahnya, sebuah mobil _alphard _hitam yang sangat mewah sudah siap. Kaca jendela mobil turun dan menampakan teman-temannya yang sudah bersiap.

"Ginga, akhirnya kau datang, ayo naik!" seru Madoka sangat semangat, bahkan kacamata _googles_nya sudah menghiasi mata biru _shappire_ indahnya. Dari samping Madoka tampak Kyoya yang menatap dingin Ginga, Masamune yang sedang diam membaca buku komik, dan Tsubasa yang tengah kesusahan mengurus adiknya, Yuu, yang merengek-rengek terus padanya.

"Ha'i!" dengan itu Ginga menurunkan Kenta dari gendongannya dan menuntunnya untuk masuk lebih dulu. Dan kedatangannya langsung disambut baik oleh Yuu, setidaknya Tsubasa bisa bernafas lega karena adiknya sudah beralih pada Kenta sekarang.

"Ken_chii_! Duduk disampingkuu!" seru Yuu menarik-narik Kenta duduk disampingnya. Anak berbaju kuning perpaduan hijau terang itu dengan senang hati menerima ajakan Yuu dan duduk disampingnya. Sedangkan Ginga duduk dibelakang bersama Masamune.

Posisi duduk mereka di mobil saat ini, Kyoya yang duduk di depan bersama sopir –selaku pemilik mobil itu. Di_ jok_ bagian tengah, dimulai dari kanan, Madoka yang duduk disebelah jendela, disampingnya ada Kenta dan Yuu, lalu disebelah Yuu ada Tsubasa yang juga duduk disamping jendela satunya lagi. Di kursi belakang ada Masamune dan Ginga, untungnya semuanya muat beserta bawaan mereka masing-masing.

"Berangkat ke bandara Narita" perintah Kyoya pada sopirnya. Sang sopir berseragam putih itu mengangguk dan segera menjalankan mobilnya. _BRUUUMMM…_

"Masamune, kena angin apa kau, jadi diam begini?" ledek Ginga pada sahabatnya yang doyan ribut. Ya, kalau sudah memegang buku komik atau majalah, Masamune memilih untuk duduk manis dan membacanya dengan tenang. Lain hal kalau Ia membaca buku pelajaran. Ia pun menengok sekilas Ginga.

"Apa boleh buat, komik ini seru banget!" sahut Masamune lalu kembali melekat pandangannya pada komik bawaannya. Ginga sedikitnya kagum, karena Masamune tidak mabok walaupun sedang membaca di mobil.

"Komik apaan, sih? Nanti aku pinjam, boleh, ya?" rayu Ginga mulai penasaran dengan buku komik bacaan Masamune. Ia pun menengok ke arah covernya. Bacanya _Legend Fantasy._

"Cerita tentang legenda fantasi Yunani Kuno, pokonya mantap banget, deh! Gambarnya juga, oke. Cuma, ya, ada adegan yang _begitu-begitu_, deh" jelas Masamune masih belum melepas pandangannya dari komik yang sampulnya dominan bewarna biru itu.

"Begitu-begitu? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ginga tidak paham apa maksud '_begitu-begitu'_ dari sang _Unicorno _itu. Masamune hanya menghelai nafas panjang.

"Nanti kau juga tahu kalau sudah membacanya" jawab Masamune kemudian. Ternyata pembicaraan mereka terdengar oleh Yuu yang duduk di depan mereka. Anak berambut _oranye_ itu pun menghentikan ceritanya dengan Kenta lalu kembali beralih pada kakanya yang duduk disampingnya sedang berkonsentrasi pada lagu di _headset_nya. Dengan nakalnya, Yuu menarik _headset _sebelah dari telinga Tsubasa, agar kakaknya itu bisa mendengar omongan anak itu.

"Ada apa lagi, Yuu? Bermain saja dengan Kenta" sebelum Yuu berbicara, Tsubasa sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. Tangan kanannya berusaha merebut kembali _headset_ sebelahnya, tapi alhasil kedua _headset_nya terlepas karena tarikan Yuu lebih keras darinya.

"Tsubasa nii_chan_, mau gendong" rengek Yuu langsung duduk di pangkuan Tsubasa. Lalu tangannya tertahan pada pundak Tsubasa, Ia pun berusaha berdiri dengan pangku Tsubasa. Apa yang diinginkannya? Ya, dengan bantuan pangku Tsubasa, ia dapat melihat ke _jok_ belakang –tempat Ginga dan Masamune dengan jelas. Tsubasa hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung adiknya pelan.

"Masamu nii_chan_! Aku mau pinjam komik ituuu!" rengek Yuu membuyarkan keheningan yang tercipta. Masamune yang tengah serius-seriusnya pun langsung kaget. Tak disangkah, adik Tsubasa itu berani mengajak bicara orang yang belum dikenalnya secara akrab sebelumnya. Bahkan dengan panggilan seakan-akan dia sudah mengenal Masamune.

"Apa? Oh, Yuu… Tidak boleh, ini bukan bacaan untuk anak kecil" tolak Masamune lalu menutup wajahnya dengan komik yang dibacanya, agar ia tidak bertatapan langsung dengan Yuu. Ginga pun melihat jelas wajah cemberut Yuu. Merasa tidak ada kerjaan, Kenta pun menengok ke arah Madoka yang tengah berkutak-katik pada laptop kecilnya.

"Nee_chan_, lagi apa?" tanya Kenta dengan manisnya. Madoka pun menaikan kacamata _googles_nya pada helaian rambutnya.

"Hehehe, sedang mengoreksi kemampuan _bey_ terbaru, tapi karena sudah selesai, nganggur, deh" jelas Madoka mencubit-cubit pipi Kenta yang gembung.

"Khalhauu githu akhu mauuuh phinjham dhong…" ucapan Kenta berantakan karena Madoka yang gemas mulai memelarkan kedua pipinya. Walaupun begitu, sang perempuan cemerlang tahu maksud Kenta. Ia segera menutup layar telitinya dan menggantinya dengan _game_ yang ter_setting_ pada laptop kecilnya.

"Nih, silahkan" bisik Madoka menyodorkan laptop kecil pada adik sepupu Ginga yang imut itu. Kenta langsung girang dan mulai bermain _game_ di sana –walau masih mendapatkan _tutorial _dari Madoka. Sedangkan Kyoya hanya duduk tenang sembari memejamkan matanya. Sifat _cool_ inilah yang membuatnya _populer_ dikalangan perempuan. Lalu bagaimana dengan Masamune, Ginga, dan Yuu?

"Mau pinjam, mau pinjam mau pinjaaam!" rengek Yuu langsung memajukan badannya dan meraih komik itu dari tatapan Masamune yang sedang serius-seriusnya. Masamune langsung terperanjat kaget dan panik, kalau-kalau anak lugu macam Yuu membaca komik yang baru saja dibelinya kemarin ...

"Tidak boleh, Yuu! Kau baca saja komik _Teddy Bear_!" seru Masamune menarik komiknya dari genggaman Yuu. Keduanya pun saling tarik-menarik komik itu. Sungguh malang nasib komik itu, sedangkan Ginga hanya menonton ajang perebutan komik dadakan ini.

"Ginga! Jangan menonton saja! Bantu, dong!" bentak Masamune kesal. Ginga mengerenyitkan dahinya, tidak terima diperintahi oleh Masamune.

"Apa maksudmu? Males, ah" dengus Ginga santai, lalu Ia melipat kedua tangannya dibalik kepalanya dengan santai. Yuu masih saja keras kepala, ia memang tidak akan menyerah sebelum yang diinginkannya tercapai, sedangkan Tsubasa dengan susah payah menahan tubuh Yuu dengan memeluknya cukup erat. Kalau tidak, adik tirinya itu bisa terlempar ke_ jok_ belakang dan bergulat dengan Masamune. Toh, keduanya sama-sama tidak mau mengalah.

"Berikaaaan komiknya padakuuuu!" rengek Yuu tidak menyerah. Genggamannya semakin erat, membuat lembaran komik baru itu kusut. Masamune langsung panik melihatnya.

"Tidaaak! Nanti bukunya bisa rusaaak! Ini komikku! Lepaskaaaan!" teriak Masamune tidak mau kalah. Keduanya terus ribut dan tidak mau mengalah sama lain. Yuu yang penasaran dengan isi komik itu, sedangkan Masamune yang tidak mau isinya terbaca oleh anak macam Yuu.

"BISAKAH KALIAN DIAM! SUARA KALIAN BERISIK SEKALI, BODOH!" teriak Kyoya kesal dari arah _jok_ depan. Semuanya langsung hening. Tentu saja mendengar bentakan keras seperti itu, semuanya langsung takut akan keganasan sang singa muda. Semuanya terkejut tak terkecuali Ginga. Ia tak menyangkah, temannya segalak itu.

"Hiks…huwaaaaaaaaa!" alhasil bukannya diam, Yuu malah menangis. Ia pun melepas komik itu dan membiarkan Masamune mengambil ahli kembali barang miliknya yang hampir sekarat itu. Ia langsung memeluk kakaknya, Tsubasa, berharap mendapatkan kasih sayang. Tentu saja Tsubasa langsung panik, Ia pun memeluk erat adiknya, sesekali dibelai helaian rambut acak adiknya agar dia mau tenang.

"Masamune, Kyoya, kalian harus tanggung jawab" tegur Tsubasa dengan nada _baritone_ ciri khasnya. Masamune menutup mukanya dengan komik takut. Sedangkan Kyoya mendengus kesal.

"Kyoya, harusnya kau sabar sedikit, ingat, yang kau hadapi itu bocah ingusan" tegur Ginga langsung mendapat hadiah tonjokan dari Masamune.

"Aku bukan bocah ingusan!" bisik Masamune takut terdengar Kyoya. Ginga cemberut karena nasehat indahnya tidak mendapati penghargaan yang setimpal.

"Yuu, sudah, jangan menangis lagi" Kenta berusaha menghibur Yuu. Ia belai lembut punggung anak yang jauh lebih tinggi sedikit dibandingkan dirinya itu. Madoka mendengus pelan.

"Dasar singa tidak tahu diri!" tegur Madoka kesal, membuat sebuah pedang kera sakti sukses menancap pada punggung Kyoya sedalam mungkin.

"Hiks, Tsubasa nii_chan_, aku mau komiknya" rengek Yuu merajuk baju Tsubasa yang sekarang kusut dan basah bekas air mata Yuu. Tsubasa menghelai nafas panjang lalu menengok ke _jok _belakang. Dengan satu gerakan, Tsubasa langsung menarik komik itu dari tangan Masamune.

"Hei, komikku!" jerit Masamune kesal. Sayangnya Tsubasa tidak mempedulikan jeritan indah Masamune. Tsubasa langsung menyodorkan komik itu pada Yuu, baru saja Yuu ingin mengambilnya, Tsubasa menarik komik itu ke atas.

"Dengan syarat, tidak menangis" bisik Tsubasa. Yuu pun menatap wajah kakaknya dengan mata berbinar. Ia langsung menghapus air matanya dan dengan girang merengek-rengek berusaha mengambil komik itu.

"Aku tidak nangis lagi, Tsubasa nii_chan_!" seru Yuu semangat. Tsubasa pun mengendurkan pertahanannya dan memberikan buku komik itu pada Yuu, adik tirinya pun dengan tenang duduk kembali di samping Kenta dan membaca komik itu. Walaupun tenaga anak SD tidak seberapa dalam memahami, tapi …

"Duh, Ginga. Gawat, nih" bisik Masamune panik. Ginga menautkan alisnya heran.

"Mukamu kayak kuda nil diperkosa ngak jadi, tahu. Ada apa, sih?" sang _bladers _sejati itu malah bercanda rupanya. Ia langsung dijambak kecil Masamune.

"Enak saja, mending mukaku mirip bencong mujarap daripada kuda nil. Itu, tuh, komik yang dibaca Yuu!" lanjut Masamune dengan volume suara yang terbilang kecil.

"Komik? Memangnya kenapa dengan komikmu? Kurasa tidak akan rusak kalau disentuh anak lugu macam Yuu, kok, Masamune" sahut Ginga berusaha menenangkan Masamune, tapi anak berjambul merah itu menggeleng keras.

"Masalahnya, di komik itu, ada sedikit _bokep_nya!" lanjut Masamune. Sebelum otak Ginga _loading _sempurna, Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tapi sesaat kemudian …

"A-apa? What? Bokep! Serius? Dasar sesat, kau! Nggak nyangka aku, kamu suka baca yang begituan, sih!" tegur Ginga menjambak balik rambut Masamune. Pemilik _unicorno_ itu menarik nafas panjang.

"Et' dah, kalau laki-laki normal kan baca yang seperti itu ngak masalah, bodoh! Makanya, kalau sampai Yuu, anak polos nan imut tak berdosa dan sangat jujur, membaca itu, mati aku!" dengus Masamune penuh kepanikan yang luar biasa terpancar pada wajahnya. Ginga _sweatdrop _begitu Masamune berkata _'anak polos nan imut tak berdosa dan sangat jujur'_ dengan pandangan sangat dramatis.

"Kalau begitu, suruh saja Tsubasa untuk memintanya kembali, kan dia jago mengambil hati Yuu" usul Ginga dengan tanda lampu menyala di dekat kepalanya. Tapi Masamune salah mengerti maksud ucapan Ginga ternyata.

"Mengambil hati Yuu? Maksudnya, dia bisa membuat Yuu jatuh cinta padanya, begitu?" tanya Masamune dengan nada semakin men_dramatis _sampai Ginga _gedubrak slowmotion._

"Sinting nih, kuda. Bukan begitu, hati kan tidak artinya cinta juga, maksudnya Tsubasa pintar mengalihkan perhatian Yuu, supaya dia nggak nangis, begitu" jelas Ginga dengan hati-hati agar Masamune mengerti.

"Oh, begitu. Bilang, dong, baiklah, ayo beritahu Tsubasa" Masamune pun mengetuk-ngetuk pundak tsubasa dengan telunjuk jari kanannya.

"Psst..Tsubasa…Tsubasa" bisik Masamune. Sedangkan Yuu yang sedang serunya membaca komik itu bersandar dengan nyamannya di samping kakaknya.

"Diam" ucap Tsubasa dengan nada yang sedikit berat. Masamune terhenti sesaat lalu menengok ke arah Ginga. Lalu ia kembali berusaha memanggil Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa…Oi, elang keren, elang tampan, elang ganteng…Tsubasa! Oi..!" seru Masamune sedikit memperkencang guncangan tangannya pada pundak Tsubasa. Bukannya menengok, Tsubasa malah mengayungkan kepalan tangan, menjitak Masamune tanpa melihat.

"Diam!" tegur Tsubasa menekan kembali kata-katanya. Sepertinya dia sedang_ illfeel_ dengan Masamune maupun Kyoya yang sudah membuat adik tirinya menangis. Ginga hampir saja ketawa, untuk Ia masih bisa menahannya. Masamune pun kesal, tahu kan, bagaimana Masamune? Apalagi bacaannya sudah direbut oleh Yuu, sifat aslinya pun keluar.

"Oi! Elang ungu!" teriak Masamune langsung mendapat lemparan majalah yang cukup tebal dari Kyoya. _**PLAKKK!**_

"OUCH!" Masamune meringis kesakitan lalu nge_dance_ (baca: guling-guling) kesakitan. Ginga tak bisa menahan ketawanya lagi.

"Uph, huahahahaha, dasar bodoh! Masamune _baka_! Ahahahaha!" ledek Ginga tertawa cengak-cengik. Madoka dan Kenta yang sedari berusaha menahan tawa mereka juga tidak tahan, lalu akhirnya semua tertawa lega.

.

.

.

**Bandara Narita. Morning 8:50**

.

.

.

"Aku _check_ tiket dulu, kalian cek barang-barang kalian!" perintah Kyoya lalu mengantri di pemeriksaan tiket di bandara. Ginga dan lainnya pun mengangguk paham. Lalu sembari menunggu, Ginga dan lainnya mengobrol sesaat. Sementara Tsubasa pun menghampiri Kyoya yang masih mengantri. Rupanya di pagi hari, bandara cukup padat.

"Belum selesai?" umpat Tsubasa dengan nada _cool_ seperti biasa. Kyoya pun menengok _patner _terbaiknya itu.

"Maaf soal tadi" bisik Kyoya bermaksud minta maaf. Tsubasa menutup matanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak masalah, tapi sebaiknya kau harus bersabar dalam menghadapi masalah" nasehat Tsubasa. Kyoya menggaruk-garuk dagunya dengan telunjuk dinginnya.

"Ya, sayangnya kalau soal itu –"

Belum selesai Kyoya berbicara, sesosok dari kejauhan mengambil ahli perhatian banyak orang. Figur yang kelihatannya memiliki fisik besar itu berlari dari arah kejauhan dengan kecepatan tinggi, Ginga yang sedang merapikan baju Kenta yang acak-acakan sampai melongo. Madoka, Masamune, juga Yuu yang masih asyik membaca ikut bengong melihat orang itu. Sosok itu semakin dekat, semakin dekat ke arah Ginga _CS_ dan …

"BENKEI!" seru Ginga kaget melihat lelaki yang bertubuh serupa dengan banteng itu, yang merupakan teman seangkatan Ginga walau tidak sekelas, Ia memakai pakaian yang…terlihat seperti _fansclub_. Ginga yang cukup mengenalnya pun mencoba untuk menyapanya, tapi na'as …

"Hai Benkei –" tanpa mempedulikan Ginga dan lainnya, atau bahkan tidak melihat Ginga disana (kasihan amat), ia terus berlari melewati lainnya, saking kencangnya Ginga dan Masamune langsung berputar _stripping_ di tempat. Madoka _sweatdrop _melihat teman laki-lakinya langsung jago _dance_ dadakan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kenta dan Yuu? Mereka malah …

"Huahahahaha, rasain, tuh! Rasain, tuh! Makanya jangan pelit kasih komik!" ledek Yuu menjulurkan lidahnya dan melambai-lambaikan komik Masamune yang masih ditangan kanannya.

"Hahahahaha, nii_chan_ kena imbasnya, mirip kuda lumping! Hahahaha!" Kenta pun ikut menimpali dan mengejek habis-habisan Ginga dan Masamune yang tidak ada bedanya dari kuda yang habis dicukur.

"Kau!" seru Masamune hampir saja lepas kendali. Untung Ginga meraih pundak Masamune untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Masamune! Mereka 'kan anak kecil, biarkan saja" seru Ginga berusaha menenangkan Masamune, lantas anak berambut hitam jabrik itu pun menghelai nafas berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"KYOYA-_SAN_! KAU MAU KEMANA?" seru Benkei dengan sangat dramatis begitu sampai di depan Kyoya. Pemilik_ Leone_ ini hampir tuli dibuatnya. Tsubasa langsung _sweatdrop_ di tempat.

"Tidak ada urusannya denganmu" jawab Kyoya dingin. Tapi bukannya sakit hati, Benkei malah semakin gila pada sang _senior_ tercinta.

"KYOYAAAA-_SAN_ SEBELUM KAU PERGI, IZINKAN AKU MEMBACAKAN PUISIKU UNTUKMU!" lanjut Benkei berusaha memeluk (baca: menggencet) Kyoya, sang idola. Tapi Kyoya dengan gesit menghindar, walau pada akhirnya tertangkap juga.

"Gekh! Lepaskan aku! Tsubasa! Ginga! Lakukan sesuatu pada banteng sarap ini!" bentak Kyoya cukup membuat semua orang memerhatikannya yang tengah berusaha lepas dari jerat maut. Ginga pun menghampiri Kyoya, meninggalkan Masamune yang tiba-tiba menjadi _baby sitter_ dadakan. Madoka menghelai nafas panjang melihat kelakuan teman-temannya. Sementara Tsubasa acuh pura-pura tidak tahu (baca: tidak mau terlibat dalam acara gencet-menggencet).

"Benkei, hentikan! Kyoya bisa mati… Eh, salah, maksudku Kyoya bisa _inailahi_!" tegur Ginga berusaha melepas Benkei dari Kyoya. Lantas Kyoya langsung menatap Ginga dengan berang.

"Mau mati, mau_ inailahi_, sama saja!" bentaknya kesal. Benkei tidak mau lepas dan sangat keras kepala layaknya banteng sungguhan.

"Tsubasa! Jangan bertindak layaknya pengkhianat, lakukan sesuatu!" jerit Ginga berusaha menarik Benkei. Tsubasa hanya menengok sekilas lalu membuang muka.

"Aku ngak_ level_ melawan banteng" tukasnya dengan gaya _stay cool_.

"Tsubasa, sampai di Hawaii nanti, _ku_giling kau jadi tukang koran" bisik Kyoya kesal. Disisi lain, dimana Masamune harus menjaga kedua bocah kecil nan lugu, tidak, ralat, maksudnya dua bocah lugu yang sebenarnya memiliki jerat maut tersembunyi.

"Masamu nii_chan_, arti sensasi itu apa, sih?" tanya Yuu yang tidak mengerti kosakata dalam komik Masamune. Bukannya menjawab, Masamune langsung _blush_ seketika, kalian tahu sendiri kan maksudnya ya (sensor), jadi Masamune tidak mungkin mengajarkan hal nista itu pada si kecil Tendo.

"Nggh, itu artinya makan! Ya, artinya makan!" jawab Masamune asal-asalan. Kenta pun ikut mendongkakan kepalanya pada komik bawaan Yuu yang sedari tadi ingin direbut kembali oleh Masamune, sayangnya kalau sampai anak _oranye_ itu menangis lagi, tidak akan ada hari esok untuknya menikmati_ shasimie_.

"Makan?" Yuu kembali mendalami makna 'sensasi' menjadi 'makan' dalam kalimat yang ada di komik itu. Kenta pun ikut-ikutan membacanya. Dengan ceria, Yuu kembali menengok ke arah Masamune.

Kalimat di komik itu yang tadinya adalah 'sensasi yang menghanyutkan' menjadi 'makan yang menghanyutkan' begitulah pengertian Kenta dan Yuu.

"Makanan apa yang bisa menghanyutkan?" tanya Kenta membuat Masamune _gedubrak slowmotion_ dan rasanya susah untuk menahan ketawa, artinya berubah derastis.

"Demi goa koral, lebih baik aku mati _kahyang_ daripada ketemu mereka berdua!" tukas Masamune dalam hatinya. Ia pun menunduk berusaha menahan tertawa, alhasil ia terlihat sedang terkekeh gak jelas.

"Kenapa kau Masamune?" tanya Madoka heran. Masamune menggeleng keras. Yuu dan Kenta pun kembali membaca komiknya berdua, tentunya dengan tampang lugu tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Dan kembali kepada Ginga, Kyoya, Tsubasa, dan Benkei yang masih tumpuk-menumpuk di antrian. Orang-orang di belakang mereka _sweatdrop _melihat gaya mereka yang ngak ada bedanya dari gajah lahir ngak jadi.

"Lepaskan aku Ginga!" bentak Benkei masih bertahan untuk memeluk (baca: menggencet) Kyoya yang sudah sesak nafas. Entah dari kekuatan apa, Kyoya masih berusaha untuk bertahan. Sementara Tsubasa pun mengambil tiket dari tangan Kyoya dan menggantikan sang _Leone_ untuk mengecek tiketnya.

"Benkei! Ayo lepas! Kasihan Kyoya!" jerit Ginga masih berusaha menarik calon banteng yang tetap keras kepala untuk memeluk sang idola. Sungguh _maniak_ yang merepotkan, karena itu adik-adik sekalian, jangan pernah berharap untuk menjadi tampan seperti Kyoya karena _faktor _berikut.

"Baiklah! Bacakan saja puisinya! Tapi jangan peluk aku seperti ini! Grr!" geram Kyoya berusaha lepas dari Benkei. Sang _maniak_ pun berhenti lalu loncat-loncat girang sampai gempa langit dadakan.

"Oh, Kyoya! Kau memang baikkkk!" seru Benkei dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Ginga langsung terpelanting (baca: terjatuh) dari tubuh Benkei yang sudah berdiri gagap dan membawa sepucuk kertas –puisinya.

"Duh, sakit tahu!" ringis Ginga lalu bangkit berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk tubuhnya yang cukup kotor karena bekas terjatuh. Kyoya pun risih melihat tatapan Benkei yang susah untuk diartikan.

_Oh, Kyoya Tategami  
>Senyumanmu bagaikan cengiran kuda lumping<em> (senyum saja ngak pernah)  
><em>Tarianmu bagaikan Cinderella<em> (nari saja ngak pernah)  
><em>Kilauan pesonamu membutakan siapa saja<em> (perasaan fansnya sehat-sehat tuh)  
><em>Singai hijau lebih mengagumkan dibandingkan kuda hijau<em> (maksud?)

"Aku bukan kuda hijau!" teriak Masamune menyadari kehadiran namanya dalam puisi gila itu secara tidak langsung. Madoka _es we te_ mendengar puisi yang tak ada bedanya dengan curhatan gagal itu.

"Kuda hijau, kuda hijau, week!" ledek Kenta dan Yuu bersamaan. Masamune langsung menengok dan menatap geram keduanya.

"Kamu sendiri kepala hijau!" balas Masamune menunjuk kepala Kenta mentah-mentah.

"Se-sepertinya banyak yang terobsesi sama warna hijau" sahut Ginga_ sweatdrop_ begitu menyadari ada tiga 'hijau' di _genk_nya.

"Kalian ini, ngak ada bedanya sama Hulk, tahu!" Madoka ikut menimpali. Setelah mereka ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas, akhirnya Tsubasa kembali setelah selesai mengecek tiket pesawat mereka.

_Japan Airplane to Hawaii, Japan Airplane to Hawaii, to all passanger, please ENTER_

"Tiketnya sudah selesai diperiksa, ayo berangkat" seru Tsubasa tersenyum seakan-akan bencana tadi tidak pernah ada. Semuanya pun menyudahi acara hijau mereka dan bersiap-siap.

"Kyoyaaaaa, aku akan merinduhkanmuuuu!" seru Benkei menangis terseduh-seduh dan saking mendramatiskannya tahu-tahu hujan turun. Kyoya hanya mendengus kesal, merasa nafasnya sudah baikan Ia pun menyusul lainnya.

"Tidak akan" bisik Kyoya lalu berjalan bersama Ginga dan lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Rauto: Halo, minna san. Ini dia chapter dua, semoga kehadirannya membuat minna-san senang, ya. Aku betul-betul senang, lho. Fanfic ini ditanggapi baik oleh para pembaca, di chapter 1 sudah 13 reviews, Arigatou minna-san ^_^<strong>

**Noir: Benar, semoga kehadiran fanfic kami bisa memuaskan hasrat minna yang sudah lama menunggu fanfic MFB Indonesia. Maaf, ya, chapter dua tidak seberapa banyak dari chapter 1, karena masih banyak fanfic lain yang harus kami buat (nunduk2)**

**Rauto: Dan kami baru saja membuka polling untuk pembuatan fanfic baru (lagi?). Jangan sungkan berkunjung ke profile kami dan ikut memvoting okay~**

**To Muto Tendo Haku'kun: **Duh dik, ada-ada saja memakai akun Rauto dan mereview. But arigatou for review desu. Chin yun li munculnya nanti, tenang saja, dia merupakan chara fav kedua author juga, pasti muncul kok, tunggu ya, review back :D

**To Mist.a Railgun Fubuki: **Wah, ternyata Mista fansnya Kyoya? Wuih, hebat juga singa hijau itu (ditonjok). Iya, akan aku usahakan untuk memperbanyak peran Kyoya disini oke, datang review lagi :)

**To The Fallen Kuriboh: **Hehehe, sekali berkreasi, jadi sekolahnya gaul deh (?). Walau pada akhirnya sekolahnya hanya muncul di awal, , eh, Dika-san fans Matamune (dibablas Masamune)? Kyaa, aku juga fans dia, lucu, sih XD. TsubaKyo? GingaMasamu? Wah, soal itu masih aku pikirkan, begini2 kami juga fujoshi jadi kalau itu hal kecil XD Review again ~

**To Ghisa-chan: **Terima kasih sudah datang review, dan soal fandom, iya kami salah fandom tadinya, huwa, gomenasai, tadinya kami kira bacaannya 'Beyblade Metal Fight' dan tidak ada, gomenasai. Soal salah ketik, ya, maklumilah, cukup terburu2, hehe, tapi kami akan coba memperbaikinya. Review again~

**To Ginga Kadoya:** Arigatou for review, ya. Hehehe, iya Hikaru jadi ibu. Habisnya Ia kan akur sama papanya Ginga di film aslinya, jadi cocok deh XD (?). Kenta kan blasteran kuda lumping (dihajar Kenta) review lagi, ya :D

**To Yorinai Mizuchi:** Aduh, hiks. Thanks ya Yori selalu review ceritaku. Fans Kyoya juga? Wah, banyak banget sih fans Kyoya, heran aku (diterkam Kyoya). Ya, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik deh, review lagi, ya~

**To Ikuto:** Makasih Ikuchan, adik kami yang paling manis sudah datang review. Yosh, Yuu dan Tsubasa pasti jadi prioritas utama kami (dihajar Ginga). Repiu lagi dek *teriak2*

**To Authorjelek:** Apa? Kyoya Hibari? Masa sih mirip? Mungkin orang yang namanya Kyoya itu selalu stay cool (alasan gaje). Atau jangan-jangan mereka kembaran ya, entahlah. Dunia memang membingungkan, wkwkwk. Arigatou dan datang review lagi XDD

**To Kankura Hayamine:** Thanks for the review, dan ah aku tidak sePRO itu kok, jangan berlebihan ah X/D. Tim China? Boleh,boleh, request ditampung, arigatou XDD Review lagi, oke ^^

**To Nishi Taichou:** Lho? Penggemar Betasiation-kah? Siapa namanya? Hehe, thanks for review nih, ceritaku masih abal-abal,kok. Hehehe, datang review lagi, oke :D

**To Oz Vessalius:** Aha! Ini pasti Grace! (ditonjok karena ngebuka privacy). Hiks, arigatou banget Oz-sama, aku sungguh terharu (dramatis atau lebay nih?). Datang review lagi ya Oz-san XD

**To Crystal:** Thanks for review, ya. Fic'nya kocak? Wahaha, syukurlah, semoga memuaskan XD. Lho, fans Kyoya juga! Sebenarnya berapa fans Kyoya sih? (Kyoya: tak terhinggah) Hehehe, daripada ngoceh2 ga jelas, pokonya arigatou dan datang review lagi, oke~

**To ****Red BloodRiver****:** Makasih sudah di review, bikin ngakak? Wahaha, gomen nih bikin perutmu sakit (plak). Iya, doakan semoga tidak ada hambatan dalam proses update. Ryuga? Boleh juga, request saya tampung, Review lagi ya XD

**Noir: Yup, semua reviewers sudah terbalaskan. Bagi minna san yang sudah membaca, tolong jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan review kalian, oke. Tidak pakai akun juga tidak masalah, kalau sepi review updatenya lelet lho (ngancem)**

**Rauto: Dan terima kasih yang sudah FAV dan ALERT/FOLLOW akun author atau cerita ini, kami sungguh berterima kasih atas dukungannya. Doakan yang terbaik untuk semuanya, dan ada satu hal yang perlu diberitahukan …**

**Noir: Tsubasa itu punya saya dan Yuu itu punya Rauto, ahahahaha (tawa nista) (ditonjok massal). Pokonya mereka berdua chara favorite kami disini. Ah, jadi curcol deh, ayo undur diri.**

**Rauto: Akhir kata, jaa nee minna san. Happy new year~**

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	3. Rival?

**Rauto n Noir: Halo, jumpa lagi dengan kami di fanfic gila satu ini, dan, berhubung waktu liburan lewat, jangan samakan waktu disana dengan disini, ya. Hehehe, disini liburannya masih panjang, sampai-sampai author ngak kebagian (kasihan amat). Berhubung habis nonton anime-nya juga, jadi dapet banyak inspirasi, deh (ngak nanya). Jangan berlama-lama langsung saja, ini dia Baka Hollidays ch3**

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi**

**WARNING(s): OOC (maybe), MISSTYPO BEREDAR, SHOU AI, Bejat, Gila, Sinting, dan lain-lain ._.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, FINE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baka Hollidays. Ch3**

**.**

**.**

**By Noir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya, setelah memeriksa tiket pesawat, Ginga CS segera menuju ruang tunggu untuk menunggu pesawat mereka datang menjemput. Dan dalam waktu cepat, pesawat yang ditunggu sudah datang setelah beberapa menit mereka menunggu, syukurlah. Tanpa peduli Benkei yang masih menangis-nangis di perbatasan ruang tunggu, Ginga dan lainnya segera menyerahkan barang bawaan mereka ke petugas untuk meringankan bawaan, setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam pesawat dengan semangat. Tentu saja, mana ada yang lusuh di saat liburan? Semuanya pun duduk sesuai nomor dalam tiket mereka.

Di deretan ke tiga, ada Kyoya, Masamune, dan Kenta. Di deretan belakang mereka ada Ginga, Tsubasa, Yuu, dan Madoka. Tadinya Yuu duduk di sebelah Kyoya, tapi dia tidak mau karena trauma pada pria dingin satu itu dan lebih memilih duduk disamping kakaknya tercinta. Jadi Ia bertukar tempat duduk dengan Masamune. Masamune lagi, Masamune lagi yang kena sial. Mungkin sekarang Ia_ illfeel_ dengan Yuu yang selalu merebut kebahagiaannya. Kalau saja Masamune duduk disamping Ginga, mungkin Ia langsung menantang Ginga untuk lomba makan dan lainnya. Pesawat pun melambung tinggi.

"Wah, pesawatnya lumayan mewah, ya" guman Ginga kagum pada keseluruhan fisik pesawat. Mulai dari _body_ luar pesawat yang mulus, lalu fasilitas dalamnya yang terlihat masih baru dan sangat memuaskan. Ginga tidak pernah menyangka akan berlibur dengan pesawat sebagus itu, sedikitnya Ia harus berterima kasih pada Kyoya. Tapi Ginga tidak tahu kalau Kyoya memiliki maksud tersembunyi dari ajakan ini.

"Iya, asyiknya. Aku ngak sabar tiba di Hawaii dan berjemur sepuasnya!" tambah Madoka senang sekali. Posisi duduk mereka adalah Madoka yang duduk di pinggir, disampingnya ada Ginga, Yuu, dan terakhir Tsubasa yang duduk di dekat jendela pesawat.

"Setidaknya kita tidak membuang banyak uang untuk pergi kesini, soalnya ada Kyoya, sih" canda Ginga cengir-cengir ngak jelas. "Aku dengar itu" ucap Kyoya dengan nada berat ciri khas miliknya dari deretan di depan Ginga.

"Masamune-_nii_, camilannya banyak sekali" guman Kenta begitu melihat Masamune yang belum apa-apa sudah makan duluan, ternyata itu camilan yang dibawahnya sendiri dari rumah. Lumayan banyak sampai tas bawaannya berisi cukup banyak.

"Hahaha, tentu saja, sebagai nomor satu harus banyak makan!" celetuk Masamune asal-asalan. Kyoya yang duduk disampingnya hanya mendengus pelan. Kenta manggut-manggut mengerti, lalu Ia teringat sesuatu dan langsung menanyakannya pada Masamune.

"Apa itu salah satu makanan yang menghanyutkan?" tanya Kenta sukses membuat Masamune tersedak parah. Ginga hampir saja tertawa mendengarnya kalau tidak ditahan. Rupanya Kenta masih saja mengingat kata _'makan yang menghanyutkan'_ dari komik Masamune yang sekarang masih dibawa Yuu. Untungnya anak_ oranye _itu tidak mendengarnya, kalau tidak, Ia pasti ikut menimpali Masamune sampai mati.

"I-ini, bukan! Bukan! Hahaha" jawab Masamune seadanya. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa pertanyaan ngawur itu, karena di dunia memang tidak ada makanan yang menghanyutkan. Tsubasa tidak menanggapi itu dan hanya diam berkonsentrasi pada lagu di _headset_ miliknya yang selalu diikutsertakan saat berpergian. Madoka dan Ginga cekikikan berdua mendengar jelas percakapan Masamune dan Kenta.

"Lalu makanan apa yang bisa menghanyutkan? Aku mau coba!" lanjut Kenta kemudian membuat Masamune jauh lebih memilih mati _dancing _daripada menjawab pertanyaan gila itu. Pada umumnya Kenta sama polosnya dengan Yuu, bahkan baginya pertanyaan yang diajukannya tidak mengandung dosa sama sekali. Makin lama Kyoya _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya.

"Phu, huahahaha, Masamune baka!" bisik Ginga hampir sakit perut dikarenakan tawanya yang berusaha ditahan dengan menutup mulut dan perutnya sendiri. Madoka juga tak kalah aneh ketawanya dari Ginga, atau bahkan lebih parah.

"Khikikiki, jawab sampai mampus, kau, Masamune, ahahaha!" sambung Madoka hampir menangis karena tak kuat menahan ketawanya. Untung Masamune tidak mendengar mereka berdua.

"Itu, uhm-en …Makanan Hawaii! Ya, makanan Hawaii bisa menghanyutkan!" jawab Masamune pasrah, berhubung yang ada di otaknya hanya Hawaii yang merupakan tujuan mereka sekarang. Kenta pun mengangguk mengerti dengan begitu polosnya. Masamune berharap anak berambut hijau itu tidak menanyakannya yang macam-macam lagi.

"Begitu, ya, kalau begitu, sesampai di Hawaii nanti, tunjukan aku makanannya!" permintaan Kenta itu membuat sebuah batu besar menimpa kepala Masamune mentah-mentah seketika. "Bodoh" bisik Kyoya sembari menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

_douka watashi o achira e __  
><em>_tsurete itte kudasai __  
><em>_nani mo hoka ni iranai kara __  
><em>_kono mama aoi jiyuu kudasai_

Tsubasa dengan tenang mendengar alunan lagu _Fate Rebirth_ dari _headset _yang terpasang di kedua telinganya terhubung ke ponsel layar sentuh miliknya, tidak mempedulikan Yuu yang masih asyik membaca komik Masamune dengan lugunya, Ginga dan Madoka yang ketawa cekikikan, Masamune dan Kenta yang berdebat tentang 'makanan menghanyutkan' dan terakhir adalah Kyoya yang _sweatdrop_ gila. Tiba-tiba saja _headset_ sebelahnya terlepas, Tsubasa tahu itu bukan lepas dengan sendirinya, tapi …

"Tsubasa nii_chan_, aku juga mau dengar lagunya!" rengek Yuu dengan manja. Tsubasa mengangguk kecil dan memasang headset sebelah itu di telinga kiri mungil milik Yuu. Dan na'as terjadi …

"Lho? Kok ngak ada suaranya?" protes Yuu cemberut. Tsubasa langsung menengok layar ponselnya dan "Lagunya habis" jawab Tsubasa hampir ketawa begitu melihat nasib sial adiknya. Lantas Yuu langsung cemberut dan mencubit-cubit lengan Tsubasa tidak terima "Huwee, jahat! Ayo putar ulang, Tsubasa nii_chan_" seperti yang diminta adiknya, Tsubasa pun memutar ulang lagu itu.

Setelah alunan lagu kembali berputar, Yuu kembali tenang dan membaca komiknya kembali yang sudah tiga seperempat dibaca Yuu. "Permisi, silahkan makan siangnya" seru pramugari yang tengah membagikan makan siang dan menyelamatkan Masamune dari reporter maut, Kenta Yumiya. Makan siang yang mewah itu pun dioper sampai ke deretan ujung, setelah selesai dibagikan, pramugari itu berjalan lagi ke deret berikutnya. "Permisi, silahkan makan siangnya" kali ini giliran deretan Ginga.

Tapi pramugari itu langsung _sweatdrop _melihat Ginga dan Madoka yang mukanya sudah lelah untuk menahan ketawa, pastinya sangat aneh. "Ah, apa? Oh, makan siang, ya? Terima kasih" Ginga pun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengoper makan siang itu sampai ke Madoka, Yuu, dan Tsubasa.

"Wah, makan siang yang mewah" seru Madoka kagum melihat makanan asal negeri asing itu tersaji nikmat di hadapannya. Ginga pun menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri tidak sabar menyantapnya, sama seperti Masamune dan Kenta. Kyoya dan Tsubasa sama tenangnya, sedangkan Yuu masih sibuk membaca komik.

"Selamat makaaaan!" seru Ginga, Masamune, Kenta dan Madoka bersamaan lalu menyantap makan siang itu. Yuu yang terperanjat kaget karena Ginga, Masamune, Kenta dan Madoka mengucapnya bersamaan, anak berperawakan manis itu pun melepas komiknya "Selamat makan!" susul Yuu tidak mau kalah. "Selamat makan" bisik Kyoya dan Tsubasa bersamaan.

"Masamune-_nii_, jadi ini makanan menghanyutkan?" tanya Kenta lagi dan lagi membuat Masamune tersedak dan mati-matian memperjuangkan hidupnya hanya karena …tersedak daging.

"CUKUP!"

.

.

.

.

**Hawaii.**  
>.<p>

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah perjalanan berjam-jam, mereka tiba di tujuan mereka. Hawaii. Tentu saja mereka semua begitu gembira karena sampai tujuan mereka dengan selamat. Bahkan Ginga dan Masamune sampai berlari-larian di bandara Hawaii dan sempat mengundang perhatian rakyat sekitar. Untungnya, Kyoya dan Tsubasa langsung membungkam mereka dengan satu tonjokan untuk masing-masing. Kan satu gratis satu (?).

"Hieee, asyik, asyik!" seru Yuu bersemangat sembari menggandeng Kenta menuju jendela yang terhubung keluar bandara untuk melihat-lihat pulau asing yang sekarang mereka datangi. Tak lupa Yuu melentangkan komik Masamune di tangan satunya lagi. "KOMIKKU!" seru Masamune sang _baby sitter_ dadakan langsung mengejar mereka.

"Tsubasa, temani aku _check _barang" ajak Kyoya lalu mereka berdua pun pergi ke loket pengambilan barang. Sisa Ginga dan Madoka yang menganggur harus ngapain. "Madoka, kita susul Masamune saja, aku khawatir Ia kenapa-kenapa kalau berhadapan dengan Kenta dan Yuu" usul Ginga langsung disambut anggukan manis dari Madoka. Umumnya mereka sudah tahu masalah segitiga yang terjadi antara Kenta-Masamune-Yuu yang dikarenakan komik bawaan Masamune, karena itu bagi kalian semua, jangan sekali-kali membeli komik bejat seperti Masamune (author digrogotin Masamune).

"Wah, indah sekali langitnya" puji Kenta kagum pada kealamian pulau Hawaii yang begitu asli. Yuu pun mengangguk setuju. Masamune dengan nafas ngos-ngosan langsung muncul dibelakang mereka dan begitu Kenta dan Yuu berbalik …

"Kuntilanak!" jerit Yuu melihat tampang Masamune yang sangat berantakan, plus kelelahan berlari, plus kehabisan kesabaran, plus ingin merebut komiknya kembali, dan akhirnya muka Masamune sangat …menyeramkan.

"Aku bukan kuntilanak, cepat kembalikan komik itu!" perintah Masamune dengan nada cukup keras. Yuu tidak mau menurutinya dan mengumpat komik itu dibelakang tubuhnya "Ngak mau!" bantah Yuu kemudian.

"Cepat kembalikan!" teriak Masamune kesal lalu berusaha merebut komik itu dari Yuu. Tapi alhasil mereka kembali masuk ke dalam ajang perebutan komik dadakan. Berhubung Tsubasa sedang tidak ada disampingnya, ini kesempatan Masamune untuk mengambil komiknya kembali.

"Masamune! Jangan lakukan itu!" cegat Ginga langsung menepis tangan Masamune dan membiarkan Yuu kembali mendekap komik itu layaknya miliknya sendiri. "Ginga, itu barangku, tahu!" keluh Masamune cemberut.

"Ada apa?" Kyoya dan Tsubasa pun kembali dengan membawa dua keranjang penuh koper yang merupakan barang-barang mereka. Masamune terperanjat kaget mendapati kehadiran Tsubasa lalu berpura-pura tidak terjadia apa-apa "Ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hahaha" cengir Masamune penuh tampang penuh kebohongan.

"Tsubasa nii_chan_! Dia mau merebut ini dariku, Munerin jahat!" lapor Yuu membuat Masamune membatu di tempat. Ginga dan Kenta menepuk jidat mereka bersamaan. Kyoya yang masih tidak paham keadaan hanya diam dan tenang. Tsubasa menghelai nafas dan menunduk untuk mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Yuu.

"Yuu, tidak boleh, ini barang orang lain, jadi setelah meminjam kau harus mengembalikannya" tegur Tsubasa secara halus sembari mengelus rambut _oranye_ Yuu. Anak yang masih mempertahankan komik itu pun tertunduk "Maaf, Tsubasa nii_chan_" bisiknya langsung mematuhi nasehat Tsubasa lalu memberikan komik itu pada kakaknya.

"Masamune, maaf, ya, kalau ada yang lecet nanti kuganti" ucap Tsubasa menyodorkan komik milik Masamune yang pada akhirnya kembali padanya. Ginga bernafas lega, ternyata Tsubasa bisa mengatasi semua ini dengan baik. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, yang penting masih bisa dibaca!" seru Masamune tersenyum puas barangnya kembali.

"Haaaai, Ginga!" seru seseorang yang suaranya begitu familiar di telinga Ginga dan lainnya, meliputi Kenta, Yuu, Tsubasa, Kyoya, dan Madoka. Bersamaan mereka menengok ke asal suara _figur_ itu dan terkejut begitu mendapati …

"Whang Zhu Chong CS!" seru Ginga terkejut begitu mendapati keempat sosok yang sangat dikenali mereka semua. Walau tidak sekelas dikarenakan faktor berbeda bahasa negara, mereka dari China dan Ginga CS dari jepang, tapi Ginga mengenal betul mereka berempat karena sering _battle_ di jam pelajaran _tournament_ kecil-kecilan.

"Yuhuuu! Ternyata kalian juga berlibur ke negeri tropis indah ini" seru satu-satunya wanita daripada kelompok itu, ia memiliki kedua rambut _deep blue _yang dicepol dua dan dibaluti pita yang manis, bola matanya yang mirip dengan bola mata anak kucing pun menambah kesan imut gadis ini, ya, dia Mei Mei.

"Kami memenangkan tiket undian yang tidak sengaja diikuti Da Shan, apa kalian juga?" sambung sesosok pria yang berwajah penuh kharisma tinggi, Ia memiliki rambut kecoklatan dan pandangan nakal yang selalu membunuh para wanita _fansclub _di sekolahnya yang tak kalah banyak dari fans Ginga, Masamune, Kyoya, dan Tsubasa. Ia akrab dipanggil Chao Xin.

"Ya, Kyoya juga memenangkan undian hadiah ke Hawaii" jawab Tsubasa sembari menunjuk Kyoya yang memandang santai keempat orang kelahiran China itu. Dan yang paling tinggi daripada mereka pun tersenyum pada Ginga yang sering menjadi lawan tangguh setiap bertanding.

"Lama tak berjumpa, ya, Ginga" sahut Da Shan, ketua daripada mereka semua. Ia memiliki postur tubuh yang cukup kekar, tambah lagi sifatnya yang sangat bijaksana. Semua orang kagum padanya, karena itu Da Shan sering terpilih menjadi ketua OSIS atau ketua panitia dalam berbagai perlombahan yang diadakan di sekolah.

"Yo! Da Shan! Senang bertemu denganmu!" balas Ginga semangat. Kenta membisik sesuatu pada Yuu "Hei, anak kecil yang berambut dikepang itu teman sekelas kita yang itu, kan?" tanya Kenta yang masih belum menghafal muka-muka teman sekelas di kelas barunya. Yuu pun mengamati orang terakhir dari kelompok China itu yang hanya diam.

"Iya, itu si rengking 1, Chin Yun Li" jawab Yuu penuh keyakinan. Sementara Da Shan mengobrol dengan Ginga, Mei Mei bercerita dengan Madoka, dan Chao Xin asyik menyapa Tsubasa dan Kyoya, Yuu pun dengan berani menghampiri anak bernama Chin Yun yang masih diam saja, lantas anak berambut kepang satu itu sedikit terkejut begitu Yuu dengan beraninya menghampirinya seakan sudah akrab.

"Haaai!" sapa Yuu dengan ceria. Chin Yun mengangkat alisnya sesaat, lalu Ia kembali memasang tampang datar. "Hai" balasnya kemudian. Kenta ikut menghampiri Chin Yun walau masih sedikit takut.

"Apa kabaaar?" tanya Yuu dengan lugunya menatap Chin Yun ala _kitty eye_. "Baik" jawabnya dingin, Kenta menjadi risih dengannya.

"Yaaay, kita berteman yaaa!" seru Yuu lalu merangkul leher Kenta dan Chin Yun bersamaan cukup kencang. Lantas Kenta dan Chin Yun terperanjat kaget dan merasa sesak. "Bertemaan bertemaaan bertemaaan" kali ini Yuu memutar badannya sampai mereka bertiga berputar bersamaan.

"Adikmu, Ginga?" tanya Da Shan begitu melihat Chin Yun kesulitan mengatur langkahnya karena lehernya terus dirangkul Yuu dengan kuat."Ya, yang memakai baju kuning, adik sepupuku, Kenta" jawab Ginga melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Yuhuu, Kyoya, Tsubasa, ngomong-ngomong apa_ fans_ perempuan kalian bertambah bulan ini?" tanya Chao Xin memasang tampang lugunya yang diselimuti rasa kharisma tinggi, mungkin karena sikapnya yang seperti itu, Ia sangat cepat mengambil hati wanita mana saja. "Eh, tidak juga" jawab Tsubasa sejujurnya "Entah" susul Kyoya tidak peduli soal fans. Chao Xin menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan telunjuk miliknya bingung.

"Aha! Aku tahu kalian pasti mau bilang kalau_ fans_ kalian berkurang, ya, kan?" tebak Chao Xin dengan penuh bersinar dan sangat lugu. Kyoya dan Tsubasa memiringkan kepala mereka bersamaan ala _fastmotion_ karena cengo dengan pertanyaan Chao Xin satu itu.

"Madoka, Madoka, apa kau sudah datang ke tempat_ fitness_ yang tengah promosi itu? Aku sudah mencobanya dan sangat manjur lho, lihat lenganku cukup berotot, kan?" seru Mei Mei menunjukan lengannya pada Madoka, sebenarnya tidak menghasilkan apa-apa di mata Madoka, tapi ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk "Hebat sekali, Mei Mei" tambah Madoka pada gadis yang rajin berolahraga ini.

"Ginga, kalau tidak keberatan, kita berangkat bareng, bagaimana?" usul Da Shan tersenyum bijak seperti biasa. Ginga pun menatap Da Shan dengan mata berbinar lalu segera menengok Kyoya yang masih diintrogasi Chao Xin soal _fansclub_ saja. "Kyoya, kita berangkat bareng dengan mereka, yuk!" ajak Ginga kemudian. Kyoya pun tersadar dari alam _reporter_ Chao Xin dan segera menengok ke arah Ginga.

"Tujuannya sama, tidak? Kalau aku memenangkan _villa Town Forest_ juga pada undian itu, kalau kalian?" Kyoya pun berusaha memastikan sembari menunjukan tiket villa tempat mereka akan menginap nanti. "Wah, villa mewah" guman Ginga dalam hatinya. Da Shan merenspon pertanyaan Kyoya dengan tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan tiket yang ….sama.

"Kami juga mendapatkan villa yang itu, takdir, nih" ledek Da Shan kemudian mendapat balasan senyum dari semua pihak. "Bearti kita bisa barengan! Asyik, liburan ini pasti seruu!" seru Ginga bersemangat mengangkat kepalan tangannya berbarengan dengan lainnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemana Munerin?" tanya Yuu kemudian merasa janggal. Semuanya pun bertukar pandang ala kamera sinetron yang _zoom in_ masing-masing _face _mereka. "Iya, ya, mana Masamune?" tanya Madoka celingak-celinguk karena anak yang baru saja mendapatkan komiknya kembali.

"Dasar kuda lumping, merepotkan saja, masa sudah sebesar ini masih hilang" Kyoya pun ikut melihat sekitar mencari keberadaan Masamune yang mendadak lenyap. "Duh, bagaimana bisa berangkat kalau Masamune tidak ada" tambah Tsubasa menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

"Kayaknya tadi dia ada, deh" guman Mei Mei merasa kehadiran mereka tadi masih melihat Masamune. "Aku saja tidak melihatnya" tambah Chin Yun tanpa merasa dosa sama sekali. "Wah, ayo hubungi lewat ponsel saja, itu kan cara praktis!" usul Chao Xin mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Baiklah, akan kucoba" kemudian Ginga mengeluarkan handphone _flip_ miliknya dari saku celananya dan mencari nomor ponsel Masamune di layarnya. Setelah beberapa lama berkutak-katik, Ginga langsung memasang ponsel itu di telinganya. Semua pandangan hening tertuju pada Ginga.

_Trrrrt …trrrrt …_

-POK AME AME BELALANG KUPU-KUPU, SIANG MAKAN NASI KALAU MALAM MINUM SUSU-

_GUBRAKK!_

Semuanya terperanjat kaget plus _sweatdrop_ mendengar ringtone yang tiba-tiba terdengar cukup kencang di sekitar mereka. "I-itu Masamune?" seru Ginga berusaha mencari asal-suara _ringtone_ itu, yang lainnya walaupun ngak niat tapi tetap mencari asal suara _ringtone_ jelek itu, karenanya kalau tidak ada Masamune, maka tidak ada liburan.

"_Ringtone_ bagusan dikit, kek. Kayak aku dong, pakai lagu Lovelessxxx" pamer Tsubasa yang _sweatdrop_nya masih belum hilang menempel di kepala abu-abunya. "Setuju" tambah Kyoya yang langsung _badmood _begitu mendengar _ringtone_ itu. Dan tak perlu menunggu waktu lama, mereka langsung menemukan sosok berjaket hijau dan berambut jabrik hitam yang mereka cari, Masamune, tapi sepertinya ia tidak mempedulikan bunyi _ringtone _di ponselnya yang masih tidur di saku celananya, sepertinya Ia tengah berhadapan dengan orang lain.

"Masamunee!" seru Ginga dan lainnya langsung berlari ke arah Masamune yang masih berdiri menghadap belakang mereka, Da Shan dan lain-lainnya pun ikut berlari menyusul Ginga CS menghampiri rekan mereka Masamune.

"Pergi kalian dari sini!" bentak Masamune ke arah berlawanan seperti tengah membentak orang lain, Ginga dan lainnya heran dan segera menghampiri Masamune "Oi, ada apa, sih?" tanya Ginga sembari menepuk pundak Masamune dari belakang "Ginga?" Masamune menatap Ginga seakan lupa ingatan. Lainnya pun segera sampai di tempat yang sama.

"Ada apa Masamune-_nii_?" tanya Kenta khawatir. Tidak menjawab, Masamune menunjuk beberapa sosok _figur _yang tadinya dibentak Masamune. Kyoya dan Chao Xin pun segera menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Masamune. Semuanya mengangkat alis bersamaan kaget pada mereka yang ternyata …

"Kau! Doji!" seru Kyoya langsung mengkerutkan dahinya tidak senang dengan kehadiran sesosok lelaki yang memakai kemeja hitam mewah ditambah juba hitam yang menyelimuti punggung orang itu, dan terakhir Ia menggunakan kacamata lensa khusus yang sangat mewah.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kyoya" ucap sosok itu tersenyum sinis layaknya orang gila. Dai Doji, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Doji, adalah seorang guru di _Blanachool_, tempat dimana Ginga dan lainnya bersekolah. Tapi dia bukanlah guru baik-baik dan sudah ketahuan beberapa kali telah memanfaatkan murid-murid yang memiliki kekuatan yang kuat dalam dunia _bladers_ untuk keuntungannya sendiri, sungguh guru yang merepotkan.

"Kamu, kan, Jack!" sambung Tsubasa melongo begitu mendapati sesosok lelaki yang berpenampilan seperti peramal bertopeng sebelah dan memiliki rambut yang warnanya senada dengan bulu merak keungu-unguan, pakaiannnya mirip dengan pesulap-pesulap yang biasanya ada di depan televisi.

"Yo, Tsubasa-kun, aku sangat merinduhkanmu, lho" balasnya tersenyum sembari membetulkan posisi topeng sebelah yang menutup sebelah wajahnya. Yuu langsung memandang _illfeel_ sosok bernama Jack itu dan langsung memeluk Tsubasa sembari menatap tajam ke arah Jack.

"Lho, Damian dan…Ryuga!" pekik Ginga tidak percaya mendapati kedua sosok figur yang selama ini menjadi musuh besar mereka di sekolah. Damian, lelaki bertubuh cukup kecil dan berambut kebiru-biruan ini adalah anak direktur kepala sekolah yang selalu saja me_nerror_ Ginga dengan berbagai macam hal, walau belakangan ini _terror_ yang dilakukan Damian tidak terlalu sering, tetap saja Ginga risih pada makhluk satu itu. Terakhir, Ryuga. Sosoknya yang seram sampai disamakan dengan penari ular dari barat (author ditampar Ryuga sampai mati), tetap saja kekuatan _bey _berbahaya miliknya selalu digunakannya untuk menindas lainnya.

"Hei, Hagane-san, beruntung aku mengikutimu kesini" balas Damian mengada-ngada kedua tangannya dan tersenyum licik menatap Ginga. Bagus, selain menjadi tukang _terror_, dia juga _stalker_ sampai membuntuti liburan Ginga yang begitu berharga ini.

"Ginga Hagane, aku akan menghabisimu disini, hahahaha!" tawa Ryuga sampai petir menyambar di luar cuaca. Tiba-tiba Kenta angkat bicara "Tadi ada Benkei cuaca tiba-tiba hujan, sekarang ada Ryuga cuaca tiba-tiba mendung, kalian ini sehati, ya?" tanya Kenta begitu lugu sampai semuanya cengo.

"Duh, apa mau kalian semua datang kesini, sih?" tanya Madoka dan Mei Mei bersamaan yang _illfeel _melihat mereka berempat. Doji hanya menggerakan telunjuknya kekiri-kanan memberi isyarat mereka untuk tenang. "Areee, tentu saja untuk mengganggu liburan kalian, pe-cun-dang" jawab Damian tanpa takut sama sekali.

"Dasar, pembuat onar kenapa bisa berada disini, sih?" putus Da Shan kesal pada keempat makhluk nista itu. "Ingat, aku adalah gu-ru, kalau kalian membantahku, maka aku tidak tanggung kalau kalian nanti dikeluarkan dari sekolah" ancam Doji penuh _smirk_ di wajahnya."Kalian semua lihat, ada penganggu disini!" sambung Masamune masih melempar _glare _pada mereka.

"Cih, guru brengsek!" tepis Chin Yun geram pada mereka. Dan dibandingkan Chin Yun, Yuu jauh lebih geram. Kenapa? Masalahnya, orang yang akrab dipanggil Jack itu kini mendekati kakaknya, Tsubasa, bahkan berani untuk …menyentuh Tsubasa.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Tsubasa tetap pada sikapnya walau sebenarnya ia sudah ingin meremukan muka Jack yang memandangi Tsubasa dengan penuh nafsu. "Kau tidak merinduhkanku, Tsubasa-kun?" tanya Jack dengan nada yang disengaja sembari merangkul leher Tsubasa.

_BHUAK!_  
>"OUCHH!" Jack meringis kesakitan begitu merasa bokongnya tertusuk sesuatu, Ia langsung mengerinyit dahinya kesal walau belum melepas rangkulannya dari Tsubasa, segera Jack tengok apa yang ada dibelakangnya dan …Ia mendapati Yuu dengan sebuah …garpu makan.<p>

"Dasar banci kaleng! Jangan dekat-dekat Tsubasa nii_chan_, atau aku tusuk kau pakai garpu Libra!" jerit Yuu tidak kuasa kalau kakaknya, Tsubasa, harus …berhubungan dengan Jack. "Persetan kau bocah, darimana dari diriku yang mirip banci, hah!" bentak Jack tidak terima.

"BIBIRMU" jawab semuanya bersamaan meliputi Ginga, Masamune, Kyoya, Kenta, Madoka, Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Chin Yun, Da Shan, Yuu, Tsubasa, Doji, Damian, dan Ryuga. Sungguh kekompakan yang tidak tepat, Jack hampir gila dibuatnya. "EMANGNYA APA SALAHNYA KALO AKU PAKE LIPTIK UNGU BERGAIRAH, HAH! KALIAN SIRIK, HAH!" teriak Jack habis kesabaran.

"ENGGAK" jawab semuanya lagi-lagi kompak meliputi Ginga, Masamune, Kyoya, Kenta, Madoka, Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Chin Yun, Da Shan, Yuu, Tsubasa, Doji, Damian, dan Ryuga. Rasanya Jack mau meledak saat itu juga."JAHAAAAT!"

"Hei, hei! Apa-apaan kau, lepaskan aku!" bantah Tsubasa begitu Jack memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Yuu yang menderita penyakit _brothercomplex_ tentu saja tidak akan menerima hal tersebut. "Hiyaaa, garpu Libra!" seru Yuu melancarkan serangan telak dengan garpu makan bawaannya tepat di …pantat Jack.

"Adoh! Sakiiit! Kau tidak tahu berapa biaya yang kubuang untung merawat pantat seksi ini, hah! Pantatku bisa rusaaak!" jerit Jack merasakan sakit yang luar biasa karena garpu makan yang dibawa-bawa Yuu runcing sekali. "Aku baru tahu kalau pantat bisa rusak" sambung Masamune secara _frontal _seperti biasa. "Sekalian saja pantatnya bocor lalu keluar angin" tambah Chao Xin tersenyum ceria tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Jangan pedulikan mereka, yang penting, Ginga Hagane …" bisik Ryuga membuat Ginga merinding sekujur tubuhnya seketika. "Apa maumu kesini, hah?" tanya Ginga dengan nada beratnya yang sudah emosi. Ia tahu mereka pasti datang bukan untuk maksud baik-baik, selama ini juga begitu. Bahkan Ginga dan Ryuga sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutan di sekolah.

"Kami datang …"

"UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN LIBURAN KALIAN!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rauto: Halo, halo, seperti biasa ceritanya garing, ya? Hehehe, berhubung kami tengah menonton Metal Masters sampai episode 100, lalu disana ada character antagonist bernama Damian dan Jack. Jadi kami tambahkan langsung disini karena suka dengan kedua chara tersebut, kalau tidak tahu, kalian bisa mencarinya di **_**google **_**oke. Dan sepertinya di chapter ini, Jack itu rada-rada ya …*sweatdrop sendiri***

**Noir: Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tega kalau Tsubasa, suamiku harus dideketin banci jelek seperti Jack! DX (Tsubasa: Jangan ngaku2 woi!). Ya, lupakan, disini juga ada team Whang Zhu Chong, yaitu team China. Kami juga sangat menyukai keempat chara itu, jadi kami tambahkan juga di chapter ini.**

**Rauto: Bagi penyuka Hyouma, duh maaf banget, ya, sepertinya karena kami tidak ada perasaan sama chara satu itu, jadi munculnya belakangan. (digebukin fans Shawn The Sheep rame-rame) Tapi tenang saja, dia tetap muncul dengan peran yang sudah di tetapkan, hehehe.**

**Noir: Yup, setelah membaca jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian, ya. Kami akan menerima berbagai masukan seperti kritik dan saran. Tapi kami tidak menerima yang namanya FLAME! Mengkritiklah dengan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan hargai karya ini, sejelek-jeleknya karya bejat ini.**

**Rauto: Yup, sampai disini dulu. Dan sekarang, saatnya membalas para reviewers:**

Dear Fakkufakku: Eh, sekarang sepertinya jadwal update merosot karena banyak fic multichip lainnya yang harus di update bergantian, maaf banget, ya. Dan yang lebih parahnya, cerita nista dari chapter ke chapter, oh sungguh malang nasib para bladers *plakk* Reviews again~

Dear Oz Vessalius: Eh, ngak apa-apa dong, kalau kedoknya dibuka, hehehe. Lagipula dari namanya duh sudah ketahuan banget, fufufu. Eh, ceritanya keren? Makasih, deh, review again ^_^

Dear Red BloodRiver: Iya, ya, kalau sakit perut minum obat, ah, baka Noir baka Rauto. Review again~

Dear Ghisa-chan: Makasih atas reviewnya, yup seperti yang anda lihat, Munerin bawa2 buku …*dibekep* dan malangnya ketemu sama si kecil Tendo, hahaha. Soal Shawn the sheep (baca: Hyouma) masih belum muncul di chapter ini, aduh maaf banget, ya T_T Review again~

Dear Laila Sakatori 24: Terima kasih sudah di-review. Dan aduh, kami ketawa2 pas laila-chan panggil Masamune jadi Masmun, cocok juga XD (digebukin Masamune sampai tewas di tempat). Wah, di fave! Arigatou banget nih sudah mendukung begitu banyak *terharu* Review again~

Dear Muto Tendou: Makasih sudah review, dik. Iya, untungnya Masamune normal, tapi normalnya salah tempat, fufufuf. Benkei memang sahabat sejati Kyoya sampai kayak maniak begitu deh, hehehe. Review again~ ^^

Dear Yorinai Mizuchi: Hehehe, thanks for review. Memang banyak banget hijau-hijau lumut di genk mereka sampai jadi Hulk fansclub (salah). Yap, kami akan mempertahankan sifat humor fic ini, dukung selalu, review again ^^

Dear Kankura Hayamine: Eh, thanks for review, ya. Jangan kebanyakan ketawa ne hayachan, nanti kotak suaramu bener-bener rusak, lho (salah). Sepertinya Masamune saking kesal sama kedua makhluk imut itu sampai sekarang jadi tewas beneran *plak* Review again~ ^^

Dear Nishi Taichou: Thanks for review, eh suka Betasiation tapi jarang muncul? Huwee, padahal kami mengharapkan dukunganmu di page baru itu, lho. Hehehe, sepertinya soal Masamune dan yuu, bukan Yuu korbannya, tapi Masamune *plakk* XD Review again~

Dear Kazekoori Nagare: Thanks for the review, nagare-kun. Memang persaudaraan TsubasaYuu itu paling top seabad ini, fufufu, asyiknya. Semoga ngak bikin sakit perut, ya *plak* XD Review again~

Dear Rafa Midorikawa: hanks for review, ya. Ceritanya seru? Aduh makasih banget dukungannya, ya XD Review again~

Dear Madoka Vessalius: Eh, thanks for review. Wah, ada fans Madoka, nih. Syukurlah, hehehe, soalnya rata2 kebanyakan fans Kyoya di review box fic gila ini (curcol). Fic ini pasti terus berlanjut, karena itu dukung ya XD Review again~

Dear Crystal: Thanks for review Ika-chan, memang cerita ini gila setengah mati, atau bahkan sudah sampai mati (plak). Disini sosok Kyoya memang org yg kaya raya, hehehe, pastinya idaman Ika-chan tuh (sok tahu). Masamune memang bokepers alias bokep lovers (digigit Masamune). Kalau Benkei diajak gimana, ya? Hemp, kami pikirkan dulu deh, wkwkwk. Review again ya ~

Dear Chii EmeraldRose: Aduh, halo langgananku tercinta. Tapi mama juga bantu buat kok, jadi kegilaan papa dan mama bersatu (salah). Maaf ya kalau bikin ngakak terus, habisnya kami tidak bisa lepas dari humorers (?). Review again XD

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	4. Gamble?

**Rauto: Halo, minna-san. Apa kabarnya? Semoga semuanya selalu baik-baik saja, ya. Nih, karena banyak yang menuntut update, saya buatkan deh chapter ke 4. Walau tadinya kondisi tubuhku sempat tidak prima, tapi demi pembacaku tercinta (satu Indonesia langsung ke rumah sakit) aku dan tidak lupa bersama Noir membuat chapter 4, semoga mengobati rasa rindu kalian semua :)**

**Noir: Yuppie, minna-san, mulai minggu depan mungkin jadwal update bisa merosot sampai 2 bulan sekali, lho. Masih ada cerita lain yang juga harus di update dan banyak ulangan selaku sudah SMA seperti ini, mohon semua pembaca dimengerti, ya. Tapi kami tidak akan menelantarkan fanfic kami yang manapun, pasti diselesaikan, doakan yang terbaik. For the end, happy reading~**

**Disclaimer: Takafumi Adachi ****(this story is ours)**

**WARNING(s): MISSTYPO BEREDAR, OOC, and all~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baka Hollidays. Ch4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By ****Rauto n Noir**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"KAMI DATANG KE SINI UNTUK MENGHANCURKAN LIBURAN KALIAN!"

Suara itu terlontarkan begitu saja beserta petir menakutkan yang menyambar di luar sana, semua pasang mata pun saling bertukar pandang dengan tatapan yang tidak menentu. Ada yang ketakutan serasa dikejar iblis bermuka lele, ada yang biasa-biasa saja seakan tidak melihat apapun, ada juga yang bermuka _amnesia_ karena tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. "Tidak bisa, Ryuga! Ini waktu liburan kami yang berharga, kau liburan saja di pulau seribu sana!" usir Ginga dengan tatapan tak kalah garang dari Ryuga, kedua sosok _insan_ itu bertukar tatap tanpa menengok sedikit pun. "Pulau seribu? Hah, ngak_ level_, kemanapun kau berada, disana pasti ada Ryuga!"

"Hahaha, daripada kami menganggur di liburan membosankan ini, ada baiknya kami ikut, kan?" tambah Damian ber_grint-evil _sendiri, membuat lainnya yang berdiri di pihak Ginga merasa detak jantung mereka tertahan saat itu juga. "Tapi kenapa kalian ingin menghancurkan liburan kami, heh?" tanya Kyoya sedikitnya geram. "Di sekolah saja, hubungan kita tidak sebaik itu, lalu apa maksud kalian?" sambung Da Shan juga. "Hm, bagaimana, ya…Hitung-hitung saja memperbaiki keturunan –" belum sempat Jack menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia langsung digebuk Doji dan Ryuga pada saat itu juga disusul tampang cengo dari semuanya. "PERBAIKI HUBUNGAN BUKAN PERBAIKI KETURUNAN, BEGO!" "SANTAI KALI, NGAK PERLU BOTAKIN AKU JUGA!"

"Dia terobsesi pada Tsubasa sampai sebegitunya" komentar Mei Mei menggeleng-geleng disusul Chin Yun yang langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan tingkah para penjahat yang ternyata tidak semulus perkiraannya. "Seperti yang dikatakan Jack tadi, memperbaiki hubungan, siapa tahu hubungan kita bisa membaik dalam liburan ini, hm?" tawar Doji dengan raut _highclass_ seperti biasanya ada di sekolah. "_Never_…" umpat Masamune mengkerutkan dahinya. "Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Chao Xin kemudian membuat semuanya kembali bertukar pandang untuk kesekian kalinya. "Huh, kita pergi saja, biarkan mereka!" usul Madoka sembari kedua _nekomimi_nya naik turun-naik turun. "Huhuhu, pergi kemanapun kalian tidak akan bisa lepas dari kami!" ancam Damian menunjuk semuanya mentah-mentah.

"Semuanya, sebaiknya kita bagaimana, nih?" tanya Ginga membuat lingkaran dengan teman-temannya sebentar. "Mereka itu kan ngak normal, aku takut mereka melakukan yang macam-macam kalau kita tidak mengikuti kemauan mereka!" jawab Madoka dengan tatapan cemas. "Iya juga, sih. Apalagi Doji-_sensei_ kan guru, tapi aku tidak menyangka mereka sampai mengejar kita ke sini" tambah Tsubasa sembari mengacung-acungkan jari telunjuknya. "Nii_chan_, mereka seram banget" bisik Kenta ketakutan sembari memeluk Ginga dengan erat. "Aku harap semua ini hanya sandiwara dari orang-orang bodoh itu, aku ingin liburan dengan damai!" bentak Kyoya sedikit naik darah.

"Semuanya, sepertinya ada ketidak-beresan disini" ujar Chao Xin di lingkaran khusus tim _Whang Zhu Chong CS_, ya, hanya berempat. "Aku muak melihat mereka, di sekolah saja berulah, apalagi disini!" tambah Chin Yung geram, anak satu ini memang lebih menanggapi keseriusan di setiap masalah, dan disini juga. "Padahal tadinya kupikir asyik liburan dengan mereka, eh, tiba-tiba pengganggu datang, menyebalkan" timpal Mei Mei dengan raut wajah tidak kalah serius dari ketiga kawan-kawannya. "Kalau terpaksa, biarkan saja mereka ikut, tapi tentu saja hasil liburannya nanti bakal berubah, ya" sambung Da Shan dengan nada pasrah, tapi ketegasan tetap tinggal dalam dirinya yang sering dipilih menjadi pemimpin dalam banyak hal.

"Huh, baiklah, jadi semuanya sudah _oke_, ya?" tanya Ginga sekali lagi, semua sahabatnya pun mengangguk tanpa berkata apapun. "Tsubasa-_kuun_~" rupanya Jack belum menyerah untuk mendekati Tsubasa, dan tentu saja "Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Tsubasa-nii_chan_! Lebih baik Tsubasa nii_chan _menikah dengan putri duyung daripada dengan banci kaleng sepertimu!" omel Yuu langsung berdiri di depan Tsubasa, mengacung-acungkan garpu makan bawaannya dan menggembungkan pipinya, ciri khas seorang Yuu kalau sedang marah. "Pu-putri duyung!" pekik Tsubasa _sweatdrop_ karena bingung darimana adiknya mempelajari atau mengetahui makhluk mitos satu itu. "Dasar anak pendek!" bentak Jack tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. "Heyaaaaaa!"

"Demi dewa Neptunus, tolong berkati liburan kami"

.

.

.

.

**Town Forest Village**

.

.

.

.

Karena perbedaan jam antara Jepang dan Hawaii, sekarang hari sudah malam. Mereka pun memilih untuk beristirahat di _villa_ yang akan disinggahi mereka selama seminggu itu, bisa dibilang _villa _yang sangat mewah dan _highclass_, letak _villa_ itu tidak jauh dari pinggir pantai, jadi di kamar tertentu, mereka bisa melihat pantai Hawaii yang indah alami dari balkon dan teras. Villa itu terdiri dari tiga lantai, dan keseluruhan terdapat tujuh kamar tidur. Lantai ruangan semuanya asli terbuat dari kayu, jadi tidak panas saat menginjakan kaki di _villa_ daerah Hawaii yang terkenal dengan mentarinya yang sangat kuat. Lampu ruangan juga tidak ada yang setengah menyala, semuanya terang bederang. Fasilitas elektronik seperti televisi, pendingin ruangan, lemari kulkas, dan lainnya juga termasuk. Benar-benar tidak rugi memenangkan tiket undian itu, tapi yang disayangkan adalah …

Ikutnya keempat makhluk yang dianggap mengganggu oleh Ginga dan lainnya. Ya, setelah cukup lama berdiskusi sampai tanya ke dukun santet yang kebetulan lewat, akhirnya mereka menyetujui saja kalau mereka berempat ikut asalkan mereka berjanji untuk tidak menganggu. Ditepati janjinya atau tidak, Ginga dan lainnya tidak dapat memastikannya, yang jelas ini liburan mereka untuk pertama kalinya ke Hawaii, jangan sampai ada yang menghancurkannya sekalipun mereka itu adalah musuh besar Ginga di sekolah.

"Oke, kita pembagian kamar dulu, ya. Kalian pilih saja kamar yang ingin kalian tempati dan jangan berebutan!" usul Ginga langsung mendapat _renspon_ dari teman-temannya yang langsung memilih kamar yang ada. "Madoka, sekamar denganku, ya!" ajak Mei Mei yang merupakan wanita kedua dari _genk_ mereka, walaupun begitu tidak berbahaya kalau-kalau dua wanita tinggal satu _villa_ dengan banyak lelaki, toh para laki-laki yang ada itu kebanyakan _ikemen_ dan bukan tipe cowok yang _pervet_. "Oke, deh, Mei Mei" terima Madoka lalu keduanya mulai memilih kamar yang ingin disinggahi mereka.

"Ken_chii_, Chin_chin_, sekamar dengankuu!" rengek Yuu menggandeng kedua teman sebayanya itu. "Chinchin? Sejak kapan namaku jadi begitu?" tanya Chin Yun menautkan alisnya heran dengan _nickname_ yang diberikan anak berambut _oranye_ itu padanya, Kenta tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Ih, biar imut!" tukas Yuu lalu menarik keduanya ke kamar pilihannya. "Y-Yuu, pelan-pelan, dong!" bantah Kenta yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan jalannya dengan lari Yuu yang terbilang cepat. "Tsubasa, sekamar denganku saja" ajak Kyoya menunjuk sebuah kamar menghadap timur juga terdapat balkon besarnya. "Baiklah, aku segera kesana" terima Tsubasa mengacungkan jempolnya lalu segera mengambil tas kopernya. Sementara Da Shan dan Chao Xin masih asyik melihat-lihat fisik _villa_ yang mewah itu.

"Hebatnya, lantai kayu ini mirip di China dulu, ya" komentar Chao Xin menyentuh sekilas permukaan lantai dari kayu asli itu. "Iya, fondasi bangunan ini juga kuat, keseluruhan walau banyak berbahan kayu tapi tetap berkelas" sambung Da Shan meletakan kedua pergelangan tangannya di pinggang. "Da Shan, sekamar dengan kami, yuk! Masih sisa satu ranjang" ajak Ginga melambai-lambai tangannya dari arah kamar pilihan Ginga sendiri. "Boleh, Chao Xin, aku ke sana dulu, ya" ujar Da Shan kemudian menarik tas barang bawaannya. "Iya, kalau begitu…Kyoya! Tsubasa! Aku boleh sekamar dengan kalian?" tanya Chao Xin kemudian menghampiri kamar yang dipilih Kyoya. "Silahkan, masih ada satu ranjang, satu kamar isinya tiga tempat tidur, kok" jawab Tsubasa mengangguk tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel miliknya beserta _charger_ ponsel bawannya.

"Ginga! Ayo kita main kartu nanti!" tantang Ryuga kemudian berhubung kamar yang disinggahi Ginga belum tertutup, Ginga segera menengok ke arah Ryuga yang memegang satu_ pack_ kartu, tapi… "Ryuga, itu kartu _YuGiOh_…" jelas Ginga _sweatdrop_ menunjuk kartu yang dibawa Ryuga dan "Eh? Salah, salah! Maksudnya kartu ini!" putus Ryuga mengganti kartu _pack_ bawaannya. "Aku juga mau ikut, pasti aku yang menang!" sambung Masamune tidak mau kalah. "Gak nyangka, sudah sebesar itu masih main kartu _YuGiOh_…" komentar Da Shan _sweatdrop_ dengan Ryuga yang diam-diam menyimpan kartu masa kanak-kanak itu.

"Tsubasa-kuuun, akhirnya aku bisa menemuimu tanpa diganggu jangkrik jeruk itu!" seru Jack serasa melayang ke surga tingkat tujuh langsung mendobrak pintu kamar yang ditempati Kyoya, Tsubasa, dan Chao Xin. "Enak saja adikku kau kata jangkrik jeruk…" tegur Tsubasa secara halus tapi tidak diindahkan pria berambut ungu kelam itu. "Bisakah kau menjaga sopan santun? Seharusnya kau mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum masuk!" omel Kyoya geram dengan pria itu. "Damai, Tategami-_kun_…" ujar Jack mengada kedua tangannya dengan disengaja "…Aku hanya ingin menemui Tsubasa-_kun_, boleh, kan?" lanjut Jack dengan tatapan sinis yang tidak mengenakan. "Kagak boleh" jawab Chao Xin asal-asalan dengan nada lugu tak berdosa sama sekali. "AKU GAK NANYA KAMU!"

"Hubeee, Ken_chii_ punya baju yang lucu sekalii" seru Yuu melihat koleksi baju Kenta yang tersusun rapi di tas bawaan Kenta. "Eh? Yang mana, Yuu?" tanya Kenta yang baru selesai menata bantal tidurnya lalu berbaring sejenak. "Ini, yang bergambar beruang, ibuku tidak pernah membelikan yang seperti ini untukku" keluh Yuu cemberut kembali menggembungkan pipinya. Sembari keduanya mengobrol, Chin Yun sendiri menata baju bawaannya di lemari kosong yang ada di kamar itu. "Memang anak seumuran kita itu sukanya beruang, anjing, kucing, hamster, dan masih banyak!" seru Yuu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke langit kamar. "Iya, aku setuju, dan yang paling lucu itu beruang" tambah Kenta mengeluarkan pendapatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong aku mau lihat koleksian baju Chin_chin_, doong~" seru Yuu mengacir ke lemari pakaian yang sepertiganya sudah diletakan baju Chin Yun. "Baju Chin Yun bermotif apa?" tanya Kenta kemudian memberanikan diri berkomunikasi dengan anak dingin itu. "Ehm, soal itu…" belum selesai Chin Yun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Yuu langsung berteriak "Hyieee, masa semuanya motif kadal, sih!" "BIARIN! KADAL JUGA MANIS, KOK!"

"Mei Mei, apa pelajaran di kelasmu menyenangkan?" tanya Madoka mengamati gadis bermata kucing itu sedang ber_yoga_, mungkin untuk mengistirahatkan dan mengolahragakan tubuh. "Hm, tentu saja. Kecuali pelajaran guru jelek tadi, setiap pelajarannya, aku selalu mendapat nilai jelek" keluh Mei Mei masih konsentrasi pada _yoga_nya. "Eh, ternyata Doji-_sensei_ juga mengajar di kelas China? Pelajaran apa yang diajarinya?" tanya Madoka lagi karena penasaran. Mei Mei mengangkat kepalanya, melihat langit-langit kamar sekilas. "Pelajaran matematika, tapi sepertinya ngak pintar, tuh" komentar Mei Mei tersenyum kecil. "HAYO! Mei Mei aku dengar itu, nanti nilaimu aku kurangi, lho!" seru Doji yang tiba-tiba muncul dari …balkon kamar. Otomatis kedua gadis yang kaget itu langsung…"GYAAA! POCONG NGESOOOOTT!"

.

.

.

.

**.**

**Town Forest Village**

.

.

.

.

"Kartu As! _Jack pot_!" seru Masamune mengeluarkan kartu As dari sederet kartu yang ada di tangannya. "Ugh, aku tidak ada kartu As _spade_ lagi…" celetuk Ginga dalam hatinya mengamati baik-baik semua nominal kartu di tangannya. Ya, sekarang kamar Ginga dipenuhi hawa panas dalam permainan kartu, tadinya dikata hanya permainan ringan, tapi dikarenakan persaingan yang ketat, semuanya jadi serius. Tentu saja mereka tidak menghitung uang, hanya menghitung jiwa _game player_ dalam permainan kartu ini. "King Hati, _jack pot_!" balas Da Shan mengeluarkan sebuah kartu dari tangannya. Permainan ini diikuti Ginga, Ryuga, Masamune, dan Da Shan, keempatnya bertarung dengan sengit layaknya pertarungan _bey _di sekolah mereka.

"Hmmm…" Ryuga berguman sendiri tanpa reaksi, sengaja melakukan itu agar ketiga kartu di tangannya tidak terbaca lawan. Seiring keempatnya bertarung di kamar itu, tiba-tiba saja pintu diketuk dari luar, membuyarkan suasana serius yang terbangun dalam ruangan itu. "Siapa?" tanya Ginga ingin mengetahui siapa yang masuk itu. "Ini aku, nii_chan_!" seru Kenta dari luar. "Suruh adikmu pergi saja, sedang seru, nih!" bisik Masamune kemudian seperti tidak bisa menunda pertarungan ini. "Iya, anak kecil tidak boleh tahu urusan seperti ini, kan?" sambung Ryuga memejam kedua matanya. "Kenta! Bermain dulu dengan lainnya, nii_chan_ sedang sibuk!" seru Ginga cukup keras agar dapat didengar Kenta dari luar. "Sibuk? Sibuk apa, nii_chan_?" tanya Kenta kemudian.

"Jawab apa, nih?" bisik Ginga pada semuanya. Da Shan mengangkat kedua bahunya, isyarat Ia tidak tahu apa yang dijawab Ginga nantinya pada Kenta karena Da Shan tidak suka berbohong. "Lagi sibuk bersihin toileeet!" teriak Masamune langsung ditendang Ginga di tempat. "Baka! Ngak ada alasan bagusan dikit apa!" omel Ginga kesal. "Ya-yang penting kan jadi alasannya, gimana, sih?" balas Masamune tidak mau kalah. "Toilet? Baiklah, sampai nanti, nii_chan_" balas Kenta akhirnya berlalu.

"Tu-tunggu, di kamar kan tidak ada toilet, nii_chan_ bohong, ya?" seru Kenta membuat Ginga dan Masamune _gedubrak_ di tempat. "Kamu, sih!" sangkal Ginga kesal pada Masamune yang asal menyebut alasan. "Ginga, buka pintunya sebentar, dong!" parahnya sekarang ditambah Madoka di depan pintu. "K-Kok tambah banyak?" omel Ryuga kesal. "Ginga! Buka pintunya atau kuseruduk pakai Leone!" ancam Kyoya membuat Ginga cengo sendiri. "Sejak kapan jadi banyak orang begini?" umpat Ginga dalam hatinya begitu tahu tidak hanya adik sepupunya yang bertengger di depan pintu kamarnya, tapi juga ada Madoka dan Kyoya…tidak! Kalau dihitung langkanya, mungkin lainnya juga ada. "Buka saja pintunya, siapa tahu mereka mau ikut main" ujar Da Shan menutup kedua matanya.

Akhirnya Ginga bangkit berdiri di tempat, meninggalkan Masamune yang kembali mengambil semua kartu dan mengocoknya ulang, bermaksud memulai _ronde_ baru diantara keempatnya. "Iya, ini kubuka" seru Ginga segera memutar _knop_ pintu kamar dan membukanya, dugaan Ginga benar, hampir semua teman-temannya nangkring di depan pintu kamarnya layaknya sekumpulan polisi yang membongkar tentang …

"N-Nii_chan_ dan lainnya…main judi?" tanya Kenta menunjuk Masamune yang tengah mengocok kartu mentah-mentah. Ginga, Masamune, dan Da Shan langsung memiringkan kepala mereka karena kesalahpahaman adiknya itu. "Bukan Kenta, kami tidak berjudi –" belum sempat Ginga menyelesaikan kata-katanya, lainnya ikut memotong. "Ginga, ternyata kamu di umur sekarang sudah berjudi? Mau dikemanakan harga dirimu sebagai seorang _bladers_ , hah!" bentak Madoka kemudian terasa seperti batu besar menimpa kepala Ginga pada saat itu juga. Dan tiba-tiba saja dari balkon kamar Ginga, muncul segerombolan …pengamen. Semuanya pasang mata langsung menengok ke arah pengamen-pengamen yang sepertinya tidak asing di mata mereka itu. "I-itu! Roma yang ada di televisi, kan? Roma Kiamat yang itu, lho!" tunjuk Masamune dengan pandangan terkejut. "Ke-kenapa dia bisa datang ke Hawaii?" tanya Mei Mei memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan. "Permisi saudara-saudara, saya dengar ada yang berjudi disini, karena itu biarkan aku membawakan satu lagu kebanggan saya yang berjudul JUDI, siap kawan-kawan!"

"Tu-tunggu –"

_Judi (JUDI), menjanjikan kiamat  
>Judi (JUDI), menjanjikan bencana<br>Bohong (BOHONG), kalaupun kau menang  
>Itu awal dari bencana dahsyat<br>Bohong (BOHONG), kalaupun kau kaya  
>Itu awal dari inailahi wakanekeke<em>

_GUBRAK!_

Hampir semua penghuni langsung jatuh _slowmotion_ di tempat mendengar lirik lagu tidak karuan itu tiba-tiba berkumandang di kamar villa Ginga. _"Judi-JUDI!"_ "SUDAH JANGAN DITERUSKAN!" bentak Kyoya langsung membuat _Roma Kiamat CS_ itu langsung terdiam kaku di tempat, atau lebih tepatnya di dekat balkon kamar. Da Shan dan Tsubasa cengo tanpa berkedip mendengar lirik lagu itu, bahkan liriknya lebih parah daripada _ringtone_ ponsel Masamune tadi. "Ih, aku takut judii" rengek Yuu yang percaya-percaya saja pada lirik lagu itu dan memeluk Chin Yun yang tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. "PERGI KALIAN! GAK TERIMA PENGAMEN DISINI!" balas Ryuga tak kalah emosi dengan Kyoya karena pengamen dadakan yang mendadak muncul itu. "Gopek dulu mas –" "PERGIIII!"

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, setelah kumpulan pengamen itu pergi dengan berlinang air mata, Ginga dan lainnya pun mulai menjernihkan masalah. Anak berambut jabrik merah itu kembali mengingatkan temannya kalau Ia tidak berjudi, melainkan bermain kartu ringan dan tidak menghitung uang sama sekali. Untungnya semua temannya yang tadi sempat salah paham mau mengerti, mereka berkumpul ke kamar Ginga juga karena ada maksud masing-masing. "Ginga! Kau harus bantu aku, di kamarku dan Mei Mei ada pocong tadi!" rengek Madoka disertai kedua _nekomimi_nya yang naik turun. "Pocong? Masa di Hawaii bisa ada pocong, sih?" sangkal Ginga menautkan alisnya, semuanya ikut mendengarkan dengan serius. "Iya, pocongnya serem banget, senyumnya itu mirip singa yang rambutnya dicukur, hyii!" tambah Mei Mei membuat semuanya langsung_ jawdrop_ di tempat. "HAYO! Mei Mei aku dengar itu, nanti nilaimu aku turunin, lho!" seru seseorang dari balkon kamar Ginga membuat semuanya terperanjat kaget di tempat. "ITU POCONGNYA!"

"Ta-tapi sepertinya mirip manusia, kok…" komentar Chao Xin melihat baik-baik sosok itu, semuanya pun yang mengindahkan maksud lelaki berambut coklat manis itu segera memasang kedua bola mata mereka baik-baik dan "ITU DOJI-_SENSEI_!" seru semuanya hampir serempak. "Ja-jadi bukan pocong, dasar guru jelek, berani-beraninya masuk ke kamar perempuan tadi, huh!" keluh Madoka kesal. "Doji-_sensei_, sebaiknya kau harus sopan pada wanita, jangan asal masuk begitu saja" tegur Da Shan disambut anggukan dari semuanya yang sependapat. "Benar-benar guru yang menyusahkan" umpat Tsubasa menepuk jidatnya. Entah sejak kapan guru aneh itu lenyap dari balkon, mungkin ia hanya datang kalau merasa dirinya dipanggil, semuanya pun kembali tenang dan Kenta langsung mengangkat tangan untuk berbicara "Nii_chan_, aku mau tanyaaaa" seru Kenta dengan manisnya, Ginga langsung mengangkat kedua alisnya menanggapi pertanyaan sang adik sepupu "Ya, tanya apa?"

"Apa kadal itu lucu?" tanya Kenta dengan polosnya, membuat semua yang remaja disana saling bertukar pandang selaku menjadi _senior_ daripada Kenta, bahkan Yuu dan Chin Yun langsung bergeser tempat duduk dekat Kenta guna mendengar jawaban Ginga juga lainnya. Benar-benar tatapan tiga anak lugu itu membunuh para _senior_ di tempat. "Eh? Kenapa kau bertanya demikian?" Masamune malah balik bertanya, membuat tiga insan mungil itu bertukar tatap lalu kembali angkat bicara. "_Nee_, biasanya anak kecil kan suka yang baju yang lucu-lucu, seperti bermotif beruang, kucing, anjing, hamster, dan lainnya…" jelas Kenta mengacung-acung telunjuk mungilnya. "Iya, tapi baju Chin_chin_ bergambar kadal semua, padahal kadal kan ngak imuut" sambung Yuu membuat Chin Yun cemberut di tempat. "Ja-jadi hanya itu?" tanya Madoka kemudian disambut anggukan dari ketiga _junior_ manis itu.

"Ehm, setiap orang kan punya selerah masing-masing, jadi siapa tahu kadal itu lucu, ya, kan, Ginga?" ujar Tsubasa membantu Ginga mencari jawaban. "Y-Ya! Ya! Yang dikatakan Tsubasa benar, mungkin selerah Chin Yun dengan Kenta dan Yuu itu lain, jadi kadal juga lucu, kok, hahaha" jawab Ginga seadanya. Merasa disetujui, akhirnya Chin Yun merasa nyaman, tapi ternyata "Memang anak ini selerahnya aneh-aneh, padahal semua anak suka makanan manis, tapi dia lebih suka makanan yang mengandung banyak _vitamin _atau dikonsumsi orang dewasa" jelas Chao Xin dengan nada meledek sengaja menggoda anak berambut kebiruan itu. "Iya, semua anak seumuran Chin Yun umumnya suka bermain, tapi kerjaan anak ini seharian selalu berlatih mengangkat beban dan lainnya" tambah Mei Mei membuat amarah _junior_ satu negara itu meledak. "JAHAAAAATTT!"

"Chao Xin, Mei Mei, jangan meledeknya seperti itu, dong" tegur Da Shan kemudian, kedua temannya itu hanya mengangguk walau masih menyembunyikan tawa mereka. "Lalu masalah Kyoya dan Tsubasa apa?" tanya Masamune kemudian menunjuk kedua _insan ikemen _itu mentah-mentah, Ryuga hanya mendengus pelan mendengar ocehan sekumpulan saingannya mungkin. "Ehm, soal itu…" perkataan Tsubasa serasa tersendat karena berat untuk menyebutkan alasannya. "Ada orang gila yang muncul di kamar kami, atau bisa dibilang _fans fanatik_ Tsubasa" jelas Kyoya tanpa merasa berat sama sekali. "Benar, aku cuma jawab sebentar saja langsung dibentakin, parah banget" tambah Chao Xin dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. "Heh? Jadi banci kaleng itu masih mau jahatin Tsubasa nii_chan_, ya!" jerit Yuu menggoyangkan bahu Tsubasa, anak yang duduk di pojok kamar itu hanya mengelus pelan rambut adik tirinya. "Ehm, susah untuk menjelaskannya" jawab Tsubasa sekenannya agar adiknya itu mau tenang, entah kenapa kalau menyangkut soal kakaknya yang _'diterkam'_ orang lain, Yuu tidak bisa tenang. Anak berambut _oranye_ ini resmi menderita penyakit _brothercomplex_ sejak saat itu.

"La-lalu sekarang orang itu ada dimana?" tanya Ginga memberanikan diri, walaupun dirinya sudah ngeri sendiri mendengar kata _'fans fanatik'_ itu sendiri. "Aku kurung di gudang" jawab Kyoya dengan tatapan dingin tanpa menyirat rasa berdosa sama sekali. "TEGA AMAT KAU, KYOYA!"

.

.

.

Sementara itu …

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! DISINI GELAP BANGET, CIN!"

.

.

.

.

**Town Forest Village**

.

.

.

"Fiuh, akhirnya semuanya sudah kembali tenang…" guman Ginga merebahkan dirinya di kasur tidurnya. Hari semakin malam, kalau dihitung di _timeline_ Hawaii, waktu tepat menunjukan 11 malam. Tadinya setelah menjelaskan semua masalah yang ada, mereka pun setuju kalau masing-masing bermain _ronde _dalam permainan kartu sebelum minggat lagi ke kamar masing-masing. Dan yang tidak disangka, Ryuga kini mengajak Damian yang dari tadi asyik menonton acara televisi, membuat pertarungan semakin sengit, kedua wanita yang ada pun ikut unjuk gigi dalam permainan ini, tentu saja mereka semua tidak berani menyebut kata judi lagi, kalau-kalau sekumpulan pengamen gila tadi akan datang lagi maka suasana akan kembali menjadi kalang kabut, sementara Yuu pun diam-diam pergi ke gudang dan bertarung dengan Jack disana. "Iya, sebaiknya kita cepat tidur, besok bermain ke pantainya saja, tidak jauh, kan?" usul Da Shan yang baru saja mematikan lampu kamar. "Boleh juga, aku setuju!" seru Ginga malah bersemangat.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku susah tidur, nih, kalau di tempat selain kamarku sendiri" keluh Masamune berguling ke kanan-kiri belum mendapat posisi yang pas untuk tidurnya. "Iya juga, sih, tapi nanti juga terbiasa, kok" balas Ginga kemudian. "Tidak ada cara lain, salah satu dari kalian coba _sms_ aku, dong" pintah Masamune kemudian membuat Ginga dan Da Shan bertukar pandang kebingungan. "Memangnya kenapa dengan _sms_?" tanya Da Shan merasa heran, padahal dering ponsel justru yang membangukan orang dari tidurnya. "Pokonya _sms_ saja deh, ayolah" mohon Masamune dengan tampang berharap, akhirnya Ginga mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_nya menuruti mau Masamune. "_Sms_ apa saja boleh, kan?" tanya Ginga kemudian disambut anggukan dari Masamune "Iya, apa saja"

_From: Ginga Hagane_

_To: Masamune Kadoya_

_Subject: None_

_PING!_

_-message send-_

"Sudah kukirim" jelas Ginga masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud Masamune, walau ia tahu tarifnya nanti selaku di negara asing akan jauh lebih mahal, tapi demi temannya tidak masalah membuang beberapa receh pulsa. Masamune pun mengeluarkan ponselnya menunggu _sms_ dari Ginga datang padanya, sedangkan Da Shan ikut memerhatikan apa yang ingin Masamune lakukan pada _sms _itu dan …

.

.

.

.

_**-NINA BOBO, OH NINA BOBO, KALAU TIDAK BOBO DIGIGIT DINO-**_

_**-NINA BOBO, OH NINA BOBO, KALAU TIDAK BOBO DIGIGIT DINO-**_

Rasanya Ginga dan Da Shan mau menyeburkan diri ke kolam buaya saking ngak tahannya pada_ ringtone_ penerima _sms_ dari ponsel Masamune, dan parahnya entah karena keajaiban apa, Masamune langsung tidur tanpa meninggalkan sepatah katapun membuat Ginga dan Da Shan _jawdrop _seketika. "Pantesan _sms_ ngak pernah dibalas, dia tidur duluan dengan_ ringtone_ beginian…" ujar Ginga menggeleng-geleng dengan kelakuan temannya satu itu.

.

.

.

"Fufufu, bersiaplah Ginga dan lainnya, karena hari esok adalah kehancuran liburan yang sesungguhnya! Ahahahaha!"

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Rauto: Yup, chapter 4 selesai dengan mudah, mungkin karena kami sedang mood membuat cerita satu ini. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka, cerita jelek buatan kami ini bisa disukai banyak orang, terima kasih yang sudah kliking **_**favstory/alertstory**_** maupun para **_**reviewers **_**yang sudah setia mereview fanfic gila ini, hehehe. Seperti biasa, gaya pendeskripsian kami yang sangat hancur ini membuat alur cerita terasa sangat lambat belum lagi ceritanya semakin garing, ehehehe.**

**Noir: Yup, kami akan senang sekali kalau kalian tetap setia me-**_**review **_**fanfic ini, dukungan kalian semua sungguh membantu kami, hehehe. Dan sebelumnya kami peringatkan, soal request dari reviewers itu kami NGAK JANJI untuk menepatinya, lho, jadi mohon jangan berkecewa hati kalau requestan kalian tidak tergapai di fanfic jelek ini (lagian siapa juga mau request fic jelek begini?)**

**Balasan review:**

.

.

**Dear Mutou Tendou Haku'kun:** Dik, makasih, ya, sudah setia review, hehehe. Soal selerah humor, ya, mungkin itu sudah menjadi ciri khas kami, kalau ngak ada humor rasanya hampa(?), semoga kau terbiasa dengan itu, ya, hihihi. Soal Jack, wah, jangan samakan dengan yang di PH, dong, beda jauh! (dihajar kedua Jack). Review lagi, ya ^_^

**Dear Crystal:** Makasih, ne, Ika-chan sudah setia selalu datang review fanfic ini, ya. Waduh, gara-gara fanfic ini mau jedotin kepala? Jangan dong, nanti orang tuamu bisa tuntut kami sidang di gedung DPR (gubrak). Dan ringtone ponsel Masamune memang mengalami ketidakberesan, harus kami cukur dia! (Masamune: YANG SALAH ITU KALIAN!). Ini dia kelanjutannya, semoga mengobati rasa rindu(?) Ika pada fanfic abal-abal ini, hehehe. Review again~

**Dear Kankura Hayamine:** Thanks, ya, Haya-chan sudah datang review fanfic ini. Seru? Honto? Semoga saja keseruan fanfic ini bisa kami pertahankan, hehehe. Soal Masamune, mungkin saja sudah besarnya nanti dia beneran jadi babysitter, kasihan banget, deh (dihajar pake Unicorno). Suka sama Mei Mei? Huwe, kami juga suka sama gadis manis itu, kita sama! (plak). Ini sudah diupdate, semoga senang ya Haya-chan, review again ^_^

**Dear Red BloodyRiver:** Makasih Red-san sudah setia selalu datang review fanfic abal-abal ini, hihihi. Soal Jack, memang dari situnya dia sudah sangat nista, apalagi di fanfic bobrok ini, nistanya sampai kedua author cengo sama tingkahnya (Jack: KALIAN YANG SALAH!). yakin Ginga CS diganggu sama empat orang itu, siapa tahu Ginga CS malah menikmatinya, fufufu *evil grins* Review again~

**Dear Laila Sakatori 24:** Wah, Laila-san, thanks banget suka setia review fic jelek ini, huhuhu. Waduh, makin ngakak baca cerita ini? Tabah, ya, tabah (dihajar satu kampung). Memang makanan menghanyutkan milik Masamune itu super top, kedua author saja sampai penasaran pengen nyoba *waduh*. Dan Jack itu memang bencong keren di Jepang, kami tahu banget (Jack: KALIAN SALAH PAHAM!). Review again, dayo ^_^

**Dear Fari Lestari:** Thanks, Fari-san sudah di review. Memang fandom MFBeyblade Indonesia masih sangat sepi, sebenarnya fans dari Indo banyak banget, kok. Semoga saja banyak author lain yang singgah di fandom ini dan ikut meramaikan, hehe. Ceritanya kocak? Syukurlah kalau begitu, semoga Fari-san suka, ya, review again~

**Dear Asera Madoka Kyunmei:** Thanks, Madoka-chan sudah di review. Duh, Madoka ganti nama, ya? Manisnya, sepertinya Madoka-chan jadi suka korea, tuh (sok tahu). Mungkin fic ini tidak begitu menceritakan tentang romance atau pair yang terlalu mendalam, lebih mendorong ke humornya, sih, hehehe. Yup, disini mulai muncul tokoh antagonis, tapi tenang saja, kehumorisan fanfic ini tetap kami pertahankan, review again ^_^

**Dear FakkuFakku:** Thanks sudah datang review, ya, hehehe. Memang kalau soal Jack, banci Jepang itu nistanya diambang batas sampai kedua author pusing sama dia (Jack: KALIAN YANG SALAH, TAHU!). Ini sudah diupdate, semoga mengobati rasa rindu anda pada fanfic jelek ini, ya. Review again~

**Dear Diya Shahab:** Thanks Diya-chan sudah datang review fanfic jelek ini, tidak kusangka Diya-chan bakalan suka, hehehe (kedip2 ngak jelas) *plak* Ceritanya bikin ngakak? Semoga ngak sampai sakit perut, yak, fufufu. Ini sudah diupdate, review again ^_^

**Dear YakkunYakkun:** Eh, thanks sudah datang review, nih. Senangnya mendapat reviewers baru, hehe. Ceritanya kocak? Hehehe, syukurlah, semoga suka, ya. Review again~

**Dear AquaRing:** Wah, thanks, Aqua-chan sudah datang review di fanfic jelek ini, hehehe. Waduh, mau ngeflame? Jangan dong (tampang memelas), kami kan cinta damai(kayak polisi Indonesia saja). Hm, kalau membahas soal pair di fanfic ini, mungkin tidak aka nada pair yang bearti karena fanfic ini lebih mendorong ke friendship, hehehe. Soal GingaKyoya mungkin kami buat di fanfic lain, doakan terbuat ya (plak). Wah, Aqua-chan juga suka MFBeyblade, kalau begitu ikut membuat cerita, yuk, biar fandom ini ramai, hihihi. Kalau PM, kalau kami niat (ditonjok) pasti kami PM, masalahnya bingung mau PM apaan, fufufu. Review again ^_^

**Dear Kazekoori Nagare:** Halo, halo, thanks for review, ya, hehehe. What? Mau membuat=ng Jack ke laut supaya dimakan hiu? Aduh, nak, kasihan banget, nanti dosa, lho (Jack: KAMU LEBIH DOSA!). Tenang saja, Kyoya sudah membalaskan dendammu(?), tuh, fufufu. Review again~

**Dear Apdian Laruku:** Dian ru-chan, thanks for review, ya. Kami senang mendapat reviewers baru, nih, fufu (termehek2). Syukurlah kalau Dian-ru chan suka sama fanfic jelek ini, soal pair, memang pengennya GinMasa, tapi karena banyak reviewers berpendapat berbeda, akhirnya kami tidak begitu mengartikan pairing ketimbang friendshipnya, hehehe. Ini sudah lanjut, semoga suka, ya. Review again ^_^

**Dear Lubis Tadani:** Thanks for the review, ya Lubis-chan. Bahagianya mendapat reviewers baru di fanfic ini, hehehe. Bikin ngakak? Wah, reaksi Lubis-chan sama seperti pembaca lainnya, dong, hehehe. Yup, fandom ini pasti akan kami berjayakan, fufu. Review again ~

**Dear Ghisa-Chan:** Arigatou sudah setia review fanfic jelek ini, ya, Ghisa-chan. Ya, ampun, reviewnya sampai dihitung sama Ghisa-chan, hehehe. Soal Masamune, memang dia salah pilih tempat untuk membaca komik seperti itu, semoga saja kelak Yuu dan Kenta tidak mempraktekannya (ditonjok Masamune). Ryuga itu diantara tobat dan tidak mungkin, habisnya dia masih menganggap Ginga dan lainnya itu rival, lho, fufufu. Kalau diprediksi, Hyouma akan muncul di chapter 5 nanti, hehe. U-update gledek! Serem amat (takut geledek berdua). Ya, daripada itu sampai disini dulu, review again ^_^

**Dear YorinaiMizuchi:** Thanks sudah setia review, ya, Yori-chan. Soal telat review, ngak apa-apa, kok. Yang penting reviewnya kesampaian (dihajar). Typo ngak penting? Tapi bagi kami penting banget, hehehe. Ceritanya ngocok perut? Aduh maaf banget perut orang kami kocok2 (dihajar). Ya, review lagi, ya~

**Dear Green Crystal:** Thanks for the review, waduh ada dua crystal di fanfic ini, apa kalian saudaraan? (penasaran) *plak* Soal niat Kyoya itu masih dirahasiakan, kok, hehehe. Nanti juga ketahuan apa maksud tersembunyi darinya, tim Wild Fang? Hm, request kami simpan, tapi ngak janji, lho, hehehe. Review again~

**Dear Aka No Tannin:** Thanks sudah review, ya. Kami senang mendapat reviewers baru, hehehe. Hm, senangnya mendapat pembaca teliti, soal misstypo memang kami sudah langganan misstypo, tapi kami akan berusaha memperbaikinya demi kenyamanan pembaca. Fanficnya bagus? Syukurlah Aka-san suka, review again ^_^

**Dear Upil Keren:** Uhm, thanks for the review, ya. Bahagia mendapat reviewers baru, nih, hehehe. Soal Jack, aduh maaf ya kalau kamu fans berat Jack, disini dia OOC banget, hehehe. Godain yang lain? Di animenya Jack hanya menggoda Tsubasa seorang, lho. Bahkan waktu itu Yuu dan Madoka tidak dipedulikannya, makanya di fic ini juga begitu, hihi. Review again~

**Dear AyumuNarushizawa:** Thanks sudah di review, ya. Senang hati, deh, dapat reviewers baru, fufufu. Soal Jack memang dia memiliki sedikit kelainan, jadi jangan heran (salah sangka). Pertandingan bey? Tentu saja ada, nantikan hal itu, ya! Fufu, review again~

.

.

.

**Rauto n Noir: Yup, semua reviewers sudah kami balas, maaf kalau balasnya setengah-setengah atau kurang memuaskan, itu juga karena keterbatasan halaman. Yap, setelah dibaca jangan lupa review, ya, saran dan kritik kami terima kecuali FLAME, mengkritiklah dengan bahasa Indonesia yang benar, sebejat-bejatnya karya hancur ini (plak). Akhir kata, jaa nee di next chapter~ ^_^**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	5. Beach?

**Sakigane: Holaaaaa, minna-**_**san**_**! Bagaimana kabar masing-masing, hm? Maaf kalau kalian lama menantikan kelanjutan **_**fanfic **_**ini atau jangan-jangan tidak ada satu pun yang menanti? (plak) Oke, lupakan saja yang tadi, ya, pokonya ini dia chapter 5. Dan perlu diberikahukan kami akan mengganti gaya penulisan kami dari **_**chapter-chapter**_** sebelumnya yang mungkin agak padat dan ribet, sekarang kami rubah kembali menjadi sesuatu yang berbeda (iyalah!). Siap atau tidak, **_**happy reading**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baka Hollidays**

**Chapter 5: Beach?**

**By Sakigane (Rauto n Noir)**

**Disclaimer: We don't own MFBeyblade, but this story is ours!**

**WARNING: MISSTYPO, OOC, Hint SHOU-AI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ginga, _ohayoou_!" teriakan itu membangunkan Ginga dari alam mimpi pertamanya di Hawaii yang indah. Dengan cepat Ginga terperanjat dan terlontar dari posisi tidurnya lalu mendapati Masamune sudah ada di depannya terlihat begitu bersemangat.

"Jangan teriak-teriak, dong, Masamune! Ini kan bukan hari sekolah jadi biarkan aku tidur lebih nyaman!" keluh Ginga sedikit cemberut tapi hanya ditanggapi cengiran dari Masamune.

"Ih, kamu ini bagaimana, sih? Yang namanya liburan di negara asing itu harus bersemangat. Da Shan saja sudah bangun dan berolahraga pagi dengan teman-temannya, masa' kau kalah, sih?" cerita Masamune itu membuat Ginga terkejut seketika.

"A-apa? _What_? Memangnya Da Shan bangun jam berapa? Ini masih jam 6.30 tahu!" belah Ginga menunjuk-nunjuk jam di _ponsel_nya. Dengan sigap Masamune sedikit berkacak pinggang lalu …

"Jam 5 pagi" jawab Masamune singkat. Ginga cengo seketika sampai-sampai _ponsel _di tangannya jatuh ke kasur.

"APAAAAAAAAA?"

.

.

.

.

"Ginga, tidurmu lama sekali" ujar Madoka masih mengenakan _daster pink_ lembut begitu mendapati Ginga dan Masamune adalah orang yang terakhir keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Ginga yang baru membetulkan posisi _headband_-nya pun mengangguk pelan.

"Hnggh, iya. Besok aku akan bangun lebih pagi, deh" belah Ginga dengan nada layaknya orang yang baru bangun tidur. Masamune melirik ke sekitar ruangan yang diterpa cahaya hangat matahari di semua ventilasi udaranya. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyejukan.

"Da Shan dan teman-temannya masih belum balik dari lari paginya, eh?" tanya Masamune celingak-celinguk. Ya, seperti yang dilihat Masamune, suasananya terlihat damai sekali, tidak ribut layaknya rumah yang diisi banyak orang.

"Belum, tadi Kyoya mengajak Tsubasa untuk lari pagi juga. Makanya sedikit sepi, tapi mungkin sebentar lagi mereka semua akan kembali" jawab Madoka tersenyum simpul. Ginga sedikit menautkan alisnya melihat wajah Madoka tanpa hiasan _googles_.

"Kau tampak berbeda tanpa _googles_mu, ya, Madoka…" komentar Ginga menunjuk-nunjuk Madoka yang baru saja menyalahkan kompor gas di dapur. _CTEK…_ Kompor gas itu pun menyala dan tengah memanaskan sebuah panci yang setengahnya diisi air putih oleh gadis berambut pendek itu.

"Eh, benarkah? Memang saat bangun tidur aku tidak memakai _googles_ku" sahut Madoka tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari beberapa gelas yang baru diambilnya.

Sementara Ginga dan Madoka mengobrol di dapur, Masamune beralih ke ruang tengah. Ternyata disana Masamune mendapati ketiga _junior_ manis juga salah satu dari_ rival_ mereka yang berambut biru terang tengah bermain dengan _PS2 _yang rupanya menjadi salah satu fasilitas di _villa_ itu. Ya, ketiga junior manis itu siapa lagi kalau bukan Kenta yang merupakan adik sepupu Ginga, lalu Yuu si adik tiri Tsubasa, dan terakhir adik_ junior_ Da Shan bernama Chin Yun. Sedangkan _rival_ yang dimaksudkan adalah Damian Hart, si _stalker_ akut yang sepertinya juga _maniak _pada _game_.

"Hiyaaaaa, Damian-_nii_ jahat! Masa' main terbang duluaaan?" keluh si rambut_ oranye_ yang sepertinya menjadi lawan main Damian di _PS2_-nya sekarang. Merasa kehadirannya tidak diketahui, Masamune mengendap-ngendap untuk mendekati mereka dan melihat sekilas.

"_Sonic Rider Zero Gravity_, eh?" seru Masamune melihat lembaran CD _game_nya sekaligus mengejutkan semua penghuni ruang tengah itu.

"Masamune-_nii_ sudah bangun, ya? Ayo ikut main!" ajak Kenta menarik-narik baju piyama Masamune. Damian dan Yuu masih berkonsentrasi pada layar televisi, sedangkan Chin Yun menonton pertandingan keduanya dengan serius. Sepertinya Chin Yun ingin melihat cara bermain '_lawan_' agar nantinya tidak terkecoh saat bermain.

"Hei, tidak baik main _game_ pagi hari tahu. Mata bisa rusak" nasehat Masamune entah sejak kapan ia menjadi dewasa begini.

"Halah, sok bijak" komentar Damian seakan meremehkan. Masamune mengkerutkan dahinya seketika tidak senang dengan perkataan sang '_rival_' yang di_cap_ sebagai _stalker_ Ginga itu.

"Apa katamu? Di sekolah aku sudah pernah mengalakanmu jadi kau diam saja!" bentak Masamune menarik sudut bibirnya penuh kemenangan begitu mengingat bagaimana kekalahan Damian saat melawannya.

"Berisik, kuda liar. Kalau kau merasa hebat ayo main 5 _stage game_ ini satu lawan satu, berani tidak?" tantang Damian ber-_grins evil_ yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Chin Yun dan Kenta hanya memandang kedua _senior_ itu dengan pandangan cemas.

"Siapa takut! Hei kecil, berikan _stick_ itu padaku!" perintah Masamune pada Yuu, tapi sepertinya anak bermata _emerald_ ini tidak suka diperintah-perintah oleh orang lain selain kakaknya.

"Ngak mau!" keluh Yuu menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kakakmu, Tsubasa, sedang dikejar-kejar oleh Jack tahu –"

"APA? TIDAK AKAN KUBIARKAN!" entah dengan kekuatan apa, secepat kilat Yuu melempar _stick game_ itu pada Masamune lalu segera berlari keluar mencari kakaknya. Kenta dan Chin yun yang merupakan sahabat sepantaran Yuu hanya bisa _jawdrop _di tempat melihat '_kelainan_' sahabatnya itu. Ginga dan Madoka saja langsung terkejut melihat Yuu berlari secepat kilat keluar _villa_.

"Yuu-_chan_! Kau mau kemanaaa?" tanya Madoka terkejut. Tapi sepertinya seruan Madoka tidak diindahkan anak manis itu, Chin Yun berjalan menuju Ginga dan Madoka lalu angkat bicara.

"Ia ingin mengejar cinta kakaknya" jawab Chin Yun tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Ginga dan Madoka yang paham pun mengangguk.

"Tsubasa itu _primadona_ dalam dunia apaan, sih?" tanya Ginga dalam hatinya merasa janggal.

.

.

.

.

Jam dinding menunjukan tepat jam 8 pagi. Ya, pada jam itu semuanya langsung berkumpul tanpa sisa satupun, termasuk para _rival_nya. Da Shan, Mei Mei, dan Chao Xin baru kembali setelah lari pagi. Bagi mereka lari di pagi hari merupakan rutinitas yang sehat. Tak lama setelah tim _Whang Zhu Chong_ berkumpul, Kyoya dan Tsubasa pun menyusul. Tapi mereka tidak pulang berdua karena Jack dan Yuu yang berlomba untuk merebut Tsubasa. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pandangan itu, Kyoya pun berusaha memisahkan Jack dari Tsubasa walau hasilnya _nihil_.

Ryuga dan Doji sedari tadi berdiam diri di balkon kamar entah membicarakan apa, mungkin saja rahasia. Lalu Masamune dan Damian menghentikan permainan mereka karena dipanggil untuk sarapan.

Pasnya, meja makan besar di _villa_ itu kini sudah di tempati oleh semua penghuni villa. Bahkan masih sisa beberapa kursi. Sarapan mereka asli buat tangan Madoka dan Mei Mei, kedua wanita yang ada dari semuanya. Walau tadinya Madoka sempat tidak ikhlas untuk membuatkan sarapan untuk para musuh mereka, terutama Doji yang sudah membuatnya susah tidur mengingat _insiden_ pocong ngesot. Tapi Mei Mei bertanggapan lain.

"Sudahlah, Madoka. Memberi makan orang lain itu perbuatan terpuji, lho" ujar Mei Mei seperti itu. Akhirnya Madoka membuatkan sarapan untuk semuanya. Ginga yang paling tahu bagaimana rasa masakan buatan Madoka pun langsung duduk di samping Kyoya dan bersiap untuk menyantap sarapan bagiannya.

"_ITTADAKIMASU_~!"

"Yuu, kok garpunya ada dua, sih?" tanya Kenta cengo melihat Yuu membawa sepasang sumpit dan… Dua buah garpu. Merasa ditanya, Yuu pun memalingkan wajahnya dari bubur ayam hangat di hadapannya.

"Ini senjata ampuh untuk mengusir banci jelek itu!" bisik Yuu. Entah dengan strategi macam apa, Yuu sudah tahu kalau Jack, pria berambut ungu kelam itu pasti akan duduk di samping kanan Tsubasa. Mengetahui rencana lawan, Yuu pun duduk di sebelah kiri sang kakak yang kelihatannya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perang dingin antara Yuu dan Jack.

"Tsubasa-_kun_ ternyata berdoa dulu sebelum makan, hm?" tanya Jack memang disengaja untuk mencari topik pembicaraan dengan Tsubasa. Pria berambut panjang itu menghelai nafas, Tsubasa sendiri lelah karena sejak ia bangun pagi langsung disambar Jack dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang bisa dibilang tidak penting.

"Ya, seperti yang kau lihat" jawab Tsubasa sejujurnya yang ia bisa. Yuu memicing tajam menganggap pembicaraan Tsubasa dengan Jack itu adalah "_mesra_" dimatanya. Lalu …

"Hhh…kok mendadak jadi panas banget, ya?" guman Kenta mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya. Ia tidak tahu kalau Yuu yang duduk di sampingnya sudah berapi-api seakan dibakar asmara cinta.

"Wah, Madoka pintar membuat bubur, ya? Rasanya enak sekali" seru Mei Mei kelihatannya menyukai masakan gadis yang baru saja menyematkan kacamata _googles_ kesayangannya.

"Eh, tidak juga, kok. Kan' Mei Mei juga membantuku untuk membuat bubur ini tadi" sangkal Madoka sedikit tersipu dan bangga.

"Hei, hei.. Bagaimana kalau sehabis sarapan kita langsung bermain ke pantai?" usul Chao Xin dengan suara yang cukup keras sampai semuanya terdengar.

"Pantai, huh? Untuk apa?" tanya Ryuga yang baru saja menjadi orang pertama yang menyelesaikan sarapannya dan disusul Da Shan. Mungkin saja mereka memiliki kecepatan makan yang luar biasa. Padahal lainnya baru menghabiskan sepertiganya.

"Wah, pastinya menyenangkan! Ide bagus!" balas Ginga bersemangat. Entah ada yang tahu atau tidak, tapi saat ini Ginga dan Masamune sedang melakukan lomba siapa yang makannya paling cepat diantara mereka berdua.

"Seumur-umur aku tidak pernah main ke pantai, sepertinya asyik" guman Damian mengetuk-ngetuk sendok makannya dengan sisi piring.

"Fufufufu, aku setuju saja" sambung Doji selaku guru dari semua murid-muridnya, namun suaranya membuat Madoka dan Mei Mei merinding. Entah kenapa setiap menatap Doji, mereka seperti melihat seorang pocong ngesot yang mukanya begitu mengerihkan.

"Aku juga sependapat. Pantai Hawaii terkenal dengan sinar mataharinya yang begitu terik dan ombaknya yang indah. Bagaimana kalau nanti kita berjemur atau berselancar?" tambah Da Shan malah memancing semangat dari semua yang ada, kecuali satu orang …

"Aku mau coba berselancar, ah" guman Chin Yun tanpa sadar. Chao Xin yang mendengar itu mendelik geli lalu menyubit singkat pipi _junior_nya kesayangannya itu.

"Apa? Berselancar? Dengan tubuh pendek begini? Hahahaha, seumur hidup mustahil!" ledek Chao Xin dengan pose kharismatik handalannya. Chin Yun mengkerutkan dahi tidak terima, sedangkan lainnya siap-siap menutup telinga karena teriakan Chin Yun begitu …

"JAHAAAAAAAAAATTTTT!"

.

.

.

.

.

_ZRASSSSHHH …_

Deru ombak saling sahut menyahut di tepi pantai Hawaii yang tidak jauh dari villa _Town Forest_ yang dimenangkan Kyoya itu. Memang tidak sekedar kabar angin, pantai Hawaii begitu indah sejauh mata memandang. Airnya yang biru begitu jernih, pasirnya yang putih begitu halus. Hawaii memang surga bagi para pecinta wisata pantai.

Ginga dan kawan-kawannya setuju untuk memulai hari kedua mereka untuk bermain di pantai. Tidak lupa masing-masing membawa perlengkapan renang atau semacamnya. Mungkin kalau ada yang kurang, _money-bag_ dari semuanya seperti Kyoya, Da Shan, dan Doji yang akan membelikannya untuk mereka.

"Asyiiik! Mau main pasiiir! Ken_chii_, Chin_chin_, ayo kita buat istana pasiiiir~" seru Yuu bersemangat lalu menggandeng kedua teman kecilnya menuju tepian yang sepi agar mereka mendapat daerah luas untuk bermain pasir.

"Wah, aku mau berjemur, ah!" ujar Madoka lalu berbaring santai disusul Mei Mei juga. Memang kegiatan wanita rata-rata berjemur kalau tiba di dekat pantai.

"_Yes_! Aku mau berselancar, ah! Ini bisa digunakan sebagai latihan stamina _bladers_!" seru Ginga segera berlari menuju tempat penyewaan papan selancar. Tadinya Kyoya dan Tsubasa juga ingin menyusul tapi …

"Kenapa Tsubasa?" tanya Kyoya heran pada Tsubasa yang dari raut wajahnya seperti tidak nyaman di pantai. "Kau tidak bisa berenang?" tanya Kyoya lagi. Tsubasa menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan itu, tapi Jack. Kalau dia melihatku berselancar atau lainnya, dia pasti akan berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila lalu berlari berusaha untuk memelukku. Di sekolah dia juga seperti itu, tolong aku, dong!" pinta Tsubasa dengan raut wajah yang memang tidak memungkinkan.

"Dasar kambing betina!" umpat Kyoya sepertinya tidak senang kalau _patner_nya diperlakukan seperti itu. "Sepertinya aku perlu melakukan cara kekerasan" ucap Kyoya kemudian dengan mimik serius sampai-sampai Tsubasa bergidik ngeri sendiri.

"Ca-cara seperti apa, Kyoya?"

.

.

.

.

.

"YAHOOOOUUU!" seru Ginga kegirangan karena pada akhirnya bisa menjamah ombak Hawaii yang dahsyat itu untuk pertama kalinya. Walau Ginga masih pemula dan sering jatuh, ia tetap tidak menyerah untuk melakukan lagi dan lagi.

"Awas kau Ginga Haganee!" balas Ryuga juga tidak mau kalah. Dilihat dari segi teknik, Ginga dan Ryuga bisa dibilang seimbang. Tapi Ryuga selalu saja mengganggu Ginga disaat berselancar, misalkan saja sengaja menabrak Ginga atau lainnya. _BRUAGH!_

"Hati-hati, Ginga!" tegur Da Shan dari pinggir pantai sepertinya belum ingin untuk berselancar kalau ada orang macam Ryuga di pantai itu. Ginga yang baru jatuh kemudian muncul kembali ke permukaan air beserta papan selancarnya.

"Sial kau Ryuga! Jangan menggangguku terus!" bentak Ginga kesal. Entah keberapa kalinya Ryuga sudah menabraknya disaat berselancar. Sedangkan Chao Xin dengan cepatnya memikat hati para perempuan disana, memang lelaki penuh kharisma sepertinya pasti dengan cepat memiliki penggemar.

"Biar saja, salahmu sendiri karena tidak lihat-lihat…" jawab Ryuga enteng, tapi hal itu tidak akan membuat Ginga mundur.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana caranya menang darinya?" tanya seseorang yang menemukan Ginga baru saja menyingkir dari Ryuga ke tepian. Awalnya Ginga tidak mengenal orang itu, tapi yang mengejutkan Ginga adalah orang berambut sedikit ikal itu berkomunikasi dengan bahasa Jepang.

"Si-siapa kau?" tanya Ginga memberanikan diri sekaligus penasaran sembari mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang basah.

"Panggil saja aku Hyouma, salah satu petugas pantai ini. Dan kau orang Jepang, ya?" tanya lelaki berpakaian santai itu. Seperti dugaan Ginga, wajah orang itu mirip seperti wajah orang Jepang. Pantas saja bahasa Jepangnya lancar.

"Hyouma, ehm namaku Hagane Ginga, tapi panggil saja Ginga. Aku memang penggunjung dari Jepang. Kau juga?" tanya Ginga balik tertarik pada petugas pantai yang sepertinya memiliki umur sepantaran Ginga.

"Ya, begitulah. Jarang sekali orang Jepang bermain kesini. Kalau berkenan aku akan mengajarkanmu cara berselancar yang bervariasi, bagaimana?" tawar Hyouma mengada-ngada sebelah tangannya.

"Wah, _honto_? Boleh, boleh! Aku tidak akan kalah dari Ryuga!"

.

.

.

"Wah, ada _bar_ di tepi pantai seperti ini juga? Sepertinya asyik!" seru Masamune melihat kedai bar terbuka yang sepertinya sudah dipadati pengunjung. Dan yang jelas rata-rata pengunjung adalah dari negara asing.

"Apa? Mana mana?" tanya Chao Xin yang baru saja lepas dari beberapa gadis yang resmi menjadi _fans_nya itu. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan, Masamune menunjuk-nunjuk kedai _bar _yang dimaksudkannya.

"Itu, yang itu! Pastinya banyak minuman segar yang enak, ayo dicoba!" dengan itu Masamune dan Chao Xin berlari-lari ria menghampiri _bar_ terbuka yang sepertinya sudah dipadati pengunjung.

Sementara itu, Damian yang merupakan salah satu '_rival_' bingung sendiri apa yang mau dilakukannya. Memang kesepakatannya semua pada bermain di pantai, tapi sebenarnya Damian enggan untuk bermain di daerah yang panas itu. Ryuga sedang asyik mengganggu selancaran Ginga, Jack entah kemana, lalu Doji juga tidak tahu keberadaannya setelah menyewa papan selancar untuk murid-muridnya itu. Tinggal dia seorang diri.

Rencana untuk men_stalker_ seseorang pun diurungnya karena tidak menemukan target yang pas. Kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada ketiga bocah kecil yang merupakan salah satu anggota dari '_villa_' mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dua bocah yang tadi sempat menemaninya bermain _PS2_ juga_ junior_ dari _Whang Zhu Chong_ itu. Suatu pikiran terbenak pada Damian lalu ia pun menghampiri ketiga anak yang tengah bermain pasir itu.

"Hei, sedang apa?" tanya Damian berbasa-basi. Karena polos, mereka pun tidak merasakan hawa kematian yang menyebar di sekitar pria berambut jamur itu.

"Damian-_nii_, kami sedang membuat istana pasir! Damian-_nii_ mau ikut?" sahut Kenta sembari menunjuk-nunjuk istana pasir mereka yang setengah jadi.

"Hah, ini tidak menarik. Kalian mau tahu permainan apa yang lebih asyik daripada membuat istana pasir?" tanya Damian ber_grins-evil _sendiri, tapi tidak satupun dari ketiga anak manis itu yang tahu maksud tersembunyi Damian.

"Eh? Lebih asyik dari istana pasir?" sambung Yuu membulatkan matanya sepertinya terkejut. Karena yang mengusulkan bermain istana pasir disini adalah Yuu, jadi anak berambut acak-acakan ini menjadi penasaran.

"Hmm, kalau begitu apa nama permainan itu?" sahut Chin Yun memandang Damian dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Fufufu …"

.

.

.

.

"Wah, _bar_ ini punya dua _bartender_ saja, ya? Tapi aneh, ya. Satunya antriannya_ super _panjang, satunya lagi kayaknya biasa saja …" guman Chao Xin begitu sampai di kedai_ bar_ berbentuk lingkaran yang cukup besar itu. Ada dua orang bartender di sisi kiri dan satunya lagi di sisi kanan, dengan kata lain berlawanan arah.

"Iya, kenapa bisa begini, ya? Apa _menu_nya berbeda?" sahut Masamune kemudian juga bingung. Sekarang yang menjadi topik pembicaraan kedua _insan_ ini adalah …

"Mau mengantri dimana? Yang panjang atau yang pendek? Siapa tahu antrian yang panjang itu memuat menu yang enak? Bearti menu kedua _bartender_ itu berbeda, dong" ujar Chao Xin berkacak pinggang sampai-sampai tidak mempedulikan gadis-gadis lain yang memandanginya penuh pesona.

"Kalau memang betul seperti itu, aku mau coba mengantri di _bartender_ yang itu saja" tunjuk Masamune pada antrian yang _super duper extra ultra_ panjang itu. Panjangnya bahkan melebihi 10 m. Chao Xin mengangguk-angguk lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke _bartender_ satu lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku akan mengantri disana. _Good luck_, ya~" seru Chao Xin berjalan meninggalkan Masamune. Ya pada akhirnya mereka memilih untuk mengantri di tempat yang berbeda, berhasilkah mereka untuk mendapatkan menu yang enak?

.

.

.

"Good morning, I'm Nile a bartender. May I help you?" tanya sang bartender pada Chao Xin yang berdiri sebagai pelanggan. Ya tidak heran kalau _bartender_ berpakaian ala _Africa_ ini menggunakan bahasa '_english_' yaitu untuk mempermuda berkomunikasi sesama wisatawan dari berbagai negara.

"Yes, nice to meet you Nile" walau sedikit susah untuk berbicara dengan bahasa asing karena Chao Xin lebih menguasahi bahasa China dan Jepang, tapi untuk berkomunikasi sedikit seperti ini masih sanggup dilakukan _top star_ macam Chao Xin. "What is frequently ordered _menu_ here?" lanjut Chao Xin walau kurang lancar.

"We have Blast Vodca, Lemonade Hawaii, Espresso Coffe, Fresh Young Coconut, Tropical Blossom, Deluxe Mochachino, Infinity Orange Juice, Special Flaminggo, Violet Bear, and Caffe Late. Wanna try?" ujar sang _bartender_ dengan begitu lihai memperlihatkan deretan menu dan yang membuat Chao Xin cengo, sang bartender berambut _orange_ bercampur_ brown_ itu melafalkan semua menu dengan cepat tanpa ada salah sama sekali.

"Uhm, I think _Special Flaminggo_ –"

_TRAK!_

Belum selesai Chao Xin menyebutkan menu yang ingin dipesannya, sang _bartender_ langsung mengeluarkan minuman pesanan Chao Xin tepat di depan pemesannya. Semuanya lengkap, gelas berisikan _Flaminggo_, juga tambahan _dessert_ tidak tertinggal. "_Ba-bartender yang luar biasa_" pikir Chao Xin dalam hatinya.

"Thank you for your ordering. Come again~" dengan itu Chao Xin membawa minuman pesanannya meninggalkan antrian masih _shock_. Kaget karena pelayanan nyaman dari sang _bartender_ berkulit _tan_ itu.

"Pantas saja, antriannya tidak panjang karena pelayannya secepat itu. Kalau begitu antriannya Masamune itu …"

.

.

.

.

"Ginga! Kesini sebentar!" ajak Madoka disaat hari semakin siang. Ginga pun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali berbalik pada Hyouma, sang penjaga pantai yang begitu telaten dalam berselancar. Begitu senangnya Ginga karena ia berhasil melempar Ryuga dengan sekali _staight-out_ dalam teknik selancaran yang diajarkan Hyouma.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau, Ryuga menyusul Jack yang diikat di papan berselancar dan dihanyutkan oleh Kyoya, tidak peduli fans fanatik Tsubasa satu itu mati atau tidak.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE~! I DON'T WANT TO DIE NOW! TSUBASA-KUUN!"

"Demi sup _mayones_…" umpat Tsubasa merasa tidak enak karena namanya disebut-sebut oleh Jack yang masih hanyut itu.

"Ada apa Madoka? Sedang asyik, nih" sungut Ginga cemberut. Hyouma yang sepertinya sudah sangat akrab pada pengunjung dari Jepang satu ini hanya bisa melemparkan senyum sekilas pada Ginga maupun Madoka.

"Lihat dulu, dong. Ada _Beach Survival Game_!" seru Madoka menunjuk-nunjuk sebuah tenda pendaftaran suatu permainan yang sepertinya tengah _populer_ di pantai itu. Merasa tertarik, akhirnya Ginga pun menurut.

"_Game_? Hyouma, kau 'kan penjaga pantai disini, lalu apa kau tahu itu _game_ yang seperti apa?" tanya Ginga pada teman barunya yang berkenalan tidak sampai 24 jam itu.

"Ya, tentu saja. Setiap sebulan sekali, kami akan mengadakan _Beach Survival Game_, yaitu adu permainan pantai yang boleh dicoba oleh siapa pun. Disini mengutamakan kemampuan olahraga,jadi kalau kalian memiliki kemampuan khusus berolahraga, kalian boleh mengikuti game ini" jelas Hyouma jelas dan padat. Madoka yang merasa asing dengan Hyouma pun angkat bicara.

"Ginga, siapa dia? Kok bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang?" tanya Madoka terheran-heran. Ginga pun menepuk pundak Hyouma dengan rasa bangga bermaksud untuk memperkenalkan sahabat barunya pada sang gadis beriris _shappire_ ini.

"Perkenalkan, dia Hyouma. Penjaga pantai sekaligus peselancar tangguh disini!" ucap Ginga tersenyum garing pada Madoka. Gadis itu pun manggut-manggut mengerti, sedangkan Hyouma sendiri sedikit menundukan punggungnya seperti adat orang Jepang ketika berkenalan.

"Hyouma, _yoroshiku desu_" salam Hyouma mengulurkan tangannya lalu akhirnya ia berjabat tangan dengan Madoka.

"Aku Madoka Amano, panggil saja Madoka." Salam Madoka balik dengan senang hati. Setidaknya mereka bisa menemukan '_senior_' di pulau asing ini, jadi kalau ada yang tidak bisa dimengerti, Hyouma bisa menjadi handalan mereka.

"Kemampuan olahraga? Sepertinya asyik juga!" sahut Ginga sepertinya tertarik untuk mengikuti _game _itu. Lalu Hyouma mengada tangan sebelahnya seperti ingin melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Ya, pemenangnya nanti akan mendapatkan hadiah 100 US _Dollar_ dan tambahan hadiah eksklusif. Disini game membutuhkan kekompakan kelompok, jadi Ginga boleh mengajak teman-temannya ikut berlomba" lanjut Hyouma sembari memasang senyum simpul.

"Wah, kalau begitu aku akan mengajak lainnya juga, deh" dengan itu Madoka pun berlalu, kembali meninggalkan Ginga dan Hyouma.

.

.

.

.

"Masamune, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chao Xin sedikit cemas melihat Masamune dengan tampang muram serta segelas _Lemonade Hawaii_ di tangannya. Masamune malah tambah cemberut.

"Ya, kau 'kan bisa lihat sendiri!" bentak Masamune_ illfeel_ sekali. Chao Xin mengangkat kedua bahunya sembari menyeruput minuman pesanannya yang masih segar.

"Memangnya seperti apa keparahan _bartender_ tempatmu memesan tadi?" tanya Chao Xin kemudian dengan tatapan lugu. Tadinya diam sejenak, tapi akhirnya Masamune menceritakannya.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Demure. Benar-benar dia lelet banget kerjanya, mau melafalkan bahasa inggris saja lambat banget seperti siput. Dan bukannya menanyakan pesanan, ia malah ikut menanyakan kapan jadian, kapan putus, kapan sarapan, kapan selancaran, kapan berantem, kapan sekolah, kapan tidur, kapan gulingan, kapan nonton dan… ARGHH! Pokonya panjang banget pertanyaannya!" seru Masamune sangat frustasi.

"Bertolak belakang sekali dengan _bartender_ bernama Nile itu, ya. Pantas saja antriannya_ super_ panjang…" desis Chao Xin mengangguk maklum.

"Masamune! Chao Xin! Akhirnya ketemu juga, ayo kesini! Ada pembicaraan penting!" ajak Madoka dari kejauhan. Tanpa banyak tanya, Masamune dan Chao Xin langsung berjalan menuju gadis yang tengah melambai-lambai pada mereka itu.

"Terus….. Tsubasa! Kyoya! Ayo jangan pacaran terus, cepat kemari!" panggil Madoka membuat kedua lelaki yang sedari tadi duduk di pinggir pantai tersentak kaget.

"Pa-pacaran apaan?" sanggah Tsubasa terkejut, berbeda dengan Kyoya yang walaupun sebenarnya kaget tapi tetap memasang ekspresi biasa saja. Keduanya pun mengikuti kemauan gadis itu, lalu Madoka kembali melihat-lihat kiri-kanan untuk mencari kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Ada apa, sih?" tanya Masamune yang _mood_nya sudah kembali seperti semula. Madoka tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan itu dan tetap melirik ke sekitarnya.

"Da Shan! Mei Mei! Kalian ke sini sebentar!" seru Madoka kembali menemukan beberapa kawan-kawan satu _villa_nya. Dan terakhir Ginga dan Hyouma pun menghampiri mereka.

"Ayo kita ikut _survival game_!" ajak Madoka menunjuk-nunjuk tenda pendaftaran yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Semua pasang mata pun tertuju pada tenda itu. Kyoya menautkan alisnya terheran.

"Memangnya apa keuntungan dari _game_ itu?" tanya Kyoya kemudian. Lalu akhirnya Hyouma kembali memperkenalkan dirinya pada sahabat-sahabat Ginga yang lain dan kembali memperjelas tentang _Beach Survival Game _itu.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Sepertinya menarik! Ayo kita ikut ramai-ramai!" putus Mei Mei bersemangat.

"Tapi kok aku merasa ada yang janggal –"

"TSUBASA-NII_CHAN_!" "NII_CHAN_, TOLONG AKUU!"

Jeritan itu langsung saja mengejutkan Ginga dan semua yang berdiri ramai-ramai pada satu titik di tepi pantai yang semakin terik itu. Ginga dan Tsubasa langsung memalingkan muka, lainnya juga baru menyadari kalau yang kurang dari mereka semua adalah _junior-junior_ yang sedari tadi lepas dari pengawasan mereka.

"YUU!"

"KENTA!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sakigane (Rauto & Noir): Halo, minna-san. Ini dia chapter 5 sudah diterbitkan. Semoga semuanya suka dan maaf kalau ada salah misstypo dan lainnya, ya. Hehehe, sepertinya cerita kami memang selalu garing seperti ini, maaf banget *nunduk2 ke semua pembaca* Dan kali ini kami ingin membuat sedikit kuis kepada para pembaca XD. Yang berminat silahkan dijawab lewat review, kalau tidak ya juga tidak apa-apa. Kami tidak bermaksud untuk memaksa pembaca, kok, ufufufu.**

**QUIZ:**

**1. Apa bagus kalau fiction ini dibuat pairing? **

**2. Game apa saja yang diadakan saat survival game nanti?**

**Yup, hanya dua pertanyaan special(?) kami kepada para pembaca sekalian. Semoga kalian menjawabnya dengan senang hati, ya. Kami selalu mengusahakan yang terbaik kepada para pembaca, kok. Jadi sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita di chapter 5. Chapter 6 akan menanti XD**

**Send back REVIEW from YOU:**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**From Red BloodRiver:  
><strong>Halo, halo XD Terima kasih, ya sudah datang review. Astaga reviewnya sampai dihitung segala, kami saja tidak pernah (dihajar). Heh? Masa geli ngeliatin orang main kartu? Kan' lucu (salah) banget tampang mereka, hehehe. Soal kenistaan di chapter depan, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Sudah cukup nista, belum? (bhuagh) Sekian, review again :)

**From Laila Sakatori 24:  
><strong>Haai, terima kasih, ya sudah setia me-review fanfiction gila ini, hihihi. Ma-makin koplak? Serius? Waduh, sebenarnya sejak awal kami sendiri ngak tahu koplak itu apaan (ditonjok), yang penting ya artinya seperti 'itu' XD (dihajar). Corak baju Chin yun beneran kadal, kok, hehehe. Kan beyblade Chin yun itu 'tokage' artinya 'kadal' (sok tahu). Soal Jack dikurung di gudang sih jangan dikasihanin (Jack: persetan kalian berdua, ya!). Dia memang sudah pantas menerima ini semua (dihajar). Review lagi, ya~ XD

**From Authorjelek:  
><strong>Harro~ Iya, nih sudah update, hehehe. Ringtone Masamune keren? Waduh, kalau begitu buruan download atau minta sama Masamune'nya XD (plak). Masa' sih ringtone Masamune bikin merinding? Bukannya bergidik? (sama aja woi!). Oke nih sudah di-update dan maaf kalau jelek (nunduk2). Review lagi, ya~ :)

**From Kazekoori Nagare:**  
>Hiyaaaaa, thanks for the review, yaa~ Fufufu, kelihatannya Nagare-kun sensi banget sama Jack yang ada disini (Noir-chan juga sama aja!). Memang Jack disini itu nyebelin banget (Jack: KAN KALIAN YANG BIKIN!). Memang liburan mereka dari awal itu sudah hancur lebur, jadi tidak memungkinkan untuk mendapatkan liburan yang indah (plaked). Makin keren dan top? Waduh, terima kasih banyak QAQ (terharu 'n termehek2). Review lagi, yaa XD<p>

**From Yorishiko ShamaMizuchi:**  
>Hayoooo Yori-chan, terima kasih sudah datang review. Waduh kena angin apa, nih reviewnya panjang banget (shock), tapi ngak apa-apa, deh, kami suka banget kok review yang padat seperti itu, hehehe. Gaya pendeskripsian kami memang bikin ceritanya lelet, hehehe, gomenasai ya jadi lemot begini XD Dan memang Ginga CS kelewatan baik sampai keempat orang itu diterima, hehehe, jangan keberatan, ya XD. Masamune memang kiyuuut, kok, kami juga suka sama dia XD. Review lagi, yaaa~<p>

**From Reshu DiveroYu:**  
>Halo dik Reshu, makasih sudah setia review fic jelek ini walau pakai akun cadangannya si Rauto-nyan (plaked). Jack banci bego? Memang dia itu bego-nya ngak ketulungan, hehehe, jadi jangan terheran-heran, ya XD (digebukin Jack). Hah? Jadi Reshu juga bilang kadal imut? Wahahaha, sejenis mungkin (plak). Review lagi, eaa~ :)<p>

**From Mist.a Railgun Fubuki:**  
>Halo, Mist-san terima kasih banget sudah setia datang review fanfic2 kami, ya. Weleh sampai bikin akun segala buat review fic kami? Senangnya, maaf ya merepotkan Mist-san X"DD. Dan thanks nih soal gaya penulisan kami memang tidak tetap dan berubah2 jadi mohon maklumi, ya. Soal gaya pendeskripsian ya memang itu jurus handalan kami dalam mengetik (?). Makanya ngak kerasa, deh. Duh balasan reviewnya tidak sepadan, ya? Gomenasai, ya. Review lagi nyo~<p>

**From Sakamoto Michiyo:**  
>Kyaaaa, pembaca baru. Senangnya~ Terima kasih sudah datang review, ya. Kami senang sekali mendapat pembaca baru manis sepertimu (gombal?). Astajim, fic ini konyol sampai bikin ngakak? Ampun, ampun! Jangan sakit perut ya gara2 fic jelek ini XD (plaked). Tsubasa keren? Yay, kami juga berpendapat begitu, kita sama2 fangirlan deh (dihajar). Ngak rugi baca fic ini? Makasih banget, ya dukungannya :) Review again~<p>

**From AquaRing:**  
>Eh, makasih sudah datang review, ya. Abang roma kepala? Yang benar itu 'kan abang roma kiamat (jangan dibetulin, woi!). Fic berpairing? Ya, tunggu saja tanggal mainnya, ya. Heh? Masa nonton saja sampai insap? Wkwkwk, tenang saja, season 3 beyblade banyak banget kok hint GinKyo-nya, hehehe. Review again~<p>

**From AnggerNarushizawa:**  
>Halooooo, arigatou sudah datang review, ya XD. Hehehe, fic-nya kocak, ya? Aduh maaf banget kalau bikin sakit perut kamu, ya X"D (nunduk2). Dikirain orgil? *shock* Kasihan banget, tapi dengan itu kami berdua tidak sendirian jadi orgil, ada temennya, deh (plak). Sebenarnya tidak hanya disini, di anime juga Kyoya itu maniiiis banget kalau sama Tsubasa, shou-ai banget, deh! *acungin jempol* (dihajar Kyoya dan Tsubasa fans). Ringtone Masamune bisa ditemukan di RSJ terdekat (digebukin Masamune). Review lagi, ya~ :D<p>

**From Lordest Sweetest:**  
>Haaaai, Lordest-chan. Thanks sudah datang mampir ke fiction jelek ini dan astaga Lordest-chan terlalu rajin sampai review satu2 *shock* Padahal reviewer lain yang baru baca paling2 review chapter yang paling bontot (plak). Karena fic ini masih dalam proses jadi Lordest ngak bisa baca semua chapternya langsung, deh XDD Gomen, ya (digebukin). Suka hint KyoTsu, ya? Pair itu memang manis, sayangnya di fic ini tidak begitu mengutamakan pair ketimbang humornya (plak). Review lagiiii, yaa~<p>

**From Seruni GadisNesia:**  
>Waaaah, ada pembaca baru. Aduh senangnya kami, selamat datang Seruni-chan ke fiction paling gila di dunia inii~ XD (digebukin massal). What? Dikira sudah tidak waras? Ya, ampun kami tidak bisa bertanggung jawab, maaf DX (plaked). Suka hints KyoTsu juga, ya? Hehehe, mereka memang romantis sampai authornya sirik (?). Review lagi, yaa~ XD<p>

**From Asera Madoka Kyunmei:**  
>Hiyaaaaaaa, makasih sudah setia review, yaaa. Astaga, ceritanya tambah gila? Kami berdua sendiri heran authornya atau characternya yang gila duluan di fiction ini (All" AUTHORNYA!). Hehehehe, gomen kalau bikin ngakak ngak berhenti, ya. Takutnya pembaca sakit perut (?). Review again~ XD<p>

**From Green crystal, Mist.a Railgun Fubuki, Chii Emerald Rose, Lubis Tadani, Upil keren, Crystal, Pe Ka En, Tomoyo Tomo yoyo, Diya Shahab, Masamune ftGinga, Sasachipapachi, Kenta Yumiya, Sayuki Momoko** _THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW, REVIEW AGAIN~_ (Maaf untuk user non-login kami tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu. Jadi kalau mau reviewnya dibalas, buat akun atau jangan lupa login saat review fiction gila ini, ya, hehehe (digebukin semua). Tapi kami tidak bermaksud memaksa, kok *kedip2*)

**1. Updatenya cepetan, dong!**  
><em>Answer:<em> Iya, ini sudah di-update dan maaf kalau lama. Kami juga punya kegiatan di dunia maya dan tidak setiap hari bisa meluangkan waktu. Yang pasti cerita ini akan selalu update, maaf mengecewakan minna-san ^_^

**2. Munculin Hyouma, dong!**  
><em>Answer:<em> Ya, karena sudah ada dua sampai tiga orang berharap akan kedatangan chara satu ini, bonus deh untuk chapter ini ada Hyouma, semoga semuanya senang, ya ^_^

**3. Munculin tim Wild Fang, dong!**  
><em>Answer:<em> Ini sudah muncul, hehehe. Semoga suka, ya :)

**4. Gaya penulisannya jangan ribet-ribet, ya!**  
><em>Answer:<em> Di chapter ini kami kembali merubah gaya pendeskripsian kami. Apa masih ribet? Semoga saja puas dengan perubahan baru ini ^_^

**5. Fictionnya kelewatan kocak, bikin ngakak sampai dikirain ngak waras/orang gila**  
><em>Answer:<em> Astaga, ya Tuhan (sweatdrop), masa' sih fic ini sampai sebegitunya XD Merasa bersalah juga, sih karena pembacanya sampai ngakak kayak orang gila. Gomenasai! *nunduk2*

**6. Mau hint KyouyaTsubasa, GingaMasamune**  
><em>Answer:<em> Sebenarnya sih ingin muncul pairing tersebut, hanya saja ada beberapa pembaca yang tidak terima begitu. Jadi kami masih 'engan' untuk membuatkan pairing

**Yap, keenam diatas adalah hint-hint point penting yang kami temukan di reviewers log-in maupun non-login. Semoga saja bisa memuaskan kalian. Salam dari kami, untuk seterusnya kami akan sangat berbahagia kalau kalian masih tetap setia membaca ceritaku, dan kalau tidak keberatan kalian boleh menyumbangkan sebuah review dari tangan kalian sendiri. Beri komentar, pendapat, dan apapun nilai kalian mengenai cerita jelek kami ini. Terima kasih ^_^**

.

.

.

**FOR ALL REVIEWERS and YOU!  
>Thanks for read my story, love you~<strong>

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	6. Counter?

**SakiGane: Salam hangat untuk minna-san semua. Update-nya kilat atau lama? #plak# Habisnya kami mau update juga bingung-bingung keselek (salah, woi!). Tentu saja dengan kondisi sekarang, yaitu 7 cerita multichapter (GILA KALIAN BERDUA!) pastinya sulit untuk melakukan update secepat-cepatnya, ya. Belum juga tugas kami di dunia nyata, fufufu. Dan kami mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya kepada pembaca yang telah memberikan masukan tentang ide-ide bagaimana survival game-nya, dayo :) Dengan itu kami jadi dapet ide (?), mungkin setiap episode mulai sekarang, kami akan mengadakan kuis untuk pembaca-pembaca kami tersayang (hoeks), dan tentunya ada hadiah kepada pemenang. Apa hadiahnya? Masih rahasia (gubrak), syaratnya ikuti dulu chapter ini, ya XD Akhir kata, happy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BAKA HOLLIDAYS**

**Chapter 6: Counter?**

**© Sakigane (Rauto and Noir)**

**Disclaimer: MFBeyblade belong Takafumi Adachi, but this story is ours!**

**Rate: T (maybe change?)**

**Chara(s): Ginga Hagane, and too many other characters**

**WARNING(s): MISSTYPO, OOC, PWP, HINT SHOI-AI, dll**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TSUBASA-NII_CHAN_!" "NII_CHAN_, TOLONG AKUU!"

Jeritan itu langsung saja mengejutkan Ginga dan semua yang berdiri ramai-ramai pada satu titik di tepi pantai yang semakin terik itu. Ginga dan Tsubasa langsung memalingkan muka, lainnya juga baru menyadari kalau yang kurang dari mereka semua adalah _junior-junior_ yang sedari tadi lepas dari pengawasan mereka.

"YUU!"

"KENTA!"

Secepat kilat, Ginga dan Tsubasa disusul kawan-kawannya yang lain pun mencari asal suara jeritan adik-adik mereka. Mungkin juga Ginga dan lainnya yang salah, bisa-bisanya meninggalkan adik mereka yang umurnya masih tergolong kecil untuk bermain sendiri di tanah orang asing ini. Ginga begitu panik kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu pada adik sepupu kesayangannya, Kenta. Bisa-bisa ibunya, Hikaru, akan menggantungnya di tiang bendera petinju professional saat itu juga.

"Kenta!" panggil Ginga masih belum menemukan keberadaan adik sepupunya itu. Madoka beserta lainnya pun ikut mencari, padahal setahu mereka dari tadi Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun tidak bermain jauh-jauh. Tapi sekarang susah sekali untuk menemukan batang hidung mereka, atau jangan-jangan ada baing keladi dari semua ini …

"Ginga! Lihat itu!" seru Kyoya menunjuk sesuatu yang menurut mata Kyoya tidak asing lagi. Mengikuti arahan, Ginga dan lain-lainnya pun menengok ke arah yang sama seperti dengan yang ditunjuk Kyoya. Mata Madoka dan Mei Mei langsung melongo ke arah yang ditunjuk Kyoya, tepatnya di pinggiran pantai yang cukup sepi, tapi …

"Damian! Apa yang dilakukannya?" seru Ryuga yang ternyata ikut-ikutan mereka mencari ketiga anak yang hilang dari mereka itu, entah sejak kapan Ryuga keluar dari derasnya ombak. Ternyata benar, ada biang keladi dari masalah ini. Dan ternyata orang itu adalah … Damian Hart, sang _stalker _kelas kakap yang begitu ditakuti oleh Ginga dan lainnya.

"Nii_chan_!" seru Kenta mendapati pencerahan karena sang kakak tercinta menemukannya, dalam keadaan yang diambang maut.

"Dasar kepala galon! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!" seru Masamune segera berlari bersama lainnya menghampiri Damian yang memasang wajah _'tertangkap basah'_ di TKP. Tempat dimana dia tengah berusaha mengikat Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun di papan selancaran yang entah darimana didapatkannya.

"Tsubasa nii_chan_! Aku mau dihanyutkan, aku ngak mau! Aku ngak mau bernasib sama dengan banci jelek ituuu!" rengek Yuu setengah menangis karena badan mungilnya sudah terikat di papan selancaran itu.

"WHAT? YOU BILANG _EKE_ BANCI? DON'T BOHONG, _CIN_!" seru Jack yang ternyata masih belum selamat dari hanyutannya. Mungkin saja dia merasa dirinya itu benar-benar seorang …

"Cih, aku hanya mengajarkan bagaimana asyiknya itu permainan air" desis Damian tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali meninggalkan ketiga anak yang hampir mati tenggelam itu, belum lepas dari ikatannya yang cukup kencang.

"Ta-tapi…LEPASKAAAAAANNN!" teriak Chin Yun dengan keras sekali sampai serasa tsunami melanda mereka. Otomatis masing-masing dari mereka menutup telinga mereka bersamaan, minus Ryuga yang tenang-tenang saja.

"Kenta, maaf aku tidak menjagamu! Kau tidak apa-apa?" seru Ginga menghampiri Kenta dan melepas ikatan tali itu darinya, disusul Tsubasa dan Da Shan pada adik mereka masing-masing. Hyouma yang ternyata ikutan tertegun melihat rasa khawatir Ginga kepada saudaranya itu.

"Ginga sangat menyayangi adiknya, ya" puji Hyouma tersenyum simpul "Ootori-_san_ dan Da san-_tachi _juga sama" lanjutnya. Ginga yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tersipu malu, walaupun terkadang Kenta tidak menganggapnya sebagai kakak yang baik-baik seperti Yuu.

"Ya, begitulah. Dia saudara terdekatku, sih" jawab Ginga dengan tenang.

"Nii_chan_, terima kasih sudah menolongku dari kejahatan si …siapa, ya?" tanya Kenta kemudian membuat semuanya gedubrak di tempat. Kyoya kembali menengok ke arah Damian yang sudah berjalan semakin jauh dari mereka, dengan kata lain sudah aman.

"Tadi itu Damian, _stalker _akut yang sangat berbahaya, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi, ya. Yuu dan Chin Yun juga…" nasehat Ginga takut-takut kalau adiknya akan terkena bahaya yang sama seperti tadi, yaitu hampir saja mati hanyut di lautan Hawaii.

"Baik!" jawab Chin Yun meletakan pergelangan tangan kanannya di dahi membentuk posisi hormat. Yuu yang sedari tadi memeluk Tsubasa juga ikut mengangguk, mengingat kalau nama 'Damian' tercatat sebagai musuh mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong yang tadi itu, maksudku Damian-_san_, kenapa bisa liburan bersama kalian?" tanya Hyouma heran kalau musuh bisa ikutan liburan. Ginga dan lainnya bertukar pandang lalu menghelai nafas bersamaan.

"Apa boleh buat, yang sudah terjadi anggap saja sudah berlalu" jawab Chao Xin terdengar pasrah, padahal sebenarnya dia tidak begitu mempedulikan _rival-rival_nya asalkan liburannya tetap damai.

"Masalahnya cukup panjang, tapi kami harap liburan kami tidak hancur seutuhnya karena mereka" sambung Masamune berkacak-pinggang. Hyouma mengangguk pelan, walaupun alasan yang dilontarkan mereka itu tidak menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Hyouma, tapi setidaknya penjaga pantai muda satu ini paham maksud mereka.

"Oh, ya! Lalu bagaimana? Jadikah kita ikut _Survival Game_ itu?" tanya Madoka kemudian mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari menggeser posisi _googles_nya. Ginga dan lainnya saling bertukar tatap seketika.

"Aku, sih, boleh saja. Lagipula hadiahnya lumayan menarik. Hyouma, apa ada batasan anggota untuk satu kelompoknya?" tanya Ginga kemudian membantu Kenta berdiri. Sembari pria berambut merah jabrik itu berkomunikasi dengan Hyouma, Yuu langsung menarik lengan kakaknya.

"Ada apa? Tidak bisa berdiri?" tanya Tsubasa bingung dengan tingkah laku adik tiri kesayangannya itu. Ternyata perkiraan Tsubasa salah, adiknya yang seumuran Kenta itu menggeleng lalu memasang wajah ingin tahu.

"_Survival game_ itu apa, Tsubasa nii_chan_?" tanya Yuu menatap Tsubasa penuh arti. Baru mengerti, Tsubasa pun tersenyum kecil dan mengelus rambut adiknya yang sedikit basah karena tadi sempat dihanyutkan oleh _stalker _berambut kebiruan terang itu.

"Itu salah satu permainan di pantai ini, Yuu. Seperti perlombahan yang mengadu kemampuan olahraga. Madoka nee_chan_ ingin mengajak kita semua untuk ikutan" terang Tsubasa pelan-pelan agar adiknya paham. Senyum Yuu mengembang saat mendengar kata 'perlombaan', tapi baru saja ingin membalas penjelasan sang kakak, telunjuk kiri Tsubasa langsung mendarat di mulut kecilnya.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh ikut" bisik Tsubasa dengan suara berat membuat Yuu cemberut di tempat.

"Hump!" Yuu menggembungkan pipinya marah. Sementara itu, Ginga, Masamune, dan Kyoya mengangguk paham pada penjelasan Hyouma tentang pembagian anggota kelompok di _survival game_ itu.

"Minimal satu kelompoknya adalah 4-6 orang, dan kalau bisa harus memiliki daya tahan fisik yang kuat. Disarankan perempuan tidak ikut karena permainan yang nantinya diadakan di _survival game_ itu membutuhkan tenaga fisik yang kuat" begitulah penjelasan Hyouma yang singkat, padat, dan jelas itu. Ginga dan lainnya kembali manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Wah, kalau membayangnya ngeri juga, ya. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut, dong" keluh Madoka mulai minder, apalagi gadis macam Madoka jarang ikut olahraga atau lainnya, mungkin saja begitu awal permainan dia langsung tumbang.

"Ja-jangan begitu, dong, Madoka! Kita sebagai perempuan tidak boleh lemah!" semangat Mei Mei berusaha mengusir rasa minder gadis berambut pendek kecoklatan itu.

"Hm, menarik untuk dicoba. Sebagai _bladers _jagoan sekolah kita tidak boleh kalah!" seru Masamune sepertinya setuju untuk mengikuti permainan itu. Ginga dan Da Shan mengangguk tanda setuju. Mereka yang namanya selalu tercatat di atas dalam daftar_ bladers _jagoan sekolah pun merasa tantangan satu ini pantas dilalui mereka.

"Aku juga ikut, deh. Apalagi lawan kita nantinya orang asing, jadi tambah tertantang…" guman Kyoya tetap bertampang tenang seperti biasa. Setelah ditanya, Chao Xin juga menyetujui keinginan mereka untuk mengikuti _survival game_ itu. "Ginga, Masamune, Da Shan, Chao Xin, aku, lalu … Tsubasa, kau ikut, 'kan?" tanya Kyoya kemudian.

"Kalau memang aku dibutuhkan, aku akan ikut" jawab Tsubasa tenang sembari membungkam mulut adiknya yang sepertinya tidak terima karena tidak tidak bisa ikut.

"Tentu saja kau dibutuhkan, dengan begitu jumlah kita pas enam orang! Madoka dan Mei Mei menonton saja" seru Masamune dengan entengnya tidak tahu kalau perkataan itu terasa menyindir kedua perempuan yang ada dalam anggota liburan mereka.

"Kalau aku, ngapain?" tanya Chin Yun dengan tampang datarnya, memandang semua _senior_nya terutama Da Shan. Semua kakak _senior _disana langsung bertukar pandang bingung.

"Kalian juga menonton saja" sambung Chao Xin kemudian bermaksud untuk meledek kembali adik _junior_nya. Atau jangan-jangan Chao Xin memang sudah langganan untuk mengejek-ejek Chin Yun.

"Yah, hanya bisa menonton, ya… Tapi semangat, ya, nii_chan_!" seru Kenta berusaha menyemangati. Merasa semuanya sudah setuju dengan peran mereka masing-masing, Ginga dan lainnya langsung dituntun Hyouma menuju tenda pendaftaran. Tanpa mereka sadari, Ryuga dari kejauhan memasang tampang menyeringai.

"Jadi bagaimana, Ryuga? Kau mau menyerang mereka lewat _survival game_ itu?" tanya Doji, guru dari mereka semua yang sedari tadi hanya memandang semua reka adegan yang terjadi. Ryuga memejamkan matanya, tetap tidak mengubah seringainya yang begitu menakutkan siapa saja.

"Fufufu, boleh juga. Tapi kita kekurangan anggota untuk ikut, _sensei_" jawab Ryuga setengah hati. Memang pada kenyataannya Ryuga rela mengejar Ginga jauh-jauh ke Hawaii demi mengganggunya, tapi yang dilupakan Ryuga adalah jumlah 'tim'nya.

"Aku akan ikut masuk ke dalam tim-mu, kok, Ryuga" jawab Doji sepertinya berniat untuk ikut ke dalam _Survival Game_ itu sebagai kubuhnya Ryuga. Pria berambut keperakan jabrik ini menggeleng pelan.

"Yo, maaf aku terlambat" sapa Damian dari pinggir pantai sembari menyeret-nyeret Jack yang masih terikat di papan selancaran. Memang _stalker_ satu ini memiliki sifat _sadistic_, bahkan dia tidak merasa berdosa kalau nantinya ketiga anak itu benar-benar tewas karena dia. Sekarang pun dia tidak mempedulikan rasa sakitnya Jack saat diseret-seret.

"Lepaskan aku, Damian! Aku bisa jalan sendiri, jangan seret aku seperti ini!" bantah Jack kesal karena Damian tidak ada rasa kasihan pada dirinya. Damian hanya mendengus pelan lalu berhenti menyeret teman sepermainannya itu.

"Soal _Survival game_ itu aku mau ikut. Lihat saja, aku akan membalas mereka karena merecoki rencanaku untuk mengerjai bocah-bocah itu!" omel Damian melipat tangannya sedikitnya kesal. Doji kembali menengok ke arah Ryuga, memastikan bahwa anggota yang ada cukup untuk melawan Ginga.

"Aku juga akan ikut membantu, kok. Tenang saja, aku juga punya banyak dendam pada mereka, terutama Kyoya dan Yuu yang menghalangi jalanku untuk bertemu dengan Tsubasa-_kun_" sambung Jack dengan tampang lebih kesal daripada Damian, tapi Ryuga kembali menggeleng.

"Apa yang kurang, hm?" tanya Damian berkacak-pinggang bingung pada kelakuan Ryuga yang kelihatannya menilai mereka 'kurang' untuk bisa menang dari Ginga dan lainnya.

"Aku akan memanggil mereka berdua kesini"

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuah! Anginnya sejuk sekali!" seru Ginga begitu Hawaii mencapai sore hari. Sejak jam 2 siang di Hawaii tadi, Ginga dan lainnya memutuskan untuk menyudahi main-main mereka di pantai dan kembali pulang ke_ villa_ besar yang akan ditempati mereka selama seminggu di Hawaii itu. Setelah itu, pria ber_headband _pegasis ini langsung berbalik ke kamarnya bersama Masamune dan Da Shan.

"Ya, beda dengan di Jepang. Pemandangannya juga sangat indah" sambung Da Shan terkesima dengan apa yang dilihatnya di balkon kamar mereka yang begitu besar, tidak rugi Ginga memilih kamar yang balkonnya menyorot pinggir pantai. Jadi pemandangan matahari terbenam yang begitu indah dan menakjubkan di Hawaii bisa dilihat mereka selama liburan.

"Hei, Ginga. Aku baru ingat kalau aku lupa membawa laptop, bagaimana ini?" sunggut Masamune beguiling-guling dari ranjang satu sampai ke ranjang tiga, kebetulan juga ketiga ranjang itu berdempetan, jadi Masamune bisa berguling-gulingan di sana.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan laptop, Masamune?" tanya Ginga tidak paham maksud sahabat sekaligus rival terbaiknya itu. Masamune memasang wajah_ illfeel_ lalu bangkit dari tidurannya.

"Aku tidak bisa bermain_ game online_"

"Hah?" jawaban Masamune membuat Ginga dan Da Shan bertukar pandang. Baru saja mereka ingat kalau semuanya pergi ke sini tanpa membawah alat komunikasi bernama laptop kecuali Madoka –walaupun laptop Madoka khusus untuk mengetahui modifikasi _bey_ seseorang.

"Masa' hanya bermain _game online_ tidak bisa kau tahan selama seminggu?" nasehat Da Shan mengambil tempat duduk di pinggir balkon, menikmati tiap inci angin yang bertiup masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Masamune menggeleng kecil.

"Memang 'sih Hawaii mengasyikan, tapi kalau ngak bermain _game online_ rasanya janggal saja. Arggh! Apa tidak ada internet di sekitar sini!" gerutu Masamune berkelahi sendiri dengan bantal tidurnya yang besar dan empuk. Ginga dan Da Shan _sweatdrop_ dibuatnya memandangi tingkah laku Masamune yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Coba tanya Hyouma saja, mungkin dia tahu sesuatu" guman Ginga tersenyum lebar. Masamune yang mendengar itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menautkan alis hitamnya.

"Bagaimana caranya kau bertemu dengan penjaga pantai itu lagi? Perlombahannya 'kan besok" ujar Masamune bingung. Ginga mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya dan mengeluarkan ponsel _flip_-nya.

"Aku ada nomor ponselnya, hehehe"

.

.

.

.

.

"Heeh, kalian tidak menyiapkan apa-apa untuk perlombahan besok?" tanya Chao Xin memiringkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Kyoya dan Tsubasa yang terbilang tenang. Kyoya sedang membersihkan _beyblade_ Leone miliknya dengan teliti, tas perlengkapan_ beyblade_ milik Kyoya tergeletak di sisi kanan pria berdarah dingin itu. Sedangkan Tsubasa sendiri tenang mendengar lagu di _headset _yang tersambung di ponsel layar sentuhnya.

"Untuk apa, seperti orang bodoh saja" komentar Kyoya tenang, sepertinya dia memandang remeh _Survival Game_ itu. Sedangkan Tsubasa asal mengangguk entah menyetujui perkataan Kyoya atau tidak.

"Wah, kalian orangnya santai, ya." Komentar Chao Xin tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali, padahal kalau diperhatikan dengan seksama, dia jauh lebih santai daripada Tsubasa dan Kyoya.

"Tidak juga, lagipula itu 'kan hanya perlombahan. Kita tidak harus serius seperti orang yang tidak pernah memenangi perlombahan 'kan?" ujar Tsubasa memejamkan matanya menikmati tiap alunan musik yang berputar di telinganya.

"Ya, tapi hadiahnya lumayan, lho. Hanya saja aku penasaran seperti apa hadiah ekslusif-nya" guman Chao Xin berbaring di kasurnya. Belum sempat hening melanda, ponsel Chao Xin yang deringnya berisik itu tiba-tiba berbunyi, mengagetkan Kyoya juga Tsubasa yang konsentrasi pada kegiatan masing-masing.

_TRILILILILILINGGG TRILILILILILINGGG_

"Eh? Da Shan menelepon?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Sayang, ya. Kita tidak jadi ikut" keluh Mei Mei sedikitnya menyesal karena tidak bisa mengikuti lomba adu kemampuan olahraga itu. Padahal kalau secara fisik, Mei Mei sanggup mengikuti rintangan-rintangan yang katanya berat itu.

"Sudahlah, Mei Mei. Kita menonton saja, dan tentunya harus membantu mereka memberi dukungan!" seru Madoka berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Mei Mei mengangguk kecil, padahal dalam dirinya masih saja muncul rasa tidak ikhlas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun juga tidak ikut, 'kan?" tanya Mei Mei kemudian baru saja ingat kalau yang tidak akan berlomba dari mereka semua tidak hanya Mei Mei dan Madoka.

"Iya, rival-rival jelek kita juga nggak ikut" jawab Madoka santai.

_TRURURURURURURU_

Pandangan Madoka dan Mei Mei beralih pada ponsel kecil Mei Mei yang ada di meja itu berbunyi. "Siapa, Mei Mei?"

"Chao Xin menelepon"

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Huh, aku bosan. " guman Ryuga berdiam diri di sudut balkon. Entah karena apa, sepertinya Ryuga lebih senang menghabiskan waktunya untuk berdiam diri di pinggir balkon kamar seperti ini. Tapi tetap saja kalau tidak melakukan pekerjaan apapun akan terasa bosan nantinya.

"Keasyikannya baru dimulai besok, Ryuga. Kau bersabar saja, aku sudah menyiapkan hellikopter untuk menjemput mereka berdua, maka jumlah kita menjadi 6 orang pas untuk melawan Ginga" komentar Doji sembari menyeruput segelas _vodka_.

"Apa tidak ada yang bisa kita kerjakan sekarang?" tanya Ryuga merasa bosan hampir saja membunuh dirinya pada saat itu juga. Setelah itu hening melanda, karena memang hanya Ryuga dan Doji yang berada di kamar lantai atas itu.

_PIP PIP PIP PIP_

"Eh? Damian?" guman Ryuga melihat nama 'Damian' tertampang pada layar ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Lalu …"

"Untuk apa kita ke sini ramai-ramai?" tanya Kyoya begitu hampir seluruh penghuni _villa_ dipanggil Ginga menuju ke suatu gedung yang cukup besar dan mewah. Tidak semuanya, yang ada hanya Ginga, Masamune, Da Shan, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Chao Xin, Madoka, Mei Mei, Ryuga, Damian, Jack, dan Doji. Bahkan Hyouma sang penjaga pantai yang tugasnya sudah selesai juga berada di sana.

"Seperti yang kubilang, kalau merasa bosan ya ikut saja, kalau tidak kalian boleh pulang" ujar Masamune tersenyum garing pada semuanya tak terkecuali musuh-musuhnya seperti Ryuga, Damian, Jack, dan Doji.

"Aku memang bosan, sih. Tapi tempat apa ini?" tanya Ryuga tanpa ekspresi. Masamune dan Hyouma pun bertukar pandang juga saling melempar senyum mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Ini adalah tempat penyewaan jasa Internet" jawab Hyouma selaku penduduk paling lama yang tinggal di daerah itu. Lainnya kembali bertukar pandang.

"Iya! Kalian bayangkan saja lab komputer di sekolah kita, jadi kita bisa bermain _game online_ barengan! Bagaimana?" tawar Ginga kemudian berharap semua yang hadir disana berniat untuk ikut dan meninggalkan rasa bosan mereka.

"Hooh, jadi bermain ramai-ramai begitu? Boleh juga …" guman Damian mengetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk tangannya sendiri. Sementara Jack mulai lagi untuk mendekati Tsubasa yang sudah merasa tidak enak.

"Tsubasa-kun~" seru Jack kelihatannya bahagia kalau mempunyai waktu seperti ini, yaitu bisa mendekati Tsubasa tanpa pengawasan adiknya yang menderita penyakit _brothercomplex_ itu.

"Apa?"Tsubasa berusaha untuk tenang, tidak mungkin dirinya yang _top idol_ di sekolah itu bisa kalah dari Kyoya maupun Yuu hanya untuk melawan seorang Jack.

"Sudah makan?"

"Sudah"

"Sudah mandi?"

"Sudah"

"Sudah menata rambut?"

"Sudah"

Sementara Jack dan Tsubasa menghadiri acara bincang-bincang dadakan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu, Ginga dan lainnya pun memastikan kalau mereka akan bermain ramai-ramai di gedung yang menjual jasa Internet itu.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mau 'kan semuanya ikutan main?" simpul Chao Xin kemudian disambut anggukan mantap dari semuanya.

"Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo kita _booking_ tempat!" ajak Masamune kemudian lalu mereka masuk bersama-sama. Sesaat kemudian setelah mereka sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan, muncul tiga sosok mungil di depan gedung itu.

"Nii_chan_ jahat, masa' kita saja yang tidak diajak. Mentang-mentang kita masih kecil" cemberut Kenta kesal karena hanya dia, Yuu, dan Chin Yun yang tidak diajak untuk pergi ke gedung itu. Padahal mereka sendiri juga belum tahu apa fungsi gedung itu nantinya.

"Iya, di _Survival game_ kita juga tidak boleh ikut. Memang jadi anak kecil itu tidak enak, ya" sambung Yuu menggembungkan pipinya. Chin Yun manggut-manggut mengerti maksud kedua sahabatnya walau sebenarnya dia juga kesal karena dianggap 'remeh' oleh kakak-kakaknya.

"Jadi sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Ikutan masuk?" usul Yuu kemudian dengan tampang ceria. Kenta dan Chin Yun bertukar pandang.

"Bagaimana, ya… Apa nantinya kita tidak dimarahi?" guman Chin Yun sedikitnya khawatir, tapi tetap saja menanyakan pertanyaan itu dengan tampang datar.

"Tidak akan! Ini adalah pembalasan, ayo kita menyelinap diam-diam!"

.

.

.

.

.

_Counter Strike_  
>Siapa, sih, yang tidak mengenal game <em>online <em>satu ini? Bermula dari game _online_ biasa lalu akhirnya mulai mendunia, sama hal-nya dengan _beyblade_. Game 'tembak-tembakan' yang memperjuangkan pertarungan melawan _terrorist _satu ini memang banyak diidam-idamkan oleh anak muda, bahkan _bladers _sekalipun menyukainya. Ginga, Masamune, beserta lainnya sangat beruntung memasuki gedung itu pada jam sekian, sekitar jam 6 sore, karena tempatnya sudah mulai sepi. Jadi begitu mereka_ booking_ tempat, semuanya pun langsung kebagian komputer berjasa internet itu.

"Semuanya sudah _install_ Counter Strike-nya, belum?" tanya Ginga dengan suara cukup lantang. Posisi dalam gedung itu seperti warnet kebanyakan, disini memiliki 4 ruas yang memajang hampir 60-an komputer. Ada dari mereka yang duduknya bersebelahan, ada juga yang duduknya berpisah-pisah mungkin untuk mengatur strategi nantinya. Lampu ruangan cukup gelap, atau bahkan hampir tidak sebanding dengan terangnya layar komputer. Tapi itulah yang membuat seru permainan nantinya, atau dengan kata lain ekspresi siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi lawan atau musuh nantinya dirahasiakan. Semuanya bermain kecuali Doji selaku guru, juga Madoka dan Mei Mei yang hanya ingin menonton saja.

"SUDAH!" jawab semuanya kompak. Sebelumnya mereka sudah sepakat kalau mereka tidak akan memberitahukan siapa nama _user name_ mereka nantinya maupun apa posisi mereka di dalam _game _tersebut, jadi adil-adil saja saat pembagian tim lawan tidak peduli itu rival atau bukan. Yang penting mereka ingin menghapus rasa bosan mereka lewat _game_ Counter Strike itu.

"Kalau begitu! Ayo mulai masuk! Pilih_ serve_ Blanachool!"

"OKE!"

Ginga = The Best Gingseng (_login_) as Counter Terrorist

Masamune = Masamune Is NumberOne (_login_) as Terrorist

Kyoya = Singa Garong Torpedo (_login_) as Terrorist

Tsubasa = Elang Juga Manusia (_login_) as Counter Terrorist

Ryuga = Belut Sakti (_login_) as Terrorist

Jack = TsUbAsA LoVeRS (_login_) as Counter Terrorist

Damian = AquaGalon (_login_) as Terrorist

Da Shan = xxx (_login_) as Counter Terrorist

Chao Xin = Chao Yung Fat (_login_) as Terrorist

Pemain pun sudah ditentukan dan terbagi dalam tim yang berperan sebagai _Terrorist_ maupun yang menjadi musuh_ terrorist_ itu. Dengan itu mereka mulai berperang, walau sebenarnya ada beberapa yang _sweatdrop_ dengan nama _user _mereka yang tidak beres. Entah karena kesamaan pikiran atau apa, tapi Ginga berpikir kalau memakai _username_ yang aneh-aneh maka orang lain tidak akan tahu siapa itu dan bagaimana strateginya, dan rupanya hampir semuanya berpendapat seperti itu.

"Seraaaanggg!" seru Masamune yang jiwa game players dalam dirinya mulai bangkit lalu membabi-buta. Tapi ada sedikit ketidak-adilan di sini, yaitu jumlah pemainnya. Yang menjadi lawan _terrorist_ itu hanya ada empat orang, sedangkan jumlah_ terrorist_ yang harus dikalahkan ada lima orang.

"Auh, posisiku kurang baik" guman Tsubasa dalam hatinya. Belum lagi Tsubasa merinding sendiri begitu nama dirinya terpajang di salah satu _username_, dan dengan muda Tsubasa bisa menebak siapa orang itu. Belum lagi orang itu berperan dalam tim-nya Tsubasa, jadi mau tidak mau harus bisa bekerja sama dengannya.

_DOR DOR DOR! DOR DOR DOR!_

Suara tembakan langsung terlontarkan dari masing-masing komputer yang di-_booking _mereka. Serangan-serangan sengit berlangsung satu sama lain, walau sebenarnya mereka masih saja tidak tahu siapa itu _username_ yang sedang mereka hadapi.

"Siapa AquaGalon?" tanya Kyoya dalam hatinya bingung.

"Chao Yung Fat siapa, sih? Gak ada nama bagusan dikit, tuh, anak" heran Damian_ jawdrop_ dengan nama-nama _username_ yang aneh semua.

"Gila, _username_ The Best Gingseng boleh juga, siapa tuh?" guman Ryuga dalam hatinya tetap konsentrasi pada pertandingan dalam layar dunia maya itu.

"Kira-kira Tsubasa_-kun_ yang mana, yaa~?" bisik Jack berusaha mencari sang pujahan hati. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Tsubasa satu tim dengannya, walau Tsubasa sendiri sudah tahu keberadaannya dalam satu kubuh terlebih dahulu.

"Pasang bom, pasang bom~" seru Masamune membuat para pemihak '_Counter Terrorist'_ panik.

_DOR DOR DOR DOR! DOR DOR DOR!_

"Duh, tenagaku tinggal sedikit. Sial!" gerutu Masamune melihat nyawa _user_-nya tinggal 20%. Lalu sebuah ide terlontar dalam pikirannya. "Aha! Minum gingseng saja, biar sehat lagi!" entah karena apa, saking bodohnya, Masamune menggerakan _user_nya menuju _user_ 'The Best Gingseng' bermaksud untuk meminta gingseng darinya, padahal sudah ketahuan jelas mana ada adegan 'minta gingseng' di dalam _game_ Counter Strike, belum lagi _user _itu adalah musuh Masamune dan …

_DOR DOR DORR!_

"Phuu! Masamune baka!" seru Ginga dalam hatinya melihat_ user_ 'Masamune Is NumberOne' tergeletak tak bernyawa, sedangkan Masamune sendiri _jawdrop_ tanpa berkedip melihat layar komputernya sendiri. Memang dalam segi _username_, hanya Masamune yang diketahui identitasnya. Terlihat jelas dari nama 'Masamune Is NumberOne' tertulis 'Masamune'.

"Ma-Madoka …" ujar Mei Mei menyenggol pelan lengan kanan Madoka. Kedua gadis ini hanya diam di kursi yang tersedia di pojokan ruangan khusus untuk yang menunggu.

"Y-ya? Apa Mei Mei?" tanya Madoka yang tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran sama seperti Mei Mei. Kelihatannya kedua gadis ini tengah ketakutan atau tidak nyaman. Tapi ketakutan dengan apa…

"A-ada pocong ngesot di samping kita, ba-bagaimana ini?" bisik Mei Mei dengan suara yang semakin bergemetar. Bisa ditebak, yang mereka maksud pocong ngesot ialah … Dai Doji, guru mereka yang juga tidak turun tangan dalam permainan ini. Dihitung dari tempat duduk, jarak Mei Mei dan Madoka dengan Doji sekitar 4-5 kursi, tapi tetap saja hawa yang tidak mengenakan menyeruak di sekitar kedua gadis itu.

"I-iya, hawanya itu bikin ngeri… Se-serasa dikejar-kejar ayam bermuka alay, hyii…" balas Madoka merinding sendiri. Tanpa buang waktu, tiba-tiba saja di depan kedua gadis itu muncul …

"HAYO, MADOKA DAN MEI MEI NGOMONG APA!" seru Dai Doji dengan tampang yang begitu mengerihkan dan tidak memungkinkan lagi untuk Madoka maupun Mei Mei hidup disana. Belum lagi dengan kondisi penerangan ruangan yang gelap, maka kedua gadis itu langsung …

"KYAAAA! POCONG NGESOT ALAAAYYY!"

"Apa? Suara apa tadi?" tanya Damian yang tidak begitu peka mendengar disebabkan suara deru tembakan keras yang terus berbunyi. _DOR DOR DOR DOR!_

"Cuma suara kucing alay, kok" sahut Ginga tetap berkonsentrasi pada layar komputernya, belum lagi nyawa _user_nya hampir sekarat sekarang.

"Perasaan pada ngomongin alay, deh…" komentar Tsubasa yang mendengar jelas bagaimana jeritan Madoka dan Mei Mei maupun sahutan Ginga. Tapi dia merasa _game_ itu jauh lebih penting, jadi dia biarkan saja kedua gadis yang masih berusaha lari dari kejaran pocong ngesot itu.

"Woi! Kok _username_-nya pada jelek-jelek, sih?" seru Ryuga kemudian menyerah untuk menebak siapa-siapa saja pemilik dari_ username_ itu.

"Yee! Namamu sendiri juga aneh, 'kan?" balas Masamune tidak mau kalah. Suara tembakan tetap terdengar dimana-mana. Satu-dua orang mulai tumbang dalam permainan. Kalau mereka kalah, maka dalam hitungan detik yang sudah ditentukan nantinya mereka bisa hidup kembali, begitulah seterusnya.

"Siapa itu xxx? Kayaknya namanya_ simple_ sendiri" ujar Chao Xin tidak tahu kalau pemilik _username_ itu adalah ketua daripada kelompoknya sendiri.

"_User_ 'Elang Juga Manusia' kayaknya galau banget" guman Da Shan menggeleng-geleng pelan melihat nama _username_ itu. Begitu serunya mereka asyik-asyik berperang walaupun masih tidak mengetahui satu sama lain, sampai tidak menyadari kalau mereka kedatangan user tambahan tiba-tiba …

Pemberantas Banci (_login_) as Counter Terrorist

Hanya anak kecil yang tidak berdosa (_login_) as Counter Terrorist

Kadal Berotot (_login_) as Terrorist

"Hah? Kadal berotot?" guman Ginga bingung karena sejak bermain beberapa _ronde_ baru kali ini dia menemukan_ username_ itu. Begitu juga dengan Masamune dan lain-lainnya.

"Siapa itu _username_ 'Hanya anak kecil yang tidak berdosa'?" tanya Ryuga dengan nada tinggi, tapi hanya disambut dengan geleng-gelengan dari teman-temannya yang bermain di komputer sekitar Ryuga.

"Bu-bukan aku, aku sendiri baru menemukan _username_ itu, kok. Hoi, semuanya pakai nama yang bener, dong!" omel Ginga karena pusing kepalang cuma gara-gara _username_ mereka semua.

"Hei, semua_ username_ disini juga aneh-aneh, bearti kamu juga!" sangkal Damian ikutan pusing mengenai masalah_ username_-nya. Chao Xin menghelai nafas panjang.

"Ya, sudah. Daripada ribut, sebutkan nama _username_ kalian masing-masing! Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan strategi atau lainnya, ya" usul Chao Xin kemudian. Semuanya pun berpikir matang-matang lalu setuju, tetapi tetap saja pandangan mereka terkonsentrasikan pada layar untuk berperang.

"Baiklah, namaku Masamune Is NumberOne" ujar Masamune kemudian. Tapi semua pandang mata langsung menyorot ke arah jambul merahnya dan …

"SUDAH TAHU!"

"Tadi 'kan disuruh nyebutin _username_nya! Sekarang aku sebutin 'malah salah. Gimana, sih!" umpat Masamune kesal. Lainnya hanya menghelai nafas panjang mendengar umpatannya itu.

"Aku The Best Gingseng" lanjut Ginga kemudian membuat Masamune mengerinyitkan dahinya saat itu juga.

"Hah! Jadi yang tadi ngebunuh aku itu kamu, Ginga? Oh My Got!" gerutu Masamune bergaya ala orang yang putus asa seketika. Ginga sedikitnya_ sweatdrop_ dengan reaksi sahabat sepermainannya itu, tapi apaboleh buat, namanya yang sudah terjadi, ya biarkanlah berlalu.

"Yang benar itu God, bukan Got" komentar Da Shan pada reaksi Masamune membuat sekitarnya ketawa cekikikan.

"Aku AquaGalon" sahut Damian kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan santai. Semuanya langsung_ jawdrop_ mendengar Damian, tidak disangka _stalker sadistic_ macam dia… punya nama username AquaGalon?

"Singa Garong Torpedo" sambung Kyoya dengan tenang. Tapi jawabannya itu membuat semua penghuni _shock _terutama Tsubasa yang paling dekat dengan Kyoya. Seumur-umur, Kyoya yang bertampang_ cool_ seperti itu, punya _username_ 'Singa Garong Torpedo'?

"Ya Tuhan…" ujar Tsubasa sedikit memijat keningnya saking pusing dengan_ username_ mereka yang tidak beres semua. Semua pandang mata langsung tertuju pada Tsubasa seorang.

"Tsubasa-kun _username_nya apa?" tanya Jack dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Namaku 'Elang Juga Manusia' yang berperan sebagai CT" jawab Tsubasa tanpa rasa dosa sama sekali. Semuanya langsung lemas mendengar jawaban pria berambut panjang keperakan itu.

"Ternyata si Tsubasa lagi ngegalau, toh" ucap semuanya dalam hati bersamaan tanpa sadar.

"Aku xxx" sambung Da Shan untuk memperpendek masalah yang ada. Semuanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Disusul Chao Xin yang merasa senang karena sudah mengetahui nama sang ketua.

"Aku Chao Yung Fat!" seru Chao Xin dengan pandangan lugu membuat semuanya _jawdrop _di tempat. Memang nama depannya yaitu 'Chao' tidak berbeda jauh dari nama aslinya yaitu 'Chao Xin' tapi akhiran 'Yung Fat' mengingatkan mereka pada …

"Ternyata Chao Xin penggemar aktris juga …" seru semuanya dalam hati. Lalu semua pandangan tertuju pada Ryuga, satu-satunya yang belum menyebutkan username miliknya, karena mereka sudah tahu pemilik daripada username 'TsUbAsA LoVeRS' adalah …

"Belut Sakti" jawab Ryuga membuat semuanya langsung _gedubrak slowmotion_. Tidak disangka, musuh terbesar Ginga di sekolah itu memiliki nama _user _yang gilanya diambang batas seperti itu. Lalu semuanya hening sesaat, perhatian kembali tertuju pada layar komputer masing-masing, tapi …

"La-lalu, siapa pemilik dari tiga_ username_ yang tersisa? Bukannya sudah dipasang_ password_ dan hanya kita yang tahu?" tanya Masamune kemudian merasa curiga. Semuanya yang merasa setuju pun mulai melirik ke sekitarnya. Mulai dari …

Madoka dan Mei Mei yang berperang dengan Doji di sudut ruangan. Sudah pasti bukan mereka.

Orang lain yang juga online di sana, tapi tidak bermain CS seperti mereka, paling-paling online di facebook atau FFN. Sudah pasti bukan mereka.

Pemilik jasa penyewaan internet ini. Sudah pasti bukan karena sedari tadi orang itu hanya duduk bersantai di kursi dekat kasir.

"Gi-gila!_ Username_ 'Pemberantas Banci' kuat sekali, siapa sih?" seru Damian begitu dirinya dengan mudahnya tertembak dan terkapar oleh _username_ yang baru disebutnya itu. Tidak hanya Damian, orang-orang yang berperan dalam pihak _terrorist _pun tumbang satu per-satu dengan entengnya hanya dengan satu orang –Pemberantas Banci. Padahal tadinya mereka saling unjuk kekuatan dan sulit sekali untuk membunuh sebuah nyawa. Tentu saja kondisi ini membuat mereka panik seketika.

"SIAPA_ USERNAME_ 'PEMBERANTAS BANCI'?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SakiGane: Yahoo, minna-san. Kita ketemu lagiii~ Dan sebelumnya mohon maaf, untuk chapter ini kami tidak bisa membalas review kalian satu-satu karena keterbatasan halaman. Ceritanya saja sudah hampir 4.5k lebih (ngak tahu kenapa bisa mood seperti ini), jadi untuk yang log-in kami akan membalasnya lewat PM saja bagaimana? Tidak apa-apa, 'kan? :D Untuk episode ini memang membahas tentang game Cs, ide ini didapat oleh Gane dari teman-teman sekolahnya yang senang bermain game ini dengan komputer sekolah. Dan seperti di fiction satu ini, username-nya ngaco-ngaco semua XD (gubrak). Sekali lagi kami berterima-kasih kepada pengusul-penyaran bagaimana lomba survival game nanti, ya. Kami sangat terbantu, lho, hehehe. Dan ini ada quiz lagi untuk minna-san~ Sebagai tambahan, kami juga akan menarik pemenang quiz mulai chapter ini. Hadiahnya masih dirahasiakan (digebukin ramai2).**

**QUIZ:**

**1. Siapa pemilik username 'Pemberantas banci'? **

**2. Kemanakah Hyouma setelah mengantarkan Ginga CS menuju gedung penyewa jasa Internet itu? (hayoo, bermain teka-teki, nih)**

**NB: Kirim jawaban quiz gila fiction ini (bila berminat) lewat review fiction ini, oke ^_^**

**S P E C I A L T H A N K S**

**R**ed BloodRiver **L**aila Sakatori 24 **K**enta Yumiya **M**ist.a Railgun Fubuki **O**xxyCrisany Shizawa **K**azekoori Nagare **A**pdian Laruku **R**yoko Konoe **R**eshuDivero Yu **T**omoyo Tomo Yoyo **G**hisa-chan **L**ubis Tadani **B**anana Spice **L**ordest Sweetest **H**uicergo Montediesberg **S**ayuki Momoko **A**sera Madoka Kyunmei **F**uyura The Rhytem **B**atsu952788 **M**argareth Eleanor **Y**orishiko ShamaMizuchi **U**pik Keren **C**hasopeia Lowert **E**ditionotakulovers182756 **R**afa' yoshito hyouma

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	7. Truth?

**Sakigane:**  
>Hallo, minna-san. Kami kembali lagi di fic ini, gomenasai soal update ngaret, ya. Habisnya kami mendapat banyak tugas dari sekolah kami, padahal kedepannya kami punya waktu libur selama seminggu, tapi apaboleh dikata kalau keadaannya seperti ini mungkin jadwal update bukannya menambah tapi merosot. Salahkan tugas sekolah kami, ya, jangan salahin kami (mau-nya kabur aja). Oke, berikutnya kami memohon kepada para silent readers fic ini untuk bersedia untuk memberikan review kalian setidaknya, hehehe. Kalau sepi review bakal update lama, lho XP (ngancem). Ya sudah, kayaknya kelamaan curcol, ya? Gomen, gomen, ini dia chapter 7, akhir kata happy reading~<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<strong>

Chapter 7: Truth?

© **S**aki**g**ane (Rauto & Noir)

**D**isclaimer: We don't own MFBeyblade, but this story is ours!

**R**ate: T

**WARNING**(s): OOC, MISSTYPO, and all~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"SIAPA USERNAME 'PEMBERANTAS BANCI'?"<p>

Semua pemain CS yang dipandangi Ginga meneriaki hal itu bersamaan, pertanyaan yang kini menjadi teka-teki semua peserta CS yang tengah panik dengan kondisi 'peperangan' mereka sekarang. Padahal kalau boleh dikata, sedari tadinya mereka berperang seperti biasa, tapi tidak begitu sang 'Pemberantas Banci' turun tangan dalam arena. Dengan mudanya pemihak '_Terrorist_' satu per satu tumbang di tempat dengan hitungan detik saja. Belum lagi kini sang 'Pemberantas Banci' mulai menyerang_ username_ di satu kubuh sendiri …

_DORR DORRRR DOR DORR!_

"W-Woi! Woi! Kok aku di-ditembak juga, sih? Kan aku satu tim sama dia!" protes Ginga begitu dirinya ikut kena tembak 'Pemberantas Banci' sampai-sampai bernasib sama dengan pemihak _terrorist_ yang sekarang menunggu 'waktu' untuk bisa turun lagi ke arena. Lainnya hanya mengangkat bahu tidak tahu.

"Mana aku tahu, kelihatannya dia ingin menghabisi semua orang tanpa peduli teman atau lawan" komentar Chao Xin sembari bersandar santai pada kursi yang didudukinya. Masamune pun ikut menimpali.

"Ada yang tidak beres, nih. Itu orang sebenarnya siapa, ya?" ujar Masamune mulai menggerakan _mouse_-nya begitu 'waktu tunggu'nya selesai dan mulai berperang kembali, diikuti '_terrorist_' lain seperti Damian dan Ryuga.

"Akan kubalas dia! Bantuin, Ryuga!" seru Damian kali ini tidak main-main lagi terhadap sang 'Pemberantas Banci' yang kini menjadi topik permasalahan. Hanya saja mereka melupakan dua _user _misterius yang lainnya.

"Woi! Ini user 'Hanya anak kecil yang tidak berdosa' ganggu banget, sih!" gerutu Ryuga begitu jalan'nya' dihadang _username_ yang baru disebutinya itu. Dengan kata lain ia tidak bisa membantu Damian untuk melawan sang 'Pemberantas Banci'.

"Wah, aku tumbang juga" sambung Da Shan begitu 'diri'nya berhasil dibunuh teman satu kubuhnya sendiri, yaitu 'Pemberantas Banci'. Sisa dari _Counter Terrorist_ lainnya yang kemungkinan besar menjadi sasaran 'Pemberantas Banci' berikutnya adalah Tsubasa atau Jack. Tentu saja masing-masing mulai berjaga-jaga kalau nanti mereka menjadi sasaran.

"Akhirnya aku balik lagi, kayaknya kita harus lawan rame-rame baru menang dari 'Pemberantas Banci' itu …" sahut Kyoya mulai menggerakan diri'nya' sekencang '_torpedo_' sesuai _username_-nya menuju sang 'Pemberantas Banci' yang sedang dikepung lainnya yang juga kesal padanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kepung ramai-ramai!" seru Ginga disetujui oleh semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

_DOR DOOR DOORRR DORR!_

"W-What? Aku dibunuh… kawan satu tim-ku sendiri…" ucap Chao Xin cengo begitu 'Chao Yun Fat'nya ditembak mati oleh pemilik _username_ 'Kadal Berotot' yang merupakan teman satu tim-nya sendiri. Lainnya yang pemihak_ Terrorist_ ikutan cengo dengan kejadian yang aneh ini.

"Kok begitu, sih? Wah, stress!" omel Masamune mulai frustasi siapa-siapa saja yang menjadi teman atau musuhnya dalam game ini.

"Teman-teman, sepertinya tiga _username_ yang tidak kita kenal itu yang perannya melenceng dari peran aslinya. Misalkan menyerang temannya sendiri" seru Tsubasa ikut berpendapat walau sekarang nyawa _user_-nya tinggal beberapa persen lagi. Semua yang mendengar itu pun saling bertukar pandang dan mengangguk.

"Ka-kalau begitu mereka musuh kita semua, begitu?" sahut Jack sedikit panik begitu sang 'Pemberantas Banci' kini mulai mengincar dirinya. Lainnya pun mulai merenungkan masalah aneh ini lalu …

"KALAU BEGITU HABISI MEREKA BERTIGA!"

Dengan itu mereka mulai menyusun strategi, walaupun ini hanya sekedar _game online_, tetapi kalau tiba-tiba dihadang tiga _username _misterius seperti ini pasti sangat tertantang rasanya. Mereka pun mulai menggencarkan serangan bersenjata mereka pada ketiga _username_ yang menjadi target mereka yaitu 'Pemberantas Banci', 'Hanya anak kecil yang tidak berdosa', dan 'Kadal Berotot'. Tapi sayangnya rencana mereka tidak semulus yang dikira, ketiganya cukup kuat terutama sang 'Pemberantas Banci' yang tetap saja membunuh semua _username_ yang menghadangnya, tidak peduli itu teman satu tim-nya atau bukan. Tapi …

… ada suatu kejanggalan.

"Hei, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh dengan 'Pemberantas Banci' itu?" tanya Kyoya tiba-tiba membuat suasana hening. Semua pasang mata teman-teman yang ikut berlibur langsung memandanginya sesaat.

"Aneh apanya, Kyoya?" tanya Ginga lalu kembali mengkonsentrasikan pandangannya pada layar komputer. Lainnya pun ikut menganalisa keanehan apa yang dimaksud oleh Kyoya.

"Itu, tuh, masa hanya 'Elang Juga Manusia' yang tidak diserang dia?" ucapan Kyoya kemudian membuat semuanya menjalankan otak mereka untuk berpikir. Masing-masing membulatkan mata menyadari keanehan itu.

"Iya, juga, ya. Pintar juga kau, _tor_" sahut Damian menyetujui maksud Kyoya "… tapi kenapa bisa begitu? Tsubasa, kamu main dua akun, eh?" tanya Damian kemudian. Tsubasa yang masih mengkonsentrasikan pandangan pada permainannya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tuh. Aku tidak punya kemampuan bermain tingkat dewa kecebong seperti itu" jawab Tsubasa menghelai nafas panjang. Chao Xin mendelik bingung.

"Kalau dipikir secara masuk diakal, mana bisa satu orang bermain dua akun sekaligus disaat yang bersamaan, 'kan?" sambung Da Shan yang tangannya kembali 'beristirahat' karena _user_-nya tumbang lagi. Sesekali ditengoknya kedua teman wanita yang entah sejak kapan mulai memegang sapu lidi dan panci raksasa untuk mengusir guru mereka sendiri di pojok ruangan. _Sweatdrop_, itulah reaksi Da Shan begitu melihatnya.

"Terus siapa? Siapa mereka? Kita 'kan sudah kasih _password_, tapi kenapa bisa dibobol begini?" timpal Masamune mulai frustasi. Dirinya yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai 'number one' ini ternyata bisa kalah hanya dengan satu dua tembakan dari sang 'Pemberantas Banci'.

"Sial, ternyata ada _hacker _selain aku, ya? _Shit, man_! Aku nggak boleh kalah!" seru Damian yang tidak pantang semangat. Bahkan kalau dilihat keseluruhan, Damian yang paling berani untuk maju mendekati _user _'Pemberantas Banci' itu.

"Coba kita teliti dari namanya, siapa tahu bisa tebak siapa orangnya." tambah Ryuga yang berusaha untuk tenang menghadapi 'cobaan bersama' ini. Semuanya kembali berpikir di pikiran masing-masing.

"Namanya 'Pemberantas Banci'. Kayaknya benci banget sama banci, ya?" susul Chao Xin mulai berpikir disusul lainnya. Lalu sebuah ide terbenak pada pikiran Masamune, langsung saja anak berambut jabrik bintang ini menanyakannya …

"Memangnya disini ada banci?"

"JACK" jawab semuanya bersamaan –minus Jack dan Tsubasa, dijawab dengan nada super lantang, ultra datar, dan yang lebih parahnya lagi dengan wajah mimik yang serius. Dan tentu saja jawaban itu menjadi pukulan besar bagi …

"HUWAAAANG! KALIAN SEMUA KEJAM BANGET, SIH! BANCI ITU LAGI NGE-TREN ZAMAN SEKARANG TAHU!" teriak Jack disertai emosi yang membludak-bludak. Tapi bukan rasa penyesalan yang mendalami semuanya, tapi …

"Tuh, 'kan benar dia bancinya!" seru Chao Xin bahagia menemukan petunjuk untuk mengetahui 'siapa' pemilik_ username_ yang sangat kuat itu. Jack emosi dibuatnya dan tidak ragu-ragu lagi untuk …

_DOR DOR DOORRR!_

"Woi! Santai kali!" protes Chao Xin begitu dirinya langsung ditembak oleh 'TsUbAsA LoVeRS' tanpa ampun layaknya membalas kematian kawan bancinya… Eh, maksudnya membalas kematian orang tuanya.

"SALAHMU SENDIRI!" balas Jack tidak mau kalah. Damian menggerutu malas karena sedari tadi belum berhasil-hasil untuk menumbangkan 'Pemberantas Banci' yang kelihatannya hebat itu.

"Hei! Belut sakti kok kalah sama pemberantas banci, sih?" ketus Damian sedikitnya menyindir Ryuga, pria berambut jabrik putih itu mendelik tidak terima. Lalu dengan semangat juang belut yang dimilikinya pun, Ryuga langsung memulai 'penyerangannya lagi'.

_DOR DOR DORRR DORR!_

_DOR DORRR!_

Kejadian na'as terjadi, semua pemihak '_Terrorist_' tumbang satu persatu –minus 'Kadal Berotot' dengan hitungan detik saja. Semuanya membelalak mata tidak percaya, sampai-sampai pemihak '_Counter Terrorist' _yang ada disana mulai bernasib sama meliputi 'The Best Gingseng' dan 'xxx'.

"Gila! Aku menyerah, ah!" seru Masamune mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal. Lainnya juga ikut terduduk lemas. Kini yang tersisa di arena adalah 'Hanya anak kecil yang tidak berdosa', 'Kadal Berotot', 'Pemberantas Banci', 'TsUbAsA LoVeRS', dan 'Elang Juga Manusia'.

"Ayo, Tsubasa! Jack! Jangan mau kalah sama mereka bertiga, dong!" seru Ginga ikutan menyerah seperti Masamune. Tidak biasanya, padahal biasanya Ginga dan Masamune yang paling panas untuk beradu siapa yang terhebat, dan kalau Ginga seperti itu, Ryuga dan Kyoya pun pasti ikut untuk bersaing. Tapi kenangan itu hancur hanya dengan adanya 'Pemberantas Banci' seorang saja.

"Hah, aku mau menonton saja, deh" sahut Kyoya menongkrongi layar, mengawasi gerak-gerik lima _user _yang masih tersisa begitu juga lainnya yang sudah 'angkat tangan' dalam permainan ini. Tapi sebuah keanehan terjadi, yaitu …

"Hei, kok 'Hanya anak kecil yang tidak berdosa' dan 'Kadal Berotot' cuma keliling saja, sih?" tanya Ginga kemudian membuat lainnya memantau layar baik-baik. Jack menengada kedua tangannya sombong.

"Tentu saja mereka pasti takut padaku~" guman Jack berangan-angan pada dunianya sendiri. Kini tinggal tiga _user _tersisa yang tengah berperang. Sampai akhirnya sang 'Pemberantas Banci' mulai menembak target baru yaitu …

_DOR DOR DOORRR!_

"Ukh! Dia mulai menyerangku!" gerutu Tsubasa mulai was-was karena sang '_Master_' dalam permainan ini mulai menantang dirinya. Melihat itu semuanya ikutan tegang dan panik, semua pasang mata masing-masing tidak ada yang lepas dari layar komputer sama sekali. Dan yang panik melihat hal ini adalah …

"Tsubasa-kuun~ Tidak akan kubiarkaaaan~!" dengan suara yang tetap bernada seperti cowok tulen, Jack mulai menggerakan _user_-nya yang hampir sekarat menuju _user _'Elang Juga Manusia' yang tengah diserbu oleh 'Pemberantas Banci' itu. Sungguh kejadian yang tidak terduga, sampai-sampai sebuah tragedi mengenaskan terjadi …

(**Warning**: slow motion + dramatis _mode on_)

Terlihat jelas oleh semuanya …

'TsUbAsA LoVeRS' menjadikan 'tubuh'nya sendiri tameng bagi 'Elang Juga Manusia' …

Dimana pada saat itu sang 'Pemberantas Banci' menembakan jutaan peluru pada 'Tsubasa'…

Dan pada saat itu juga 'Jack' tewas …

Mengorbankan nyawanya demi orang yang dicintainya …

Semua pasang mata melototi adegan dramatis ini …

Ginga melotot tak berkedip melihati adegan ini …

Kyoya _shock_ seketika sampai-sampai tidak sadar angin malam menghembusi rambut jabriknya …

Ryuga menggeleng-geleng pelan …

Damian memandang santai adegan penuh penghayatan itu …

Da Shan langsung mengambil gantungan kunci China turut berduka cita …

Chao Xin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya sembari berteriak '_Nooo!_' …

Jack_ jawdrop_ dengan air mata bercucuran melihat 'diri'nya di dunia lain tewas …

Walaupun benci, tapi Tsubasa turut cengo karena dirinya dilindungi seorang banci …

(_slow motion+dramatis ended_)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Villa Town Forest <strong>

"Hah, melelahkan sekali" guman Ginga begitu sampai di villa-nya kembali. Mereka bermain di tempat jasa internet itu sekitar hampir 2 jam. Dan sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 07:45 malam. Begitu tiba di villa, Ginga langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang kamarnya, walaupun hanya _game online_ tapi cukup membuat pria berambut jabrik ini kelelahan. Terutama karena masalah aneh tadi, yaitu datangnya tiga _username _misterius dan sampai sekarang pun masih tidak diketahui siapa mereka.

"Iya, melawan tiga _user_ saja membuat kita kewalahan begini" sambung Masamune berbaring di samping Ginga. Tentu saja pemilik daripada jabrik hitam ini tidak terima kalau posisi '_number one_'nya digeserkan, apalagi oleh pemberantas misterius seperti tadi.

"Kira-kira siapa mereka, ya?" tambah Da Shan tetap tegas walaupun sebenarnya dia juga bingung siapa ketiga _username_ tidak diketahui itu. Tapi sesaat kemudian setelah Ginga mengobrol dengan teman sekamarnya, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya diketuk seseorang dari luar. _Tok Tok Tok!_

"Siapa?" tanya Masamune dengan suara keras agak terdengar dari luar pintu. Ginga langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berubah posisi menjadi duduk.

"Ini aku! Kenta!"

"Oh, Kenta, masuk saja" dengan itu sang adik sepupu kesayangan Ginga itu pun memutar gagang pintu lalu masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Ginga segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kenta.

"Ada apa? Kau sudah lapar?" tanya Ginga berusaha menjaga penuh kesehatan adik sepupunya agak tidak dimarahi ibunya nanti. Kenta menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan, tadi aku sudah ditawari makan oleh Madoka-_nee_, bagaimana kalau kita bermain sebelum tidur?" ajak Kenta memandang Ginga dengan pandangan berbinar. Diikuti Masamune dan Da Shan, Ginga memiringkan kepalanya sejenak.

"Bermain apa, Kenta?" tanya Ginga sembari berjongkok di depan adiknya yang berpostur tubuh kecil. Dengan semangat, Kenta merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu …

"Main _Truth or Dare_! Pasti nii_chan_ sudah tahu bagaimana mainnya, 'kan?" mendengar itu Ginga mengangguk paham. Tapi sebelum Ginga menjawab …

"Wah! Boleh juga, tuh! Ide bagus! Ginga, kita kan sudah jarang memainkannya di sekolah, kalau begitu, yuk ajak semuanya main!" seru Masamune yang semangatnya bangkit kembali. Kenta berkacang pinggang senang dengan reaksi _senior _bernama Masamune itu.

"Hm, kalau begitu sekarang Kenta coba ajak lainnya, ya. Bilang saja kalau mau ikut kumpul di kamar nii_chan_" ujar Ginga dengan kata lain setuju atas ajakan adiknya itu. Da Shan hanya mengangguk kecil lalu segera membereskan sisa pakaiannya ke lemari.

"Asyik! Asyik! Tunggu, ya, nii_chan_!" dengan itu Kenta merentangkan kedua tangannya berlari keluar kamar bermaksud untuk mengajak yang lainnya. Dan sama seperti 'undangan' untuk bermain _game online_ lagi, satu per satu mulai datang ke kamar Ginga kecuali guru mereka –Doji yang entah pergi kemana.

"Main lagi, nih?" tanya Damian dengan tampang datar. Ginga mengangguk kecil lalu mengacungkan telunjuk jarinya.

"Kan yang ajak si Kenta, kalau kalian tidak mau, ya, menonton saja biar ramai. Masa' liburan hanya di kamar masing-masing?" bujuk Ginga supaya semuanya mau ikut, bahkan sedikitnya mereka mulai akrab dengan 'musuh-musuh' mereka –untuk sekarang.

"Yay! Main! Main! Tsubasa-nii_chan_ duduk disampingkuuu!" seru anak kecil berambut jabrik _oranye _merajuk manja pada Tsubasa yang datang terakhir dari semuanya. Seperti biasa, tenang dan hanya menurut pada kemauan adiknya selama permintaan itu masih 'normal' tapi …

"Tsubasa-_kuun_!" seru Jack melayang _slow-motion_ mendekati Tsubasa dengan penuh penghayatan dan kedramatisan yang begitu mendalam. Langsung saja Yuu memeluk erat kakaknya dan mengacung-acungkan sebuah…

… garpu makan.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" seru Yuu dengan gagah berani melindungi kakaknya terlihat sama seperti pangeran yang melindungi putrinya dari monster odong-odong.

"Aku, sih, ikutan saja, deh. Daripada bosan" sahut Ryuga santai lalu mengambil tempat untuk duduk dan siap memulai permainan yang tengah populer di kalangan remaja itu. Dan tidak hanya laki-laki, kedua perempuan yang ikut ber'villa' dengan mereka semua pun ternyata juga diikut sertakan oleh Kenta.

"Permainan 'Truth or Dare' seru banget, lho! Apalagi kalau ramai-ramai!" seru Madoka menjelaskan aturan mainnya pada Mei Mei yang kelihatannya belum pernah bermain 'truth or dare'.

"Wah, di China tidak pernah dengar permainan seperti itu, sih" ujar Mei Mei kelihatannya _minder_. Tapi Madoka berusaha untuk menyemangatinya.

"Oi! Pendek ikutan saja" ledek Chao Xin lagi-lagi pada_ junior_ manisnya. Chin Yun. Anak maniak kadal satu ini langsung cemberut dan siap-siap untuk …

"AWAAAASSSSSS KAUUUUUUU, KUDAAAAAAA!" seru Chin Yun dengan _volume_ suara yang menggemparkan dan menimbulkan medan magnet yang sangat dahsyat.

"Hei, kuda itu 'kan Masamune!" tunjuk Ginga pada pria berjaket hijau itu. Masamune mengerinyitkan dahinya menyadari ada kejanggalan pada ucapan Ginga lalu …

"Kamu juga kuda, tahu!" balasnya tidak mau kalah pada Ginga. Melihat semuanya ribut-ribut, Kyoya pun turun tangan …

"Semuanya diam! Jangan buang waktu dan cepat mulai permainannya!" dengan itu semuanya pun membentuk lingkaran di lantai kamar yang ditempati Ginga. Lalu mereka mencari-cari benda yang pas untuk mereka gunakan dalam permainan ini lalu …

"Ketemu! Bagaimana kalau botol bekas ini?" seru Chao Xin menunjuk sebuah botol minuman yang kosong di atas meja. Pemiliknya, Da Shan, kelihatannya lupa membuangnya. Tapi bagus saja, sekarang benda itu bisa berguna.

"Pakai saja" ucap Da Shan dengan tenang. Lalu Chao Xin pun meletakan botol itu ditengah-tengah mereka, memandang sekelilingnya untuk memastikan siap atau tidak untuk memulai permainannya.

"Siap, ya, semuanya?" tanya Chao Xin memastikan. Semuanya mengangguk tanpa terkecuali.

"Ya, siap kapan saja! Ayo mulai sekarang!" seru Madoka sudah tidak sabaran untuk memulai sampai-sampai kedua _nekomimi_-nya naik turun naik turun. Chao Xin mengangguk lalu memutar botolnya.

"Ingat, ya! Cara mainnya itu seperti ini, siapa yang tertunjuk tutup botol saat putarannya berhenti, dia yang kena 'truth or dare'nya. Dan dia berhak memilih siapa yang akan memberikan tantangan 'truth or dare' padanya. Adil, 'kan?" jelas Ginga memberikan instruksi permainan. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Sip! Ngerti!" sahut Masamune memandang serius putaran botol yang semakin pelan itu sampai putaran terhenti dan menunjuk pada …

"Da Shan!" seru semuanya bersamaan kecuali Tsubasa, Ryuga, dan Kyoya yang hanya menengok ke arah pria keturunan China itu. Da Shan memandang lesuh tutup botol yang mengarah padanya, mungkin saja karena diputar Chao Xin maka yang 'kena itu …

"Ayo, pilih! Truth or dare?" tanya Kenta bersemangat. Mei Mei dan Chin Yun ikut memandang serius ketua yang begitu mereka banggakan itu. Da Shan berpikir sejenak lalu …

"Dare. Aku males main jujur-jujuran" jawabnya dengan tegas, tanpa ba bi bu lainnya. Dengan kata lain Da Shan siap diberikan 'tantangan' nantinya.

"Lalu siapa yang kau pilih untuk menantangmu, hm?" tanya Damian menengada kedua tangannya santai karena bukan dia yang pertama 'kena. Da Shan pun memerhartikan satu-satu teman-temannya yang ikut permainan ini lalu …

"Aku pilih Ginga saja" jawabnya lagi. Semuanya pun langsung memandangi Ginga yang menunjuk dirinya sendiri tidak menyangka kalau dia menjadi 'penantang' yang pertama kali. Ginga pun mengangguk pelan lalu …

"Kalau begitu… Aku tantang Da Shan untuk…" perkataan Ginga sengaja terhenti untuk membuat semuanya menjadi penasaran terutama Da Shan sendiri.

"…untuk?" tanya Yuu tidak sabaran. Ginga tersenyum jahil.

"Untuk… Menjambak rambut Chao Xin sampai pemiliknya menangis!" tantangan yang betul-betul tidak diduga. Semuanya cengo terutama Da Shan dan Chao Xin yang terlibat dalam tantangan kali ini.

"A-APA? Ke-kenapa aku?" protes Chao Xin kelihatannya ingin menolak, tahu sebagaimana besar tenaga ketuanya yang begitu dikaguminya itu. Chin Yun berdecik pelan lalu melipat kedua tangannya dengan tenang.

"Ayo cepat lakukan, Da Shan-_nii_!" ujar Chin Yun walau datar tapi berkesan semangat, semangat karena akhirnya _senior_nya yang selalu jahil padanya itu mendapat pelajaran yang setimpal. Mei Mei dan Madoka tertawa geli sendiri.

"Ayo cepat lakukan! Masa' takut sama pilihan sendiri, sih?" tambah Kyoya membuat Da Shan betul-betul harus 'melukai' anggotanya sendiri. Sebelumnya, Da Shan dan Chao Xin saling bertukar pandang untuk memastikan.

"Maaf, ya, Chao Xin …"

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit kemudian, Da Shan berhasil melakukan 'dare'nya. Ginga, Tsubasa, dan Kyoya cengo tidak menyangka kalau ternyata Da Shan bisa setega itu. Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun yang tidak tahu penderitaan Chao Xin malah menertawakannya tanpa rasa dosa sama sekali, Damian ber'oh' ria melihat adegan itu, sedangkan Ryuga cuek saja.<p>

"Baiklah, selanjutnya aku yang memutar, ya!" ujar Mei Mei mulai menyentuh botol yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka sembari menunggu kepastian. Yuu tidak memperhatikan Mei Mei karena berkonsentrasi untuk melindungi kakaknya dari kejaran banci ancol yang nyasar ke Hawaii itu.

"Ya, silahkan" sahut Masamune tidak mempedulikan soal siapa yang memutar. Yang menjadi keseruan adalah siapa yang 'kena dan seperti apa tantangannya. Mei Mei pun memutar botol kosong itu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Putaran botol yang kencang itu semakin lama semakin melambat.

Semua pasang mata memandangi botol berputar itu dengan serius kecuali Ryuga yang bersandar dengan santainya. Sampai akhirnya botol itu berhenti kembali, dan tutup botol itu tertuju pada …

"Yuu!" seru Kenta dan Ginga mengagetkan Yuu dari dunia investigasi perlawanannya pada Jack. Tsubasa terkekeh sedikit melihat adiknya kini menjadi sasaran.

"Rasakan itu, anak jangkrik jeruk!" ledek Jack sembari memeluk Tsubasa dengan erat. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena sebuah garpu langsung melayang di rambut indahnya dan … _JLEBB!_

"AW! SAKIT TAHU! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH?" teriak Jack kesakitan begitu garpu itu malah menyangkut pada rambutnya. Yuu menggembungkan pipinya sembari berkacak pinggang.

"Awas saja kamu macam-macam sama Tsubasa nii_chan_! Aku akan botakin rambut angsa itu!" ancam Yuu penuh amarah tapi malah ditanggap tawaan oleh Kenta, Madoka, dan Chao Xin.

"Seriusnya dia… Eh! Lupakan! Maksudnya pilih truth or dare?" tanya Chao Xin sembari menengada kedua tangannya berbentuk dua pilihan. Yuu pun memutar bola matanya terlihat sedang berpikir, lalu berdasarkan kesimpulan dari otak polosnya …

"Aku mau _truth_ saja! Kan tadi '_dare_'nya sudah, hehehe" jawabnya dengan cengiran santai seperti biasa. Kyoya manggut-manggut mengerti walau sempat _sweatdrop _melihat Jack yang sibuk mengurusi rambutnya yang kasak kusuk hanya karena garpu saja.

"Baiklah, kau pilih siapa untuk ditantang?" tanya Damian kemudian dengan senyum iblisnya yang memang sudah biasa. Yuu pun memandang ke sekelilingnya dan berpikir …

'_Kalau Tsubasa niichan… Jangan, ah! Tsubasa niichan kadang suka usil! Kalau Kenta dan Chin Yun… kayaknya nggak seru! Kalau Damian-nii… jangan, deh. Sereeeem! Kalau Ginga 'kan sudah… Kalau begitu …'_

"Aku pilih Ryuga-_nii_!" jawabnya dengan polos, tanpa sadar kalau dia telah memilik seorang iblis untuk mengantarkannya pada maut. Ginga, Tsubasa, Kyoya, dan Masamune langsung bergidik ngeri mendengarnya.

"Nggak salah?" tanya Tsubasa berusaha memastikan. Yuu mengangguk dengan begitu _innocent_-nya sampai-sampai sang kakak tak kuasa untuk menanyainya lebih lanjut. Ryuga pun membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup santai, merasa dirinya dipanggil.

"Aku, heh?" tanya Ryuga memastikan karena tadi sempat tidak memerhatikan. Damian mengangguk.

"Ya, Yuu mendapat _truth_ dan kau dipilih untuk memberikannya pertanyaan" terang Damian singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ryuga pun mengangguk lalu menggaruk pelan dagunya terlihat berpikir.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tanya. Apa yang kau dan teman-teman kecilmu lakukan selama kakakmu pergi jam 6 sore tadi?" merasa melawan anak kecil. Jadi Ryuga memberikan pertanyaan yang ringan saja. Sungguh belut yang baik… Eh, salah, maksudnya naga yang baik –untuk sekarang. Tapi pertanyaan itu membuat Yuu ketakutan.

"Eh… Eh…" Yuu menjadi salah tingkah, mengetuk-ngetuk kedua jari telunjuknya pelan sembari tertunduk cemas. Begitu juga dengan Kenta dan Chin Yun yang keceriaannya tiba-tiba memudar seketika, sungguh tindakan yang tidak wajar …

"Kenapa Yuu? Tinggal dijawab, 'kan?" tanya Madoka malah membuat Yuu tersentak kaget. Wajahnya semakin pucat saja, semuanya saling bertukar pandang bingung, tapi sesaat kemudian …

"Hahaha! Kau pasti berbuat sesuatu yang buruk, 'kan? Dan teman-temanmu juga ikut, ya? Ketahuan dari kelakuanmu, lho! Hayo mengaku saja!" desak Jack malah kelihatannya senang, belum lagi garpu yang menyangkut di rambutnya sudah terlepas.

"Hei, jangan bilang seperti itu dulu, dong!" tegur Da Shan secara halus. Ginga dan Tsubasa menengok ke arah Yuu yang kelihatannya semakin gelisah.

"Apa itu benar, Yuu? Nggak boleh bohong, lho" sambung Ginga membuat Yuu semakin terdesak.

"Engh… tapi… tapi jangan marah, ya…" meskipun bukan jawaban yang sesungguhnya, tapi semuanya menjadi terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan Yuu. Ternyata benar kata Jack, Yuu melakukan 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan dari mereka semua. Ryuga menanyakan 'pertanyaan' itu disaat yang TEPAT.

"Iya, tidak marah. Ayo katakan" bujuk Tsubasa menepuk lembut punggung adik tirinya itu. Yuu kembali tertunduk sembari bermain-main dengan kedua jarinya.

"Ehm… Aku… Aku… Nggh… Menyusup bersama Kenta dan Chin Yun ke tempat penyewaaan jasa internet… yang didatangi Tsubasa nii_chan _dan lainnya" ucapnya dengan jujur. Ginga dan lainnya langsung cengo bersamaan pada saat itu juga dan …

"EEEEHHHHH?"

"Ja-jadi kalian datang juga? Aduh, kalian ini bagaimana, sih! Daerah Hawaii 'kan asing, kalau kalian jalan-jalan seenaknya tanpa sepengetahuan kami, 'kan bahaya!" tegur Madoka mencubit pelan pipi Yuu yang gembung.

"Tapi kenapa tidak bilang-bilang kita kalau datang?" tanya Masamune kemudian heran. Padahal adik kelas sendiri, tapi kenapa harus menyusup segala? Belum lagi mana mereka punya uang untuk menyewa jasa internet itu?

"Enghh… Kami meminta Hyouma-_nii _yang kebetulan berada di depan pintu masuk untuk menemani kami… bermain _game online_" jawab Yuu lagi. Ginga membelalak mata, tidak disangka, penjaga pantai yang dikenalnya itu langsung bergaul baik dengan adik-adiknya.

"Jadi kalian dibayar penjaga pantai itu?" tanya Kyoya memastikan. Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun bertukar tatap lalu mengangguk dengan polosnya.

"Iya, kami tidak mau ketahuan nii_chan_ dan nee_chan_, jadi kami diam-diam bersama Hyouma-_nii _menuju lantai dua" sambung Kenta tidak mau berbohong. Semuanya langsung bertukar tatap dan Tsubasa langsung menepuk jidatnya.

"Bagaimana kita lupa ada lantai dua, ya? Bodohnya" ujar Tsubasa mengakui kecerobohannya saat bermain _game online_ ramai-ramai tadi. Mungkin karena suasana yang gelap, jadi keberadaan Hyouma, Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun tidak diketahui mereka, belum lagi saat mereka berkonsentrasi berperang.

"Kalian main apa? _Game online_ apa?" tanya Chao Xin penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan ketiga adik kelasnya itu yang semakin membatu di tempat.

"Kami… Kami main… C-Counter Strike…" sahut Chin Yun juga ikut jujur. Bukan membelalak mata lagi, tapi langsung _jawdrop_ di tempat.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

"Ja-jangan-jangan tiga _username_ yang 'Hanya anak kecil yang tidak berdosa', 'Kadal berotot', dan 'Pemberantas Banci' itu… PUNYA KALIAN?" tanya Masamune yang masih belum selesai dari rasa terkejutnya. Yuu mengangguk dengan lemas diikuti Kenta dan Chin Yun.

Tubuh mereka lemas seketika, tidak disangka… Ternyata mereka bisa kewalahan hanya karena melawan… anak kecil. Belum lagi anak kecil itu adalah_ junior_ mereka sendiri. "Tu-tunggu dulu! Tadi katanya CS serve kita sudah diberi _password_, 'kan? Lalu bagaimana caranya kalian tahu _password _itu?" tanya Kyoya penasaran.

"Ehm, kami asal menebak saja, tadinya salah sampai 4-6 kali…" jawab Kenta sembari menghitung dengan kedua jarinya "… tapi yang ketuju kali berhasil, deh!"

"Apa _password_nya?" tanya Ryuga juga ikut penasaran bagaimana caranya ketiga anak itu menyusup masuk ke dalam 'dunia perang' mereka.

"Abang Roti" jawab Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun bersamaan tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali.

"Woi! Masamune, lain kali ganti _password_, dong! Tuh anak kecil sampai tahu _password_nya, 'kan!" omel Ginga kesal karena yang selalu menentukan _password_ permainan mereka adalah Masamune. Pria berambut jabrik itu menautkan alisnya dan memandang jengkel Ginga.

"Eits! Tiap kali bermain selalu diganti, kok!" bela Masamune menyebutkan kenyataan. Kini gantian Ginga yang mendelik kesal.

"Duh, Masamune!_ Password_ yang diganti itu nggak ada bedanya tahu! Abang bakso, abang sate, abang kwetiau, abang pempek, abang panci, abang roti, nanti abang apa lagi coba?" tanya Ginga menantang membuat Masamune jadi terdesak.

"Sekalian saja jadi abang-abang, Masamune" ledek Chao Xin tertawa lebar setelah tadi menangis dijambak oleh ketuanya sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bearti Yuu, dong, yang tadi bikin kita gempar?" tanya Damian kemudian membuat suasananya tiba-tiba hening. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Yuu saja. Anak beriris _emerald_ ini mendelik tidak paham.

"Anuu… Memang yang membuat nama _user_-nya itu aku, tapi yang bermain bukan aku" jelas Yuu dengan wajah polosnya yang begitu menggemaskan. Semuanya kembali hening.

"Lalu siapa dong… Siapa yang meluluhlantakan kami semua pada saat itu …"

"Ehm, yang memainkannya Hyouma-_nii_, aku hanya melihat dan menyuruh siapa saja yang harus dibunuh. Lagipula aku kan tidak tahu tentang _cheat_ atau semacamnya" terang Yuu dengan santainya.

"APAAAAA? HYOUUUMAAAAA?"

Sementara itu …

"_Hutchii_!" sang penjaga pantai yang tengah beristirahat di balkon villa pribadinya malah bersin tiba-tiba saja. Padahal tidak ada angin kencang, laut pun terlihat begitu tenang. Pria berambut ikal itu mendelik kecil …

"Angin sebelum Survival Game dimulai, dingin juga, ya…"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Review please …<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Quiz Answer:<strong>

1. **H**youma

2. **M**engambil ahli user CS milik Yuu

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

**R**ed BloodRiver: TFR, kalao game online lebih menantang CS daripada AyoDance, lho. Fufufu, review again~

**G**reen Crystal & **K**azekoori Nagare: TFR, RB ^_^

**C**hii EmeraldRose & **R**afa 'yoshito Hyouma: TFR, RB ^_^

**L**aila Sakatori 24: TFR, cincang saja Damian-nya, tapi kayaknya nggak mungkin, habis lawannya 'iblis' begitu. Review again~

**O**xxyCrisany Shizawa: TFR, soal warning-nya kami masih ragu2 bwt masukin warning itu. Takutnya nanti nggak ngocok perut sama sekali *plakplak* Review again~

**B**anana Spice: TFR, hehehe, Yuu memang lucu dan menggemaskan. Kami juga setuju, tehehehe. Review again~

**S**ayuki Momoko & **I**'m always need patner: TFR, RB ^_^

**G**hisa-chan: TFR, wkwkwk, bandel juga, ya ngetik di sekolah. Tapi terkadang Gane-tachi juga pernah coba, sih *plak* Semoga menghibur ficnya, ya XD Review again~

**R**eshu DiveroYu: TFR, pada kenyataannya quiz ini memang menjebak, fufu XD Review again

**B**lackButterfly Yori-tan: TFR, soal chapter… lihat saja nanti. Nggak nentu, sih *plak* Review again~

**M**irai Sharon: We will try if we can ^_^

**M**ist.a Railgun Fubuki: TFR, fufufu. Baca pengartian Mist ttg username mereka bikin ngakak kita aja, hehe. Gaya penulisan akan kami pertahankan, review again~

**J**osephine & Giottovongoladecimokhr: TFR, RB ^_^

**L**ordest Sweetest: TFR, jangan kesembelit lagi baca ficnya, siapin obat, wkwkwk. Review again~

**T**oni07: TFR, ga pernah main CS, cuma Gane pernah liat temennya main, wkwkwk. Makasih pujian dan add to story fav-nya. Review again ^_^

**D**amianHart Fans & **U**pil keren: TFR, RB ^_^

**S**ha Zha: TFR, makasih sudah mau meluangkan waktu tuk baca fic nih, kedepannya tetep RnR, ya. Review again~

**A**quaRing, Manusia, & **L**ubis Tadani: TFR, RB ^_^

**A**sera Madoka Kyunmei: TFR, wkwkwk, penyamaan lirik lagunya pas juga buat tema fic ini (maunya). Review again ^_^

**H**uicergo Montediesberg: TFR, ngerti, ngerti. Chapter depan akan diusahakan, Cergo-tachi. Review again~

**A**yago Tenshi Implicble: TFR, gapapa telat review yg penting sudah mau RnR dah bikin kami puas, kok (eh?). Review again~

**I **3 Tsubasa Otori dll & **A**dam: TFR, nih dah lanjut. RnR lagi, ya~

(*TFR: Thanks for Review)

(*RB: Review back)

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**w**


	8. Swim?

**Sakigane:** Hallo, minna-san. Bagaimana kabarnya, nee? Semoga sehat selalu dan setia untuk terus membaca cerita hancur satu ini, ya. Ehm, kami sangat berterima kasih banyak kepada semua pembaca yang mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca juga memberikan kesan-kesan mereka lewat review. Sungguh review kalian semua sangat berharga dan kami simpan baik-baik, hohoho ^_^ Sedikit pemberitahuan, kami mengganti style update kami, untuk tahu lebih lanjut silahkan lihat ATTENTION di profile kami, oke? :D Kalau yang sudah tahu ya sudah (plaked). Jadwal Saki masih sangatlah padat, tapi untungnya dia sudah selesai membuat setengah dari fiction chapter ini, dan setengahnya saya yang melanjutkan. Review kalian dibalas di akhir cerita, oke. Akhir kata, happy reading~

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<strong>

Chapter 8: **Swim?**

Made by © **Sakigane** (Rauto & Noir)

Disclaimer MFBeyblade belong to © **Takafumi Adachi**

Rate: T

WARNING(s): **Misstypo, OOC, AU, and all**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WE ALREADY WARNED YOU!**

**NO REQUEST ALLOWED!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ginga! Ayo bangun, kuda!" omel seseorang mengguncang-guncangkan kedua pundak Ginga yang tengah terlelap di kasur tidurnya. Sontak anak beriris keemasan ini langsung mengejap matanya merasa mengenali suara jelek tadi dan …<p>

"Diem, ah, Masamune! Aku masih mau tidur, mimpi ngejar angkot kuda, nih!" bela Ginga kembali menarik selimut miliknya sampai menutupi semua tubuh Ginga. Masamune mengerinyitkan dahinya lalu balik menarik selimut itu sampai jatuh.

"_What_? Mana bisa mimpi dibalikin lagi, sinting! Kita ada acara hari ini, kau ingat?" tanya Masamune berkacak pinggang di depan Ginga yang hanya menatap lemas sosok berambut jabrik hitam itu.

"Acara apaan, kita 'kan liburan di Hawaii, Masamune" ucap Ginga ogah-ogahan. Masamune langsung menepuk jidatnya menyadari temannya satu itu mulai lupa.

"_Survival Game_, Ginga! Ingat?" ujar Masamune berusaha mengingatkannya. Langsung saja Ginga memutar balik pikirannya lalu …

"OH, YA! AKU LUPA!" seru Ginga langsung membanting Masamune sampai guling-guling ke bawah ranjang dan tertabrak tembok kamar. _BRUAGHH!_

"Gi…"

"GINGAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ah, suara apa tadi?" tanya Mei Mei yang tengah mengaduk bubur yang baru saja matang dimasaknya. Wanita satunya lagi, Madoka, hanya mendengus pelan lalu mengada kedua tangannya.<p>

"Biasa, palingan Masamune berantem sama Ginga lagi" jawabnya santai sudah hafal betul bagaimana gelak kebiasaan Masamune dan Ginga kalau dibiarkan berdua sebentar saja.

"Apa nggak apa-apa, tuh, dibiarkan saja?" tanya Mei Mei khawatir kalau keduanya bertengkar sungguhan. Madoka hanya mengacak-acak rambut belakangnya lalu beralih pada lemari es untuk mencari bahan pelengkap sarapan.

"Biarkan saja, sudah biasa, kok. Nanti juga baikan sendiri" ujar Madoka sedikit terkekeh. Mei Mei mengangguk mengerti, berusaha menghafal bagaimana-bagaimana saja kelakuan anggota villanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, piringnya kurang satu, tuh" tunjuk Mei Mei melihat jumlah piring sarapannya kurang. Begitu menyadari itu, Madoka menghela nafas dan langsung cemberut.

"Biarin, ah. Aku nggak mau memberikan sarapan untuk Doji-_sensei _si kambing jelek itu" gerutu Madoka melipat kedua tangannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja dari lemari es yang mau Madoka buka …

"HAYO NGOMONG APA TADI?" seru guru mereka, Doji, yang tiba-tiba saja mengganti hampir seluruh isi lemari es dengan tubuh besarnya yang tengah mengigil. Langsung saja Madoka berteriak sekencang mungkin.

"POCONG LEMARI ESSSSSS, KYAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Ummh… <em>Survival Game<em>-nya hari ini, ya?" tanya Tsubasa memastikan. Tidak menjawab, Kyoya hanya mengangguk. Sedangkan Chao Xin sibuk menyisir rambutnya di cermin yang berada di dekat pintu kamar. Beda dengan lainnya, ketiga teman satu kamar ini masih menetap di kamarnya tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun, seakan-akan mereka bertiga belum bangun tidur.

"Wah, cepat juga, ya. Tapi rasanya seru juga harus beradu dengan orang asing" lanjut Tsubasa bangun dari tidurnya dan dengan cepat melipat selimut tebalnya. Kyoya kembali mengangguk singkat.

"_Bey_ dibawa, tidak?" tanya Chao Xin yang baru saja menyudahi acara sisir-sisirannya. Kyoya dan Tsubasa bertukar tatap.

"Bawa saja. Rasanya aneh kalau ditinggalkan" jawab Tsubasa mengutak-ngatik lemari pakaiannya mencari handuk untuk mandi. Chao Xin mengangguk lugu mendengar jawaban dari pria berambut panjang satu itu lalu …

"Oh, iya! Aku lupa memakai_ lotion_! Kulitku bisa terbakar kalau berjemur di tengah _Survival Game_ nanti!" seru Chao Xin langsung mengacak tas perginya mencari-cari_ lotion_. Baru saja Tsubasa berhasil menemukan handuknya, tiba-tiba saja tangannya digenggam tangan lain yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dalam lemari.

"A-tangan siapa ini?" sontak Tsubasa terkejut tiba-tiba tangan keluar dari dalam lemari. Tapi begitu Tsubasa menarik tangannya, tangan itu tetap tidak mau lepas dari genggamannya pada tangan Tsubasa sampai akhirnya sosok itu tertarik sampai Tsubasa langsung …

"Jack! Ngapain kamu mengumpat di lemari?" seru Tsubasa langsung cengo melihat teman sekolah jadi-jadian itu saking niatnya mengejar Tsubasa, sampai mengumpat di lemari pakaian entah bagaimana caranya. Jack hanya nyengir nggak jelas melihat tambatan hatinya terkejut.

"Ohayou, Tsubasa-_kun_~" seru Jack dengan kilauan _screentone_ entah bagaimana caranya. Tidak nyaman melihat kawannya dikejar-kejar Jack terus, Kyoya pun lagi-lagi mengambil tindakan yaitu …

_TLANGG!_

"Wadaaww! Sakiiiiit, cin!" jerit Jack langsung memegang erat kepalanya yang terlempar sebuah panci oleh Kyoya. Tsubasa bernafas lega dan segera menyingkir dari Jack, berjalan menuju pintu keluar tapi Jack langsung menahan kaki Tsubasa dengan begitu mendramatisir.

"Lepaskan kakiku, aku mau mandi dulu" sahut Tsubasa memandang datar Jack yang masih memeluk kedua kakinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Tsubasa meraih gagang pintu lalu memutarnya, tapi Tsubasa langsung menemukan sang adik tiri yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan penuh amarah …

"Yuu, su-sudah bangun?" tanya Tsubasa pura-pura tidak mengerti. Ia memang tahu Yuu sangat tabuh melihat orang lain menempel dengan Tsubasa karena sudah resmi menderita penyakit _brothercomplex_, tapi rasa cemburu Yuu bisa dibilang melewati batas.

"Cepat… Menyingkir… Dari… Nii_chan_ku…" ucap Yuu bahkan suaranya sampai bergemah saking marahnya membuat Tsubasa _sweatdrop_. Meremehkan, Jack malah bangkit berdiri dan langsung memeluk Tsubasa dengan paksa.

"J-Jack jangan laku –"

"Tsubasa-_kun_ adalah milikku" seru Jack entah kenapa sangat bahagia. Bahkan lemparan panci kedua Kyoya tidak mempan pada Jack saking bahagianya. Kyoya langsung menyingkir ke balkon kamar untuk menghindari perang dunia III yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi.

"AWAS KAU BANCIII KALEEEEEENG JAHANAAAAMMMM!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Pagi hari sebelum melakukan aktifitas ada baiknya menghirup udara segar dulu" sahut Da Shan menikmati sinarnya mentari pagi hari di balkon dekat teras ditemani <em>junior<em> kesayangannya, Chin Yun.

"Iya, aku setuju" komentar Chin Yun tersenyum kecil. Dibanding bersama lainnya, Chin Yun paling nyaman bersama dengan _senior _kebanggaannya, yaitu Da Shan. Dan ketika menghabiskan waktu seperti inilah yang paling disenangi Chin Yun, nyaman dan tidak ada yang mengganggu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kok tadi pada berteriak, ya?" tanya Da Shan merasa mendengar teriak-teriakan dari dalam villa. Tapi ia memutuskan untuk tetap berada disana menemani adik kelasnnya menikmati udara pulau asing.

"Hm, biarkan saja" jawab Chin Yun tidak peduli seberapa besar keributan yang ada di dalam villanya.

"Begitu, ya. Baiklah –"

"DA SHAN! TOLOOOOOONGGGGG!" teriak Chao Xin yang mendadak langsung membuyarkan suasana damai yang tercipta sedari tadi sampai Chin Yun terperanjat kaget di tempat.

"A –ada apa, Chao Xin?" tanya Da Shan berbalik badan tanpa menyadari kalau Chin Yun langsung _badmood _gara-gara kedatangan Chao Xin. Dengan berlinang air mata, Chao Xin memperlihatkan botol _lotion_nya di depan wajah sang pemimpin.

"Ada apa dengan _lotion_mu?" tanya Da Shan masih belum tahu apa permasalahannya. Dikira masalah serius sampai dirinya berlinang air mata layaknya sinetron-sinetron yang lebay, tapi ternyata …

"Li-lihat! Botolnya… botolnya… botolnya…"

"Ya?" tanya Da Shan lagi heran kenapa rekannya satu ini bisa lebay dadakan hanya karena masalah _lotion_. Padahal biasanya kalau di depan para perempuan fansnya selalu saja _stay cool_. Chao Xin menunjuk ke sebuah tanda yang berada di pinggir _cover lotion_nya.

"BOTOLNYA LECET! BAGAIMANA CARANYA KHARISMAKU TERSAMPAIKAN KALAU BOTOLNYA SAJA RUSAK BEGINI!" seru Chao Xin membuat Da Shan langsung gedubrak di tempat dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Chao Xin langsung menghentikan tangisan –tidak bergunanya– karena ia melihat sang junior… membawa-bawa palu besi di tangannya dengan emosi seekor kadal.

"SIAAAAALAAAAAN KAUUUU CHAO YUN FAT!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>Tidak disangka, pagi kedua mereka di Hawaii ini ternyata ramai juga. Masing-masing memiliki masalah tersendiri begitu mentari pagi menyambut, tapi untung saja masalah yang mereka hadapi tidak seberapa besar. Mengingat mereka adalah salah satu kelompok yang mencalonkan diri di acara <em>Survival Game<em> yang akan diadakan jam 8 pagi nanti, jadinya mereka sudah bangun sekitar jam 6 pagi. Seperti biasa, Madoka dan Mei Mei, kedua wanita yang ikut serta dalam acara liburan inilah yang menyiapkan sarapan mereka.

"Selamat makan, semuanya!" seru Ginga lalu diikuti lainnya menyantapi sarapan yang dihidangkan di depan semuanya, tak terkecuali musuh mereka. Lagi-lagi Madoka beserta Mei Mei trauma akan hadirnya guru mereka, Doji-_sensei _yang menurut dukun santet setempat adalah jelmaan dari pocong.

"_Nee_, nanti semangat berlombanya, ya, nii_chan_!" seru Kenta menyemangati kakaknya. Ginga mengangguk senang mendapat dukungan, ia tidak menyangka kalau ia beserta kawan-kawannya bisa mengikuti lomba menarik di pulau asing seperti Hawaii.

"Yup, walau lawannya orang asing tapi aku tidak akan kalah!" seru Ginga mengepal pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Tapi yang terpenting kerja sama, kita harus kompak" sahut Kyoya menyangga dagunya di lengan sebelah kanan dengan santai. Lagi-lagi Ginga mengangguk setuju atas keputusan temannya.

"Jangan lupa untuk membuat adegan yang lucu untuk membuat kami tertawa, hahahaha!" ledek Damian mengayung-ayungkan sendok makannya. Yuu mendelik tidak paham maksud perkataan_ stalker_ menyeramkan itu.

"Eh? Maksudnya apa?" tanya Yuu dengan polosnya, tapi ia langsung menghadang Jack yang berusaha mencuri kesempatan untuk mendekati Tsubasa.

"Misalkan saja hanyut di laut, pasti menyenangkan" jawab Damian dengan santainya tanpa sadar jawabannya itu membuat lainnya merinding ngeri. Membayangkan ombak pantai Hawaii itu memang indah, tapi juga besar. Kalau tidak berhati-hati bisa saja mereka hanyut.

"H-heeh, jangan ngomong yang bikin ngeri, ah!" sangkal Masamune dengan mulut yang masih berisi makanan, sampai-sampai Kenta mengelus punggung Masamune takut sang kakak kelas tersedak.

"Apalagi lawannya juga orang asing, sepertinya seru sekali. Berjuang, ya!" tambah Madoka baru selesai memberikan bubur tambahan pada Chao Xin.

"Huh, mereka memang harus berjuang, tapi berjuang melawan kita semua" pikir Ryuga dalam hati menyeringai tidak sabar untuk menghabisi mereka semua dalam _Survival Game_ nanti. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan sarapan, sebagian langsung pergi mandi –minus Tsubasa dan Ginga yang sudah mandi duluan. Setelah selesai mandi, mereka langsung pergi ke pantai untuk… memulai 'peperangan' mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ohayou<em>, Ginga!" sapa sang penjaga pantai remaja, Hyouma, begitu Ginga beserta teman-temannya baru tiba di tepi pantai yang ramainya luar biasa dibandingkan kemarin. Bahkan pengunjung dari berbagai negara pun semakin banyak.

"_Ohayou_, Hyouma! Bagaimana penyusunan _Survival Game_ ini? Kau panitianya juga, 'kan?" tanya Ginga memastikan. Pria berambut ikal itu mengangguk dan menunjuk ke beberapa _arena_ yang sudah dipersiapkan dari kemarin malam untuk _Survival Game_ ini.

"Ya, aku panitia termuda disini. Persiapannya juga sudah oke, tinggal memulai saja" canda Hyouma memberikan tanda _peace_ pada Ginga dan lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja Ginga jadi teringat kalau kemarin …

"Anu, Hyouma, kemarin itu …"

"Eh, kemarin? Maksudnya saat aku menemani adik-adik kalian bermain internet?" tanya Hyouma memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dan langsung saja Ginga mengangguk karena tebakan Hyouma tepat.

"Iya, maaf kalau adikku menyusahkanmu, ya" ujar Ginga merasa merepotkan penghuni negara lain. Hyouma mengada kedua tangannya dengan cepat.

"Ti-tidak, aku sangat menyukai anak kecil, jadi sekalian saja kutemani bermain. Habisnya kalau dibiarkan begitu saja, 'kan bahaya" sambung Hyouma tidak memiliki maksud tersembunyi apapun.

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu. Apa aku bisa menitipkan Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun kalau kami tengah berlomba?" tawar Ginga menuntun Hyouma melihat ketiga anak _innocent_ mantan pemberantas yang tengah diurus Madoka dan Mei Mei.

"Eh? Sungguh? Tentu saja aku bisa" jawab Hyouma mengangguk mantap.

"Wah, banyak sekali perserta yang kelihatannya tangguh, ya" komentar Tsubasa celingak-celinguk melihat banyak sekali orang asing yang kelihatannya tidak bisa diremehkan. Bahkan ada yang sampai melakukan pemanasan segala.

"Bagus, mereka bisa jadi bahan latihanku" tambah Kyoya melipat kedua tangannya dengan tenang. Tadinya Kyoya sempat heran kenapa banci odong-odong bernama Jack itu tidak lagi mengejar Tsubasa, bahkan kawan-kawan lainnya juga lenyap mendadak begitu mereka akan berangkat ke pantai.

"Sip! Kita tidak boleh kalah dari mereka!" seru Masamune berkacak pinggang dengan semangat tinggi. Sedangkan Chao Xin malah memamerkan ketampanannya pada wanita-wanita dari negara asing yang tidak sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya.

"Jangan senang dulu, lumping" seru Ryuga dari belakang mereka dengan tampang licik seperti biasa. Ginga dan lainnya langsung menengok ke belakang dan terkejut mendapati Ryuga berserta teman-temannya yang lain juga …

"Eh? Ja-jadi kalian juga –" belum selesai Da Shan menyimpulkan, langsung saja Doji, guru mereka yang ikut masuk ke dalam anggota tim Ryuga memotong pembicaraannya.

"Ya, kami sudah pernah mencamkan kalau kami akan menghancurkan liburan kalian dan sekaranglah saatnya!" seru Doji dengan petir alang-alang menyambar di sekitar mereka. Ginga dan lainnya memasang tampang sebal, ternyata kata itu bukanlah gertakan belaka tapi …

"Ya, dan kami juga sudah mengundang dua anggota. Pas enam lawan enam! Kita bersaing siapa yang lebih hebat!" tambah Jack mengada kedua tangannya dengan begitu sombong. Langsung saja Ginga menyadari kalau ada tambahan dua orang berserta mereka …

"Me –mereka 'kan… Kenapa bisa kesini?" seru Tsubasa terkejut menyadari kepintaran mereka dalam menyiapkan rencana penghancuran liburan ini, yaitu menambahkan anggota. Dua sosok itu bisa dibilang sama iblisnya dengan mereka semua, dan sepertinya ini menjadi pukulan besar untuk Ginga dan lainnya …

"Reiji? Johannes?" sambung Chao Xin yang ikut mengenal kedua wajah murid asal negara Jepang itu. Sedangkan yang merasa namanya disebut ikut-ikutan menyeringai.

"Lama tidak berjumpa semuanya, karena keseringan absen di kelas aku jadi tidak bisa bersenang-senang, huhuhu" sahut Reiji dengan gaya pura-pura lemas yang menjadi ciri khasnya –entah kenapa–

"Karena masuk ke kelas spesialis kucing, aku juga jarang bisa mengganggu kalian, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang" tambah Johannes memeluk kucing kesayangannya. Ginga dan lainnya langsung cengo _massal _melihat mereka akhirnya genap berenam sama dengan Ginga dan lain-lainnya.

Reiji Mizuchi, atau akrab dipanggil Reiji oleh Ginga dan lainnya. Entah kenapa makhluk satu ini begitu menanamkan rasa cintanya pada ular, sampai-sampai hampir setiap hari absen karena selalu mengunjungi kebun binatang bagian ular. Ia hobi sekali untuk melakukan penindasan pada anak-anak yang culun sampai keluar dari sekolah karena takut, dan tentu saja _bey_ milik Reiji tidak kalah menakutkannya dari pemiliknya sendiri.

Johannes, juga teman satu angkatan di sekolah Ginga. Tadinya ia merupakan pengacau jawaban tugas orang lain. Misalkan jawaban Ginga pada soal Matematika yang tadinya '89' menjadi 'Kucing' oleh Johannes entah bagaimana bisa. Karena memilih kelas penelitian kucing, akhirnya ia pisah kelas dengan Ginga. Baru-baru ini ia meneliti tentang _tomcat_ yang tadi dikirai kucing tapi ternyata serangga sampai ia mengamuk di sekolah.

Dua orang seperti itu bergabung ke dalam kelompok Ryuga yang berbahaya seperti itu? Sepertinya ini bukan menjadi pertarungan yang biasa-biasa saja …

"Mereka benar-benar serius ingin menghancurkan liburan kita" sahut Da Shan begitu kelompok Ryuga berlalu dengan ketawa-ketiwi nggak jelas mirip tawaan kuntilanak narsis. Ginga mengangguk, tahu maksud Ryuga yang sebenarnya seperti apa …

"Kita tidak boleh sampai kalah teman-teman!" seru Ginga menyemangati. Teman satu kelompok Ginga, meliputi Masamune, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Da Shan, dan Chao Xin pun setuju pada si _bladers _nomor satu tanpa banyak tanya lagi.

"YOSH! SEMANGAT!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>DAR DAR DARR!<strong>_

Suara kembang api berbunyi di daerah sekitar pantai dengan sangat meriah, semua pasang mata tertuju ke langit, memandangi kembang api siang hari itu dengan pandangan terkejut, sekaligus menjadi semangat. Karena itu petanda bahwa _Survival Game_ bulan ini akan segera dimulai.

"_Morning, guys! Here we go, Survival Game! __Participants__this month__ more __crowded __than __a__month __ago, great! Even __this time__ there were participants __from __Japan and China!_"

Suara sang pembawa acara disambut ribuan sorakan dari penghuni pantai yang menunggu-nunggu acara ini. Tentu saja bahasa yang digunakan adalah bahasa Inggris yang merupakan bahasa Internasional.

"Ginga, dia ngomong apaan, sih?" tanya Masamune tidak paham. Ginga memandang Masamune dengan pandangan tidak meyakinkan.

"Masamune, kamu kan punya kakak sepupu dari Amerika, masa nggak bisa bahasa Inggris, sih? Payah, nih!" omel Ginga memandang remeh Masamune. Lantas merasa tersindir, Masamune langsung cemberut.

"Heeh, aku memang susah sama bahasa asing. Makanya Zeo sering menjitakku karena nggak ngerti-ngerti" terang Masamune dengan begitu jujur. Ginga menepuk jidatnya pelan.

"Begini, dia bilang selamat pagi, Survival Game sudah dimulai. Peserta bulan ini lebih banyak dari bulan sebelumnya, bahkan sekarang ada peserta dari negara Jepang dan China" terang Ginga terasa menjadi penerjemah dadakan. Masamune manggut-manggut paham.

"Peserta dari Jepang dan China itu maksudnya kita?" tanya Masamune sedikit GR. Ginga mengangkat bahunya.

"Mana kutahu, mungkin saja" jawab Ginga yang tidak merasa sama sekali. Pada akhirnya mereka mengikuti arahan dari beberapa penjaga pantai yang meminta mereka berbaris mengikuti urutan kelompok mereka masing-masing saat mendaftar. Kelompok Ginga berada di urutan ke 35, sedangkan kelompok Ryuga berada di urutan ke 42.

Masing-masing peserta pun dibuat berbaris sesuai kelompok masing-masing dengan yang paling depan menghadap ke arah pantai.

Urutan kelompok Ginga dari paling depan adalah: Da Shan, Tsubasa, Ginga, Kyoya, Chao Xin, Masamune

Urutan kelompok Ryuga dari paling depan adalah: Doji, Jack, Ryuga, Damian, Johannes, Reiji

"_Yeah, all! Survival __Game __officially begins__! __Get to__ the __first__ hurdle: Swim __to __collect __pearl s__scattered __in the ocean that __is __our __limit __for __participants!_" seru sang MC dengan suara yang begitu lantang. Singkatnya, rintangan pertama adalah berenang. Dan tantangannya adalah mengumpulkan mutiara-mutiara (tidak asli) yang sudah di sebar di wilayah laut yang sudah dibatasi dengan ban berwarna kuning tanda wilayah khusus untuk _Survival Game_. Mutiara yang harus dikumpulkan tidak hanya berada di permukaan laut, tapi juga berada di dasar lautan. Otomatis di _arena_ ini mewajibkan ketangkasan berenang dan menyelam sekaligus.

"_One group __developed __one by __one __with __a five__-minute __interval__. __After five __minutes__, __participant __must __return __to the main land __with a__ pearl __gets.__then __turns __to the __participant __in the order__of each, understand?_" lanjut sang MC memberikan penjelasan berikutnya. Singkat kata, peraturan dalam permainan ini adalah: Satu kelompok maju satu orang untuk berenang dan mengumpulkan mutiara dalam waktu lima menit. Setelah lima menit, peserta harus kembali dan bergantian dengan peserta satu kelompok lainnya dengan waktu yang sama. Begitu seterusnya sampai peserta terakhir mendapat giliran.

Semuanya pun mulai mengambil posisi, sementara itu Hyouma sedang asyik-asyiknya menjaga ketiga anak titipan dari Ginga, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun.

"Lihat, kakak kalian akan memulai perlombahan" seru Hyouma menunjuk barisan Ginga dan lain-lainnya. Otomatis Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun yang ditraktir kelapa muda oleh Hyouma langsung menengok.

"Ganbatte, nii_chan_!" seru Kenta menyoraki sang kakak sekuat tenaganya.

* * *

><p>"Ready? 3, 2, 1 …"<p>

"_START NOW!_"

Langsung saja semua peserta dari masing-masing kelompok yang berdiri di barisan depan langsung berlari dan menjamah dinginnya air laut Hawaii. Dan dari kelompok Ginga, yang pertama memulai adalah Da Shan. Langsung saja sang ketua dari kelas China menunjukan kebolehannya dalam olahraga.

"Ayo, Da Shan! Kumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya!" sorak Ginga berusaha menyemangati Da Shan. Tapi entah kenapa semua pandangan cengo melihat ke arah… Doji-_sensei_.

"Itu guru sudah gila atau nggak waras, sih?" komentar Kyoya sejujurnya malu karena memiliki guru seperti Doji. Semua pasang mata kelompok Ginga langsung menoleh ke arah Doji-_sensei _yang ternyata menjadi yang pertama dari kelompok Ryuga.

"Berenang gaya apaan, tuh?" sambung Tsubasa cengo dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Di sana terlihat Doji berenang dengan gaya kodok + sangat lambat, berputar 360 derajat seperti putaran panggangan sate, ditambah senyum _pepsodent _yang memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya sekalipun menyelam di dalam air. Terlihat familiar dengan penguin sarap yang nyasar ke pulau tropis.

"Dia sudah gila, untung guru di kelas China nggak kayak begitu" sahut Chao Xin tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Entah kenapa mereka lupa kalau ada yang tidak wajar dari salah satu anggota kelompoknya.

_**PRIIIIITTTT!**_

"Berjuang, Tsubasa!" seru Ginga begitu bunyi pluit tanda pergantian peserta pun berbunyi. Da Shan dan Tsubasa yang berpas-pasan pun saling menepuk sebelah tangan. Da Shan kembali ke daratan dan menemui kelompoknya, giliran Tsubasa untuk maju mengumpulkan mutiara yang masih tersisa banyak di laut.

Baru saja Tsubasa ingin menunjuk kebolehannya, tiba-tiba saja …

"Tsubasa-_kun_~ Ayo kita bersama-sama~" tidak perlu ditanya siapa, Tsubasa sudah mengenal betul suara siapa itu dan langsung saja merinding ketakutan. Bagaimana bisa banci odong-odong itu terus mengejarnya seharian, _**dan lebih parah**_nya kali ini pun tanpa perlindungan dari Yuu …

"_GRRRR_! SIALAN BANCI JELEK ITU! MENCARI KESEMPATAN DALAM KESEMPITAN!" omel Yuu langsung membentak meja yang sedang didudukinya bersama Kenta, Chin Yun, dan Hyouma.

"Ada apa, Yuu?" tanya Hyouma berusaha meredahkan amarah anak beriris _emerald_ itu. Tidak menjawab, Yuu terus saja memandangi sang kakak di seberang sana sedang bermesraan (mungkin) dengan Jack, musuh terbesar Yuu untuk sekarang.

"Itu! Kakakku diganggu banci kaleng jahanam itu! Ukh! Awas saja saat dia kembali ke _villa_, nggak bakalan selamat!" umpat Yuu melipat kedua tangannya dengan sangat kesal.

"Memang kamu mau ngapain Jack-_nii_?" tanya Chin Yun tetap berwajah datar seperti biasanya, berbeda kalau ia diganggu oleh Chao Xin. Yuu mulai berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk …

"Tenang saja, aku punya cara yang bagus!"

_**PRIIIIIT!**_

"Ginga, maaf aku tidak bisa membantu banyak. Konsentrasiku terganggu gara-gara…" Ginga menepuk pundak Tsubasa tanda mengerti.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tahu, kok. Aku akan membalas mereka!" seru Ginga langsung maju menggantikan Tsubasa yang lemas gara-gara diganggu Jack habis-habisan. Bagi Jack adalah kesempatan emas untuk bisa mendekati Tsubasa disaat monster kuning (baca: Yuu Tendou) itu tidak ada.

"Masih bisa maju?" tanya Kyoya melihat Tsubasa yang tersenggal-senggal. Pria berambut panjang dikepang itu mengangguk pelan.

"Aku tidak mau kalah sama banci" jawab Tsubasa _stay cool_ walau sebenarnya cukup menguras tenaga hanya untuk berhadapan dengan Jack yang terlalu tergila-gila padanya. Sementara itu, Ginga …

"Akh! Kau mengganggu saja Ryuga! Pergi sana ke daerah yang lain!" omel Ginga kesal karena Ryuga terus mengambil jatah tangkapannya. Mungkin saja kalau seperti itu terus, hasil dapatan Ginga bisa lebih _parah_ daripada Tsubasa.

"Nggak akan, akan kubuat kau tidak bisa membawa apa-apa saat kembali nanti" seringai Ryuga berusaha merebut jatah yang sudah susah payah diambil Ginga dengan menyelam sedalam-dalamnya. Sungguh merepotkan …

"Dasar naga jenggotan!" umpat Ginga menyiram air ke arah Ryuga supaya anak satu itu mau menjauh darinya. Tapi ternyata hanya dengan siraman air tidak membuat Ryuga mundur dengan muda.

"Kamu sendiri kuda nggak berbuntut" ledek Ryuga balik menjulurkan lidahnya meremehkan Ginga.

"Awas kau, ya!"

"Kasihan Ginga" komentar Madoka yang melihat dari atas jembatan yang dibuat sebagai salah satu fasilitas di pantai itu, Mei Mei yang ikut serta bersamanya pun mengangguk kecil.

"Untung saja Da Shan tidak diganggu guru sarap itu" tambah Mei Mei menarik nafas lega, tapi tiba-tiba saja mereka langsung berpas-pasan tatap dengan Doji yang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Hyii! Dia memang pocong santet! Kita ngomong dari kejauhan saja langsung tahu!" jerit Madoka memeluk Mei Mei saking takutnya. Tapi kilauan tatapan Doji pada mereka malah semakin menjadi.

"KYAAAA!"

_**PRIIIIT!**_

"Hah… Hah… Ryuga sialan!" omel Ginga mengacak-acak rambut merahnya yang basah dan kembali ke daratan. Dengan itu giliran berikutnya pun maju, yaitu Kyoya.

"Kyoya, tolong, ya!" seru Ginga sedikit berharap pada temannya yang jago olahraga itu. Kyoya mengangguk kecil tanpa ekspresi lalu mulai menginjakan kakinya di mulut pantai dan memulai gilirannya sebelum waktu habis.

"Gimana Ginga, apa kau mengumpulkan cukup banyak?" tanya Da Shan memandangi Ginga yang tampangnya sangat suram.

"Kau seperti baru menerjang badai saja" komentar Chao Xin menggeleng pelan. Ginga mengangguk pelan menanggapi komentar dari pria penuh kharisma itu.

"Ya, memang bisa dibilang baru menghadapi badai, Ryuga benar-benar keterlaluan" umpat Ginga melihat hasil dari jerih payahnya tidak seberapa banyak. Sementara di pantai kini giliran Kyoya yang berhadapan dengan badai karena …

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menang!" seru Damian yang berenangnya begitu lincah. Kyoya mendecih pelan, memang baginya rintangan ini lumayan untuk melatih fisik juga, tapi tidak muda kalau lawannya iblis seperti Damian …

"Berjuang, Kyoya!" seru Tsubasa berusaha menyemangati. Sedikitnya mereka tidak senang kalau mereka harus kalah hanya karena diganggu tim yang berniat menghancurkan liburan berharga mereka ini.

…

_**PRIIITT!**_

Bisa dibilang Kyoya dan Damian imbang, mereka mendapat hasil yang sama karena Kyoya dengan keras tidak mau memberikan mutiara yang di dapatnya dari si _stalker_ iblis macam Damian. Dengan itu Kyoya langsung bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan laut menuju ke barisan timnya, kini giliran Chao Xin untuk maju, tidak lupa sang pria asal China itu menerima sambutan meriah dari gadis-gadis penggemarnya.

"Huh, hampir saja" guman Kyoya meletakan hasil jerih payah itu beserta hasil-hasil lainnya. Memang semakin lama semakin sulit untuk mengumpulkan karena mutiara yang tersebar semakin sedikit. Dan bisa ditebak, Chao Xin langsung …

"Apa? Manusia kucing jablay itu juga memiliki kharisma tinggi? A-aku tidak boleh kalah" keajaiban pun terjadi, ditantang tidak tapi Chao Xin yang menantang Johannes lebih dahulu.

"Apa 'sih yang dilakukan Chao Yun Fat?" tanya Chin Yun _speechless_ berat menatap sang _senior_ yang sering mengganggunya itu bertarung dengan Johannes. Hyouma hanya memiringkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu" sahut Kenta malah kebingungan.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Yun Fat gagal!" ledek Johannes dengan senyum lebarnya yang dibuat-buat mirip dengan senyum kucing. Chao Xin mengkerutkan dahinya tidak terima.

"Apa katamu? Justru aku yang bilang seperti itu, kucing tak berbulu!" omel Chao Xin lalu cepat-cepat menyelam mencari mutiara-mutiara lainnya untuk membalikan kembali kedudukan mereka.

"Nenekmu kucing tak berbulu! Dimana-mana kucing punya bulu!" dengan itu Johannes juga tidak mau kalah, menyelam sedalam-dalamnya mencari mutiara-mutiara yang masih ada disana.

…

_**PRIIIITTT!**_

Dengan itu, Chao Xin langsung naik ke pantai kembali, tidak sia-sia ia menyelam sedalam gua beruang, toh hasil yang di dapatnya bahkan lebih banyak daripada Kyoya dan Ginga. Ia langsung berlari girang menghampiri lainnya.

"Yosh! Aku berhasil~" seru Chao Xin dengan senyumnya yang selalu membuat perempuan tergila-gila padanya "… terakhir giliran Masamune!" lanjutnya lagi. Semua pasang mata kelompok pun tertuju pada Masamune yang berdiri di paling belakang hanya terperanjat kaget begitu namanya dipanggil.

"Masamune, kok bengong, sih? Giliranmu, tuh" ujar Tsubasa menunjuk ke arah pantai.

"Iya, Chao Xin sudah membantu membalikan nilai, sekarang kamu juga" tambah Ginga juga. Tapi Masamune hanya diam, keringat dingin membasahi wajahnya seketika. Lainnya saling bertukar pandang kebingungan.

"Ada apa, sih? Buruan, nanti waktunya habis" sahut Kyoya paling tidak suka membuang-buang waktu. Masamune meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah lalu mulai angkat bicara.

"Anu… teman-teman…" ucapnya sedikit grogi. Lainnya mendekati tubuh anak berambut jabrik hitam itu agar perkataannya terdengar lebih jelas. Tapi pada kenyataannya, ucapan Masamune membuat lainnya membulatkan mata seketika …

"Aku… tidak bisa berenang"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

**Ghisa-chan:** TFR, memang tugas liburan itu menyusahkan, menganggu jadwal update, wkwkwk. Hyouma jago karena ahli ngecheat mungkin? (plak) RB~

**Red BloodyRiver:** TFR, survival gamenya jadi seperti ini, deh. Mungkin lol epic banget (emang), hehehe. RB~

**BlackButterfly Yori-tan:** TFR, tadinya juga kira mustahil, tapi kalau banci yang main game online maka tidak ada yang mustahil soal kedramatisan, wkwkwk. RB~

**Toni07:** TFR, memang si Jack super cacat (dihajar). Hyouma jago ngecheat disini, jadi minta ajarin saja tuh, wkwkwk. RB~

**SayukiMomoko & Lubis Tadani:** TFR, RB ^_^

**Banana Spice:** TFR, ya. Yuu memang brothercomplex asli disini, jadi dia wajib melindungi Tsu sekuat tenaga dari kejaran banci kaleng itu (plak). RB~

**Margareth Eleanor:** TFR, ehm kayaknya aku nggak pernah bilang mau masukin OC, deh. Disini juga ga boleh request, gomen. RB~

**Kazekoori Nagare:** TFR, ya :D Iya, sih chapter kemarin mungkin LOL EPIC banget, banci saja bisa mengorbankan diri, mungkin cewek beneran dia (plak). RB~

**Josephine & DamianHart fans:** TFR, RB ^_^

**Mist.a Railgun Fubuki:** TFR, ya. Soal Tsubasa dan jack di eps kemarin, Tsubasa bukannya syukur diselamatin banci, tapi malah cengo, wakakakaka XD (plak) RB~

**GummieRobot 1698:** TFR, Tsubasa sifatnya kelewatan feminism sih, jadi mirip cewek deh (bohong). Dan parahnya yang ngincar dia itu bukan manusia normal (Jack) *dihajar* RB~

**Laila Sakatori 24:** TFR, ya :D Yup, chapter ini sudah memulai tahap tentang survival game. Gimana? Gaje, nggak? XD *plak* RB~

**Miikochu & Tenchan:** TFR, RB ^_^

**Ayago Tenshi Implictible:** TFR, soal chapter ini bagaimana, sudah kocak belum? Maaf kalau chapter ini mengecewakan, ya. RB~

**FyokoVue & Apel Merah:** TFR, RB~

**The Aizawa Twins:** TFR, wkwkwk, jangan review malem-malem makanya, ketahuan mamamu kita jadi envy saja, nih (plak) Semoga chapter ini memuaskan, ya. RB~

**Lordest Sweetest:** TFR, perkataan review anda benar, selama nggak ada Yuu, Tsubasa hanya jadi mangsa setan banci satu itu (dihajar). RB~

**Renji, Poker Face, & Tamama Reika:** TFR, RB~

**Asera Madoka Kyunmei:** TFR, hehehe soal game onlinenya memang tidak muda. Apalagi ada yg pakai cheat (nunjuk Hyouma) *digigit domba* RB~

**Fakkufakku & Rafa 'yoshito Hyouma:** TFR, RB ^_^

**AquaRing:** TFR, hehehe, chapter kemarin memang aneh. Betewe ambigu artinya apaan, sih? (LOL) RB~

**Huicergo Montediesberg**: TFR, soal author fav sudah kubilang tuh di sekolah. Buat fic TsuYu, ya XD (pandangan berharap) *dihajar* RB~

**PokeSpe 19:** TFR, makasih, ya. Senang mendapat pembaca baru, hahaha ^^ RB~

**Tomcat**: TFR, RB~ ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>R<strong>

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	9. Net?

**Sakigane**(Rauto & Noir): Hallo, minna-_san_. Genki desu? Apa update sekarang itu termasuk update kilatkah? Kalau masih bingung kenapa update kilat baca baik-baik author note chapter sebelumnya. Pokonya kami usahakan update secepat mungkin agar update fic lain-lainnya terkejar. Ngomong-ngomong soal bacot… MFBeyblade 4D sudah tamat! Tidaaaaak! (nangis2 darah) *digebukin Takafumi Adachi* Tapi tenang saja, ternyata ada MFBeyblade Zero G (kalau nggak salah) *dipanggang* Tapi entah kenapa masih _still alive_ sama versi sebelumnya, masih kangen sama Ginga cs, hahaha X"D (abaikan author cengeng satu ini). Yosh, balasan review di akhir cerita. Daripada kelamaan bacot, **happy reading**~ XDD

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<strong>

Chapter 9: **Net?**

Made by ©** Sakigane** (Rauto & Noir)

MFBeyblade belong to © **Takafumi Adachi**

Rate: T

**WARNING**(s): Misstypo, OOC, AU, dll

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! WE ALREADY WARNED YOU!**

**NO REQUEST ALLOWED!**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p>"Aku… tidak bisa berenang…"<p>

Ginga beserta teman-teman lainnya langsung melongo tidak berkedip memandangi wajah pucat Masamune. Langsung saja mereka berteriak sekuat tenaga –secara bisik-bisik begitu menyadari kelemahan salah satu anggota kelompok mereka.

"APAAAAAA?"

"K –kok nggak bisa, sih? Bukannya setengah tahun yang lalu dia tanding renang habis-habisan sama Ginga?" tanya Tsubasa berusaha untuk memastikan. Ginga hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Itu 'kan setengah tahun yang lalu, bukan sekarang!" bela Masamune menyunggingkan cengiran putus asanya. Semuanya langsung_ sweatdrop_ melihat jawaban Masamune yang tidak mencakup keseluruhan alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa berenang itu.

"Ayolah, Masamune. Masa kamu mau kalah sama Ginga?" ledek Chao Xin membuat Masamune terperanjat. Memang seumur-umur Masamune selalu berusaha menyaingi Ginga habis-habisan, dalam dunia penelitian kecebong, dalam dunia _beyblade_, dalam dunia penghijauan, dalam dunia memasak cacing, dan lain-lainnya …

"Huuh, ternyata nggak ada apa-apanya, nih. _Number one_ apaan" tambah Kyoya dengan nada yang begitu menusuk bagi Masamune sendiri. Alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa entah kenapa disembunyikan dalam-dalam oleh Masamune sendiri.

"Duh, berenang gaya batu juga nggak apa-apa, deh! Yang penting ikut terjun!" seru Ginga menarik-narik lengan Masamune untuk maju ke mulut pantai. Tapi sudah pasti, Masamune menahan dengan kedua kakinya menolak keras.

"Ng –nggak mau! Nggak mau!" seru Masamune bersikeras untuk tidak maju. Setelah berpikir lebih jauh, Da Shan langsung menyimpulkan sesuatu kalau tadi mereka …

"Kita salah posisi, harusnya tadi Masamune yang di depan karena lawannya –ehm, guru sinting itu. Tapi kalau sekarang –" Da Shan langsung menengok ke arah Reiji –peserta terakhir dari tim Ryuga yang mengeluarkan aura kematian dari ujung sana, memandang Masamune lekat-lekat seakan ingin memangsanya.

"I –iya juga, kita salah posisi. Tapi kalau sudah terlanjur apa boleh buat, Masamune maju saja. Setidaknya dapat satu atau dua juga tidak apa-apa, kok" bujuk Tsubasa supaya Masamune mau turun ke laut sana. Anak berambut jabrik itu terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan temannya, kalau cuma alasan kecil ia langsung merepotkan temannya, maka ia…

"Ukh! _Fine_!_ Fine_! Aku pergi!" dengan berat hati, Masamune langsung maju –dengan bantu dorongan dari Ginga. Sedangkan teman-teman lainnya memandang cemas Masamune, kenapa anak keras kepala dan sok _number one_ itu tidak bisa berenang.

"Hmm, aku baru menyimpulkan sesuatu" guman Kyoya kemudian membuat semua pandang mata beralih padanya. Ginga memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Menyimpulkan apa? Tentang Masamune nggak bisa berenang?" tanya Chao Xin dengan nada lugu. Kyoya mengangguk kecil dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ya, begitulah. Entah kesimpulan ini masuk akal atau tidak" lanjut Kyoya melipat kedua tangannya dengan sangat dan sangat serius. Suasana hening dan tegang seketika.

"Kesimpulan apa itu?" tanya Tsubasa ingin tahu. Kyoya langsung saja mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan semua teman-temannya.

"Kekuatan _bey_ kita, mungkin ada pengaruhnya dengan semua ini" bisiknya kemudian dengan nada –yang tetap serius. Da Shan dan Ginga langsung bertukar pandang. _Kekuatan bey?_

"Maksudmu?" tanya Da Shan masih belum '_connect_'. Kyoya kembali mengulang perkataannya, ditambah sedikit penjelasan.

"Sekarang coba kita lihat, kekuatan_ bey_ kita bisa berenang atau tidak" sambung Kyoya membuat semuanya langsung_ speechless_ seketika. Kenapa orang macam Kyoya bisa berpikir demikian? Tapi karena penasaran, mereka pun mengikuti saran Kyoya dan menyimpulkan kekuatan _bey _yang dimiliki mereka maupun yang dimiliki musuh –kelompok Ryuga.

Ginga Hagane = Pegasis = Pegasus = Terbang (Bisa lewat)

Tsubasa Ootori = Aquila = Elang = Terbang(Bisa lewat)

Kyoya Tategami = Leone = Singa = Berenang(Bisa lewat)

Da Shan Wang = Rock Zurafa = Jerapah = Berenang(Bisa lewat)

Chao Xin = Virgo = Dewi = Terbang(Bisa lewat)

Ryuga = L Drago = Naga = Terbang(Bisa lewat)

Damian Hart = Hades Kerbecs = Siluman = Tembus(Bisa lewat)

Jack = Evil Beafowl = Burung Merak = Berenang(Bisa lewat)

Dai Doji = Dark Wolf = Pocong… Eh, maksudnya Serigala = Berenang(Bisa lewat)

Johannes = Lynx = Kucing jadi-jadian = Berenang –mungkin(Bisa lewat)

Reiji Mizuchi = Serpent = Ular/Medusa = Berenang(Bisa lewat)

Entah siapa yang_ sweatdrop_ duluan melihat kesimpulan diatas, kesimpulan yang diusulkan oleh Kyoya tiba-tiba. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah Ginga seketika, dengan gaya robot ia melirik Masamune yang sedang kesusahan di laut sana.

"Be –bearti, Masamune itu _Unicorno_, 'kan?" tanya Ginga memastikan, dan dengan bodohnya Chao Xin mengangguk tanda 'ya' pada pertanyaan Ginga.

"_Unicorno _itu 'kan kuda legenda bernama _Unicorn _itu, memang _Unicorn_ nggak bisa berenang?" tambah Tsubasa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Kyoya kembali berpikir untuk menemukan jawabannya.

"Kalau kuda biasa mungkin hanya bisa berenang kalau kakinya menyentuh permukaan air, tapi nggak bisa berenang lama-lama. Ya, 'kan?" tanya Kyoya memastikan. Lainnya mulai berpikir dengan seksama dan mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau kuda biasa nggak bisa berenang lama-lama, bearti kuda sakti macam _Unicorn_ baru nggak bisa berenang total! Ya, itu pasti!" seru Chao Xin dengan raut wajah 'Yeah, aku berhasil!' pada semuanya yang hanya bisa _speechless _melihat Chao Xin.

"Kalau memang benar begitu, Masamune sedang dalam '_masalah besar'_, dong…" guman Da Shan membuat semuanya merinding seketika …

* * *

><p>"Duh! Susah amat, sih! Ombaknya ganggu banget!" keluh Masamune terlihat sangat kesulitan untuk mengumpulkan mutiara-mutiara yang masih tersisa. Disisi ombak pantai Hawaii yang memang sangat besar, belum lagi jumlah mutiara-mutiara yang ada semakin sedikit.<p>

"Duh, pelan-pelan, dong!" omel Masamune pada ombak kesekian kali yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Entah siapa yang bodoh, mana bisa ombak menghentikan geraknya kalau ditegur. Belum lagi Masamune merasa _illfeel _kalau wajahnya yang tersiram.

"Aha! Ketemu lagi! Makasih, ombak!" seru Masamune girang membuat ombak yang lewat langsung _jawdrop_, setelah tadi dimarahi, eh sekarang malah dipuji. Berkat ombak tadi, Masamune langsung mendapatkan sekitar 5 mutiara dengan mudah –dihempas ombak. Kini di tangannya terkumpul sampai 20 butir, lumayan untuk ukuran orang yang tidak bisa berenang seperti dirinya.

"Ufufufu, kau lumayan juga…" bisikan seseorang langsung membuat Masamune menoleh ke belakangnya. Tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya sekumpulan peserta yang masih sibuk mencari-cari mutiara yang tersisa.

"Mungkin perasaanku saja –"

"Tertangkap~" seru suara itu lagi membuat Masamune sadar kalau tubuhnya kini… terlilit ular entah darimana datangnya, atau apa mungkin pantai Hawaii memang ada ularnya?

"H –hyii! Ke –kenapa bisa ada ular? Mana muka ularnya jelek banget, mirip professor jadul begitu, hyii!" jerit Masamune ketakutan dengan makhluk karnivora itu. Mendengar kata 'jelek banget' langsung membuat sosok itu keluar dari permukaan air dengan _slowmotion_.

"Apa? Kamu bilang ular kebanggaanku ini… mirip professor jadul? Kurang ajar kau kuda tengik!" serunya dengan senyum iblis. Langsung saja Masamune mengenal wajah itu, dia adalah… Medusa alias Reiji Mizuchi.

"Ka –kamu, jadi ular ini punyamu? Ngapain bawa ular segala, ini namanya curang!" seru Masamune tidak terima. Reiji hanya senyam-senyum nggak jelas mendengarnya.

"Ufufufu, menurut kamus Medusa, tidak ada kata curang selama ada ular, ufufufu" ujarnya tersenyum ria membuat Masamune cengo seketika.

"Ma –mana ada kamus Medusa, kalau begitu sekalian bawa ular di pertandingan tinju, hah! Cepat singkirkan ular jelek ini! Muak aku lihat mukanya, kayak jablay kebun binatang!" histeris Masamune membuat ular yang bersangkutan sakit hati dan langsung pingsan lalu tenggelam membuat Reiji panik.

"Ti –tidak! Jangan mati! Ularku tersayang! Tidak!" dengan itu Reiji dengan cepat menyelam untuk menyelamatkan ularnya –yang mungkin sudah tidak bernyawa di dalam laut sana. Masamune cengo, apa mungkin artinya di pertandingan ini dia menang?

* * *

><p><em><strong>PRIIITTTTT!<strong>_

"Masamune!" seru Ginga dari kejauhan berusaha memastikan kalau kawannya itu masih bernafas atau tidak. Dan ternyata…

"Ginga! Aku berhasilll!" balas Masamune dengan lari yang amat sangat cepat. Belum sempat Ginga menghindar langsung saja dirinya bertabrakan indah dengan Masamune dan jatuh _stripping _di tempat.

_**JDUAGH!**_

"Adoww! Ke –kenapa aku dijitak?" protes Masamune mengkerutkan dahinya tidak terima. Padahal justru Ginga yang harusnya ngomong begitu.

"Habisnya kamu lari-lari nggak jelas kayak kuda sinting dikejar gledek!" balas Ginga pada akhirnya mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu Masamune berdiri.

"Lihat! Lihat! A –aku berhasil! Walaupun tidak bisa berenang, ta –tapi aku berhasil!" jerit Masamune menunjukan hasil tangkapannya –walau tidak seberapa banyak dari Da Shan dan Chao Xin, tapi tetap saja jumlahnya dihitung lumayan. Mata Ginga berbinar melihat mutiara-mutiara yang ada di tangan Masamune.

"He –hebat kau kuda… Eh, maksudku Masamune! Begini, dong!" puji Ginga menepuk punggung Masamune dan mengajaknya bertemu dengan teman-teman lainnya.

"Ba –bagaimana? Panitia sudah meminta hasilnya untuk diseleksi, tuh!" sahut Chao Xin menghampiri mereka berdua, dan langsung saja Masamune nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas dan menunjukan hasil tangkapannya dengan sombong.

"Hebat juga tuh kuda sakti. Ya, sudah, buruan di kumpul dan berikan pada panitia" sambung Kyoya membuat Masamune cemberut seketika. Dan benar saja, para panitia langsung menghampiri kelompok masing-masing dan meminta hasilnya. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk di seleksi ke tahap berikutnya.

"Apa kita berhasil, ya?" guman Da Shan agak cemas.

* * *

><p>"Wah, tahap pertama sudah selesai. Cepat juga" guman Hyouma dengan santai menyeruput es kelapa mudanya yang masih sisa setengah. Sembari menunggu hasil, Hyouma yang duduk santai di salah satu meja pesanan pun ikut mengawasi ketiga anak-anak manis yang tengah bermain pasir.<p>

"Ihh! Buat istana pasir duluuu!" rengek Yuu menggembungkan pipinya. Sepertinya ia beserta kedua temannya yang duduk di samping meja pesanan Hyouma –yang kebetulan berpasir, sedang berdebat hebat.

"Tidak! Buat gunung-gunungan dulu, lebih seru, lho!" balas Kenta tidak mau kalah. Chin Yun pun ikut angkat bicara.

"Lebih baik main mengkubur badan di pasir, lebih nyaman" tambah Chin Yun. Ketiganya masih saja sibuk berdebat, sedangkan Hyouma memandang mereka dengan menyunggingkan senyum simpul.

"Sepertinya mereka anak-anak yang baik, yang namanya anak kecil memang suka berdebat dengan teman sebayanya, ya" gumannya dalam hati masih terus memandangi mereka bertiga. Sesekali ditengoknya ke arah lain takut mereka bertiga tidak suka dipandangi.

"Hyouma-_nii_! Ayo bantu pilih!" seru Yuu membuyarkan lamunan Hyouma pada imajinasinya. Langsung pria berambut ikal itu menatap dengan seksama ketiga anak manis yang sekarang –menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh…

"Ada apa?" tanya Hyouma sedikit _sweatdrop_ dan berpikir 'kenapa anak manis seperti mereka juga bisa mengeluarkan aura membunuh?' dalam hatinya.

"Ini, kita masih bingung mau main pasir model apa…" jelas Kenta membuat Hyouma langsung _speechless_. Sejak kapan main pasir ada modelnya?

"Betul, ayo bantu pilih! Buat istana pasir, gunung pasir, atau menimbun badan di pasir?" sambung Chin Yun menatapnya dengan tatapan horror. Hyouma sampai bergidik ngeri karenanya.

"Ehm… Apa, ya… Aku sendiri juga bingung, hahaha" jawab Hyouma seadanya bermaksud untuk tidak pilih kasih pada mereka bertiga. Tapi ternyata jawabanya itu membuat keadaan semakin gawat.

"Mau pilih… atau mati…?"

"Me –mereka seharusnya adalah anak-anak yang manis, bukan anak psikopat jadi-jadian begini" desis Hyouma dalam hati ketakutan memandangi ketiganya yang kini memiliki sorot mata berkilauan.

"Yeah! Guys! Here the selection of a qualified group is out! Let see it!" seru sang MC akhirnya sudah mengumumkan hasil seleksi kelompok yang lolos untuk maju ke babak kedua. Ginga beserta kawan-kawannya langsung menatap serius sebuah televisi layar lebar yang beberapa detik lagi akan menayangkan kelompok-kelompok yang lulus.

_**TRINGGG!**_

* * *

><p>1st team 42: 92 score<p>

2nd team 35: 91 score

3rd team 3: 78 score

4th team 21: 76 score

…

* * *

><p>Begitu melihat ke-35 peserta yang dihitung lolos untuk masuk ke babak kedua, Ginga langsung menatap tidak percaya layar lebar itu. Disisi lain ia senang, disisi lain ia juga kesal. Senang, karena tidak menyangka akan masuk juara kedua melawan orang asing seperti ini, kemampuannya memang tidak diragukan lagi. Tapi kesalnya adalah kalah dari kelompok Ryuga, hanya dengan berpandingan 92 : 91 saja.<p>

"U –uwoo! Lihat itu! Kita masuk 10 besar! Wow!" jerit Chao Xin dengan begitu lebaynya, tak lupa kembali menerima sorak-sorakan dari penggemar wanitanya membuat Da Shan _sweatdrop._

"Jangan senang dulu, ini 'kan baru awal. Belum lagi kita kalah dari tim _mereka_" sahut Kyoya menunjuk kelompok Ryuga yang menatap sinis mereka dari seberang sana.

"Bagus! Kita ungul dari mereka, hahaha! Rasakan itu, hahaha!" tawa Damian layaknya psikopat asli –memang dia psikopat, 'kan? Jack mengangguk bangga dan mengibas rambutnya penuh kemenangan.

"Ufufufu, tentu saja. Kita harus mempertahankan posisi ini, siapa tahu kalau menang… Tsubasa-_kun _akan jatuh hati padaku, ohohohoho!" seru Jack pada dunianya sendiri membuat lainnya _jawdrop._

"Ta –tapi ularku, ularku tercinta… hiks hiks…" isak Reiji begitu sedih dan pantas untuk diletakan di sinetron-sinetron yang butuh pemeran bantuan pelayat orang mati.

"Kenapa dengan ularmu, huh?" tanya Johannes menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Lalu dengan gerakan pelan, ditambah hembusan angin yang membuat rambut Reiji terkibas seperti rambut Jack –lain soal, Reiji pun menoleh.

"Ularku… ularku… kawin sama ikan cupang yang kebetulan berenang disana… Huwaaaa! Ularku! Ularku!" isak Reiji dengan kelebaian yang tiada tara. Damian langsung menepuk jidatnya kesal dengan kelakuan Reiji.

"Nggak perlu menangis, brengsek! Kau dipanggil kesini untuk membantu kita menghabisi liburan mereka, bukan untuk jadi pelayat ular kawin!" bentak Damian penuh amarah. Psikopat asli sepertinya memang tidak pernah menaruh rasa kasihan, bahkan pada teman satu kubuhnya sendiri. Dan mungkin saja ketiga anak manis yang tengah mencoba membunuh Hyouma diujung sana juga terpengaruh Damian.

"Benar, kita sudah unggul sekarang. Jangan sampai disusul mereka di babak kedua" tambah Ryuga dengan tenang, kembali menatap kelompok Ginga yang sedang tertawa riang di seberang sana.

"Lalu tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus kerahkan semua kekuatan kita! Kita harus keluarkan semua kemampuan kita! Kita harus berkonsentrasi penuh pada pandangan kita! Kita harus –" belum selesai Doji memberikan semangat, anggota lainnya langsung pergi mengikuti panitia menuju arena pertandingan kedua.

"Hey! Aku guru kalian! Tidak sopan! Tunggu aku, _babe_!" seru Doji langsung menyusul mereka dengan langkah tunggang langgang yang sangat tidak elit.

* * *

><p>"Hyii, lihat! Apaan, tuh Doji-<em>sensei <em>lebay banget!" seru Madoka menunjuk ke arah Doji-_sensei _yang berlari bagaikan angsa yang gagal menjadi ballerina. Mei Mei ikut menyipitkan matanya, menyesuaikan pandangan dengan yang Madoka tunjuk.

"Benar, jelek banget! Untung saja dia tidak lama-lama mengajar di kelas China, mengerihkan!" tambah Mei Mei melipat kedua tangannya. Kedua gadis yang menganggur di salah satu jembatan itu tak ada bedanya dengan ibu-ibu yang menggosip angsa jadi-jadian disana.

"Ih, enak banget kamu! Sedangkan aku? Masa dalam satu hari sampai 5 jam pelajaran Doji-_sensei _semua, ih! Nggak banget!" seru Madoka menggembungkan pipinya –mungkin dipelajari dari Yuu. Dan bisa ditebak …

… langsung saja Doji memandangi mereka dengan pandangan… membunuh.

* * *

><p>"H –hey, Nile…" panggil salah satu bartender yang berkerja di sebuah kedai terbuka. Yang dipanggil langsung menengok ke arah rekannya yang memandangnya dengan pandangan cemas.<p>

"What's up?" sahut Nile dengan tampang _stay cool_ seperti biasa. Dari kedai mereka, perlombahan Survival Game bisa dilihat cukup jelas, dan tetap saja mereka tidak libur. Justru di saat seperti ini akan sangat banyak pengunjung –yang rata-rata ingin menonton Survival Game untuk mampir ke kedai mereka.

"C –can you h –help me?" ucapnya terbata-bata. Nile menghelai nafas panjang, memang di kedai ini hanya memperkerjakan dua orang bartender, dan bagi yang sudah tahu bagaimana keduanya (Masamune dan Chao Xin) pasti akan beranggapan mereka** SANGAT** bertolak belakang. Satunya lagi bisa akrab dipanggil Demure.

"Huh, what problem this time, Demure? I've often or even always help you. Like the cows accompany yours to play, clean up a messy arrangement of the menu, order the dishes that you forgot to clean. So?" ucap Nile panjang lebar dengan nada jengkel. Kalau dilihat dia seperti tidak ada kerjaan, atau bahkan bisa dibilang tidak punya kerjaan. Nile memang selalu menyelesaikan pelanggannya dalam hitungan detik dengan memuaskan.

"So –sorry f –for that… B –but I do not m-mean to b-bother you" ucapnya lagi sembari mengetuk kedua telunjuk jarinya. Nile berkacak pinggang di depan rekannya yang memang sangat merepotkan itu.

"Not mean, but you'd bother me. Well, because I do not have a job(for now) I will help you. What the problem?" tanya Nile pada akhirnya membantu Demure untuk ke sekian kalinya. Pria berkulit_ tan_ itu langsung menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di belakangnya dengan tergagap.

"Can y-you help me to s-serve them? They said t-they did n-not want me t- to serve" ucap Demure menunjuk… dereten pelanggannya di belakang sana yang kelihatannya marah. Nile langsung melongo 50 cm tanpa hambatan melihat itu. Kalau dihitung, bisa-bisa panjang antrian itu mencapai… 100 m.

"Demure! You idiot!" seru Nile mengacak-acak rambutnya langsung berlari ke arah antrian itu bermaksud untuk mengambil ahli antrian Demure. "We change the position, you keep the queues are still empty!" serunya lagi menyuruh Demure untuk mengambil ahli tempat Nile yang masih sepi.

"O –okay"

* * *

><p>"Guys! Now we go to the second challenge!" seru sang MC tidak bermaksud membuat penonton dan peserta menunggu lama. Kini seluruh peserta yang masuk babak kedua pun dituntun panitia menuju tempat yang tidak jauh dari bibir pantai. Dan langsung saja di depan mereka terdapat hamparan jaring yang lebarnya hampir menghalangi jalan seluruh deretan peserta, dan panjangnya sekitar 20 m.<p>

"Wah, kali ini tantangan apa, ya? Menginjak jaring?" tanya Masamune dengan lugu langsung dijitak Kyoya.

"Ngapain jaring diinjak, mungkin saja disuruh menangkap ikan dengan jaring itu" sambung Tsubasa mengira-ngira. Da Shan maupun Chao Xin juga punya pemikiran tersendiri.

"Hm, masa menangkap ikan dengan jaring sebesar ini. Mendingan kita sate ikan-ikannya nanti" tambah Chao Xin meletakan telunjuk jarinya tepat di dagu.

"The second challenge is: Through The Net!" seru sang MC membuat lainnya langsung memandang sang MC dengan tatapan horror. Nah lho? Kenapa harus takut? Hanya melewati jaring, 'kan?

"Me –melewati… jaring ini?" ucap Da Shan terbata-bata menunjuk hamparan jaring luas yang menutupi sebagian pasir itu dengan tatapan _speechless_. Ginga dan lainnya juga ikut terdiam. Dilihat sekilas memang hanya jaring biasa, tapi kalau ditatap baik-baik jaring itu memiliki pola bentuk seperti labirin –berliku-liku dan banyak yang terlihat seperti _block_ –jalan buntu. Ditambah lagi kalau mereka masuk ramai-ramai + berebutan, bagaimana jadinya?

"Sepertinya rintangan kedua cukup sulit, ya" komentar Tsubasa menggaruk-garuk dagunya dengan satu jari. Tapi sesaat kemudian Ginga langsung maju ke depan mereka dengan semangat tinggi.

"Jangan begitu, dong, kawan! Kalau yang pertama bisa, pasti yang kedua juga bisa kita lalui!" serunya mengepalkan tangan ke udara. Lainnya bertukar tatap sesaat lalu …

"Ya, kita kalahkan kelompok Ryuga! Kita tidak boleh kalah!" tambah Masamune tidak kalah semangatnya dari Ginga, inilah baru Masamune yang sebenarnya –tidak mau kalah semangat dari Ginga. Seakan-akan sosok yang tidak bisa berenang tadi seperti orang lain dengan satu jari. Bagaimana jadinya?

Singkat kata, rintangan kedua adalah 'Melewati Jaring' yang terhampar luas di depan mereka. Sekilas memang terlihat seperti jaring kosong, tapi di dalamnya sudah di _design _berbentuk seperti jaring labirin. Kalau saja tidak teliti mungkin akan terperangkap dan tidak bisa keluar. Persyaratan disini adalah melewati berdua-dua dari kelompok masing-masing. Dengan kata lain satu kelompok memiliki kesempatan 3 kali melalui jaring itu dengan pasangan yang berbeda-beda. Dengan itu, panitia perlombaan juga sudah mengisyaratkan peserta untuk berbaris dua-dua orang. Disini menghitung kecepatan dan kekompakan pasangan untuk bisa maju dan keluar bersama.

Barisan kelompok Ginga pun sudah menentukan pasangan-pasangan mereka: Ginga dengan Masamune, Kyoya dengan Tsubasa, Da Shan dengan Chao Xin.

Sedangkan barisan kelompok Ryuga adalah: Ryuga dengan Reiji, Damian dengan Jack, dan Doji dengan Johannes.

"READY?"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"GOOOOOO!"

"Ayo, Masamune!" seru Ginga menarik Masamune untuk maju beserta peserta 'urutan pertama' yang lain. Sedangkan giliran kedua dan ketiga menunggu, selama giliran pertama belum keluar jaring (dua-duanya), maka giliran mereka yang lain tidak diperbolehkan maju. Dan kalau sampai mereka melanggar akan didiskualifikasi.

"Uh, sempiiit!" rengek Masamune begitu jaring yang dimasuki ramai-ramai oleh peserta giliran pertama pun ternyata tidak elastis dan seakan-akan masuk ke dalam lemari yang sempit. Belum lagi gerakan peserta lainnya juga mempengaruhi peserta lainnya –tak terkecuali Ginga dan Masamune.

"Masamune lewat sini!" seru Ginga begitu jalan yang mereka lalui terbagi menjadi dua bagian, kiri dan kanan. Melihat Ginga menunjuk ke sebelah kiri yang cukup ramai, Masamune langsung menunjuk yang sebelah kanan.

"Disana ramai, Ginga! Lewat sini saja!" tunjuk Masamune ke sebelah kanan. Tidak mau bertengkar, akhirnya Ginga mengalah –tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Masamune, mereka pun memilih jalan yang kanan.

"Lho? Kenapa mereka lewat sana?" tanya Tsubasa meletakan telapak tangan kirinya tepat di helaian poninya yang panjang. Sebelum menjawab, Kyoya ikut memperhatikan bagaimana gerak-gerik Ginga dan Masamune disana.

"Tch! Bodoh" komentar Kyoya langsung memalingkan muka. Ia tidak mau ambil pusing giliran mereka, yang ia pikirkan adalah strategi untuk maju dengan waktu singkat kalau gilirannya dengan Tsubasa sudah tiba. Beruntung untuk peserta giliran kedua dan ketiga karena mereka bisa melihat dulu mana yang jalan buntu dan jalan yang benar.

"Lho? Jalan buntu, sialan!" umpat Ryuga kesal karena dirinya terjebak, ia pun memutar badannya disusul Reiji yang tenang di belakangnya –entah ingin terlihat _stay cool_ atau masih memikirkan ularnya yang kawin lari dengan ikan cupang.

"Kok rasanya ada yang menempel, ya?" sambung Ryuga bingung. Langsung ditengoknya dan ternyata… di jaring-jaring ini terdapat perekat-perekat tersembunyi.

"Masamune kemana? Tuh anak kok hilang tiba-tiba?" pekik Ginga terkejut saat dirinya terpisah dengan Masamune, atau bisa dibilang masalah besar. Padahal ia masih bisa memastikan Masamune mengikutinya di belakang tadi.

"Masamuneeeee! Kau dimanaaaa?" seru Ginga sembari menyingkirkan perekat-perekat yang menempel di lengan kanannya. Tak butuh waktu lama, tiba-tiba di depan Ginga (yang masih dihalangi jaring lain) muncul sesuatu yang membuat Ginga terperanjat kaget.

"SETAN!" seru Ginga ketakutan, tapi sesaat kemudian tangan itu (terhalangi jaring) langsung menjitak keras kepala Ginga.

"Ini aku, Masamune! Enak saja dikira setan!" serunya langsung membuat Ginga menghela nafas panjang tanpa dosa. Ternyata ia berhasil menemukan Masamune, tapi mereka dihalangi jaring yang membentuk liku-liku labirin yang memusingkan.

"Oh, Masamune… Maaf, maaf –Eh, bukan saatnya bilang begini! Kok kamu bisa nyasar kesana?" seru Ginga panik lalu melihat kiri-kanan berusaha mencari jalan agar ia dan Masamune bisa bertemu. Masamune menggeleng kecil.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tadi aku sudah keluar. Tapi begitu tahu kamu masih di dalam, aku masuk lagi sampai kesini" jelas Masamune dengan polosnya, langsung saja Ginga yang sekarang menjitaknya.

"ADAAWWWW! Kok aku dipukul, sih?" teriak Masamune yang tidak ada bedanya dengan ringkikan kuda lumping sungguhan. Ginga langsung memasang tampang sebal.

"Ya, iyalah! Bodoh banget sudah keluar malah masuk lagi!" omel Ginga masih berlanjut. Masamune langsung mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa nyeri dan tampak benjol besar.

"Hee, 'kan aku takut kamu kenapa-kenapa, makanya aku masuk lagi! Aku takut kamu diterkam singa buas, atau elang yang jahat, atau dewi terkutuk maupun jerapah sarap yang nyasar ke Hawaii!" teriakan Masamune itu langsung menusuk sisa peserta di kelompok Ginga yang menunggu di luar sana, meliputi Kyoya, Tsubasa, Chao Xin dan Da Shan.

"Aku? Jerapah sarap?" tanya Da Shan langsung pundung seketika dan mengorek-ngorek pasir di belakang, Tsubasa _sweatdrop_ seketika melihat ketua bijaksana itu ternyata sensitif juga. Sedangkan Kyoya mengepalkan tangannya siap untuk menonjok sesuatu, tapi begitu ia melayangkan tonjokan penuh amarah itu, ternyata …

_**DHUAKK!**_

"ADAWWW! SAKIT! KOK AKU DITONJOK, SIH?" seru Chao Xin menyusul Da Shan –ketuanya yang terhormat, untuk pundung bersama-sama. Bukan _sweatdrop_ lagi, kini Tsubasa langsung _jawdrop_ tanpa berkata apa-apa melihat dua orang asal China itu tidak lagi terlihat elit.

"Tsubasa, tuh dua kuda lumping itu sudah keluar. Sekarang giliran kita" ajak Kyoya menarik lengan Tsubasa tanpa mempedulikan anggota giliran terakhir mereka yang masih pundung berdua di belakang sana. Tadinya sempat _speechless _melihat mereka berdua yang begitu suram di belakang sana, tapi kemudian Tsubasa memfokuskan konsentrasinya pada jaring yang sudah siap menantang mereka.

"Aku ada hafal jalan-jalan yang cepat untuk dilalui dan sampai keluar nanti, jadi kau ikuti aku saja" ujar Kyoya mengambil langkah duluan, membuka mulut jaring lalu masuk bersamaan dengan Tsubasa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu" jawab Tsubasa mengangguk tenang. Tsubasa tak sengaja menatap ke depan sana, terlihat jelas anggota-anggota yang sudah selesai melewati rintangan ini. Dan langsung saja ia melihat Ryuga dan Reiji barusan keluar dari jaring.

"Kalau mereka sudah keluar, bearti giliran kedua dari kelompok mereka …"

"Tsubasa-kun~"

"Hei, Kyoya! Kali ini aku akan membalasmu!"

Dengan gaya tergagap-gagap, Kyoya dan Tsubasa menengok bersamaan ke belakang, dan mendapati dua sosok mengerihkan yang siap menjadi lawan mereka di arena jaring neraka ini.

"JACK? DAMIAN?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>SakiGane<strong>: Yoooooo! Pembaca-pembaca kami yang tercinta, bagaimana chapter ini? Maaf kalau ceritanya garing seperti biasa, hohoho. Uhm, maaf ya update ngaret T_T (sujud2 ke pembaca) *dihajar* Karena kami sibuk ujian, mungkin bisa bulan Mei/Juni baru update lagi? Internet di rumah Gane mungkin bakal dihentikan untuk sementara karena Gane ingin memfokuskan pada pelajarannya untuk sekarang, doakan berhasil, oke XD (banyak maunya), sedangkan Saki mungkin akan sibuk kuliah. Oh, pembaca-pembaca kami yang tercinta (nggak usah lebay, deh) mungkin kita bakal jarang ketemu lagi :') *lu kata mau mati apa* Sempat terkejut mendengar ohokkabarohok kalau fanfiction ini menjadi bahan perbincangan para fans MFbeyblade Indonesia, terima kasih banyak untuk kalian semua yang setia selalu membaca karya-karya kami, terima kasih juga yang sudah mendukung kami sampai sekarang :D Ehm, kami akan membalas review satu-satu sebelum kita berpisah (halah lebay).

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

For GummieRobot1698: Gummie-san makasih ya selalu setia membaca fic kita berdua yang tentunya super duper lebay ini (ngaca *kaca langsung retak*). Soal Jack emang dia kagak normal kok, kepalanya dah kebal dilempar panci sebanyak apapun, hohoho (plop). Gapapa kok reviewnya gak panjang2, LOL. Salam hangat juga untukmu selalu ;) RB~

Jack: APA? Sejak kapan aku punya kepala kebal, dasar kalian berdua author sesat! Author cacat! Aku benci kaliaaaan! *nangis lebay*

All: *sweatdrop*

For Red BloodRiver: Red-san makasih ya selalu datang review dan mendukung(bohong) perjuangan kedua author bejat satu ini. Iya, nih, yang diundang adalah kedua orang sarap nan gaje itu (digebukin Reiji & Johannes). Tapi soal Reiji, kita berdua dia sangat ooc disini dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan aslinya. RB~

Reiji: Kalian berdua memang sudah gila membuatku jadi lebay begitu, kalian sungguh menyayat-nyayat hatiku… Hwhwhwhwhw, ULARKUUU! *teriak sekuat tenaga sampai bergemah di pantai Hawaii*

Johannes: Kenapa aku dipasangin sama maniak ular ini? Ih, gaje banget(?). Nggak lewat kucing imoet kayak aku disamain sama ular jablay macam dia *dililit serpent*

All: *speechless* Kalian berdua sama-sama maniak hewan jangan saling mengatai…

For Renji: Makasih sudah mau review dan datang mendukung, ya XDD Adegan pas mereka berenang bikin ngakak, ya? Padahal adegan itu pastinya garing banget, haha XD Ginga sama Ryuga kan mau CLBK, makanya kayak begitu (fitnah). Pasti kami lanjutkan, tapi sekarang hiatus dulu, RB~

Ryuga: What? Sejak kapan aku dijodohin sama kuda lumping macam dia. Ih, ogah banget! Mending aku selingkuh sama ikan cupang yang kawin sama ular Reiji (dilempar ikan cupang beneran)

Ginga: Naga sama Ikan cupang? Kurasa sangat pantas, aku juga ogah banget sama kamu (memalingkan muka dengan sok cool)

All: Gak mau ngaku, tuh (dihajar)

For PokeSpe 19: Makasih mau datang review lagi, ya XDD Senang dapan dukungan darimu, lho *hugs* (ditendang karena sok akrab). Soal Doji sih memang dari sananya sudah sinting, lihat saja aksinya di anime, nggak beda jauh, lho! Beneran, deh (bohongnya ketahuan). Dari dulu pengen jadi jualan sate tapi karena terlalu kaya nggak jadi, makanya ia melampiaskannya disini, hahaha XD *dorr. RB~

Doji; Kurang ajar nih author dua memang keparat. Perasaan aku ini sangat gentle, imoet-imoet, dan maut banget. Kenapa disini derajatku turun. Bener-bener bikin emosi ==

All: Dasar serigala yang tidak waras *diterkam serigala*

For Laila Sakatori24: Makasih, ya, sudah mau setia mereview dan datang mendukung dua author lebay dan hancur satu ini (dibotakin seketika). Doji mungkin pengen kawin, tapi perjaka tua, makanya dia gangguin cewek-cewek terus, deh XD *fitnah* Soal misstypo, makasih sudah mau mengoreksi, ya :D Coba bandingkan "Kau mau ngapain Jack-nii?" dengan "Kau mau ngapain, Jack-nii?" Kalau ada jedah seperti tanda koma(,) barulah ia bertanya pada Jack, tapi kalau tidak ada jedah, bearti Jack yang menjadi subjek pembicaraan. Gimana? XD *plak* RB~

Jack: Ngapain sih pada ngomongin aku? Ufufufu, aku tahu aku begitu beautiful di mata kalian, sampai-sampai kalian ngomongin aku, kan? Yach! Pasti begitu, aku akan kembali mempercantik diriku, ohohohohoho *nari balet*

Doji; Hei, jangan berfitnah pada orang kaya sepertiku. Aku cuman bosen jadi orang kaya, jadi menyamar menjadi pocong. Emang salah?

All: Kalian berdua nggak waras, masuk RSJ terdekat sana! (dilempar ke RSJ duluan)

For AquaRing: Makasih sudah setia datang review XD *ambil ember* Silahkan nosebleed disini saja XD *dorr* Oh (pasang tampang imoet *plak*) jadi Ambigu artinya makna ganda, tadinya kita kira apaan. Maklumlah orang katrok sampai kagak tahu begituan (maksud?). Kalau chapter kemarin keren, chapter ini bagaimana? Apa garing? O.O (iya) Reijiiiii! Ada fans kamu, tuuuuh! (plak) Ya, semoga chapter ini memuaskan, RB~

Reiji: Huhuhuhu, tentu saja orang yang sangat amat super duper ultra incredible unforgettable dan wonderfullers sepertiku ini, siapa sih yang nggak ngefans? (meluk ular)

All: I –iya, deh…

For Lubis Tadani: Makasih sudah datang review, ya XD Doji memang buat risih, sih. Kami berdua juga sebel lihat dia (plaked). Soal Kyoya kenapa dapat panci, itu hanya persiapannya untuk melatih leone (darimananya?) tapi karena dia nggak terima tambatan hatinya (what?) kena pellet sama Jack, jadi dia lempar ke Jack, tuh! (dor) RB~

Kyoya: Cih, mendingan aku pakai batuan besar untuk melatih leone daripada pakai panci begitu, panci enaknya di lempar ke kepala banci (dengan sombongnya)

Tsubasa: Be –begitu, ya…

All: Ckckckck, dasar singa yang aneh (plaked)

For BlackButterfly Yori-tan: Makasih sudah datang review, ya, Yori-san. Dukungan anda selalu membantu perkembangan kami, arigatou :D Hyouma memang senang menjaga anak kecil, tapi bukan phedopil, kok. Ya kan Hyouma? (plaked) Reiji dan Johannes memang maniak hewan disini, satunya suka ular, satunya suka kucing. Sayangnya Johannes kurang beruntung, dia kira tomcat itu kucing juga. Habis ada cat-nya (?) *plaked* RB~

Reiji: Huuuu, kalian berdua kejam! Tidak boleh ada yang memisahkanku dengan ularku tercinta, nggak boleh! Pokonya nggak boleh, hwhwhwhw (nangis lebay meluk ular)

Johannes: Sialan, padahal aku mencintai kucingku dari lubuk hatiku yang ter (backsound: ter ter ter ter ter)dalam, tapi ternyata… itu serangga! Huwaaaaaa! (ngamuk)

All: Maniak hewan itu menyeramkan (dihajar)

For FyokoVue & Tenchan: Terima kasih ya sudah rela-rela untuk datang review dan mendukung kami berdua beserta fic ini juga. Sungguh-sungguh terima kasih :'D (nangis haru *lebay). Semoga eps ini tidak mengecewakan kalian, ya, hehehe ^_^ RB~

For Fakkufakku: Terima kasih sudah datang review. Soal pairing mungkin hintsnya beda-beda, tapi hanya shou-ai, kok. Habisnya kalau dibuat pairing nanti pada ngamuk kalau pairing yang mereka sukai tidak tampil, hahaha ^^" (dorr) RB~

For Rafa Yoshito Hyouma: Terima kasih ya sudah setia datang review dan selalu memberikan dukungan. Fic ini nggak bakal lanjut tanpa dukungan rafa-san dan pembaca-pembaca lainnya :D Soal nama, kami terinspirasi dari akhiran nama jepang yang cukup populer dan kontras ini: Kuro'saki'/Shiro'saki' ataupun Kuro'gane'/Shiro'gane' karena itu kami menggabungkannya menjadi SakiGane, maaf kalau aneh, ya TT^TT (sujud-sujud) RB~ XDD

For Josephine: Terima kasih sudah datang review, ya, Josephine-san XD Makin suka sama Baka'H? Ya, kami senang sekali dapat fans sepertimu, terima kasih banyak, ya X3 (peluk-peluk *plak*) Fic ini sampai chapter berapa sih tergantung imajinasi kami sampai dimana, ya semoga memenuhi criteria pembaca XD RB~

For Asera Madoka Kyunmei: Makasih ya setia review selalu fic kita berdua, kami juga selalu menanti support kalian XD Soal kyoya kenapa bisa dapet panci itu buat bahan latihan leone-nya. Tapi pada akhirnya dipakai untuk menahan Jack, hohoho(dihajar karena bohong terus). Reiji dan Johannes nggak serem kok, cumin senyum mereka saja yang mengerihkan, hahaha XD *dihajar* RB~

Reiji: What? Se –senyumanku yang sangat amat super duper ultra incredible unforgettable dan wonderfullers ini… dibilang menyeramkan? Kalian berdua memang author setan! *siapin ular medusa*

Johannes: Aku tidak peduli orang ngomong apa, yang penting aku tetap mirip kucing. Ohohohohoho~ (bangga) *plak*

All: *jawdrop* Mereka berdua memang dua yang tidak terkalahkan gilanya (digigit ular dan kucing)

For The Aizawa Twins: terima kasih sudah setia datang mereview dan mendukung perkembangan fanfic gila satu ini, ya XDD eh, baru pulang dari Madrid? Ko –kok nggak ngajak kita2 *ngiri* T^T (ditonjok) Doji-sensei kayaknya pocong beneran, tapi untuk jenis dia masih susah untuk dievakuasi dan dicek lebih dalam (gaya bicara kayak professor professional). Salam hangat juga dari kita untuk Crisan, oke XD *ditonjok* RB~

Doji: Kurang ajar, orang keren keren dan imoets kayak begini dikatain pocong beneran? Profesor macam mana yang berani mengevakuasi diriku, huh! *joget2 stripping dadakan*

All: Dia jadi pocong stripping… (digebukin)

DamianHartFans & Apel merah: Makasih sudah datang dan setia mereview fanfic kita berdua. Kita nggak mungkin bisa sampai disini tanpa bantuan kalian semua, terima kasih banyak. Ngomong-ngomong (ngelirik Damian), Da-chaaaan~ Ada fansmu, tuuhhhh XD *plak* RB~

Damian: Nggak perlu berisik, author sialan! Aku juga sudah dengar, iblis hebat macam diriku siapa sih yang nggak ngefans (bangga).

All: Se –serem… *digigit Damian*

For Chika and TheBlueRose: Nyaaaan, Chiiikkk akhirnya pakai akun lama! *goyang gayung* (ditemplang). Sempat speechless pas baca 'ficnya rapi, papa rapi, mama juga rapi' ya ampun Chik kamu innocent amat (geleng2), sana main sama Yuu aja! *digigit Libra*RB~

Yuu: Ehh? Ada yang sama innocentnya dengan aku? Mana mana mana mana mana? *pandangan berbinar*

All: *nunjuk Chika* tuh, kembaran kamu (bohong) *plak*

For Banana Spice: Makasih banana-san sudah selalu setia dan datang repiuu fanfic ini (hugs) *plak* Soal Jack, ya ampun reaksimu nggak ada bedanya dengan Yuu, jangan2 kamu kembaran kedua Yuu setelah chika? *dorr* Untungnya Tsubasa tabah menghadapi Jack, ya XD *plak* RB~

Tsubasa: Memang… hanya aku 'Elang Juga Manusia' manusia tersabar dari semua manusia sabar lainnya (dengan penuh wibawah seperti presiden)

Jack: Tsubasa-kun~ (loncat2 ke Tsubasa)

Tsubasa: Oh, tidak…

All: *sweatdrop*

For SayukiMomoko: Makasih ya sudah setia datang mendukung kami berdua, hehehe. Gomen baru sempat balas sekarang, berhubung kami sudah mau hiatus. Tapi tetap dukung kami, ya X3 (pandangan berbinar dan lebay kayak jack) kami tidak akan semangat tanpa dukunganmu /halah. RB~

For Sharukhai: Makasih senpai sudah berniat baca dan mereview. Wah, ma –makasih pujiannya, ya, senpai (blush). Tapi kami nggak sehebat itu, kok. Tujuan kami menjelajah fanfic non-mainstream juga karena kami fans fanatik sama fandom ini, hehehe XDD Untuk IFA 2012 kami ada keinginan untuk ikut, dukung, ya XD *maunya woi!* RB~

For Saki Lestari Fitri & Amigo: Makasih ya sudah datang review dan terima kasih atas dukungan dan pujiannya. Maaf kalau fic ini super garing terlebih chapter yang ini, gomenasai (menunduk). RB~

For Lordest Sweetest: TFR, ya. Makasih nih dah bersedia mampir review, hehehe. Banyak yang bilang sih kalau Ryuga dan Ginga di chapter kemarin tuh mesra dan CLBK, padahal mereka asli berantem tuh (plak). Soal Chao Xin emang dari dulu dia dodol banget – (salah) RB~

Chao Xin: Kalian berdua… (nunjuk author) teganya membuatku jadi jelek seperti ini, hiks (lebay).

All: A –apa semua cowok playboy kayak dia itu lebay, ya? *plak*

For Angger NaruShizawa: Makasih sudah datang review lagi, yaa XDD Kyo dan tsubasa memang mesra kemarin, hahaha (tawa nista). Tapi kami nggak tahu apa Yuu merelakan Tsubasa untuk Yuu atau tidak, hanya Tuhan dan Yuu yang tahu 8disambet petir* RB~

Yuu: TIDAK! SAMPAI KAPANPUN! SAMPAI BERIBU-RIBU TAHUN PUN… AKU NGGAK AKAN RELA! *meluk Tsubasa*

Tsubasa: Ya ampun… *sweatdrop*

All: Kasihan nggak ada yang mendukung cinta Yuu (dihajar)

For Kazekoori Nagare: Makasih banyak sudah setia mereview dan mendukung kami berdua, Nagare-san XDD *plak* Soal tsubasa… memang dia tidak akan lepas dari jerat mautnya Jack, entah sampai kapan *dorr* Kyoya dapet panci karena dia mau latih Leone-nya pakai panci, tapi karena kesal akhirnya dilempar ke Jack (bohong) *digigit Singa*. Waaah, soal berenang kami juga kepengiiin, cuman nggak bisa karena ada ujian *bakar kertas soal ujian* (plak). RB~

Tsubasa: Kenapa aku jadi primadona dalam dunia yang tidak benar… (contoh: adiknya *phedo* dan jack *bencong*)

Jack: Tsubasa-kuuun~ (peluk Tsubasa)

Yuu: MINGGIR KAU BANCI KALENG! (ngambil garpu)

All: Mereka perang lagi, deh. Ckckckck …

For P, Tamama Reika, & Vina Kagamine ootori: makasih banyak sudah mendukung perkembangan fanfic ini, juga terima kasih atas pujian kalian :D Kalau fanficnya ada kesalahan-kesalahan bagi kalian mohon dimaklumi, ya. Dukung selalu, jangan lupa review balik lagi :D Review kalian akan membantu perkembangan fanfic ini, lho, hehehe. RB~

For Margareth Eleanor: Makasih banyak sudah mendukung Eleaor-san *hugs* (dihajar). Pas Survival game-nya mulai mungkin agak garing, tapi syukurlah kalau itu bagus dimatamu, hahaha XD Soal Masamune sih nggak apa-apa, dia bahkan bisa kawinin ular sama ikan cupang XD (senyum bangga) *dibotakin ikan cupang* RB~

Masamune: AKU MASIH NORMAL! AKU BUKAN CUPID, TAHU!

All: Terimalah nasibmu, Masamune… (dorr)

Lux Classic & Shanana Dika Pyong: Untuk pembaca baru, selamat datang di fic baka'H, ya XD Dan terima kasih juga sudah menyempatkan diri untuk datang me-review. Senang dengan dukungan dan pujian kalian, ikuti terus fic ini, ya X3 (mau-nya, deh). RB~ ;)

Ayago tenshi implictible: Ehh, maaf update nggak bilang2. Gapapa kok review belakangan, yang penting reviewnya sampai *dorr* ya, ampun sampah anda banyak amat OAO (meluk sampah dari Ayago). Makasih sudah di review sampai satu-satu begitu *plaked* Walaupun number one palsu, tapi pada akhirnya Masamune berhasil, kok (peluk) *dorr*

RB~

Masamune: YA IYALAH! MASAMUNE IS NUMBER ONE! *bangga* (plop)

For Kazune & Messhie chii: Makasih sudah mau datang mereview serta pujiannya :) Dengar-dengar sih memang fanfic hancur satu ini jadi pembicaraan para fans mf beyblade, apa mungkin karena terlalu jelek dan tidak layak, ya? TT^TT (emang). Sekali lagi makasih sudah mau review, jangan lupa review lagi setelah membaca :D

For Ranga, Rivia Putri & Tomcat: Makasih sudah mau repiu fic gaje dan gila satu ini, hehehe XDD Untuk chara Zero G masih belum tahu, kami saja masih belum menghafal bagaimana karakteristik chara di Zero G. Dan terima kasih untuk dukungan kesuksesan kami, Amin, deh ^^ Lalu soal jadwal update, seperti yang diberitahukan. Vakum sampai Juni 2012. Ditunggu, ya :D

For Rezha056: Makasih sudah datang mereview XDD Waduh? Males? Kami berdua juga males, kok, tenang saja, hahaha XD (plak). RB~

Ginga: AKU JUGA MALAAS!

Masamune: AKU JUGAAA!

All: *speechless*

* * *

><p><strong>See you on MeiJuni 2012. Baka Hollidays on vakum/hiatus. Thanks for reading and review :D**

**Be a blanc heart and a noir soul~**

**:: Sakigane **


	10. Clever?

"Jack? Damian?" entah siapa duluan yang menyebut kedua nama itu, yang jelas pemilik nama itu betul-betul ada di hadapan Tsubasa dan Kyoya, siap untuk bersaing di giliran kedua di babak kedua pula. Damian menyeringai lebar, sedangkan Jack disampingnya masih sempat tebar pesona pada Tsubasa yang hanya bisa _sweatdrop._

"Akan kupastikan kalian akan terjebak di jaring-jaring itu, lihat saja!" ancam Damian mendeklarasikan tantangannya di hadapan mereka berdua. Sedangkan pihak Kyoya dan Tsubasa yang lain hanya bisa gigit kaki... eh, maksudnya gigit jari menyaksikan pertandingan kedua ini.

* * *

><p><strong>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<strong>

**.  
><strong>

Ch 10: **Clever?**

**.  
><strong>

Made By © **IllushaCerbeast**

**.  
><strong>

**MFBeyblade** belong to © **Takafumi Adachi**

**.  
><strong>

Rate: **T**

**.  
><strong>

**WARNING**(s): SANGAT OOC, Misstypo, Humor garing, Maybe Shounen-Ai, Alur nggak jelas, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.  
><strong>

**NO REQUEST ALLOWED!**

* * *

><p>"Tsubasa-<em>kun<em>, lupakan saja singa kondang itu dan berpalinglah padaku. Aku pasti bisa melindungimu sekuat tenaga saat kita berperang di jaring ini, ohohoho!" seru Jack sembari mengibas rambutnya bagaikan iklan _shampoo_. Yang bukan Tsubasa saja sudah muntah melihatnya, apalagi Tsubasa sendiri.

"Singa kondang katamu? Itu masih lebih baik daripada kau, banci jahanam sialan!" teriak Kyoya kesal karena harus dikatai... oleh banci? Entah Jack itu banci atau bukan, semua sih nganggap dia banci. Hanya itu.

"_What_? Be –beraninya kau mengataiku, hiks. Dasar jahat! Tidak berperasaan! Tidak punya hati! Kau tidak tahu betapa cintanya aku pada Tsubasa_-kun_, dia begitu tampan, begitu _innocent_, begitu menggiurkan! Aku tahu kau juga mencintai _my love_ Tsubasa, kan?" balas Jack panjang lebar dengan _screentone_ norak yang entah kenapa begitu menyilaukan.

"GRR! BERISIK KAU, JACK! SILAU PULA! GRAAAH! INI SEBABNYA AKU TIDAK MAU BERPASANGAN DENGANMU, APA KAU KEBANYAKAN UANG UNTUK BELI SCREENTONE DAN MENEMPELKANNYA SAAT TEBAR PESONA DI DEPAN ELANG BETINA ITU, HAH?" omel Damian –bahkan lebih tidak berperasaan dari Kyoya. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, Kyoya langsung menarik tangan Tsubasa untuk masuk ke dalam jaring itu.

"A –apa? Tega! Jahat! Kejam!_ Incredible_! Asalkan kau tahu, ya, bahkan Harry potter pun ingin berpasangan denganku, karena aku begitu cantik! Begitu _wonderfull_! Begitu _beauty_! KAU! Dengan mulut bagaikan ikan arwana itu mengatakan tidak mau berpasangan denganku? Cepat tarik perkataanmu atau aku akan –GYAAA!" kesal, Damian pun menyeret Jack untuk masuk ke jaring begitu menyadari Kyoya dan Tsubasa sudah duluan. Peserta lainnya, bahkan panitia, kepiting lewat, kerang mangkal, semuanya _speechless._

"Haah, semoga saja Tsubasa dan Kyoya baik-baik saja," sahut Da Shan menggeleng-geleng pasrah melihat kelakuan banci itu. Sedangkan di ujung sana, tempat dimana Hyouma hampir saja mati dicekik ketiga anak_ innocent_ (mungkin) langsung saja selamat. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah...

"Yes! Yes! Mati kau, banci! Mati! Kalau begitu caranya, aku harus les privat dengan Damian-_nii _bagaimana caranya jadi psikopat tak berperasaan begitu! Ganbatte ne Tsubasa-_niichan_!" seru Yuu loncat-loncat girang. Sedangkan Chin Yun dan Kenta berhenti untuk... mencekik Hyouma yang _sweatdrop _di tempat.

"Huh, se –selamat aku. Tapi kalau anak ini sampai les privat betulan dengan psikopat itu, belum lagi kalau Kenta dan Chin Yun ikutan, aku bisa jadi domba cekik betulan, dong? Gawat! Aku tidak mau mengurusi ketiga anak ini lagi kalau pertandingan sudah selesai, me –mereka mengerihkan!" teriak Hyouma dalam hati. Hyouma dicekik? Oleh ketiga anak itu? Bagaimana bisa?

Ya, kalau kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa, kalian mungkin sedikit tahu penyebabnya. Tadi tepatnya beberapa menit yang lalu, dimana Hyouma ditanya oleh ketiganya soal 'main pasir model apa', Hyouma sama sekali tidak menjawab diantara ketiga jawabannya, notabene tidak ingin pilih kasih. Siapa tahu nanti kalau dia pilih, lainnya sakit hati, ya, 'kan? Tapi dengan tidak memilihnya dia malah berakhir tragis, dicekik tiga-tiganya yang minta tuntut hak asasi pasir pada Hyouma. Dirinya mana mungkin melawan, apalagi lawannya anak kecil, Hyouma sungguh tidak tega. Dan beruntung pada dewi kali, Yuu langsung melirik ke arah pertandingan, tepatnya saat Jack diseret kasar oleh Damian. Beruntung, 'kan?

"Hei, Ryuga..." ujar Reiji yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Ryuga. Keduanya kini menempati ruang tunggu, dimana tempat khusus peserta yang sudah selesai melewati jaring ini dan menunggu teman-temannya yang lain. Ryuga yang sedari tadi hanya memejamkan mata pun merasa ada yang memanggilnya –bukan dukun, langsung menoleh.

"Apa?" tanya Ryuga dengan tampang datar. Huh, tumben, biasanya dia selalu nyengir-nyengir penuh aura penindasan, atau seperti orang gila juga? Ah, dia memang sulit dimengerti.

"Nanti kalau pertandingan ini sudah selesai, apakah kau mau pergi menemaniku ke suatu tempat?" tanya Reiji kelihatannya penuh dengan penghayatan yang begitu mendalam, begitu mendramatis, begitu sloooooowwwwww. Ryuga saja cengo dibuatnya.

"Kemana?" sudah pasti Ryuga bertanya seperti ini dulu sebelum berkata 'ya', karena Ryuga paling benci mengambil resiko, siapa tahu Reiji ingin mengajaknya untuk bunuh diri di laut, atau memancing di laut tengah malam, atau bisa juga...

"Temani aku pergi ke tempat _honeymoon_ ularku, ya." Ucap Reiji dengan senyum penuh arti, bagaikan orang tua yang siap melepas anaknya untuk berbahagia –entah berbahagia dimana. Tapi, mendengar itu, emosi Ryuga pada saat itu juga meluap-luap bagaikan deru ombak.

"BODOOOH! MEREKA SUDAH BERENANG SAMPAI SEGITIGA BERMUDA KALI! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH? MENYURUHKU BERENANG DAN MENYELAM KE TEMPAT MEREKA BERMESRAAN DI RUMAH KEONG? TIDAK MAU! LAGIPULA UNTUK APA HONEYMOON DIINTIP? DASAR ORANG TUA KEPARAT, MESUM!" teriak Ryuga panjang lebar bagaikan angin kutub utara bagi Reiji. Lihat saja, sekarang Reiji membatu bagaikan es. Sedangkan peserta lainnya yang menunggu hanya bisa cengo melihat teriakan Ryuga dan berpikir yang tidak-tidak.

"Segitiga bermuda? Menyelam ke rumah keong? _Honeymoon_?" ah, tentu saja salah satu dari peserta yang menunggu disana ada Ginga dan Masamune. Dan teriakan Ryuga tadi membuat Masamune jadi punya banyak pertanyaan, beda dengan Ginga yang _speechless_ mendengar teriakan naga sakti itu.

"Kira-kira siapa yang mereka maksud, ya, Ginga?" tanya Masamune pada akhirnya penasaran. Ginga sedikit terperanjat dari melamunnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Masamune, kemudian dia ikut berpikir –saking bodohnya.

"Hm, apa mungkin... Jack dan Tsubasa?" tebak Ginga dengan pandangan_ horror_. Memang, sih, walaupun hanya teman, tapi Ginga tetap_ speechless_ mengingat Jack begitu tergila-gila pada Tsubasa. Sampai Tsubasa pergi ke Singapure untuk belajarnya pun, Jack menyusulnya dari Jepang dengan... berenang.

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Kau tidak tahu betapa _brothercomplex_-nya Yuu pada kakaknya, Jack pasti dihiasinya dengan ribuan garpu dan dibentuk mahakarya baru!" celetuk Masamune dengan mantap, membuat Ginga_ jawdrop_ mendengar jawabannya itu. Tapi memang iya, sih, kalian semua juga tahu bagaimana Yuu disini...

"Kalau begitu siapa, dong? Damian dan Jack?" tebak Ginga asal-asalan. Walau tidak mengenal mereka dekat –padahal teman satu sekolah– tapi menurutnya, Jack cukup dengan dengan Damian –entah dalam artian apa.

"Hah, kalau Damian itu psikopat yang tidak punya rasa kasihan, siapapun dibabatnya. Bahkan temannya sendiri juga habis sama dia, jadi mustahil!" jawab Masamune lagi –kelihatannya penuh dengan keyakinan. Benar saja, sekarang Damian sedang menyeret-nyeret Jack di hamparan pasir yang panas dan juga jaring yang kasar. Berharap saja kalau sudah keluar, Jack masih berbentuk atau tidak.

Intinya, apa mungkin Jack tidak cocok dengan Tsubasa atau Damian? Atau bahkan tidak cocok dengan siapapun?

"Hm, siapa, dong... Ah, aku menyerah, deh." Sunggut Ginga pada akhirnya putus asa. Lagi pula apa pedulinya pada kelompok musuh? Tak lama kemudian, mereka menemukan Kyoya dan Tsubasa sudah keluar dan tiba di ruang tunggu. Bearti, tinggal satu pasangan lagi...

"Ayo, Chao Xin!" seru Da Shan kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk duluan, sedangkan Chao Xin yang berada di belakangnya. Dua menit setelah Tsubasa dan Kyoya keluar, Jack dan Damian pun menyusul, tetap dengan Damian yang menyeret santai temannya itu. Dengan begitu artinya, kelompok musuh –Dai Doji dan Johannes juga maju.

"Da Shan, jangan lewat sana! Ada jalan buntu, lewat sini saja!" tunjuk Chao Xin dengan ceria. Da Shan jadi bingung dibuatnya, padahal dua ronde sebelum mereka tadi, Da Shan betul-betul memperhatikan kalau jalan yang dilewati Chao Xin itu...

"Awww! Sakit! Persetan kau kucing 7 hari tak mandi!" jerit pria berambut coklat itu begitu kelompok musuh, tak lain ada Johannes dan Doji mendorongnya ala _slowmotion_ kemudian mengambil jalan yang tadi ditunjuk Chao Xin.

"Weeeeek! Biar 7 hari nggak mandi yang penting tetap oke!" ledek Johannes bermaksud untuk promosi, sedangkan Doji yang mengikutinya di belakang senyum-senyum sendiri –entah lagi stress atau gila. Yah, jalannya Chao Xin direbut, deh.

"Ayo kita juga maju!" seru Chao Xin tidak mau kalah, tapi jalan yang diambilnya malah jalan yang ditunjuk Da Shan tadi. Pria pemilik Rock Zurafah itu menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Lho? Tadi katamu kesana–"

"Hehehe, aku hanya menipu mereka karena tadi mereka mengikuti kita dari belakang terus," bisik Chao Xin dengan nada jahil. Sedangkan Da Shan malah cengo, ia tidak menyangka teman satu timnya itu punya cara licik juga untuk menjatuhkan lawannya.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Hufh, and the last..." guman Nile lelah. Sudah ratusan pengunjung yang tadi mengantri di tempat Demure dilayaninya dengan penuh kesabaran, akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya. Terasa sekali kedua tangannya keram, sangat lelah. Yang tadinya masih biasa saja, sekarang pemuda kelahiran Afrika itu menjadi sedikit keringatan. Tapi sedikitnya ia lega karena berhasil menyelesaikan semuanya. <em>Well<em>, semua sudah selesai bukan bearti menganggur, karena...

"Nile! Please help me! You free now, right?" mohon Demure dengan raut wajah panik. Sedari tadi ia yang mengambil ahli tempat Nile sementara Nile sendiri menghabisi semua antrian Demure. Tapi dengan itu, antrian di tempat Nile menjadi sangat panjang, sepertinya Demure memang ahli memanjangkan antrian, mungkin sehabis ini dia akan dipecat dan diberi gelar 'The Best Pemanjang Antrian'.

"What happen–" Nile baru saja membalik badan dan... pemuda ini sukses melongo berdiameter 10 cm melihat antrian di tempatnya kini yang panjaaaaaang sekali. Mungkin bisa dua kali lipat lebih panjang daripada antrian tadi. Dua kali lipat, bearti sepanjang 300 m. _Good luck_, Nile.

"DEMUREEEEEE! I HATE YOU!" teriak Nile depresi kemudian mendorong Demure sampai jatuh ke bawah, menabrak panci, terguling-guling di pasir yang kasar, juga tertabrak es krim. Tidak peduli dengan Demure, kini Nile harus bekerja lebih keras untuk menghabiskan panjang antrian ini.

"Sorry, Nile..." lirih pemuda yang mukanya berhias es krim entah darimana tanpa rasa berdosa.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Halo, semuanya! Maaf menunggu lama!" seru Chao Xin tetap penuh kharisma begitu dia dan Da Shan tiba di ruang tunggu. Ginga dan Masamune langsung melirik mereka bersamaan dengan rasa gembira.<p>

"Da Shan, Chao Xin! Syukurlah kalian selamat dari jaring setan itu!" seru Masamune menepuk-nepuk keras punggung Chao Xin yang mendengus bangga. Kemudian Da Shan bingung, kenapa hanya Ginga dan Masamune yang menyapanya. Harusnya ada Kyoya dan...

"TSUBASA-KUN! PLEASE! BERIKAN AKU KESEMPATAN! AKU YAKIN AKAN MENGUMPULKAN UANG BANYAK ENTAH MAU MENGEMIS, MERAMPOK , BERANTEM SAMA SAPI, GULINGAN SAMA BUAYA, TESERAH! DAN DENGAN UANG ITU, AKU AKAN OPERASI BAJA AGAR MUKAKU KEMBALI MULUS BAK PORSELEN DAN MIRIP DENGAN ANGRY BIRD! TSUBASA-KUN SUKA SAMA ANGRY BIRD, 'KAN?"

Teriakan panjang lebar itu membuat seisi ruangan cengo, terutama Tsubasa yang hanya sanggup untuk bersabar pada banci sarap yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya ini.

"Siapa bilang aku suka Angry Bird, hah? Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau rawat wajahmu yang rusak itu karena digiling mesin penarik alami (baca: Damian)!" teriak Tsubasa frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, bahkan sampai berantakan. Well, meski sudah berteriak, suaranya tetap kalah banci... Eh, maksudnya kalah keras dari Jack.

"TEDAKS! HIKS, APA KAU MAU MEMBUANGKU, HAH? MEMBUANG PUTRI AURORA YANG SELALU DIPEREBUTKAN DUNIA INI? TSUBASA-KUN PLEASE COME BACK WITH MEEEEH!" teriak Jack semakin mendramatis sampai-sampai ada cahaya dadakan yang menerpanya. Kyoya yang kesal langsung saja mencuri panci diskonan dan...

_**PLAAAANGGG!**_

"PERGI KAU BANCI JAHANAM! JANGAN GANGGU TSUBASA LAGI! BISA-BISA KAU BUAT DIA MENJADI KRIPUT SEPERTI ELANG BAJAKAN! BRENGSEK, PERGI DARI HADAPAN KAMI!" bentak Kyoya penuh amarah. Jack meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya yang memiliki rambut indah (mungkin) harus berduet dengan panci diskonan.

"Hiks, teganya kau Kyoya! Kau pasti iri karena aku hanya mendekati Tsubasa-_kun_, 'kan? Aku hanya ada di hati Tsubasa-_kun_! No yang lain!" seru Jack penuh penghayatan yang sangat mendramatis sambil bersujud di depan Tsubasa yang sudah _jawdrop._

"SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU DENGANMU, BATEEEKKK! AKU LEBIH MEMILIH MENJADI GAY SUNGGUHAN DARIPADA KAWIN DENGAN BANCI SETAN SEPERTIMUUUU!" teriak Kyoya dan Tsubasa bersamaan. Bukannya membantu, Damian malah bersantai di pojok ruang tunggu. Ginga, Masamune, Da Shan, dan Chao Xin mau tak mau harus _speechless_ bersamaan melihat itu.

"Oh, jadi karena alasan itu, Tsubasa dan Kyoya tidak menyambut kami yang baru datang, ya." Sahut Da Shan memejamkan kedua matanya depresi. Yang melihat saja depresi, apalagi kalau mereka berada di posisi Tsubasa sekarang. Dijamin mereka akan masuk rumah sakit jiwa saat itu juga.

"Iya, begitulah. Aku berusaha menyingkirkan banci... Ehm, maksudku Jack. Tapi orang itu serem juga kalau marah," komentar Ginga dengan bergetar ketakutan. Masamune mengangguk mantap menyetujui ucapan sahabat baiknya itu.

"Iya, untung saja Kyoya berani. Jadi singa hijau itu bisa membantu Tsubasa!" seru Masamune dengan rasa bangga –entah kenapa bisa. Chao Xin melihat ke arah lain karena bingung mau membahas apa lagi dari percintaan segi... Eh, segi berapa, ya? Sudahlah...

"Okay! Now we show the point!" seru sang MC membuat seisi ruangan tunggu terdiam, memandang serius sebuah televisi layar besar yang disediakan ketika peserta sudah selesai berkumpul untuk melihat point nilai mereka.

_**TRIING!**_

1st: team 35 = 78 score.

2nd: team 42 = 70 score.

3rd: team 12 = 66 score.

...

"KI –KITA JUARA SATU! WOHOOO!" seru Masamune dengan begitu girangnya, tapi bukan sambutan gembira yang didapat, ia mendapat hadiah tonjokan bervariasi dari semua teman kelompoknya sendiri. _**JDHUAAAKK!**_

"AW, SAKIT, BAKA!" ringis Masamune peduli nggak peduli berguling di lantai ruang tunggu untuk menahan sakit. Lainnya_ jawdrop_ seketika memandanginya yang bisa senorak itu di pulau asing.

"Jangan norak begitu, _baka_! Kita nanti jadi pusat perhatian, tidak enak!" celah Ginga sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Karena alasan Ginga masuk akal, Kyoya, Tsubasa, dan Da Shan pun ikut mengangguk serius –menghiraukan peserta lain yang menatap mereka, terutama kelompok Ryuga yang tatapannya bagaikan buaya darat.

"Haah, harusnya tadi kau bilang-bilang dulu kalau mau teriak, aku kan juga mau teriak!" sunggut Chao Xin dengan polosnya, tapi ia langsung mengada-ngada kedua tangannya begitu sisa temannya menawarkan tonjokan. Yup, sebenarnya walaupun nggak senorak Masamune, semuanya senang bisa unggul dari kelompok Ryuga kali ini.

"Huh, lihat, 'kan? Pertandingan ini tidak sesulit yang kau kira, Tsubasa!" seru Ginga kemudian menatap pemuda yang paling tinggi dari semuanya. Tersenyum kecil, Tsubasa pun mengangguk.

"Yosh, tantangan berikunya ayo saja!" seru Masamune tak mau kalah semangat dari Ginga –tapi tetap saja norak. Lainnya pun mengangguk semangat, tanpa disadari di sudut ruangan, Ryuga beserta kelompoknya memandang tajam ke arah mereka, seakan-akan Ginga punya utang bakmi kodok yang harus segera dilunasi.

"Arggh! Brengsek, ini semua gara-gara kau, Jack! Panitia bahkan jijik padamu sampai menurunkan _point _kelompok kita!" geram Damian kesal tanpa ada rasa berdosa sama sekali. Jack yang mendengar itu menjadi merasa bersalah dengan penuh... kedramatisan –_again_.

"Hiks, hiks, teganya kau berkata begitu. Sudah Tsubasa-ku kabur, bahkan tim kita jadi kalah, hiks, apa ini artinya aku tidak berguna, yah?" tanya Jack setengah menangis –buaya– berharap temannya mau memberikan sedikit hiburan padanya.

"Memang! Kau itu lalat penganggu, setan banci jahanam! Walau Tsubasa itu nggak cakep-cakep seperti Jackie Chan, tapi dia bahkan jijik padamu! Memuakan!" lanjut Damian dengan nada menusuk nan angkuh, lalu membuang muka. Jack yang semakin terpukul pun langsung saja _headbang_ ke tembok karena sakit hati.

"Sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk saling menyalahkan, bodoh! Ini juga gara-gara Doji_-sensei_ dan Johannes lelet disaat giliran terakhir! Kemana saja kalian, hah?" tuntut Ryuga kemudian bahkan berani pada gurunya sendiri. Hah, walaupun guru, tapi sebenarnya Doji itu tunduk pada Ryuga, termasuk sekarang.

"Hei, jangan marah dulu! Ini salah johannes yang selalu saja mengambil jalan buntu, aku hanya mengikutinya saja!" keluh Doji sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Semua bersamaan melirik ke arah Johannes –minus Damian yang masih memalingkan muka.

"Apa?" tanya Johannes dengan tampang bodohnya. Semuanya langsung mendidihkan emosi mereka tanpa kompor gas pula.

"Graaaah! Dasar bajingan! Kucing 7 hari nggak mandi!" bentak Reiji frustasi. Dua alasan dia marah pada Johannes. Pertama, karena memang Johannes pada dasarnya agak tolol. Kedua, karena dia iri kalau Johannes masih punya peliharaan –kalian tahu sendiri kemana ular kesayangan Reiji.

"Hei, darimana kau tahu kucingku 7 hari nggak mandi, hah? Keterlaluan, masih mending kucingku ada, ularmu selingkuh! Dasar ular darat!" semprot Johannes balik tidak mau kalah sebagai sesama animal mania. Mendengar kelompoknya ribut-ribut, Ryuga menghela nafas kemudian.

"Semuanya diam, sialan! Lupakan masa lalu, yang terpenting sekarang, kita balas mereka di ronde ketiga!" seru Ryuga dengan tampang sebal, tapi juga penuh dengan keseriusan. Lainnya bertukar pandang, benar juga belut sakti ini, percuma mereka bertengkar sekarang, hal itu hanya akan membuat kerja sama mereka runtuh tiap ronde ke ronde. Dan hal itu akan membuat Ginga dkk mendapat peluang besar untuk menang.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Yuu, jangan, bahaya!" seru Kenta berusaha memperingatkan temannya. Tapi anak beriris <em>emerald <em>itu menggeleng dan menggembungkan pipinya karena ngambek.

"Nggak mau! Aku tarik kata-kataku sebelumnya, aku tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi, banci kali itu perlu kuberi pelajaran!" ujar Yuu dengan mantap. Kenta yang mendengar keteguhan temannya itu memutuskan untuk mengikuti anak itu. Hemp, padahal tadi niat main pasir, tapi diurungkannya. Entah darimana, Yuu bisa melihat jelas dimana tadi Jack berdua –lagi dengan Tsubasa di ruang tunggu. Itu membuatnya kesal –lebih tepatnya cemburu, ia pun tidak jadi untuk menunggu sampai pulang.

"Hei, kalian jangan melakukan ini, bahaya, lho, sampai menyelinap segala," sahut Hyouma khawatir. Oh, ternyata domba hawaii ini masih hidup. Tidak jadi mati dicekik ramai-ramai, deh. Kalian tahu dimana Yuu, Kenta, Chin Yun, dan Hyouma sekarang? Mereka mengendap-ngendap menuju acara.

"Sudahlah, Hyouma-_nii_, percuma." Komentar Chin Yun dengan datar. Ya, walaupun singkat, tapi Hyouma mengerti apa maksud Chin Yun. Mereka berempat mengendap-ngendap dari tempat bersantai tadi diam-diam melalui semak-semak yang ada di sepanjang pantai tersebut. Karena Hyouma juga salah satu panitia, ia terpaksa membocorkan apa pertandingan berikutnya pada Yuu. Dengan itu Yuu bisa memprediksi kemana semua peserta itu pergi. Daripada nanti Hyouma jadi domba cekik betulan, ya, 'kan? Sekarang, mereka masih mengendap-ngendap. Posisi dengan Yuu paling depan, belakangnya Kenta dan Chin Yun, lalu terakhir Hyouma. Memang Hyouma tolol juga, ngapain dia ikutan urusan anak kecil. Tapi dia 'kan disuruh menjaga mereka bertiga, apa boleh buat. Bodoh sekali-sekali nggak apa-apa, deh.

"Itu, disana." Tunjuk Hyouma pada arena tanding berikutnya. Dengan sigap Yuu mengangguk lalu berjalan semakin cepat, disusul lainnya dibelakang. Bahkan Yuu sudah bersiap-siap sebelumnya. Bersiap-siap? Ya, seperti mencoret pipinya dengan krim coklat yang berasal dari minuman yang tadi dia pesan. Dicoret seperti orang dayak kebanyakan. Lalu entah darimana dia dapat sniper. Hyouma yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_. Bahkan Kenta dan Chin Yun pun berpenampilan sama.

Yup, sembari menunggu mereka sampai, yuk lihat pertandingan ketiga. Pertandingan ketiga ini adalah pertandingan yang cukup lazim, bahkan umum di Jepang. Yaitu main pecah semangka. Caranya adalah, orang pertama (yang berperan sebagai pemukul semangka) memakai tutup mata, lalu badannya diputar tiga kali. Setelah itu, ia harus bisa menemukan semangkanya dengan arahan orang kedua (sebagai pengarah) lewat kata-kata. Nah, disini semuanya berbaris pada kelompok masing-masing. Yang antri di depan maju sebagai orang yang memecah semangka (memakai tutup mata dan badannya diputar orang kedua (yang mengantri berikutnya) sampai 3 kali). Kemudian begitu pluit berbunyi, orang kedua mulai memberikan arahan pada orang pertama untuk memukul semangkanya sampai hancur. Setelah selesai, orang pertama memberikan tutup mata dan pemukul pada orang kedua lalu mengantri ke paling belakang. Gantian orang kedua yang memukul, dengan arahan orang ketiga. Begitu seterusnya sampai orang pertama menjadi arahan orang terakhir.

Jelas, tidak? Ehm, kalau tidak jelas, lihat saja bagaimana Ginga dkk dan Ryuga dkk mempraktekannya. Berdoa saja semoga mereka berhasil. Disini menilai kekompakan antara si pemukul dan si pengarah, bukan menilai siapa cepat/selesai. Karena itu masing-masing kelompok (yang kini tersisa 30 kelompok) diawasi seorang panitia yang mengawasi kerja mereka. Kecuali Hyouma karena dia mengawasi adik-adiknya kelompok Ginga.

Kelompok Ginga, kalau dilihat dari barisan depan = Chao Xin, Kyoya, Ginga, Masamune, Da Shan, Tsubasa.

Kelompok Ryuga, kalau dilihat dari barisan depan = Jack, Johannes, Damian, Ryuga, Reiji, Dai Doji.

"READY ALL?"

"3."

"2."

"1."

"GOOOO!"

Dengan cepat, Chao Xin langsung memakai penutup mata dan mengambil pukulan yang sudah disediakan. Kyoya yang menjadi pengarahnya pun memutar tubuh Chao Xin sebanyak tiga kali.

"Woi, singa, jangan banyak-banyak muternya, nanti wajahku keblender, oke!" ujar Chao Xin kemudian dengan nada polosnya seperti biasa. Tidak menjawab, Kyoya hanya melakukan apapun yang diinterupsi dalam pertandingan ini.

"Selesai." Ucap Kyoya begitu selesai pada putaran ketiga. Kyoya mundur sekitar 3 langkah, membuat semangka yang harus dipukul berada di tengah dia dan Chao Xin.

"Putar ke kanan sedikit," seru Kyoya memberikan arahan. Ya, memang Chao Xin memutar, sih, tapi sayangnya ia malah memutar ke arah sebaliknya. Kyoya menepuk jidatnya langsung, ternyata menjadi pengarah tidak semudah yang dia pikirkan.

"Dasar bodoh, itu kiri! Kanan! Kanan!" seru Kyoya serasa gregetan. Kalau saja boleh, dia sudah mengambil pemukul itu dari tangan Chao Xin dan memukul semangka itu beserta Chao Xin juga –nah lho.

"Iya, sabar, om singa! Bodoh begini tetap saja tampan, 'kan?" astaga Chao Xin, ditengah pertandingan begini masih sempat dia promosi. Kyoya menghela nafas berusaha untuk bersabar. Ya, sementara Kyoya dan Chao Xin masih berbelit-belit, mari lihat kelompok seberang.

"Ya, putar ke kiri sedikit, lalu maju seperempat langkah!" seru Johannes dengan begitu bersemangat. Tapi interupsinya membuat Jack yang abnormal sekalipun langsung _jawdrop._

"Hei, mana ada seperempat langkah! Kasih arahan tuh yang benar, dong!" protes Jack tidak mengerti maksud arahan dari manusia maniak kucing itu. Putar ke kiri, sih, oke. Tapi seperempat langkah-nya lain soal.

"Aduh! Kamu saja yang tidak mengerti bahasa kucing canggih zaman sekarang! Maksudku itu langkah ke depan sedikiiiiiit lagi!" teriak Johannes sampai-sampai kedua tangannya ikut membantunya berteriak menyerupai toa.

"Oke, oke, sekarang udah pas?" tanya Jack balik memastikan posisinya sudah benar. Johannes mengamati baik-baik bahkan dengan sangat serius. Bahkan penampilannya juga diubah, seperti memakai kacamata betty lavea dan behel gigi dadakan.

"Brengsek! Jangan berlama-lama, bodoh! Itu sudah pas, pukul saja!" teriak Damian kesal. Lagian, Johannes, sih, ngapain jadi Betty Lavea segala buat memastikan posisi Jack sudah benar atau belum. Mendengar seruan dari teman baiknya –walau sering diseret-seret, Jack pun menurut. Pemukul itu diayungkannya ke angkasa, siap memukul. Tapi belum sukses pemukul itu mendarat di semangka, sebuah batok kelapa mendarat di kepala Jack.

_**DHUAAAK!**_

"ADAWWW! SAKIT, NYONG! SIAPA, TUH, BERANI LEMPAR-LEMPAR AKYU, HAH? MANA KERAS BANGET ITU BARANG APAAN?" teriak Jack kesal. Untung saja dia tidak kelabakan emosi sampai melepas penutup matanya, kalau tidak bisa didiskualifikasi.

"Batok kelapa," jawab Ryuga santai. Bodoh juga ini belut sakti, sudah tahu teman satu timnya sendiri yang mendadak kena lemparan benda keras itu, tapi dia malah santai saja. Jack syok begitu mendengar rambut indahnya (mungkin) dilempar pakai kulit buah yang keras itu.

"WHAT? OH, MY LESBONG, BERANINYA ORANG ITU? SIAPA DIA, HAH? DIA MAU MEMBUATKU GEGAR OTAK! TIDAK FANTASTIK KALAU DIRIKYU YANG MANIS DAN BEAUTIFULL INI DIKABARKAN DI KORAN HARIAN, MATI KARENA BATOK KELAPA? CIN!" teriak Jack penuh dengan kelebaian tiada tara. Johannes cengo seketika.

"Mana aku tahu, dari belakang, tuh." Sahut Doji sembari menengok ke arah belakang. Tapi tidak ditemukannya siapapun disana. Hanya ada semak belukar yang hening.

"Ya, sudah, sekalian saja lempar mobil BMW biar lebih heboh dan fantastik, puas kau?" teriak Damian kesal, aura psikopatnya keluar lagi. Lainnya pun menjauh dari anak yang kelihatannya paling pendek dari semuanya itu. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, tiba-tiba saja semuanya dikejutkan benda besar yang tiba-tiba melayang dan mendarat pada Jack yang masih memakai penutup mata.

_**BRUAAAGH JDHUAAAAAAK BRAAAAK!**_

Tidak hanya Ryuga, Doji, dan Reiji yang cengo, bahkan Damian yang tadi emosian pun sampai syok. Apalagi Johannes yang melihat dari sangaaat dekat –di depan Jack. Sampai-sampai kelompok Ginga yang sudah sampai giliran Da Shan pun cengo melihat kehebohan itu. Ya, percaya tidak percaya tapi...

...mereka melihat sebuah mobil BMW (entah milik siapa) betul-betul melayang pada Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>Baka Hollidays<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>IllushaCerbeast(AN): <strong>Chayooo, minna-san! Kami kembali lagi! :D Maaf, ya, ceritanya garing seperti biasa, maaf bangeeeeet! *membungkuk 180 derajat* (?). Ngomong-ngomong, karena tadinya ide kami semua terpusat pada fic Inverted Cross, ide kami di fic BakaH jadi buyar, deh T_T Jadi, maaf kalau chapter ini tidak selucu chapter-chapter berikutnya, semua ini humor alami dari otak gila kami berdua, ehehehe. Mungkin sehabis gila-gilaan sama fic ini, ide fic IC kami yang bakalan buyar (dua-duanya aja sekalian). Kami betul-betul berterima kasih juga bagi para reviewers dan readers yang setia mengunjungi perkembangan fic ini, lho XD Untuk kedepannya, mohon RnR, yaaah! Oke, mungkin cincongnya cukup sekian, ehehe. Sampai jumpa di chamter berikutnya, oke!

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

From **Laila Sakatori 24**: Selamat, anda review pertamaX (?) di chapter ini XD , baca reviewmu bikin kita berdua ngakak, makasih atas tanggapannya mengenai chapter kemarin, yak. Kalau chapter ini bagaimana? :) Review back!

From **AN Kozato Gravity Spheres**: Makasih atas review dan dukungannya XD Hehehe, tenang saja, ini fic humor, nggak bakal ada unsure-unsur angst dll. Fans Masamune? Wah, Masamune dapet fans baru, nih! /ala iklan oreo/ *plak* Review again XD

From **AquaRing**: Yo, thanks reviewnya. Sekarang, sih, kita berdua sama-sama bebas *lu kata hewan kebun binatang* Aqua masih ikut UTS, nggak? XD /plak. Ya, kalau chapter kmarin kecepetan update, mungkin ini baru kelamaan update *dihajar* Arigatou, review back!

From **Kazekoori Nagare**: Hoo, Nagare-san, TFR! XD kami sudah balik dari ujian, kok, jadi bisa update fic seperti biasa :D Hehehe, kalau chapter kemarin gila, mungkin chapter ini lebih gila lagi /ngaku. Review again! XD

From Lubis Tadani: Thanks reviewnya, ya, Lubis-chan. Syukurlah kalau chapter kemarin membuatmu suka dan terhibus, semoga chapter ini juga, ya :DD Makasih dukungannya, sekarang kami sudah aktif kembali, kok, hehehe. Review again! X3

From **Rezha056**: Arigatou reviewnya, ya, Rezha-chan. Maaf membuat menunggu lama, ya. Sekarang kami sudah aktif kembali, kok, doakan kami bisa update kilat X-) Makasih banyak dukungannya! Review again :D

From **The Aizawa Twins**: Thanks reviewnya, ya, kalian berdua :D Untuk Oxxy, maaf updatenya lama, ya. Kami sudah aktif kembali, doakan bisa update kilat XD Makasih banyak dukungannya! Untuk Crisan: kami sudah kembali, semoga updatenya fic ini bisa mengobati rasa rindu kalian x-) Review back :D

From DamianHart Fans: Thanks banget reviewnya, ya :D kami kangen kok denganmu XD /halah. Hehehe, balasan review chapter kemarin memang special berhubung kami hiatus panjang. Tapi sekarang sudah kembali, kok. Thanks dukungannya, ya! :D Review back!

From Tamama Reika: Thanks review dan dukungannya, ya, Reika-san. Kami sudah menyelesaikan ujian dan aktif kembali disisini XDD Semoga updatenya fic ini membuatmu senang :DD Review back!

From P: TFR, yaaa. Hehehe, mungkin karena fic ini punya unsure shounen-ai, makanya agak sedikit so sweet. Terutama karena kami juga suka pair MasaGinga /ups. Review back! :D

From **Asera Madoka Kyunmei**: halo, Asera-san :D Thanks for review, oke. Hehehe, kami nggak sepopuler yang Asera katakana, kok, terutama ini fandom non-mainstream :) Iya, maaf kelamaan hiatus, ini kami kembali XDD Doakan bisa update kilat. Review again!

From **Toni07**: Yo, TFR, ya, Toni-san :) Soal review chapter sebelumnya tidak masalah kok :D Hehehe, padahal Toni-san kasih senapannya ke Tsubasa, tapi disini yang bawa sniper itu Yuu /digeplak. Reviewmu mendukung kami sekali, lho, thanks, ya XDD Review back!

From Ranga: Hehehe, thanks reviewnya, ya. Senang kamu menyukai fic ini, hehehe. Soal tamatnya kapan, kami tidak pandai memprediksi, gomen XDD

From Sharukhai: Wah, soal IFA, kami tidak yakin, terutama kami hanya author fandom non-mainstream. Lawannya pasti pro-pro dari fandom popular seperti Naruto, Bleach, dll X'D Tapi kami usahakan, deh, thanks :D Review back!

From Kazune (males login): Yooo, thanks reviewnya, ya, Kazune-san :D Disini Doji memang tidak sekeren anime-nya, namanya juga kami buat OOC (dihajar Doji FC) XD. Hehehe, gapapa, kok nggak login, direview saja sudah senang banget :D Review again!

From Messhie Chi: Thanks reviewnya, oke :D Kami senang kalau Messhie-chan menikmati fic ini untuk seterusnya, kami usahakan update secepatnya untukmu dan reader lain. Review back!

From **Nagi –AoFujisaki- SPAzell**: Thanks banget reviewnya, ya :DD Soal Unicorno bisa atau tidak berenang, kami tidak tahu X"D Disini kami mengarang ala kadarnya /digebukin Masamune. Soal Damian, dia setan psikopat disini, hehe XD /plakk. Review again! :D

From **Black Butterfly Yori tan**: Makasih banyak reviewnya, ya :D Hehehe, baguslah chapter kemarin membuatmu terhibur, yak. Maaf, nih, update ngaret karena ujian, gomenasai! Sekarang kami sudah aktif lagi, mohon doa(?) untuk bisa update kilat XDD Review back! :D

From Vina Kagamine Ootori: Thanks reviewnya, ya. Hehehe, soal chara-chara disini Vina-san nggak perlu cemas, ini genre humor, jadi nggak bakal ada adegan yang bikin pembaca bergalau gila (?) XD Enjoy! Review again :DD

From Sor Umi: Gomeeen, kemarin update ngaret karena ada ujian, ya! D: Tapi sekarang sudah aktif kembali kok, doakan bisa update secepatnya untukmu dan readers lainnya, oke XDD Arigatou, review back!

From Mei Fans Masamune: Wah, ada fansnya Masamune, nih XDD Iya, kami usahakan update secepatnya oke :D Review back!

From **Mist.a Railgun Fubuki**: Thanks reviewnya, ya, Mist-san. Hehehe, balasan review kemarin memang sengaja disetting begitu karena kami hiatus lama, jadi special, deh (?) Ini sudah update lagi, semoga suka, oke :D Review back!

From Tokusatsu: Thanks review dan dukungannya, ya. Review back! X3

From **Lordest Sweetest**: Thanks for review, ya. Hehehe, nggak apa-apa, kok, nggak bisa banyak berkata, hahaha. Ini sudah diupdate lagi :DD Semoga membuatmu senang x-) Review again! X3

From Cekidot: Arigatou review dan dukungannya, ya. Ini sudah diupdate lagi, semoga suka :DD Review again!

From Zakuya Ritsunyan: Wah, pembaca baru, yak? :D Kalau begitu kami ucapkan selamat datang di fic ini, ya :D Wah, jadi MFBeyblade fans? Asyik, ayo sebasrluaskan fic ini! /salah. Hehehe, suruh temanmu itu jangan malu-malu, kita berdua nggak serem, kok XD /dor. Ini chapter 10 sudah update, maaf kalau lama, ya. Habis dari ujian, sih :D Review again!

From Louwsh White: Thanks for the review, ya :DD Hehehe, kami masih newbie kok di fandom ini, masih banyak pro lainnya, tapi terima kasih banyak dukungannya, oke ;) Review again! X3

From Shanana Dika Pyonh: Thanks banget, nih, reviewnya, ya XDD Hehehe, terima kasih dukungannya, maaf kemarin telat update. Review again! XDD

From **Red BloodRiver**: Thanks for review, ya, Red-san XDD Kami juga minta maaf karena telat update XD /dibakar. Hehehe, di babak kedua, Ginga dkk menang, kok XDD /nunjuk fic/ Tapi nggak tahu bagaimana babak ketiga /dubrak XD. Review again :DD

From **Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**: Thanks for review, ya, Dwi-san :) Welcome to Baka Hollidays, fic terbaka 2012 di MFBeyblade fandom /salah. Waduh, lagi-lagi kami bikin anak orang sakit perut, lain kali kami harus beli obat sakit perut kalau ada yang senasib sama Dwi-san /ditonjok XDD. Review back! :3

From **Margareth Eleanor**: Thanks for the review, yak. Maaf kalau kemarinnya telat update, ehehe. Ini sudah update lagi, semoga kau suka :DD Review again! X3

From Scarlet: Selamat datang pembaca baru di fic stress ini XD Iya, iya, nih sudah update lagi, semoga suka, oke :DD Review again! X3

* * *

><p><strong>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<strong>

_-"Crazy holliday, but still have fun!"-_


	11. Dramatic?

_**DRAKKKKK! BRUAGHHHH!**_

Entah siapa duluan yang _speechless_ begitu mendapati sebuah mobil BMW mewah melayang dan mendarat dengan kasarnya pada salah satu banci –Eh, maksudnya salah satu peserta di acara ini. Semuanya memandang _horror_ kepulan asap yang disebabkan oleh mobil jatuh itu juga pasir yang terhempas kemana-mana.

Ginga dan teman-temannya sendiri juga sama. Tadinya kira itu hujan hadiah yang biasanya ada di iklan-iklan, tapi ternyata itu bencana yang sangat dahsyat. Yang lebih parahnya lagi tim Ryuga yang 'kena' bencana ini. Apa yang harus...

"A... Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, sih...?" tanya Ginga setengah syok. Lainnya bertukar pandang dengan tatapan ngeri dan menggeleng-geleng kecil.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<strong>

**.**

Ch 11: Dramatic?

**.**

**M**ade By © **IllushaCerbeast.**

**.**

**D**isclaimer MFBeyblade belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

.

**R**ate: T

.

**WARNING**(s): Humor Garing, Tidak ada pairing bearti, Alur gaje, OOC sangat, misstypo melaut, Shounen-Ai, dll.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**.**

Enjoy~

.

.

* * *

><p>"<em>What happening?"<em>

"_A big car flying at survival game! That's cool!"_

"_Idiot! Help him, now!"_

Terpaksa acara ini dihentikan karena ada kecelakaan besar. Iyalah, mobil terbang, apanya yang bencana kecil? Semua peserta lainnya pun berhamburan membantu Jack yang berkunang-kunang di timpa mobil. Entah anak kelahiran banci itu masih bisa hidup atau tidak, ditabrak dan ditimpa sekaligus mobil BMW. Betul-betul fantastik, bukan?

"Hei, Damian! Ini gara-gara kau bilang _'mobil mbw'_! Tanggung jawab, sial!" bentak Ryuga memandang teman satu kubuhnya itu dengan tatapan keji. Tentu saja Ryuga kesal, sebanci-bancinya Jack, tetap saja ia teman mereka. Damian menautkan alisnya dengan bodoh,

"Heh, aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal mobil BMW yang melayang itu, teman. Jangan salahkan aku, lagipula ia sendiri yang minta jadi fantastik, 'kan?" bantah Damian dengan santainya. Langsung saja ia dipukul ramai-ramai oleh teman satu kelompoknya sendiri. _**JDUAAGH!**_

"Sinting! Jack dalam bahaya sekarang! Cepat kita tolong!" teriak Johannes frustasi lalu melempar Damian ke arah mobil yang masih menimpahi Jack di bibir pantai. Sementara itu...

"He... –hebat..." guman seorang pria berambut ikal terpukau dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan _'seorang anak kecil melayangkan mobil'_? Sedangkan Kenta dan Chin Yun yang ada disampingnya bergidik ngeri.

"Hyouma-_nii _nggak takut, ya?" tanya Chin Yun polos sembari memandang mata biru Hyouma yang berbinar indah. Pria kelahiran Hawaii itu menggeleng mantap, lalu memandang bangga kepada Yuu –tersangkah utama pelemparan mobil– ini.

"Tidak, ini _wonderfull_! Ke –keren sekali!" ujar Hyouma terkagum-kagum.

Heeh, pada bingung, ya, apa yang terjadi? Kalau gitu mari kita putar ulang kejadiannya. Tepat 15 menit yang lalu, disaat giliran Jack untuk memukul semangka dengan arahan dari Johannes. Saat itu tepat Yuu, Hyouma, Chin Yun, dan Kenta sampai di semak-semak yang berada di belakang para peserta lomba. Tadinya, sih, Yuu melancarkan serangan menggunakan batok kelapa. Tentu saja dengan jarak berkisar 5 m dari Jack, dengan lempar saja belum sampai. Akhirnya ia membuat ketapel besar dengan... Chin Yun dan Kenta yang menjadi penahannya. Pintar atau bodoh?

Tentu saja dengan itu, serangannya berhasil dengan mulus. Bahkan berhasil membuat banci itu marah-marah, Yuu langsung kegirangan nggak jelas. Tapi belum selesai sampai disitu, tak sengaja Yuu mendengar ucapan Damian yang berkata_ '...sekalian saja lempar mobil bmw biar lebih heboh dan fantastik, puas kau?' _Langsung saja anak ini melirik ke arah parkiran mobil mencari mobil bmw. Tadinya Hyouma juga mengira Yuu hanya bercanda, mustahil bocah ingusan sepertinya bisa melempar mobil. Orang dewasa saja tidak bisa, apalagi Yuu?

Tapi Yuu membantah dan berkata _'Tidak ada yang mustahil selama kita percaya!'_ dengan _effect _cahaya yang begitu menyilaukan dan membuat siapa saja katarak dadakan. Dengan penuh amarah _'Jangan dekati kakakku lagi, banci jahanam jelek!'_ langsung saja dilemparkannya mobil besar itu dengan tangan kosong. Satu kata, keajaiban. Hyouma dengan gaya _slowmotion_ melihat jelas mobil besar itu melayang bagaikan onta bermuka ikan arwana ke arah Jack. Tentu saja sebelum melempar, anak berambut jeruk itu memakai sarung tangan agar sidik jarinya tidak terdeteksi.

"Semoga saja setan itu segera mati ke neraka! Dan kakakku aman, deh!" seru Yuu dengan riang gembira. Hyouma mengiyakan dengan takjup, berlutut dan bersujud-sujud di depan Yuu. Sisanya, si brunet hijau dan si kepang biru _jawdrop_ di tempat.

"Jujur, walaupun aku teman Yuu... Tapi tadi menyeramkan sekali," guman Kenta sembari menggeleng-geleng kaku. Chin Yun memejam matanya dan mengiyakan.

"Tapi, kok, Hyouma-_nii_ malah kagum, ya?" tambah Chin Yun sembari melirik keduanya yang masih diterpa cahaya menyilaukan entah dari mana.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>"Haah..." seorang pria berambut jabrik hitam menghela nafas panjang, "...<em>survival game<em>-nya batal, deh..." lanjutnya dengan malas-malasan.

"Tabah, ya, Masamune. Sebenarnya aku juga nggak rela, padahal sampai sejauh ini berusaha, tapi malah batal karena bencana tadi," tambah Chao Xin yang kebetulan duduk di samping Masamune.

Sekarang sisa peserta yang selamat disuruh menunggu di sebuah ruangan untuk dimintai keterangan. Memang tidak ada yang melihat siapa dan kenapa 'orang' itu melempar mobil ke arah Jack, tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan polisi patroli sekalipun juga mengaku tidak melihat keanehan sampai bencana itu terjadi.

"Banci sialan, dia bikin kesal saja." Tambah Kyoya sembari membuang mukanya tanpa perasaan. Bagi anak ini, sih, yang bencana itu adalah _'batalnya survival game'_, bukan _'matinya Jack'_.

"Tapi bagaimana bisa mobil sebesar itu melayang? Masa', sih, zaman sekarang sudah canggih memanggil mobil dengan cara seperti itu?" tambah Ginga mengkerutkan dahinya heran. Da Shan mendengar itu ikut berpikir di tempatnya duduk.

"Memang mengherankan, sih, katanya beberapa detik setelah Damian berteriak, mobil BMW itu tiba-tiba terbang dan menimpa banci –Err, maksudku Jack." Sahut Da Shan berusaha menganalisis masalah. Kelepasan dia ngomong banci. Duh, Jack, apa kau itu benar-benar...

"Ja –Jadi maksudnya Damian punya kekuatan negatif, begitu?" seru Masamune dengan mendramatis, lainnya _sweatdrop_ seketika.

"Be –belum tentu, memanggil dengan cara seperti itu tidak masuk akal di zaman sekarang. Atau mungkin ada yang melemparnya?" timpal Tsubasa sembari menyandarkan punggungnya di tembok. Dasar Tsubasa, ia tidak tahu kalau pelaku dari semua ini adalah adik tirinya sendiri.

"Hmmm, masa, sih, yang melempar sekuat itu? Jarak parkiran ke survival game sekitar 8-9 m, lho. Mustahil dengan tenaga manusia bisa melakukannya, bahkan 10 manusia pun tidak sanggup!" sahut pemuda berambut jabrik merah itu kebingungan. Seketika semuanya kembali hening.

"Itu, sih, mirip kayak sinetron _Tutur Tertular_ yang ada di televisi itu, lho! Bearti ada _Tutur Tertular_ di pulau Hawaii ini!" tambah Chao Xin bersemangat. Masamune di sampingnya langsung saja menjambak pemuda asal China itu sampai botak.

"Sa –Sakit, bodoh! Ucapanku 'kan benar–"

"TUTUR TERTULAR ITU CUMA FIKSI, BAKAAAAAA! KALAUPUN ADA MUNGKIN SELURUH PULAU HAWAII INI SUDAH DITULARI SI TUTUR BANGKAI ITU!" teriak Masamune dengan kencang membuat rambut Chao Xin menjadi pemain _rock and roll_. Ginga dan lainnya langsung_ jawdrop _mendengarnya, sedangkan peserta lain memandang Ginga dkk dengan heran.

"Ya, sudah, kita pulang saja. Aku malas menunggu disini," sahut Kyoya datar. Memang, sih, Ginga dkk sebagai orang yang kenal dengan korban –tahu siapa, 'kan?– pun ditanya-tanyai terlebih dahulu daripada peserta lain. Sekarang mereka menganggur, tapi sebagai _'rival baik'_, rasanya...

"Apa sebaiknya kita tunggu sebentar lagi? Begitu-begitu mereka teman satu villa kita juga, lho..." usul Da Shan dengan bijak. Ah, ketua satu ini memang hebat. Sengeri-ngerinya ia pada kelompok Ryuga yang abnormal itu, tetap saja ia bertindak bijak dalam setiap tindakan.

"Ya, apa boleh buat, kita tunggu sebentar lagi..." tambah Tsubasa merasa tidak keberatan, walau ia sempat merinding nggak jelas karena yang 'kena' itu Jack, orang yang begitu menggilai-gilainya sampai ujung rambut.

Belum lama dari itu, tiba-tiba saja Damian yang baru keluar dari ruang introgasi mendatangi tempat dimana Ginga dkk duduk. Semuanya _refleks_ memandang ke arah pria psikopat itu. Namun tanpa bicara, Damian kemudian menarik lengan Tsubasa mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk ikut dengannya.

"Hei, hei, apa-apaan ini?" tanya Tsubasa bingung, walau 50% ia tahu apa alasannya. Begitu juga dengan Da Shan dan Chao Xin yang langsung mencegah langkah pemuda bertubuh pendek itu.

"Tunggu, kau mau membawanya kemana?" tanya Da Shan dengan sopan, tapi bukan jawaban baik yang ia terima, melainkan _glare_ tatapan abang bangkotan dari Damian. Yah, pria pecinta kekerasan itu memandang sinis Da Shan.

"Kau masih bertanya, jerapah bijak? TENTU SAJA AKU MEMBAWA ANAK INI PADA BANCI SOK FANTASTIK YANG SEKARAT ITU, BAJINGAN! AKU TIDAK TAHAN MENJENGUKNYA KARENA BANYAK SEKALI KILAUAN SCREENTONE DI KAMAR UGD-NYA! SILAU! JADI LEBIH BAIK KUSURUH ELANG INI UNTUK DATANG! SIAPA TAHU BENCONG ITU JADI BAIKAN KARENA ORANG YANG DICINTAINYA MENJENGUK, BRENGSEK!" teriak Damian dengan penuh amarah dan aura gelap yang pekat menyelimutinya. Ginga yang notabene pernah jadi korban _stalker_an dari anak itu bergidik ngeri, ternyata teman satu tim dengan Ryuga itu menyeramkan semua.

"Ka –Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu..." dengan terpaksa, Tsubasa pun ikut anak psikopat itu menuju ruang UGD yang kabarnya sangat silau dan penuh _screentone_ itu.

"Haah, aku harap Tsubasa tidak buta memasuki ruangan seperti itu," sahut Kyoya memijat keningnya sendiri begitu Tsubasa sudah berlalu. Lainnya _jawdrop_ sesaat mendengar ucapan Kyoya ada benarnya juga.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Begitu hari sudah menginjak sore, Ginga dkk pun kembali ke villa dengan berat hati. Padahal sudah susah-susah berjuang di acara tadi. Eh, semuanya berantakan. Ya, apaboleh buat, semuanya sudah terjadi, jadi biarkan sajalah. Semuanya pulang minus Tsubasa –notabene belum kembali dari acara menjenguk banci– dan juga Doji-<em>sensei<em> yang mungkin sedang mengurusi administrasi keuangan rumah sakit.

"Selamat datang! Bagaimana dengan _survival game_-nya? Apa kalian menang?" sapa Madoka dengan ramah, rupanya gadis berambut pendek itu beserta Mei Mei sudah pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum para cowok-cowok datang.

"Ehm, survivalnya batal, Madoka. Ada sedikit kecelakaan," jawab Ginga tersenyum miris. Gadis ber_googles_ itu terkejut mendengar kata 'kecelakaan' lalu membayangkan yang tidak-tidak.

"A –APA? KECELAKAAN? MAKSUDMU ADA TSUNAMI BEGITU? AT –ATAU ADA GUNUNG MELETUS? KYAAAAAAA! BAGAIMANA INI? BAGAIMANA INIIIIIIII?!" jerit Madoka dengan tatapan horror. Belum selesai Ginga menenangkannya, gadis itu langsung...

"Tenang, Mado–"

"CELAKA, AK –AKU HARUS BERES-BERES! KA –KALAU TIDAK AKU NGGAK BISA MAIN KUDA-KUDAAN LAGI DI TIMEZONE! AKU NGGAK BISA LAGI BERKERINGAT! AK –AKU NGGAK BISA LAGI MENGEJEK DOJI-SENSEI! KYAAAAAAA!" dengan itu Madoka dengan histeris berlari ke arah kamarnya untuk memberes-beres barangnya.

"Tunggu, Madoka! Bukan begituuuu!" teriak Ginga lalu berlari menyusul Madoka guna mencegah gadis itu untuk pulang dadakan dari liburan ini. Da Shan _speechless_ melihat kelebaian Madoka ternyata melebihi level 100.

"Haah, aku mau menggalau dulu, deh..." dengan begitu Reiji segera melangkah gontai menuju kamar inapnya yang tadi sudah ditunjuk oleh Ryuga. Yap, penghuni villa bertambah Reiji dan Johannes, untungnya masih ada sisa satu kamar.

"Galau, kok, bilang-bilang, sih... Apa dia juga stress karena survival game-nya batal?" tanya Chao Xin dengan lugunya sembari memandangi punggung gelap Reiji yang begitu mendramatis. Johannes terkekeh sedikit mendengar pertanyaan pemuda _playboy_ itu dan menjawab,

"Dia depresi karena ularnya kawin lari. Bocah nanas gosong itu pasti tahu!" serunya sembari menunjuk Masamune yang sedang merapikan letak sendal miliknya. Masamune mendengus mendengar sebutan 'nanas gosong' yang dilontarkan Johannes padanya.

"Ooh, begitu, ya. Kasihan sekali, ya." Jawab Chao Xin dengan tatapan sedih, padahal ngerti masalahnya saja tidak sama sekali. Masamune memicing matanya pada Johannes yang sedang bermanja pada kucing kesayangannya.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, hah? Nanas gosong?"

"Ya, nanas gosong, seperti rambutmu itu. Keren, 'kan, sebutan dariku? Aku memang pandai memberi nama–"

"Pandai apaan, kau 'kan paling bodoh seangkatan sekolah! Dasar kucing tujuh hari nggak mandi! Rambutku ini _stylist_, bodoh! Style yang modern abad ke 10!"

"Enak saja, kucingku memang nggak mandi tujuh hari karena anti Jum'at kliwon! Halah, mana ada style begitu, abad ke 10, sih, rambut gondrong semua!"

"APA KATAMU? GRRRRRRR!"

"KAU JUGA! MEEEAUUUUWW!"

Munculah pertengkaran baru antara Masamune dan Johannes, entah siapa yang akan memenangkannya. Melihat kondisi villa yang sepertinya agak berubah, Kyoya menghela nafas lalu tanpa bicara pergi menuju kamarnya diikuti Chao Xin yang juga sekamar dengannya.

"Chao Xin, Kyoya, tidak mau makan dulu? Aku dan Madoka sudah membuat makan malamnya, lho." Tegur Mei Mei yang kebetulan melihat langkah Chao Xin dan Kyoya menuju kamar inapnya. Kyoya menggeleng kecil.

"Aku mau istirahat dulu, nanti aku akan ambil sendiri makanku," jawab Kyoya dengan tenang. _Stay cool_ lalu kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Berbeda dengan Chao Xin yang langsung ngiler nggak jelas membayangkan makan malam lezat buatan kedua gadis manis itu.

"Heeh, aku makan, deh, kalau begitu!" dengan itu Chao Xin bergegas ke dapur mengekori Mei Mei. Suasana yang damai, ya? Eits, tidak juga. Ini baru permulaan dari suasana yang sesungguhnya...

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hah, benar apa kata Damian, ruang inap Jack penuh sekali dengan<em> screentone <em>entah bagaimana bisa. Tsubasa yang duduk di samping ranjang saja sampai membeli kacamata hitam 10 lapis untuk menahan kilauan itu agar matanya tidak katarak dadakan. Kalau satu lapis lensa kacamata saja 0.5 cm... Bearti 10 x 0.5 cm = 5 cm. Segitulah tebal kacamata hitam yang dipakai Tsubasa.

Kondisi banci –Eh, maksudnya Jack tidak begitu mengenaskan, kok. Entah sekuat apa tubuhnya sampai masih bisa hidup meski sudah ditimpah sebuah mobil BMW. Nggak ada anggota tubuhnya yang patah, retak pun tidak. Hanya bentrokan kecil di punggung, sebentar lagi ia akan sadarkan diri. Hanya saja suasananya yang terlalu lebay. Sudah dirawat di ruang UGD segala, kamarnya penuh _screentone _yang berkilau pula. Seakan-akan kondisinya benar-benar dalam drama tragedi yang mengenaskan, diambang hidup mati.

"Hm, apa sebaiknya sekarang aku pulang, ya? Bisa-bisa Yuu menungguku," guman Tsubasa sembari melirik jam di ponselnya yang sudah di_setting_ seperti waktu di Hawaii. Sudah sore menjelang malam, sudah 5 jam Tsubasa disana tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Jack akan sadar. Menghela nafas kemudian ia pun bangkit berdiri dari duduknya.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemani sampai kau sadar, tapi aku harap kau cepat sembuh," ucap Tsubasa dengan tulus tidak bermaksud apapun. Setelah pemuda itu berlalu dari kamar inap, mendadak saja _screentone_ di ruangan itu memudar secara otomatis.

"OH MY GOAT, MY LOVE TSUBASA-KUN BAIK SEKALIIII! KA –KALAU SEPERTI INI AKU HARUS SAKIT SETIAP HARI AGAR MY LOVE TSUBASA-KUN SELALU DATANG MENJENGUUUUKKKK! AHHHHHH!" tidak perlu diberi tahu, pasti kalian tahu siapa yang berkata demikian.

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hening, pemandangan laut yang mulai pasang naik ditambah matahari terbenam ternyata begitu indah. Terlihat jelas di salah satu kamar di villa besar itu. Seseorang tengah menikmati pemandangan sendu itu melalui balkon kamar. Pemandangan yang indah, tapi juga bearti kesepian dan haru. Begitu mendukung seluk beluk perasaan sesosok figur yang nangkring nggak jelas di balkon itu. Sesekali hembusan angin menerpa helaian rambutnya juga gorden kamar yang bewarna merah transparan.<p>

Suasana indah itu buyar seketika begitu seseorang menghampiri figur itu. Sosok itu dengan tidak berperasaannya langsung...

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kau disini terus? Makan sudah siap, pergi ke meja makan sana!" hardik Ryuga pada figur itu terkesan seperti mengusir. Ya, sebenarnya, sih, maksud Ryuga baik, menyuruh temannya makan malam. Tapi pemilihan katanya salah besar. Figur itu menoleh dengan tatapan sedih,

"Nggak bisa, aku nggak bisa makan tanpa ularku..." balasnya terdengar menusuk, terdengar begitu sedih dan memiluhkan. Hanya saja hal itu tidak mempan pada Ryuga yang notabene berhati panci. Mendengus malas, Ryuga pun mengambil tempat duduk disana.

"Untuk apa kau memikirkan makhluk panjang yang selingkuh itu, heh? Di _supermarket_ juga ada banyak, kok! Buruan makan sana!" lanjut Ryuga sembari memandang remeh figur itu yang tak lain adalah Reiji. Anak berambut perak ini jadi ingat kalau di survival game tadi Reiji juga mengajaknya untuk... pergi lihat _honeymoon_? _Oh, please..._ Ryuga ogah setengah mati!

"Yang di _supermarket_ itu hanya mainan! Hanya yupii! Ta –tapi dia berbeda, sisiknya bercorak indah, lekuk tubuhnya elastis... Oh, begitu sempurna..." lagi-lagi Reiji melayang pada dunianya sendiri, Ryuga dibuat _speechless_ karena itu.

"Teserahlah! Mau yang mainan, mau yang yupii, teserah! Anggap saja dia anakmu, lalu dia menikah! Sebagai orang tua bangkai, harusnya kau senang, bodoh! Bukan bersedih lebay seperti ini, ck!" kritik Ryuga sedikitnya mulai jengkel dengan kedramatisan Reiji yang tak ada henti-hentinya.

"MANA ADA ORANG TUA BANGKAI SENANG KALAU ANAKNYA MENIKAH DENGAN IKAN CUPANG, BELUT SAKTIII!" bentak Reiji kemudian dengan berlinang air mata. Bahkan mendadak di sekitarnya terdapat kilauan_ screentone_, Ryuga cengo di tempat.

"Hei, jangan menyebut nama kebanggaanku! Anakmu sendiri ular, Reiji! ULARRR! Tidak ada salahnya 'kan mereka saling cinta? Yang sudah terjadi biarkanlah terjadi!" balas Ryuga tetap yakin pada pendiriannya.

"MANA ADA ORANG TUA BANGKAI SENANG KALAU KELEWATAN MELIHAT HONEYMOON ANAKNYAAAA!"

(_backsound:...nya...nya...nya...)_

Kalau kalimat pertama, sih, Ryuga masih mewajarkan kedramatisannya, tapi kalimat kedua membuatnya _jawdrop_ di tempat. Orang tua sedih karena kelewatan melihat _honeymoon_ anaknya sendiri? Jujur, walaupun Ryuga sedikit abnormal, namun...

"...Kau orang tua tersinting yang pernah kutemui, Reiji..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Hari semakin gelap. Beberapa penghuni villa sudah melewati jam makan malam mereka dan kembali melakukan aktifitas masing-masing, kecuali Kyoya –yang baru ingin makan– lalu Ryuga dan Reiji yang masih sibuk berdebat di balkon kamar.<p>

Ginga dengan cekatan meletakan piring-piring bersih yang baru dilapnya. Ya, hari ini giliran Ginga dan Masamune yang mencuci piring. Masamune yang memberi sabun dan membilas piringnya, sedangkan Ginga yang mengelap piring dan meletakannya kembali di tempat.

"Ginga, enaknya besok ngapain, ya? Apa kira-kira _survival game_ itu diadakan ulang nanti?" tanya Masamune tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Ginga menautkan alis _zig-zag_nya lalu terkekeh kecil.

"Hihihi, entahlah. Nanti tanya saja pada Hyouma. Tapi ngomong-ngomong tadi selama perlombahan main pecah semangka, Hyouma tidak kelihatan, kemana dia, ya?" tanya balik Ginga tiba-tiba merasa janggal. Masamune yang masih sibuk membilas piring pun mengerinyitkan dahinya.

"Iya, juga, ya. Tadinya aku kira dia masih menjaga tiga bocah itu, tapi begitu aku melirik ke tempat duduk mereka, mereka semua sudah tidak ada. Apa sudah pulang duluan, ya?" selidik Masamune lalu mematikan kran air. Semua piring sudah dibilasnya dan tinggal menunggu Ginga selesai mengelap piring-piring itu.

"Mana mungkin. Kata Madoka dan Mei Mei, mereka orang pertama yang sampai ke villa duluan, lalu baru kita pulang, setelah itu baru disusul Hyouma yang mengantarkan Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun," sangkal Ginga kemudian. Anak berjaket hijau itu kemudian mengelap tangannya di celananya sendiri.

"Haah, mungkin Hyouma mengajak mereka keliling-keliling dulu supaya tidak bosan," sahut Masamune sedikit cuek. Ginga mengangguk ringan saja. Tapi dalam hatinya, anak beriris emas ini tetap curiga.

"Hmm..."

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tok Tok Tok<em>

"Kenta, ini aku!"

"Ya, sebentar!" seru seorang bocah dari dalam kamar lalu berlari ringan menghampiri pintu kamarnya. _Cklek..._

"Ada apa? Niichan belum tidur? Atau mau main dulu?" tanya Kenta dengan polosnya. Yuu dan Chin Yun yang ternyata juga belum tidur pun melirik ke arah Ginga. Pemuda ini melirik ke beberapa kartu UNO yang berserakan di ranjang mereka.

"Hmm, ikutan main, deh!" jawab Ginga cari-cari alasan. Dengan lugunya Kenta mempersilahkan kakaknya masuk dan ikut bermain kartu UNO bersama lain-lainnya.

"Chin Yun curang! Sudah memang 10 kali! Aku cuma menang 6 kali!" sunggut anak berambut jeruk cemberut membuat Ginga sedikit _sweatdrop_. 10 tambah 6? Sudah berapa kali mereka bermain? Biasanya anak kecil cepat bosan dan tidur jam sekian.

"Heeeh, dibandingkan aku hanya 5 kali menang, Chin Yun memang hebat banget!" tambah Kenta dengan cahaya terpancar di wajahnya. Ginga pun bergabung bersama mereka bermain. Tapi kedatangan Ginga sebenarnya bukan untuk itu, tapi...

"Oh, iya, tadi saat _survival game_, kalian ngapain saja sama Hyouma?" tanya Ginga pura-pura mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka yang dari tadi sibuk mempersalahkan merah, kuning, hijau, biru, merah, kuning, hijau, biru, sampai Ginga yang mendengarnya pun serasa bewarna-warni.

"Main pasir. Seru banget, lho!" jawab Yuu tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari kartu-kartu yang ada di tangannya. Tidak menyahut, Chin Yun dan Kenta mengangguk bersamaan.

"Oh, main pasir. Kalian buat apa saja?" tanya Ginga lagi lalu memulai gilirannya.

"Hmm, tadi kami bikin rumah keong yang besaaarrr banget supaya Hyouma-_nii_ bisa masuk, terus juga bikin jus pasir, sama buat gado-gado pasir instan!" jawab Kenta bersemangat, tapi jawabannya membuat Ginga _speechless_.

"Hump, seru, deh," sahut Chin Yun dengan nada datar. Ginga manggut-manggut mengerti. Kini giliran Kenta.

"Tapi masa main pasir saja? Nggak bosan? _Survival game_-nya, 'kan, lumayan lama?" pertanyaan berikutnya membuat Chin Yun dan Kenta bergidik. _Kelakuan yang janggal_, pikir Ginga.

"I–iya, cuma main pasir saja, kok," jawab Chin Yun singkat lalu berpura-pura sibuk pada kartu yang ada di tangannya.

"Benar, nih? Kalau bohong, dosa, lho~" ujar Ginga setengah menakut-nakuti membuat si brunet hijau dan si kepang biru berkeringat dingin.

"Hmmm... itu..."

"Kami mengendap-ngendap menuju acara, Hyouma-nii menemani kami juga!" jawab Yuu tiba-tiba dengan senyum ceria menghiasi wajahnya. Ginga cengo sedangkan Kenta dan Chin Yun membatu.

"Me–mengendap-ngendap?" tanya Ginga merasa curiga. Kenta gemetaran hebat sampai kartu-kartu di tangannya terjatuh.

"Iya, setelah itu kami membunuh ba–" belum selesai Yuu menyelesaikan perkataannya, mulutnya langsung disumpal kartu oleh Chin Yun. Sontak anak beriris hijau itu tersedak kartu UNO.

"UHUK UHUK! A–APA YANG... UHUK UHUK! KAU LA–LAKUKAN, HAH?! HUEKK!" setelah berteriak setengah tersedak, Yuu langsung memuntahkan kartu-kartu itu. Sudah disumpal kartu, kesedak kartu, muntah kartu pula.

"Ehm, tadi ada jackpot di mulutmu jadi aku masukan kartu supaya tambah jackpot," jawab Chin yun asal-asalan. Padahal mengerti apa yang dikatakannya saja tidak. Dia betul-betul sama seperti Chao Xin, _senior_nya.

"Jackpot?!" seru Ginga _jawdrop_ melihat aksi sumpal-sedak-muntah kartu yang baru saja terjadi.

"AHHHH! MULUTKU JADI RASA UNO, CHIN YUN! LIHAT, NIH! JADI MERAH, BIRU, HIJAU, KUNING! ARGGHHH! TANGGUNG JAWAB!" dengan itu Yuu berlari dengan _mode slowmotion_ untuk balas dendam kepada Chin Yun yang refleks langsung meloncat ke ranjang.

"Yuu! Chin Yun! Ja–jangan bertengkar!" seru Kenta berusaha melerainya, tapi apa daya, begitu ia menghampir keduanya, ia malah didorong versi dramatis sampai terlempar ke dalam lemari yang terbuka.

_**BRUAAAAKKK!**_

"Kentaaaaa!" seru Ginga lalu berlari menghampiri adik sepupunya yang setengah sadar.

"Yuu, Chin Yun! Sudah cukup! Tadi kalian puas bermain pasir, 'kan? Jadi jangan berperang seperti ini!" seru Ginga berharap keduanya mau berhenti. Tapi harapan itu pupus sudah, bukannya berhenti, mereka malah menatap Ginga dengan pandangan preman hutan.

"TADI AKU TIDAK HANYA BERMAIN PASIR! TAPI AKU JUGA YANG MELEMPAR MOBIL KEPADA BANCI SARAP MAKE UP TEBAL ITU!" teriak Yuu yang untungnya tidak terdengar ke penghuni villa lainnya. Ginga langsung terbengong...

"A–apa... Jadi kamu yang... melempar mobil pada Jack? Hah! Jangan bercanda–"

"DIA TIDAK BERCANDA! DIA SERIUS BENAR-BENAR MELEMPARKAN MOBIL PADA MAKHLUK YANG MIRIP SETAN CHINA ITU!" sahut Chin Yun tidak kalah sewotnya dari Yuu. Keduanya kembali perang, membiarkan Ginga _facepalm_.

"Oh, jadi begitu, ya..." bisik seseorang. Ginga, Kenta, Chin Yun, dan Yuu langsung terperanjat kaget mendengar suara itu. Padahal pintu kamar dikunci rapat dan sudah dipastikan hanya ada mereka berempat. "...Persetan kau bocah tengik..." suara itu keluar lagi.

"Suara ini..." Ginga merinding jadi-jadian "...Jangan-jangan..." kemudian keempatnya melirik ke sekitar sampai pandangan mereka menatap ke arah...

"WHAT THE HELL OF MAMA?! DAMIAN!?" seru Ginga _jawdrop_ sembari menunjuk ke arah Damian yang sedari tadi ternyata berada di... laci bagian pakaian dalam anak-anak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, hah?!" tanya Ginga mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghindar. Sebagai mantan yang di_stalker_, Ginga harus was-was pada anak itu.

"Darimana kau masuk? Dasar penjahat! Maling pakaian dalam! Porno!" seru Kenta sembari menutup kedua matanya takut kesuciannya dirampas.

"MALING PAKAIAN DALAM? PORNO? BRENGSEK KALIAN, BOCAH-BOCAH TENGIK! AKU SUDAH MENDUGA PASTI KAU PELAKUNYA, ANAK RAMBUT JERUK MELEDAK SIALAN! GARA-GARA KAU, SURVIVAL GAME JADI BATAL, TIDAK DAPAT HADIAHNYA, MATAKU PUN HAMPIR KATARAK KARENA KAMAR INAP BANCI ITU, BRENGSEK! KUBUNUH KALIAN, GRAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" dengan itu Damian meloncat dari laci pakaian dalam, bahkan tak jarang masih ada pakaian dalam yang menyangkut di tubuhnya. Dengan cepat ia berupaya mengejar Yuu.

"TIDAAKKKK! TOLOOONGGGG! AKU BELUM MAU MATI! TSUBASA NIICHAN PLEASE HELP ME! AKU LEBIH PILIH MATI DICIUM PUTRI SALJU DARIPADA HARUS DIJADIKAN PANCI SAMA DAMIAN-NII! HUWAAAAAA!" teriak Yuu dengan begitu mendramatis lalu keluar dari kamarnya mencari-cari Tsubasa.

"TUNGGU, KAU! JANGAN LARI, ANAK RAMBUT JERUK MELEDAK SIALAN! PERCUMA KAU MEMINTA PERTOLONGAN PADA ELANG! KAU AKAN BETUL-BETUL KUJADIKAN PANCI LALU KUJUAL KE TOKO ROTI, BRENGSEK!" dengan itu pun Damian berlari secepat kilat mengejar Yuu. Sisa Ginga, Kenta, dan Chin Yun yang hanya bisa_ facepalm_.

"Entah mengapa, hari ini penuh dengan kedramatisan..." guman Kyoya yang sedang bersantai-santai di balkon kamarnya sembari menatap pemandangan Hawaii di malam hari. Mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari dalam villa membuat Kyoya berpikir demikian.

Liburan heboh mereka masih panjang...

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**(Cerbeast): Hiyaaaa, minna-san! Akhirnya BakaH update juga! Maaf, ya, kelamaan. Setelah update fic tetangga (baca: Inverted Cross) langsung update fic yang ini. Etto, apa chapter ini garing? ._. Semoga saja tidak mengecewakan minna-san sekalian, oke :D Setelah baca, jangan lupa review, ya! Komentar, kritik, dan saran, diterima dengan senang hati! X3 Kalau review chapter ini membuat review total jadi 300 (Amin, Amin! *plak*), saya akan mulai membuka request scene agi untuk fic ini, hehehe XDD Illusha-tachi sedang kuliah di Australia dan tidak membantuku membuat fic lagi, jadi fic ini murni buatan saya(Cerbeast), gomen kalau ada kekurangan, hehe :D Sekian bacot dari saya, langsung deh balas review! X33

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

From Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan : Thanks for review, nee! Gomenasai updatenya lama, tapi semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakanmu :) Betty Lavea? Tahu, dong! XD Dulu banget pas Cerbeast masih 4 tahun-an sering lihat mama-nya nonton telenova itu XD *plak* Dan arigatou kritikannya, saya akan lebih berhati-hati lagi :D Review again!

From AN Kozato Gravity Spheres : Thanks for review, desu! Hehehe, di chapter ini Jack nggak gangguin Tsubasa kayak chapter kemarin, kok, hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan *dihajar* Review again!

From Toni07 : Thanks for review, ya! :D Chapter kemarin bikin ngakak guling-guling? Hahaha, jangan sampai sakit perut saja, nggak tanggung, lho *plak* Bagaimana chapter ini? XD Hahaha, iya, deh, mobil yang kamu kasih link-nya itu sukses dilempar ke Jack di chapter ini, huahaha! *tawa nista* Saya usahakan update tepat waktu, desu! Review again!

From Kazekoori Nagare : Thanks for review, dayo! Jiakaka, ketawa saja sampai ada stok-nya, nih, jangan sampai habis saja, nanti kayak suiqward, kotak ketawanya hilang *ketahuan suka nonton spongebob* Soal Jack, dia memang memiliki cinta paling buka lebih daripada buta(?), jadi maklumi saja, oke! *ditendangJack* Review again!

From Shananah Dika Pyonh: Thanks for review, ne! Gomen updatenya kelamaan ;; Habis tugas sekolah dan tugas dunia maya saya super menumpuk, sulit untuk bisa update kilat X33 Walau ditimpa mobil bmw, Jack tetap hidup, kok, kan kalau nggak ada Jack, nggak ada banci lagi di fic ini *dihajar* Review again!

From AishIzawa Genk : Thanks for review, desu! Heh? Hamper nganggap fic ini tidak pernah ada? Wee, jahat, nih! *cemberut* Tapi saya maklumi, namanya juga fic fandom non-mainstream, fufufufu :D *dor* Semoga chapter ini juga membuatmu ceria kembali seperti chapter kemarin XD *Amin*. Saya usahakan terus update! :) Review again!

From Cekidot : Beres, bos! Saya akan terus update fic ini, haha! XD

From Laila Sakatori 24 : Thanks for review! Huahaha *tawa nista* Tunggu Jack sembuh baru kau jadikan dendeng nanti XD *mau nonton* (digebuk Jack). Kalau chapter kemarin Reiji bikin kamu speechless, chapter sekarang Reiji bikin kamu gimana, dong? *digigitular* Soal koreksinya, arigatou, ya! X33 Tangan saya kebelit tuh pas ngetik *halah alas an aja lu* Review again!

From Tokusatsu : Thanks for review! Jangan prihatin sama Jack disini, deh, daripada nanti kamu dimanfaatin kayak Tsubasa, hahaha *tawa nista* Review again!

From Sor Umi: Thanks for review! XD Chapter ini pun Reiji tetap tidak menyerah untuk melihat honeymoon ularnya, hahaha *plak* Review again!

From Lubis Tadani : Thanks for review! Gomen, ya, update-nya lama, soalnya setiap hari saya super sibuk, hehehe :D Semoga chapter ini memuaskanmu juga seperti chapter kemarin X3 Review again!

From Yun Mei Ho : Thanks for review! Gomen updatenya kelamaan, hehehe, soalnya puasa kemarin fic-fic saya juga libur :D Chapter kemarin memang banyak yang saya nistakan, fufufu *smirk* Bagaimana chapter ini? XD Saya menunggu komentar epic-mu, hahaha! Review again!

From Red BloodRiver : Thanks for review, desu! Nih, yang nangis dif b minta update, saya langsung update-lah XD *digebuk massal* Soal Reiji, memang super OOC sarap, dan disini dia memang orang tuanya ular, tapi seperti kata Ryuga, ortu sarap, huaahahahaha *tawa nista* (digigit Reiji). Fuu—Kecurigaanmu pada Yuu ada benarnya karena dia memang tersangka-nya XD *plakk* Review again!

From Zakuya Ritsunyan : Thanks for review, desu! Hehehe, mana bisa nggak hiatus lagi, soalnya kelas 2 SMA makin bikin saya kuper(?) sendiri sama tugas-tugas anehnya, jadi nggak bisa update kilat, deh, gomenasai! X33 Hahaha, Ryuga setuju sama kamu, tuh, Reiji orang tua sarap XDD *plak* Review again!

From Vina Kagamine Ootori: Thanks for review! Hahaha, sampai kedepannya pun Jack akan terus seperti itu, tetap nista, hahaha! *dihajar* Itu Yuu sudah memberikannya balasan dengan melempar mobil bmw, fufufu. Review again! XD

From Gummie Robot1698 : Thanks for review, desu! Chapter kemarin kocak? Hehehe, syukurlah kalau kenistaan karakternya tidak sia-sia *dihajar rame-rame* Semoga chapter ini juga menghiburmu, oke :D Review again!

From Rafa Yoshito Hyouma : Thanks for review, nee! Hyouma walau dicekik tapi masih bernafas, kok, tenang saja, hahaha XD Lalu soal Demure, dia nggak kurang ajar, cuma sedikit nista aja *dihajar Nile* Kyoya dan Tsubasa? Hahaha, tenang saja, nggak jadi gay betulan, kok, wkwkwk! Review again!

From AquaRing : Thanks for review! XD Waduh, makan es krim sampai 93 kali? Banyak amat, pantesan Nile jadi seperti itu ._. Semoga nunggu chapter ini nggak sekering nunggu chapter 10 kemarin, ya XD *plaked* Saya usahakan update cepat untuk chapter berikutnya, hehe! Review again!

From Liana Adivorgoreth Chukichu : Thanks for review! Hehehe, Ryuga sebenarnya stundere baik disini, hanya saja bahasa yang dipakainya salah total *dihajar*. Jack? Menyerah? Dia sampai kapanpun tidak akan menyerah, percuma berharap *dihajar* XD Ini sudah update, semoga membuatmu terhibur, hehehe *dor* Review again!

From Yandoremi : Thanks for review, nee! :D Waduh, capek, ya? Gomen, mungkin saya kerajinan ngetik fic-nya XD *plak* Fic saya selalu garing, kok, jadi hati-hati saja bacanya XD *plak* Beyblade lumayan terkenal, kok, banyak author Indo hebat lain di fandom ini, saya hanya newbie ^_^ Review again!

From Rezha056 : Thanks for review! :D Syukurlah fic nista ini membuatmu bersemangat, hehehe XD Waduh, jempolnya banyak amat, jempol siapa saja, tuh? *plop* Review again!

From DamianHart fans : Thanks for review, nee! Hehehe, nggak ada yang larang anda jadi psikopat kayak Damian, kok, malah bagus, tuh! XD *plop* Tebakanmu benar! Yang lempar Yuu, dan alas an ia melemparnya adalah ucapan Damian, hehehe XD Review again!


	12. Monster?

**A/N**: Yooo, pembaca-pembaca _Baka. H_ tercinta sekalian, maaf kalau kami lagi-lagi terlambat _update_! Honto ni gomenasai! T_T Pertama, karena kami sedang kehilangan _feel _di fandom ini karena beralih ke fandom _Cardfight! Vanguard_, kedua karena sedang dilanda masa-masa sibuk juga. Tapi kami harap kalian bisa mengerti desu. Nah, ini dia chapter 12-nya. Ngomong-ngomong, mungkin beberapa _chapter _lagi fic ini akan tamat, karena sebelum kami 100% kehilangan _feel _dan _fic _ini jadinya _writer block_, jadi kami ingin menyelesaikannya secepatnya. Ya, daripada berlama, ini dia :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**BAKA HOLLIDAYS**

.

**C**hapter 12: Monster?

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer **Metal Fight Beyblade** belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**G**enre(s): Humor and Friendship (_plus parody_).

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC hyper, penggambaran karakter diluar dugaan, Misstypo, a bits shounen-ai, kata-kata kasar preman, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
>I've warned You!<strong>

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda berambut merah jabrik tampak merenggangkan tubuhnya begitu sinar mentari mulai merajarela di kepulauan Hawaii, begitu juga di villa tempatnya sedang <em>stay <em>untuk liburan. Ginga Hagane, pemuda pegasis itu bangun dengan tatapan lesuh. Tampak kantung mata di wajahnya sehingga ia lebih mirip panda _species _baru di Hawaii. Dan hal itu pula yang langsung saja disambut dengan interupsi aneh teman sekamarnya, Masamune.

"Astajim, demi elang alay, apa yang terjadi denganmu!?" teriak Masamune yang baru masuk ke kamar dengan membawa sebuah gelas dengan pasta gigi dan sikat gigi, langsung saja disambut dengan tatapan jelek _roommate_-nya itu. Ginga mendelik tidak suka dan langsung membalas,

"Apa maksudmu elang alay, tentu saja aku baru bangun tidur, bodoh!" Ya, sepertinya si merah jabrik langsung _illfeel _karena bangun-bangun sudah diganggu. Padahal serangkai kejadian aneh kemarinlah yang membuatnya kurang tidur seperti sekarang, tapi sepertinya...

"Bukan itu maksudku, kalau itu aku juga sudah tahu! Tapi lihat! Masa' baru bangun tidur sudah ada kantung mata, tidur lagi sana kalau kau kurang tidur!" seru Masamune tampak panik. Dengan segera ia meletakan gelas sikat giginya tadi dan langsung lompat ke ranjang Ginga dan menarik selimut anak itu hingga menutupi semua tubuh si jabrik merah tanpa terkecuali. Bagus. Kreatif. Jadi kalau ingin tidur harus menyelimuti semua anggota tubuhnya tanpa terkecuali?

"Aku tidak bisa bernafas, Masamune!" bentak Ginga langsung menarik selimutnya lagi. "Mungkin ini karena kemarin..." lanjutnya dengan tatapan lesuh. Si jabrik hitam menautkan alisnya bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Masamune dengan tampang paling lugu dan bodohnya yang melebihi keluguan anak TK. Ginga hanya menghela nafas, bisa-bisanya Masamune lupa bagaimana buruknya hari kemarin.

"Jadi kau tidak ingat kalau acara festival kemarin batal?"

"Hm, ingat, kok."

"Jadi kau tidak ingat kalau kemarin aku harus mengatasi kehisterisan Madoka akan kiamat dan kerajaan Allah yang sudah dekat karena kesalahpahaman?"

"Engh... I-ingat,"

"Jadi kau tidak ingat kalau kemarin kau bertarung dengan Johannes sampai menghancurkan ruang tengah? Lalu aku dan Da Shan yang harus membereskannya?"

"I-itu..."

"Jadi kau tidak ingat kalau kemarin Ryuga sampai membuat _fanspage_ _'Gerakan 1000 Orang Untuk Mengatasi Kegalauan Reiji'_? Dan aku sampai menelepon Hyouma untuk segera meng-_hack fanspage_ tersebut sebelum nama 'Blanachool' dipermalukan diseluruh dunia hanya karena _fanspage _terfantastik itu?"

"W-what!?"

"Jadi kau tidak ingat kalau kemarin juga aku harus mengatasi hancurnya villa ini karena perang _Anak __Psikopat vs Anak Rambut Jeruk Meledak Sialan_, hah? Apa kau tidak merasakan getaran akibat pertarungan dahsyat mereka?"

"Ti-tidak..."

Masamune terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya terpaku dengan wajah pucat. Kini ia mengerti bagaimana depresinya Ginga mengatasi semua masalah-masalah kemarin sampai susah tidur, lalu bangun dengan wajah orang galau seperti sekarang. Heran, padahal sedang liburan. Tapi sampai depresi seperti ini.

"Su-sudahlah! Sudahlah! Sudahlah! Anggap saja masalah itu hanya kambing jelek yang sebentar lagi akan dikurbankan! Semangatlah, Ginga, ini liburan!" seru si jabrik hitam sembari menepuk-nepuk punggung kawannya itu berharap Ginga mendapat pencerahan.

"―Tapi, 'kan..."

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita pergi lagi ke tempat penyewaan jasa internet waktu itu? Mungkin itu bisa mengatasi kedepresianmu karena mimpi buruk kemarin?" usul Masamune dengan senyum jahilnya. Ck, dasar alibi. Bilang saja kalau dia mau kesana tapi takut kesesat, jadi memutuskan untuk mengajak Ginga menemaninya. Tapi apa boleh dikata, tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan baik temannya itu. Ginga pun mengangguk tanda ia setuju.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

* * *

><p>Yah, tidak hanya berkata, tapi betul-betul jadi kenyataan. Ginga dan Masamune pun betul-betul mendatangi tempat penyewaan jasa internet yang sebelumnya pernah mereka datangi. Bahkan tidak hanya berdua, tapi teman-teman mereka juga datang untuk menghilangi kebosanan. Mereka setuju untuk memilih mengelilingi Hawaii saat hari mulai menginjak sore. Semuanya datang kecuali Mei Mei dan Madoka yang berjemur di pantai, lalu juga Tsubasa dan Doji yang bermaksud kembali menjenguk Jack yang masih <em>stay<em> di rumah sakit.

Bahkan Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun juga hadir di sana. Ya, daripada terjadi insiden seperti waktu itu, sebaiknya ketiga anak yang sudah mengerti_ game_ ini tidak ada salahnya diajak ikutan. Agar lebih ramai dan asyik.

"Yosh, semoga saja tidak ramai, jadi bisa kita _booking_ semua!" seru Chao Xin dengan bersemangat lalu menuntun lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam daripada terus berdiri di luar. Lainnya pun mengikutinya dengan santai―padahal sebenarnya tidak sabaran untuk segera bermain.

"Yah, kali ini aku pasti yang akan mencetak skor tinggi, lihat saja!" sahut Damian tampak percaya diri. Sepertinya anak ini sudah lupa akan ketidak-warasannya yang melawan anak kecil kemarin. Atau jangan-jangan lupa? Bahkan Yuu juga tampak santai-santai saja walau keduanya berjalan bersebelahan.

"Hm, sepertinya masih sepi," ujar Da Shan sembari melihat-lihat komputer yang masih menganggur disana, dan rupanya masih ada banyak. Hanya satu dua orang yang sedang bermain disana. Dan sisa komputernya pun bisa mereka _booking_ sekaligus untuk bermain. Dengan segera anak berambut perak, atau panggil saja Ryuga, menghampiri meja kasir lalu memesan komputer-komputer untuk mereka sewa disana. Ya, tidak ada salahnya kalau ia yang mentraktir lainnya, bukan?

"Hei, jadi main _game_ apa?" tanya Kyoya kemudian―yang sedari tadi diam saja― setelah memilih komputer-komputer yang disewa Ryuga untuk semuanya. Lainnya yang sudah duduk di tempat pun tampak berpikir.

"Bagaimana kalau main _'Snake In Wonderland'_?" usul Reiji yang kelihatannya tidak punah kemaniakannya terhadap makhluk panjang dan berbisa itu. Lainnya mematung sekaligus mual-mual dadakan.

"_Yuks_! Ogah! Itu _game_ anak kecil, nggak level!" sahut Yuu sembari membuat tanda jempol dibalik di tangannya. Jiah, padahal sendirinya juga anak kecil. Atau mungkin dia anak kecil yang suka bermain _game_ orang dewasa. Kenta dan Chin Yun yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Yuu pun mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Bagaimana kalau kita semua main _Counter Strike_ sebagai permulaan? Baru sesudah bosan kita pikir _game _berikutnya, bagaimana?" usul Masamune dengan bersemangat. Yang lainnya saling bertukar pandang untuk sesaat.

"Setuju!" sahut Damian tak kalah semangatnya.

"Boleh, boleh, _game_ apapun tidak masalah," tambah Chao Xin yang kelihatannya tidak cerewet. Melihat dua reaksi positif kawannya, trio bocah itu juga mengacungkan jempol mereka kompakan tanda setuju.

"Yah... _Snake In Wonderland_..."

"Jangan bilang kau galau hanya karena masalah ular atau kutendang bokongmu, sialan! Ikut saja!" bentak Ryuga dengan tidak manusiawinya pada teman satu kelompok abnormalnya sendiri. Reiji mengangguk lesuh lalu membuka_ software_ CS di komputernya, sama seperti lainnya juga.

"Yah, seperti kemarin saja, asal masuk_ team_. Dengan begitu _skill _lebih menonjol, bukan?" tambah Kyoya yang kelihatannya mendapat tugas untuk membuat _server_ di _game_ tersebut, ditunggu lainnya sampai _server_ buatannya selesai lalu semuanya bisa bermain.

"Ya, boleh saja, tapi kalau jumlahnya tidak imbang, baru ada yang minggat ke tim yang jumlahnya lebih sedikit," sambung si jabrik merah―Ginga― yang langsung meng-_click server_ yang baru jadi dibuat Kyoya, sama seperti lainnya yang langsung ngebet masuk dan memulai peperangan mereka.

Ginga = Kuda Nyengir (_as Terrorist_)

Kyoya = No Torpedo Anymore (_as Counter Terrorist_)

Masamune = Unicorn Tinular (_as Counter Terrorist_)

Chao Xin = Vampir Hong Kong (_as Terrorist_)

Da Shan = Yang Masih Diatas Umur (_as Terrorist_)

Ryuga = Belut Dewa (_as Counter Terrorist_)

Reiji = Honeymoon Yang Ditukar (_as Terrorist_)

Johannes = Orange Eyes Indosial Dragon (_as Terrorist_)

Damian = Aqua Botol (_As Terrorist)_

Yuu = Chuck Norrist (_As Counter Terrorist_)

Kenta = Dosa Dikit Nggak Pa Pa Kali Yaw (_As Counter Terrorist_)

Chin Yun = Kadal Lebih Kuat Daripada Belut (_As Counter Terrorist_)

Yah, silahkan _sweatdrop_, _jawdrop_, _facepalm_, atau apa saja kalau kalian melihat nama-nama _username_ diatas.

Setelah mereka membeli_ purchase_―macam-macam senjata dan pelindung―, mereka pun mulai bergerak untuk berperang di arena. Ya, pada awal-awalnya mereka mulai berpencar ke berbagai sudut―kecuali si trio bocah yang selalu barengan kemana pun mereka pergi―, dan perang yang sesungguhnya pun dimulai begitu sudah tatap muka dengan pihak musuh.

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!**_

Suara deru tembakan mulai terdengar ke penjuru gedung penyewa jasa internet tersebut.

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!**_

Begitu sebuah tanda_ loading_ tampak di layar, pemihak _counter-terrorist_ pun siap siaga. Tanda _loading_ itu menandakan bahwa salah satu dari pihak_ terrorist _sedang memasang bom disuatu tempat di _arena_ tersebut dan mereka harus segera menghentikannya.

"Arrgh! Sial, jadi orang pertama yang mati, ck!" gerutu Damian begitu _user_-nya terbaring dramatis tak bernyawa. Rupanya ia salah waktu untuk memasang bom, sedangkan jumlah _counter-terrorist_ masih utuh 6 orang dan pasti bisa menemukannya. Ia menggeram kesal pada _username_ 'Chuck Norrist' yang tadi _membunuh_nya.

Sedikitnya yang lain harus kagum pada si trio bocah yang pintar membuat formasi. Yuu sebagai penembak, sedangkan Chin Yun dan Kenta yang menjaga belakangnya 'Chuck Norrist' kalau ada pihak musuh yang lain. Jadi mereka lebih mudah membunuh dan susah dibunuh lawan.

"Siapa, sih, 'Yang Masih Diatas Umur'? Lagi-lagi nama yang aneh..." guman Kyoya sedikit _speechless _begitu ia berhasil menembak _username_ itu sampai mati. Tapi, yah, dia tidak bisa menduga siapa itu karena jelas-jelas itu bukan nama asli mereka.

"Woi! Siapa, sih pemilik nama 'Orange Eyes Indosial Dragon'!? Nyebelin banget, brengsek!" maki Ryuga sembari mengacak rambutnya kesal. Yang lainnya langsung memperhatikan layar baik-baik dan... Baru sadar kalau_ username_ mereka susah untuk dideteksi―lagi.

"Mana aku tahu! Tebak saja siapa yang mukanya mirip naga Indosial!" balas si jabrik hitam tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya di layar miliknya. Belum lagi nyawanya tinggal sedikit sekarang, jadi ia harus menjaga jarak dari musuh untuk sementara. Oh, ya, Masamune juga tidak akan mengulang insiden_ 'minta gingseng' _sebelumnya.

"Yang mirip naga Indosial? Warnanya kan_ oranye_, mungkin itu Yuu-_chan_!"sahut Chao Xin yang rupanya menjadi satu-satunya orang yang berniat membantu Ryuga untuk menebak siapa itu. Si _emerald_ yang mendengar itu langsung cemberut.

"Sialan! Enak saja aku disamakan dengan Naga Indosial! Kubunuh naga sialan itu! Ayo, Kenta, Chin Yun!" sergah Yuu tidak terima dirinya yang unyu-unyu disamakan dengan sesuatu yang entah mirip atau berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Chin Yun dan Kenta mengangguk mantap, mereka mulai mencari-cari _user_ 'Orange Eyes Indosial Dragon' lalu mengepungnya.

"_What-what_!? Tu-tunggu, tidak adil satu lawan tiga! Hei, lainnya bantuin, dong!" omel si pemilik username 'Orange Eyes Indosial Dragon' tak lain adalah Johannes yang diambang masalah. Tentu saja yang mendengar itu tidak tinggal diam. Mati-matian Johannes menghindar dari serangan ketiga penembak cilik itu, sampai akhirnya bantuan datang. Atau lebih tepatnya 'Honeymoon Yang Ditukar' pun datang membantu.

"Ufufufufu... Sekali aku datang, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghindar serangan bisa ular mautku..." bisik Reiji dengan nada serak yang menakutkan layaknya ular berbisa jadi-jadian. Ryuga menghela nafas, akhirnya Reiji menjadi Reiji yang apa adanya. Tidak galau-galauan seperti kemarin. Tapi sepertinya terlalu cepat Ryuga untuk senang, karena setelahnya...

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!**_

_**DOR DOR DOR DOR DOR!**_

"A-APA!?" Reiji maupun Johannes melotot tanpa berkedip memandangi layar komputer mereka. Terkejut dengan dramatisnya. Ya, bagaimana tidak terkejut kalau pada kenyataannya 'Orange Eyes Indosial Dragon' tewas setelah 3 detik kematiannya 'Honeymoon Yang Ditukar'. Atau bahasa singkatnya, mereka kalah sama bocah.

"Oh, _man_..." Ryuga menepuk jidatnya sesaat begitu merasakan aura galau lagi dari Reiji. "Mati saja anak itu..." umpatnya kesal lalu memutuskan untuk kembali bertarung begitu sudah bertatapan dengan 'Kuda Nyengir' yang kelihatannya cukup jago dari pihak _'Terrorist'_.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini... bagaimana ini... bagaimana ini..." Masamune terus menggerutu dalam hati. Ya, sedari tadi ia memang pandai bersembunyi, jadi dengan nyawanya yang tinggal 20% masih bisa bertahan hidup. Tapi sedikitnya ia menjadi panik, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba musuhnya datang dan ia tidak sempat menghindar? Ditengah kepanikannya itu, tanpa sadar ia mengintip dari kejauhan dan menemukan_ username_ 'Aqua Botol', langsung saja...

"Oh, iya, ada Aqua Botol! Pasti bisa menambah energi lagi!" umpat Masamune dalam hati kesenangan karena ia merasa menjadi orang pertama yang menemukan aqua botol di _arena_. Oh, ya, lagi-lagi ia mengulang kesalahan yang sama. Dulu gingseng, sekarang aqua botol. Padahal _username _itu berada di pihak musuh dan kelihatannya berbahaya. Silahkan menebak apa yang akan terjadi pada Masamune berikutnya...

"Ck, kemana yang lainnya, sih..." gerutu si jabrik hijau dengan gerakan cepat terus menembak dua musuh yang sedang mengepungnya di sudut arena. Satunya 'Kuda Nyengir', satunya lagi 'Vampir Hong Kong'. Entah sudah direncanakan atau tidak sengaja, pas-pasan sekali keduanya berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan sedangkan Kyoya sedang di pojok untuk mengisi peluru. Jadilah ia tersudut dan terjebak. Tadinya ia kira pertolongan datang, tapi kenyataannya malah username 'Yang Masih Diatas Umur' yang datang, atau dengan kata lain adalah musuh.

_Headshot_. Kyoya pun mau tidak mau harus _respawn_ karena mati dikepung tiga orang. Hm, atau zaman sekarang sedang trendi main kepung-kepungan?

"Celaka, bom berhasil dipasang. Siap siaga!" seru Kenta panik, kelihatannya seluruh jiwa raganya sudah bersatu dalam _game_, jadi ia merasa kalau bom itu gagal dijinakannya maka ia akan hancur. Dasar bocah. Yuu dan Chin Yun mengangguk dan mereka kembali bergerak dengan formasi mengagumkan mereka.

Username 'Honeymoon Yang Ditukar', atau dengan kata lain pelaku atas pemasangan bom buru-buru kabur dari tempatnya memasang bom. Ya, walau resiko nanti bom-nya yang tidak dijaga siapa-siapa bisa dijinakan musuh, tapi ia trauma kalau harus dikepung tiga bocah monster itu. Tapi lagi-lagi ia sial karena bertemu dengan 'Belut Dewa' dan langsung _headshot_ dalam hitungan 2 detik.

"Aduh, kena _respawn_ lagi!" gerutu Ginga kelihatannya sedang seru. Ya, bersyukurlah Masamune yang kelihatannya sukses menghapus rasa kegalauan Ginga tadi. Ia sudah kembali menjadi Ginga yang biasanya dan apa adanya―Oke tiga kata terakhir kelihatannya cukup lebay jadi abaikan saja.

Babak pertama selesai, dengan _Counter-terrorist_ sebagai pemenangnya. Seperti pada permainan CS kebanyakan. Yang menang akan mendapat tambahan uang di masing-masing _user_, sedangkan yang kalah harus merelakan berkurangnya uang mereka. Uang? Ya, tentu saja bukan uang sungguhan. Istilah uang disini dipakai untuk membeli _purchase_. Jadi semakin sering menang, maka akan semakin kuat senjata mereka.

Masuk babak dua dan mereka kembali berperang.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

* * *

><p>Sementara Ginga dkk sedang asyik-asyiknya bertarung, mari kita beralih pada kondisi Doji, Tsubasa, dan Jack yang kelihatannya masih saja dalam suasana yang mendramatis dan penuh dengan kelebayan. Tsubasa, si pemuda berambut perak dan beriris emas itu setidaknya bisa menangkal <em>screentone<em> menyebalkan yang masih saja berterbangan di kamar inap Jack layaknya burung pipit yang kehilangan tempat tinggal. Menangkal? Dengan apa? Ya, tentu saja dengan kacamata 5 cm fantastiknya yang sekarang sedang dipakainya.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Doji sendiri? Kelihatannya ia harus merelakan matanya yang sudah minus menjadi katarak karena kacamata super mahalnya tidak mempan mengalahkan kilauan_ screentone_ yang ada. Malahan kacamatanya yang membuat kilauan itu semakin bersinar dan menganggu matanya. Ia sudah merem seperti orang yang mengigau nggak jelas.

"Hei, Tsubasa, darimana kau dapatkan kacamata hebat itu, hah? Sungguh aku sudah tidak tahan, aku sudah seperti melihat matahari dengan mata telanjang! Arrrgh!" Tsubasa menghela nafas dan menepuk jidatnya begitu mendengar erangan gurunya itu untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dari tempat yang sulit untuk dijangkau, Doji-_sensei_," jawab si rambut panjang dengan tenang. Ya, berbeda dengan Doji yang sudah gegulingan seperti cacing kepanasan, ia masih _stay-cool_ berkat kacamata penyelamatnya ini.

"Te-tempat yang sulit dijangkau!? A-tempat apa itu?" tanya Doji menghentikan gulingannya lalu menatap Tsubasa dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Si iris emas tampak berpikir-pikir, memberitahukan gurunya ini atau tidak.

"Hm, pokonya tempat itu tidak bisa dijangkau dengan alat-alat mahal, _sensei."_ Jawabnya singkat membuat sang guru semakin penasaran dibuatnya. Ya, Doji memang kaya raya, Tsubasa tahu itu. Tapi sepertinya Tsubasa merasa semua barang mahal milik Doji tidak akan sanggup menjangkau kacamata unik dan langkanya ini.

"Beritahu aku tempat apa itu, Tsubasa! Atau nanti nilaimu akan kukurangi!" ancam Doji tampak tidak mau ada basa-basi lagi. Tsubasa hanya menghela nafas sembari membenarkan posisi kacamata 5 cm-nya itu lalu menjawab,

"Di laut," jawabnya singkat yang langsung membuat Doji cengo.

"La-laut? Aku tidak mengerti―"

"―Aku menemukannya di lautan Hawaii, _sensei_. Tepat saat kemarin kita semua mengikuti festival. Saat sedang babak penyisihan kedua, aku menemukan kacamata ini mengambang di laut lalu aku memungutnya. Kacamata ini berkata aku harus mengambilnya untuk keselamatanku. Dan pada kenyataannya kacamata ini menyelamatkanku dari penyakit katarak karena _screentone_ gratisan ini," cerita Tsubasa layaknya orang mendongeng, tentu saja dengan tatapan datar khas miliknya. Sedangkan sang guru hanya bisa membatu.

"Kacamata itu berbicara padamu!? Hah, jangan bercanda―!"

"Aku nggak bercanda, monyong." Belum selesai Doji berniat mengejek muridnya itu, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara serak yang sedikit cempreng memutus perkataannya membuat Doji terdiam. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan guna tahu suara siapa itu.

"Su-suara siapa itu!?" seru Doji layaknya kedramatisan film horror begitu mendengar suara misterius yang tidak dikenalinya.

"Ini suaraku, kacamata antik tahun 1830-an! Kacamata paling ajaib yang akan menangkal semua masalah seperti sekarang! Debu, angin, air, tanah, api―Eh, kok, jadi elemen Avatar, ya? Ah, sudahlah, pokonya segala badai atau apapun tidak akan bisa melawanku! _Screentone_ murahan seperti ini pun kecil!" bisa Doji lihat kalau mulut Tsubasa tidak terbuka―berbicara― sama sekali. Tanpa sadar tubuh guru itu bergetar ketakutan, benarkah sebuah kacamata bisa berbicara? Tidak mungkin Jack yang masih koma bisa berbicara, bukan?

"Percaya, 'kan, _sensei_? Kacamatanya bisa berbicara, dan kelihatannya ini bisa kugunakan untuk menghindar _'sesuatu'_..." ujar Tsubasa sembari melirik Jack dengan tatapan takut. Sebenarnya dosa juga, tapi Tsubasa takut kalau anak itu cepat sembuh dan kembali mengejarnya layaknya banci gila yang panjang menyerah untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Tapi kelihatannya kacamata antik yang ditemukannya ini bisa jadi senjata cadangan kalau-kalau adiknya tidak mempan untuk melawan Jack nantinya.

"Ya-ya... A-aku percaya..." balas Doji sembari memojok di kamar inap, masih bergetar tubuhnya dan berkeringat dingin. Tanpa sadar kalau ada yang berkeringat dingin juga mendengar kesaktian kacamata ini selain Doji. Hm, siapa, ya? Silahkan tebak sendiri.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

* * *

><p>"GRAAH! TANGANKU KERAM, BRENGSEK! KITA MAIN YANG LAIN SAJA!" geram Damian merasa jari-jari tangan kanannya tidak sanggup untuk meng-<em>click-click mouse<em>-nya lagi. Sepertinya yang lain setuju, terutama yang masih dibawah umur. Ya, maksudnya 'dibawah umur' itu Yuu, Chin Yun, dan Kenta. Kalau Da Shan baru yang 'diatas umur'.

"Sama, aku juga tidak kuat lagi, ugh..." sahut Chao Xin sembari membaringkan kepalanya di _keyboard _komputernya, kelelahan tentunya. Ginga pun menatap permukaan tangan kanannya yang berkeringat dan memerah di bagian telunjuknya yang sedari tadi terus meng-_click-click_ dalam permainan CS tadi.

"Tapi main apa?" pertanyaan ringan yang diajukan Kyoya itu sanggup membuat lainnya terdiam. Ya, sedari tadi mereka berperang sampai 15 ronde, dan teriakan-teriakan beserta gerutuan mereka sanggup membuat pemain lain disekitar mereka _sweatdrop _nggak karuan.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau bermain―"

"TIDAK!" sebelum Reiji mengusulkan permainan _'Snake In Wonderland'_―lagi, lainnya langsung menolak dengan tegas dan kompak membuat anak itu kembali menggalau dan melakukan _headbang_.

"Hm, kalau main game yang seram-seram, kalian berani, tidak?" tanya Ryuga kemudian dengan tatapan datar, tapi sebenarnya ia sedang memanfaatkan waktu berpikir ini untuk mengistirahatkan tangannya.

"Berani, dong!" sahut Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun bersamaan membuat _senior-senior_ mereka membatu. Mereka menatap ketiga anak yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kompakan itu. Sepertinya mereka kebal dalam permainan apapun.

"_Game_ seram, ya... Boleh saja, toh aku senang melihat darah-darah..." ujar Damian sembari menyeringai lebar, dan tentu saja aura psikopatnya yang menyeramkan juga menyebar luas membuat lainnya merinding, terutama Ginga yang entah mengapa selalu menghadapi masalah yang berhubungan dengan Damian. Salah satunya ada pertarungan '_Anak Psikopat vs Anak Rambut Jeruk Meledak Sialan' _kemarin.

"_Game_ seram, _game_ apa itu? Aku tidak pernah memainkan _game horror_ selain _game_ balapan atau tembak-tembakan seperti tadi..." sahut Masamune sembari memutar posisi duduknya menjadi berhadapan dengan semua teman mainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau game _'Left For Dead'_?" usul Johannes kemudian, sontak yang lainnya langsung menengok ke arah pecinta mamalia kucing itu.

"_Left For Dead_?" tanya semuanya bersamaan.

"Iya, semacam _game_ bertarung melawan _zombie_. Tapi sayangnya satu _server_ hanya muat 4 _players_. Jadi mau tidak mau kita dibagi menjadi 3 _server_ dengan masing-masing server bermuat 4 orang. Bagaimana? Berani, tidak?" tantang Johannes dengan mantap, sepertinya ia cukup berani untuk bermain _game_ seperti itu.

"Tidak ada salahnya dicoba. Bagaimana dengan lainnya? " sahut Ginga kelihatannya setuju saja, berhubung ia pernah memainkan game itu sebelumnya. Yang lainnya tampak berpikir.

"Aku setuju dengan Ginga, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Kalau seandainya ada yang tidak suka, 'kan, bisa mundur," tambah Da Shan sembari melipat kedua tangannya menunggu keputusan yang lainnya.

"Kami bertiga setuju!" seru Chin Yun sembari mengangkat tangan kanannya. Bagi mereka, asalkan bertiga, semua masalah bisa teratasi. Entah makna tersebut berlaku dalam _game_ atau tidak.

"Ya, bagaimana, ya... Aku tidak suka memainkan _game_ asing, sih, tapi kalau nggak kompak jadi nggak seru. Ayo saja, deh!" tambah Damian juga. Kalau banyak yang setuju seperti ini, lainnya pun mau tidak mau juga mencoba. Sama seperti Damian, kalau tidak kompak rasanya tidak asyik. Kemudian mereka kembali melirik deretan _software_ komputer dan mencari tulisan _'Left For Dead'_ lalu meng-_double-click-_nya.

"Siapa saja yang pernah main _'Left For Dead'_ sebelumnya?" tanya Johannes kemudian. Langsung saja Ginga dan Kyoya angkat tangan bersamaan.

"Kalian bisa membuat _server_, 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Ginga mantap. Sedangkan si jabrik hijau hanya manggut-manggut saja.

"Kalau begitu aku, Ginga, dan Kyoya yang akan membuat _server,_ sedangkan lainnya silahkan pilih mau masuk _server_ mana," seru Johannes kemudian memberi aba-aba pada lainnya. Menunggu semenit dua menit, akhirnya ketiga_ server _buatan teman mereka tertampang di layar. Ya, sudah tentu di trio bocah itu akan memilih satu server yang sama―ditambah pembuat _server_-nya sudah menjadi 4 orang. Sedangkan lainnya memilih secara _random_―atau dengan kata lain adalah memilih secara acak.

Sebelumnya mereka sudah diberitahukan oleh ketiga orang yang sudah pernah memainkan game ini sebelumnya―Ginga, Kyoya, dan Johannes―bagaimana cara bermainnya dan tombol-tombol untuk mengendalikan user mereka. Tidak jauh berbeda memang, seperti game tembak-tembakan tadi. Hanya saja kali ini mereka harus bekerja sama dan zombie-zombie menyeramkan sebagai lawan mereka.

Server 1: Kyoya, Yuu, Kenta, Chin Yun.

Server 2: Ginga, Ryuga, Reiji, Chao Xin.

Server 3: Johannes, Damian, Masamune, Da Shan.

Langkah pertama―membuat dan masuk server― selesai. Kini mereka masuk tahap selanjutnya yaitu memilih karakter. Ya, ada 4 karakter yang berbeda. Seperti bermain game barbie lalu kalian memilih karakter barbie apa yang mau dimainkan. Ini pun juga. Dan kelihatannya Kyoya terkena masalah disini, karena...

"Hyii, aku nggak mau yang gemuk, sudah hitam jelek lagi! Aku mau yang ini saja, keren!" seru Yuu lalu me_booking_ salah satu karakter di server 1. Kenta dan Chin Yun pun tidak mau kalah.

"Kalau begitu aku yang ini saja!" seru Chin Yun menyergap karakter lainnya setelah dipilih-pilih layaknya ibu-ibu yang memilih buah segar di pasar.

"Hm, daripada yang perempuan, pasti payah! Aku pilih yang ini!" sambung Kenta juga. Sedangkan Kyoya cengo sendiri, dirinya yang selalu _stay cool_ dan dingin harus memakai karakter sisa―perempuan pula. Andai saja ketiga teman satu server-nya bukan bocah, pasti ia sudah mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya karena harus menjadi 'lady' di server 1―Oke, abaikan.

Oke, selain server 1. Lainnya tidak punya masalah dalam tahap pemilihan karakter. Tahap kedua selesai. Kini mereka mulai membaca beberapa tutorial yang tertera dalam game. Ya, tutorial ringan, Dan rata-rata dari mereka sudah mengerti karena sudah dijelaskan oleh Johannes terlebih dahulu.

Permainan pun dimulai.

Tentu saja kalian bisa membayangkan bagaimana arena pertarungan game horror, bukan? Sudah pasti langit-langitnya suram, juga suasana kota yang sepi. Begitu layar permainan mulai, semua berdiri sebagai user masing-masing dan bisa melihat teman satu server mereka. Di bagian bawah, terdapat 4 buah kotak yang berisi 4 data user. Misalnya jumlah peluru, isi tas atau barang bawaan, dan nyawa tentunya.

Kalau ada kotak yang berisi info, mereka harus melihatnya baik-baik karena itu adalah petunjuk arah sampai _check-point_ atau _goal_. Kalau di jalan ketemu sekelompok zombie, tentunya harus mereka tembak sampai mati atau tidak kalian yang akan _game over_ dibunuh zombie-zombie itu. Mereka pun mulai bergerak. Dan dalam game ini tentunya mengutamakan kerja sama.

Ya, berbeda dari game _Counter Strike_ sebelumnya, kali ini suasana bermain malah hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara, mungkin hanya suara raungan zombie yang datang menyerang atau suara tembakan yang tidak terlalu kencang dibanding game CS. Mungkin kalau yang takut akan memilih berjalan dibelakang temannya, sebaliknya yang sakit jantung mungkin akan cepat terkejut kalau mendadak saja zombie itu muncul di belakang mereka.

Ya, mari intip salah satu server, yaitu server 3,

Mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh sampai _check point_ pula, tinggal mencari garis goal. Dengan kondisi nyawa sebagai berikut: Johannes (80%), Damian (100%), Masamune (60%), Da Shan (60%). Mungkin dari keempatnya, yang sering kewalahan adalah Da Shan karena entah mengapa selalu ia yang berada di depan dan tentunya menjadi sasaran empuk zombie-zombie.

Dan dari keempatnya yang paling nekad sudah pasti Damian, ia satu-satunya user yang berani melawan monster zombie jenis _'Tank'_ dengan ciri-ciri berbadan besar dan kalau sekali hantam bisa mengurangi nyawa sampai turun derastis. Dan ajaibnya nyawanya masih utuh 100%. Berbeda dari lainnya yang tidak pernah menemukan _'Tank'_ tapi nyawanya berkurang karena serangan zombie-zombie kecil yang mungkin jumlahnya cukup banyak.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di suatu tempat yang bisa dibilang parkiran mobil, sepi tentunya. Dan di langit-langit atas adalah sebuah jalan tol dengan sebuah pintu kecil yang bisa menghubungkan parkiran bawah ini.

_-"Warning: One of this mobile have an alarm who can call many zombies. Don't shoot it"-_

Sebuah kotak bertulisan demikian saat mereka tiba di parkiran itu. Atau artinya adalah_ 'Peringatan: Salah satu dari mobil memiliki alarm yang bisa memanggil banyak zombie. Jangan ditembak.'_

Tapi, yah... Di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna. Sebut saja demikian. Karena ada salah satu _players _yang tidak mengerti maksud dari peringatan itu dan malah menembak-nembak beberapa mobil mencari zombie keluar, karena sedari tadi tidak ada tanda-tanda perlawanan.

"Zombie, keluarlah! Jangan bersembunyi, dasar penakut!" omel Masamune yang rupanya adalah pelaku dari penembakan mobil-mobil itu yang langsung disambut panik teman satu _server_-nya.

"Masamune bodoh! Jangan ditembak! Atau nanti kita akan―"

―_**NGUING NGUING NGUING NGUING**_

Terlambat. Alarm yang diwaspadai mereka malah berbunyi. Dan hal itu membuat lainnya was-was. Orang pertama yang melihatnya adalah Damian, melihat ribuan zombie datang menyerang dari pintu kecil dari atas tol. Walau dia psikopat, tetap saja ia memucat sama seperti lainnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku..." ujar Masamune dengan tangan kanannya yang mulai bergetar memandangi sekumpulan zombie yang datang membrutal dari atas sana layaknya air kran yang mengalir deras.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI, JANGAN MINTA MAAF SEKARANG, BODOH! KITA DIKEPUNG MONSTER, AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH!"

"APA!? MONSTER!? AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" mendengar Damian berteriak kencang, si trio bocah dari _server_ seberang ikut berteriak dengan kencang, bahkan melengking. Sampai lainnya pun pusing dibuatnya.

"K-KOK PADA TERIAK!? MONSTERS!? AAAAAAAAARGHHHH!" dan dari _server _sebelah pun, Chao Xin ikut berteriak histeris hingga terjadinya teriakan _triangle_ dari masing-masing _server _yang entah apa masalahnya.

"DAMMIT! CAN YOU ALL BE QUIET!? I HATE MONSTER YOU KNOW!? AAAAARRRRGHHHH!" Yah... Bahkan pemilik tempat ini pun ikut berteriak karena mereka berteriak.

Liburan aneh mereka masih saja berlanjut. Bagaimana dengan masalah berikutnya?

* * *

><p>―<strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>**―**

**A/N**(IllushaCerbeast): Haloooo, minna-san! XDDD Ini dia chapter ke-12. Bagaimana? Apa sense humor kami masih ada? Karena sebenarnya belakangan ini sedang mendalami genre 'romance' dan 'crime'. Semoga saja chapter ini nggak garing dan bisa menghibur minna-san semua :D Soal game Left For Dead, kami nggak pernah memainkannya, hanya pernah melihat orang lain main di warnet. Jadi maaf, ya, kalau ada adegan/setting game yang kami karang-karang, hehehe :D Tapi game-nya seru dan menantang jiwa adelnali(?), patut untuk minna-san coba! Oke, daripada berlama, mari balas repiuu!

* * *

><p><strong>SEND BACK REVIEW FROM YOU:<strong>

From **Rezha056**: Makasih review-nya, ya, Rezha-chan :D What The Hell Of Mama bukan lagu, kok, hanya serangkai kata yang menggambarkan rasa terkejut(?) gitu, hehehe XD Weeeh, dapat 1000 mawar, makasih x-) Review lagi, ya :D

From Lubis Tadani: Makasih review-nya, ya Lubis-chan :D Hehe, senang deh fic ini bisa menghiburmu. Kacamata Tsubasa memang langkah dan keramat, dan di chapter ini sudah jelas dia dapat darimana, hehe. Review again! :D

From **Toni07**: Makasih reviewnya, Toni-san! Eh? Mobilnya punyamu? Bagaimana bisa? Wah, kami nggak bisa tanggung jawab karena kami terlalu kere, nyicil seribu-seribu perhari, ya, hahaha XD Sudah tahu Madoka sedikit kelainan disini jangan ikutan, tuh Ginga saja stress sama dia. Review again!

From Marcel Vinder: Makasih sudah review, ya! :D Ya, login nggak login nggak apa-apa, kok, di-review saja sudah senang :D Itu Yuu ngelempar BMW pake kekuatan percaya, silahkan dicoba juga, hahahahaha *tawa nista* Review again! :D

From **Kazekoori Nagare**: Makasih sudah review, Nagare-san! :D Wah, kotak ketawa saja bisa di-upgrade, toh, hebat benar. Tapi, yah, bagaimana dengan chapter ini? Apa sanggup membuat kotak ketawamu rusak? *evil smile* Review again!

From Zakuya Ritsunyan: Makasih sudah review, Zakuya-chan! Senang fic ini bisa menghiburmu disaat sedang masalah di dunia nyata, semoga chapter ini juga begitu, ya :D Review again!

From Damian HartFans: Thanks reviewnya, ya :D Aduh, bikin ketawa berlebihan, nih? Maaf banget, lho kami nggak tanggung jawab soalnya, hahaha XD Chappie ini Damian banyak muncul, kok. Review again! :D

From **Yun Mei Ho**: Thanks reviewnya, ya, Yun-chan! :D Aduh gimana yak arena sudah mau tamat, makanya dari chapter ke chapter makin gila dan bikin pembaca speechless, fufufufu. Tsubasa nggak bego atuh, dia terpaksa pakai demi menghindar dari Jack nantinya :D Review again!

From Vina Kagamine Ootori: Thanks review-nya, ya, Vina-chan! :D Duh maaf ya update-nya kelamaan, habis kehilangan feel karena anime-nya sudah tamat, hehe :) Review again!

From **Laila Sakatori 24**: Thanks for review, ya! XD Tabah, ya, soal Jack memang sepertinya tidak akan mati, karena kalau dia mati maka cerita akan semakin dramatis dan mereka tidak akan jadi berlibur dengan suka cita, hehe. Review again!

From Tokusatsu: Thanks for review! Aduh, ngakak berat, ya, bearti setidaknya sense humor kami belum hilang /siapapeduli/ Tapi syukurlah bisa menghiburmu, hehe. Ini chapter 12-nya udah muncul, kok. Review again! :D

From Cekidot: Thanks for review! Pasti update terus kok, tenang saja XD Review again!

From **Gum Kenta Yumiya**: Thanks for review, ya, Gum-chan! Wah, jangan dibunuh Jack-nya, walau nyebelin tetap saja dia manusia /All: apanya…*sweatdrop*/ Disini Hyouma memang agak penakut, sih, dank arena Yuu terlalu sanggar jadi dia ketakutan, hahaha. Review again! :D

From **Lordest Sweetest**: Thanks for review, Lordy-chan! :D Hehe, baguslah kalau kamu suka sama chapter ini desu! Chapter ini kedramatisannya sedikit, gapapa, ya? XD Review again! :D

From **Meiko Bluebell**: Thanks for review, Meiko-chan! Aduh, kemarin memang disengaja didramatiskan, siapa tahu bikin pembaca menangis terseduh-seduh /salah/ Semoga chapter ini juga menghiburmu, ya! Review again!

From **Pina. Erpiana. Pe**: Thanks for review, Pina-chan! :D Oke, karena pembaca baru, selamat datang di fanfic terjelek di fandom MFBeyblade Indonesia ini yaitu Baka Hollidays, terima kasih sudah mau membaca dan meluangkan waktumu untuk mereview fic ini. Sebelumnya kami sudah membalas review-mu di private message, apa sudah dilihat? XD Hm, fans Zeo-chan, ya, kami berencana memasukan karakter itu, kok, walau hanya sekedar figuran supaya ceritanya nyambung, gapapa, ya? :D Thanks for review!


	13. Autis?

**A/N:** Hei hei, minna-_san_! Kembali kepada _fanfic_ gaje **Baka Hollidays**! XD /plak/ Maaf, ya, kalau update-annya lama, tapi sekarang kami akan aktif kembali karena sudah memasuki hari libur. Ya, ini dulu, deh, daripada kalian semua menunggu lama, hehehe. Semogga terhibur! _Here we go_!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**BAKA HOLLIDAYS**

.

**C**hapter 13: Autis?

.

**M**ade By © IllushaCerbeast

.

**D**isclaimer **Metal Fight Beyblade** belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**G**enre(s): Humor and Friendship (_plus parody_).

.

**WARNING**(s): OOC hyper, penggambaran karakter diluar dugaan, Misstypo, a bits shounen-ai, kata-kata kasar preman, and all.

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
>I've warned You!<strong>

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>Di tengah teriknya kepulauan Hawaii, tampak segerombol manusia sedang berjalan tanpa arah. Langkah kaki mereka yang terhalang fenomena teriknya matahari terlihat <em>slowmotion<em> dan dramatis, juga tampang mereka yang suram bagaikan penarik ojek yang baru kehilangan motor bebeknya; serupa dengan abang-abang bangkotan.

"Jadi, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Kadoya Masamune, salah satu dari aktris dadakan pemeran abang bangkotan itu pun mulai membuka pembicaraan. Andai saja Masamune dilabrak oleh seniman gila, pasti wajah bangkotannya itu akan langsung dijadikan seni _ornament _terfantastik 2012 dan memenangkan _award_ di urutan terbawah.

Hagane Ginga hanya mendengus sembari menyekah keringat yang menetes di dagunya, "Mana aku tahu, kuda. Aku sendiri tidak mau terus seperti ini, berjalan tanpa arah seperti pemain _D'Matrix _nggak jadi. Aku bosaaaaaan!" keluh Ginga sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dan karena gelengan itu, keringat yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya pun terciprat kesana-sini,

"Tolong, ya, nggak perlu bagi-bagi keringat gratis. Aku sudah punya keringatku sendiri yang jauh lebih mahal dan langka. Presiden Amerika pun akan menyukai keringatku yang eksotis ini," protes Ryuga sembari memamerkan tubuhnya yang bermandikan peluh dan panasnya matahari. Terbakar dan mempesona. Ginga hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihatnya.

"Kau sendiri juga kuda tahu!" tambah Masamune yang tidak terima dikatai 'Kuda' mentah-mentah oleh Ginga. Yang padahal mereka itu sama-sama kuda.

"Hah? Pemain _D'Matrix_? Ogah! Aku lebih memilih menjadi pemain _Fear Factor_ daripada tralala Matrix shit nggak jelas itu!" sahut Damian Hart sembari berkacak pinggang dengan angkuhnya.

"Memangnya cuma nii-_chan_ yang bosan? Kami juga bosan tahuuu! Dasar kuda lumping nggak peka! Kuda lumping menyebalkaaan!" teriak Kenta sembari menggembungkan pipinya tidak terima dengan pernyataan yang kakaknya katakan.

Merasa tertohok dengan _super damage_ dari Ryuga, Masamune, Damian, dan Kenta, sesegera mungkin Ginga mengheningkan cipta karena terlanjur sakit hati.

Mengherankan, dimana seharusnya mereka keliling pantai dengan hati suka cita menikmati liburan... Eh, malah jalan-jalan merantau tidak jelas begitu. Terbakar terik matahari bagaikan cumi bakar, dengan wajah tanpa semangat dan keputus-asaan―Atau lebih tepatnya adalah kepasrahan. Sedari tadi mereka mondar-mandir dan keliling di tempat itu-itu saja sejak diusir dari tempat penyewa jasa internet.

Diusir?

Ya, sudah jelas karena tadi mereka membuat kegaduhan di tempat itu. Pertama, karena teriak-teriakan dengan _pe-de_nya layaknya Justin Bibir yang pamer suara saking serunya bermain. Kedua, komputer sewaan mereka ada yang beberapa _error_ karena diinjak-injak oleh penggunanya layaknya bermain _game Dance-Dance-Revolution_ gadungan; Damian dan Yuu.

Jadilah mereka ditendang dengan gaya _slow motion_ keluar dari sana; diusir.

Setelah itu barulah insiden tragis dan mengenaskan ini terjadi. Yaitu keliling-keliling nggak jelas memutar tempat itu-itu saja. Sampai salah satu penjual _Hot-Dog_ yang menetap disana pun cengo melihat gerombol itu lagi itu lagi yang lewat. Dan parahnya sampai menghafal wajah-wajahnya.

"_I want two Cheese Hot Dogs_!" Salah satu pembeli menghampiri pedagang Hot Dog itu.

"_Sure, wait for a minute__―__What the_!?" si pedagang itu cengo sampai kumis lebatnya mendadak terbang dari sarangnya begitu melihat... Ginga dkk kembali melewati tempat itu. Dengan wajah yang semakin suram, dengan gaya _Power Ranger_ yang ber_effect_ ledakan di belakang mereka, berjalan _slow motion_, juga tidak lupa tampang abang bangkotan mereka yang masih terhias rapi.

Si pembeli yang tadi menunggu pun _sweatdrop_ melihat kumis pedagang tadi terbang kesana-kemari tanpa rasa berdosa.

"Chao Xin, kau punya ide mau apa kita sekarang, tidak?" tanya si ketua tim Whang Hu Chong dari kelas China sekolah Blanachool itu. Yang ditanya, Chao Xin, hanya mampu menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan.

"Demi gigi Neptunus, kalau iya aku juga tidak sudi menjadi _Power Ranger_ tanpa gaji seperti ini! Lagipula_ fans_ perempuanku semakin sedikit kalau melihatku bagaikan cokelat leleh instan seperti sekarang! Huwaaaaaa, aku jadi ingin ke China yang sedang musim badai sekarang―" _**PLAK!**_

"AAAAARGH!" Chao Xin langsung ngedisko nggak jelas begitu dilempar sendal kayu oleh junior satu negara yang juga satu tim dengannya, Chin Yun. Semoga saja kepalanya nggak gegar otak dadakan karena lemparan benda keras yang mengenai telak kepalanya itu. Daripada nanti dia harus menyusul Jack ke rumah sakit.

"Omonganmu melantur, dasar antena listrik! Yang benar musim salju, bukan musim badai! Sepertinya aku harus menelepon tukang antena listrik untuk memperbaiki kepalamu itu!" omel Chin Yun dengan kerutan jelas di keningnya. Ah, anak maniak kadal itu mulai marah. Ginga hanya _sweatdrop_ melihat _playboy_ satu itu masih saja ngedisko dengan lihainya.

"Hah, Tsubasa juga belum balik dari neraka," tambah Kyoya dengan nada datar khasnya. Rupanya anak satu itu mulai merinduhkan si elang yang sekarang masih menjenguk Jack di rumah sakit.

"Hiks, andai saja ularku juga ada disini, andaikan corak indahnya masih membelit leherku yang seksi ini, a-aku pasti tidak akan jadi kesepian seperti sekarang! Huwaaaaa, ularkuuu!" tambah pula Reiji yang mulai memeluk teman satu kubuhnya, Damian, dengan mendramatis. Tentu saja Damian yang tidak memiliki kata dramatis di kamusnya langsung menjungkir-balikan Reiji di tempat membuat lainnya cengo seketika.

―_**BLETAK!**_

"ULAR, ULIR, ILIR, ELER, ENELAN, BERISIIIIIIK, SETAN! KALAU KAU INGIN MANJA-MANJAAN, SAMA SI BELUT SAKTI ITU SAJA SANA! AKU MUAK, SIALAN!" dengan tidak manusiawinya Damian berteriak seperti itu. Tapi bagi beberapa orang Hawaii yang terkejut dengan atraksi gratis tadi hanya mengira kalau Damian baru saja membaca mantra kepada Reiji yang sudah terjungkir-balik.

"_What_!? Tolong, ya, jangan samakan ular dengan bangsa belutku yang agung. Kalian tidak lihat _bey_ belutku yang kuat ini, hah? Terus, manja-manjaan sama dia? Ogah, jijik banget aku! Mending aku mesraan sama belut daripada si brengsek itu!" elak Ryuga sembari menunjukan_ bey_ kesayangannya yang langsung mengeluarkan sinar dan penampakan belut yang... sedang meditasi.

"Huuuuu! Ryuga-_nii _tukang ngibul! Ryuga-_nii _tukang bohong! Itu 'kan bukan belut, tapi cacing!" ejek si rambut _oranye_ sembari menunjuk-nunjuk bayangan belut meditasi yang keluar dari _bey_ Ryuga itu. Si rambut perak merasa tidak terima saat itu juga.

"He-hei, sudah..." Kyoya yang bermaksud untuk melerai mereka pun tampak menyerah. Terlihat sambaran petir alay menari-nari diatas kepala Ryuga.

"Tadi kau bilang apa, bocah!? Cacing!? Belut ter_invisible_, ter_adorable_, ter_perfectble_, ter_cuteble_, ter-ble-ble lainnya, KAU SAMAKAN DENGAN CACING!? BOCAH TENGIK! KUBERI KAU PELAJARAN, BELUT FLAME!" teriak si rambut perak sambil menengada kepalanya ke langit dan mulai membaca mantra(?). Ginga dan lain-lainnya yang masih dikategorikan ke manusia normal hanya bisa _jawdrop _melihat atraksi anak satu itu.

"O-ouch, he-hei... tidak ada yang... mau membantuku, si ular super imyut ini...?" tanya Reiji yang tiba-tiba encok dadakan dan tidak bisa berdiri. Tubuhnya masih dalam pose jungkir balik layaknya ular rematik.

"Tidak," jawab Ginga, Masamune, Kyoya, Da Shan, Chao Xin, dan Kenta bersamaan lalu kembali menengok ke arah Ryuga yang mulai menggeleng-gelengkan dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil terus membaca mantra. Beberapa wisatawan asing hanya bisa merinding ketakutan dan menjerit histeris melihat kelakuan abnormal Ryuga satu itu.

"Idih, dasar anak autis. Masa' dikasih tahu malah jadi sarap begitu? Tapi 'kan itu memang mirip cacing!" ujar Yuu yang sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat salah satu _senior_nya yang kalap karena belut kebanggaannya disamakan dengan cacing.

"_Ahem, sebenarnya itu bukan cacing ataupun belut... Tapi itu naga_," umpat Ginga dalam hati sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Daripada dia berkata terus terang, bisa saja si Ryuga malah nari_ stripping_ saat itu juga.

"Ablablablablablablabla! Elelelelelelelele! Ublurublurublurublur! Aoeao―Ohok ohok ohok!" Ginga langsung_ jawdrop_ begitu Ryuga saking serunya membaca mantra sampai terbatuk-batuk layaknya orang penderita radang tenggorokan. Sedangkan lainnya yang tidak bisa menerjemahkan apa yang diucapkan Ryuga hanya mengira dia sedang berkumur-kumur.

"Sebenarnya dia ngapain, sih?" tanya Johannes yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Tapi begitu melihat atraksi gratis dari Ryuga ini, dia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya.

"Entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu. Daripada kita keliling nggak jelas seperti tadi, lebih baik kita tonton sampai selesai," jawab Masamune dengan tampang bodohnya. Sepertinya kuda satu ini tidak bisa membedakan atraksi sesungguhnya dibanding atraksi gadungan yang sedang dilancarkan Ryuga.

"Hm, iya juga. Betul itu! Kalau begitu aku mau beli _Hot Dog_ dulu, deh! Lumayan, 'kan, nyemil sambil nonton atraksi!" seru Johannes yang tertular kebodohan Masamune. Dengan langkah riang ia berjalan menuju pedagang _Hot Dog_ yang tidak jauh dari mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Eh, ide bagus! Belikan aku juga, ya! Nanti uangnya kuganti!" sahut Masamune lalu kembali memperhatikan Ryuga yang sekarang mulai berjalan mundur ala _Michael Jackson_ lalu kembali berkumur; membaca mantra.

"OH, WHAT THE FUCKING THIS SHIT!? AKU BISA JADI SARAP KALAU TERUS MENONTON ATRAKSI GILA SEPERTI INI, BRENGSEK!" bentak Damian yang mulai habis kesabaran. Sudah lima belas menit mereka menunggu, di tengah panasnya matahari. Tapi Ryuga tak kunjung selesai menjalankan ritual _'Belut Flame'_nya. Sorot mata sadistik Damian mengedar ke teman-teman seperjalanannya. Ginga, Kenta, Kyoya, dan Da Shan sedang mengheningkan cipta, berharap Ryuga segera sadar dari adegan kesurupan nggak jelasnya ini. Masamune dan Johannes sedang seru-serunya menonton ritual Ryuga sampai membawa spanduk entah didapat darimana bertulis _'Go Ryuga! Go Belut! Go kumur-kumur!'_ dan memakan _Hot Dog_. Lalu Yuu sedang sibuk membuka buku ensiklopedia yang dicurinya entah darimana untuk mencari tahu tentang belut dan cacing. Sedangkan Chao Xin dan Chin Yun sedang membantu Reiji untuk kembali menjadi posisi semulanya―masih berjungkir-balik.

"SHIIIIIIIIIIIIT, BRENGSEK KALIAN SEMUA! KALAU MEMANG TIDAK ADA YANG MAU MAJU, LEBIH BAIK AKU YANG HARUS MENGHENTIKAN SI BANGSAT GILA KUMUR-KUMUR INI! GRRRRR!" sembari menaikan lengan bajunya yang bewarna hitam, Damian mulai maju mendekati Ryuga yang sekarang sedang memamerkan bokongnya pada beberapa wisatawan yang sedang memperhatikannya.

_**DHUAGH!**_

_**GUBRAKK!**_

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryuga sontak berteriak kesakitan sampai membahana ke seluruh penjuru Hawaii. Bahkan dari kejauhan, kedua _bartender_ yang bertolak belakang sifatnya itu bisa mendengarnya.

"_W-what is that!?"_ tanya Demure dengan wajah panik. Nile, rekan kerjanya, hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"_I don't know, Demure. Maybe..."_ Nile menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, memasang pose berpikir yang sanggup membuat penggemarnya berteriak kesenangan. _"...Someone be possesion,"_

Demure hanya mampu meneguk ludah begitu Nile mengira teriakan tadi berasal dari...

...orang kesurupan.

"PANAS PANAS PANAS PANAS! DEMI SAMBAL TERASI, BOKONGKU PANAAAAAAS! GRAAAAAAAAHHHH! PANAAAS! HOOOOOT!" Ryuga yang kembali ke alam sadarnya kini berteriak kesakitan sembari berlari-lari tanpa arah serta mengelus bokongnya yang...

...berapi.

"_What the_―Dia maunya apa, sih? Tadi sudah kudoakan supaya sadar... Eh, sekarang malah tambah kesurupan?" tanya Da Shan dengan tenang dan bingung, tanpa sekalipun termotivasi mencarikan air untuk bokong Ryuga yang sudah terbakar.

"Air! Air! Air!" Ginga yang tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan Da Shan, berupaya untuk mencarikan air demi si anak belut. Ia tidak mau kalau nantinya ada orang kedua yang harus berakhir di rumah sakit setelah Jack. Padahal ini liburan mereka. Dan di hari liburan seharusnya bersenang-senang, bukan seperti...

"Hm, bisa menciptakan turbo api di pantatnya itu... cacing atau belut, ya? Cari, ah~" Yuu dengan tenangnya masih sibuk berkutak-katik pada buku ensiklopedia curiannya tanpa peduli kalau nantinya pantat Ryuga harus hilang karena 'turbo api'. Ia masih ingin meneliti lebih dalam untuk mendapat kepastian apa perbedaan belut dan cacing.

Damian selaku tersangka yang membuat pantat Ryuga menjadi _'Belut Flame'_ itu hanya duduk santai di salah satu kursi taman disana dengan senyum sadis penuh kemenangan.

Tadi dengan emosi Damian mendekati Ryuga yang sedang memamerkan bokongnya―yang mungkin salah satu bagian dari ritual _'Belut Flame'_nya―. Dengan penuh emosi yang meluap-luap, si rambut _aquamarine_ itu pun menendang bokong indah Ryuga dengan keras. Saking kerasnya sampai si empunya mental ala_ slowmotion_ menuju...

...pemanggang _HotDog_.

Entah dengan posisi bagaimana, apanya dulu yang jatuh, atau gaya jatuhnya, yang jelas aksi mentalnya Ryuga itu sukses membuat kedai _HotDog_ itu hancur dan terbelah dua. Dan, yah...

...kalian tahu sendiri kenapa bokong Ryuga yang tadi sempat dipamerkan itu terbakar sekarang. Yaitu karena bokongnya itu mendarat dengan indahnya di pemanggang yang sedang menyala-nyala. Ini merupakan salah satu pelajaran bagi kita semua untuk tidak sekali-kali memamerkan bokong.

"Auh, se-sebaiknya kalian abaikan saja belut jelek itu... To-tolong seseorang bantu menghilangkan encokku..." mohon Reiji yang ternyata masih belum sembuh penyakit encoknya serta masih dalam posisi jungkir-balik. Entah ular mana yang kuat iman seperti Reiji, di teriknya matahari masih sanggup jungkir balik di aspal.

"Maaf, aku sudah mengusahakan yang kubisa tapi... Sepertinya tidak ada pertolongan lain," ujar Johannes dengan begitu mendramatis layaknya dokter yang sudah tak kuasa berbuat apapun pada pasiennya yang menderita kanker parah. Dan tololnya Reiji malah mempercayai hal itu dan mulai berlinang air mata.

"Ta-tapi... Aku masih belum melihat _honeymoon_ ularku, dok! A-aku masih belum bisa merasakan nikmatnya cinta bersama ularku! Hiks, tidak! Dokter kumohon katakan semua ini hanya bohong! DUOOOOOKTUEEEER!" teriak Reiji mulai terisak-isak lebay. Hilang sudah sisi sadistiknya yang selalu mengganggu orang lain dengan ular di sekolah. Chao Xin yang menyaksikan adegan ini pun tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Aku tahu itu, nak. A-aku sangat tahu, aku tahu betapa cintanya kau pada ularmu karena dulu kucing garongku juga pernah kawin lari. Ta-tapi... tapi... tapi aku..." Sudah Reiji, kini tambah Johannes yang mulai bertelenova dengan mendramatis.

"Reiji, ku-kumohon bertahanlah! A-aku akan menjalankan cara terakhirku! Ja-jadi kumohon bertahanlah! K-kau harus hidup! Demi ularmu, demi semuanya!" seru Chao Xin yang ikut-ikutan dramatis. Melihat itu, terlihat sedikit pencerahan di wajah Reiji.

"Be-benarkah...?"

"Ya, pasti! Kita harus berjuang sampai titik terakhir! SAMPAI TITIK TERAKHIR!"

_(backsound: Titik terakhir... terakhir... khir...)_

"Te-terima kasih, hiks..." Reiji tersenyum bahagia. Sampai tidak mempedulikan Ryuga yang masih teriak-teriak minta pertolongan untuk bokongnya yang masih berapi-api.

"Kalau begitu langsung saja! Chin Yun!" panggil Chao Xin seperti samurai yang memanggil monyet bawahannya. Dan tak perlu menunggu lama, si_ junior_ imut berambut kepang itu datang menghampiri Chao Xin dengan membawah sebuah karung yang entah apa isinya.

"Kadal Berotot siap membantu!" seru Chin Yun begitu menjiwai sembari memberi hormat pada Chao Xin. Johannes yang melihatnya hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Berikan semua isi karung itu padanya! Aku jamin encoknya akan segera sembuh dan dia akan kembali menjadi Reiji yang apa adanya! Cepat!" seru si rambut coklat memberikan komando. Chin Yun mengangguk mantap. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Reiji yang masih dalam posisi jungkir-balik.

"Aku akan segera menyembuhkanmu, manusia ular!" ujar Chin Yun dengan tidak manusiawinya sampai menohok ke hati Reiji. Rasanya tidak asyik kalau disebut 'manusia ular' mentah-mentah. Tapi masa bodoh, Reiji sudah penasaran apa yang ada di karung itu. Dengan gerakan cepat, Chin Yun pun membuka tali pengikar karung itu.

"Nah ini dia obat termanjur yang ada dalam legenda China untuk menyembuhkan orang encok!" seru Chin Yun dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mulai memegang kedua sisi karung lalu mengarahkannya pada Reiji. "Silahkan menikmati... BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANJIR CICAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Begitu karung itu dibuka... Ratusan cicak yang tadi terkurung disana langsung membanjiri Reiji yang syok seketika. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Sontak otot-otot Reiji refleks bergerak karena terkejut dengan serangan cicak-cicak itu. Johannes yang menonton adegan penyembuhan ini hanya mampu _speechless_. Karena sekalipun obatnya adalah banjir cicak, tapi obat ini sukses membuat Reiji menggerakan otot-ototnya karena takut lalu loncat-loncatan nggak jelas karena beberapa cicak itu ada yang masuk ke bajunya.

"YESH! OBATKU MEMANG MANJUUUUR! CICAK MEMANG THE BEST! KADAL BEROTOT! KADAL BEROTOT!" seru Chin Yun dengan rasa bangga. Ia mulai mengambil karung kosong yang tadi sempat mengisi cicak-cicak itu lalu memutar-mutarnya seperti goyang gayung. Chao Xin yang tidak mau kalah dari _junior_-nya pun langsung mengangkat Johannes dan memutar-mutarnya sampai terlempar ke...

...tong sampah terdekat.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

"Huwaaaa! Aku bosan!" keluh seorang gadis bercepol dua―Mei Mei―sembari berguling-guling di kasurnya. Amano Madoka, teman sekamarnya, hanya tersenyum dan menghela nafas.

"Ahaha, bagaimana kalau nanti laki-laki sudah pada pulang, kita ajak mereka untuk bermain ke pantai saat sore hari?" usul Madoka sembari mengelap kacamata _googles_nya di pinggir ranjang.

"Hm, boleh juga, lagipula kalau sore hari 'kan tidak panas!" sahut Mei Mei kelihatannya setuju dengan ide Madoka.

Kalau yang tadi laki-laki pada main atraksi-kebakaran-kesurupan-mandi cicak, maka kedua gadis ini hanya asyik bercurhat-curhatan di kamar sampai mereka bosan sendiri. Ya, berbeda jauh memang, yang laki-laki pada autis, maka kedua perempuan ini―mungkin―masih dikategorikan normal. Sungguh suasana villa sangat sepi begitu para perusuh itu sedang pergi. Mereka berdua pun bisa merasakannya sekalipun sudah berusaha mencari aktifitas untuk mengusir kebosanan.

"Ah, kapan, sih, Da Shan, Chin Yun, dan Chao Xin pulang?" Mei Mei mulai mengeluh. Tanpa ketiga teman satu tim-nya itu, ia merasa galau sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba menghubungi mereka kalau kau rindu?" usul Madoka lagi sembari mengecek bersih tidak kacamata kesayangannya itu. Memastikan kacamatanya sudah bersih, Madoka pun mengukir seulas senyum lalu memasukannya ke dalam kotak kacamata.

"Sudah kutelepon dan ku-sms, tapi nggak dibalas. Pasti mereka semua pada habis pulsa, dasar miskin!" maki Mei Mei lalu mengambil kembali ponselnya yang tadi menganggur di atas meja belajar. Ia cek apa ada balasan sms atau telepon masuk disana. Tapi apa daya, Mei Mei hanya bisa membuang harapannya itu ke sungai buaya karena ponselnya pun juga sedang 'sepi'.

"Mi-miskin? Bu-bukannya Da Shan itu anak _milioner_ yang kaya raya?" tanya si rambut coklat tampak terkejut dengan vonis 'miskin' yang dijatuhkan Mei Mei pada teman sekelompoknya itu. Mei Mei memejamkan matanya singkat lalu kembali meletakan ponselnya di atas meja.

"Hah, itu tidak berpengaruh pada nominal pulsa di ponselnya, Madoka. Kau tidak tahu Da Shan itu terlalu baik hati sampai mengirim pulsa terus pada Chao Xin dan Chin Yun―Err, ya, ke aku juga dikirim, sih. Ta-tapi itu mengakibatkan ponselnya tidak ada pulsa sama sekali!" Oke, tanpa sadar mereka mulai menemukan topik curhatan lagi. Madoka pun mendengarkannya dengan penuh penghayatan dan keseriusan yang bisa disaingkan dengan keseriusan ayam bertelur.

"Te-terus?"

"Chao Xin pasti menggunakan pulsa gratisan itu untuk ajakan kencan teman perempuannya. Bayangkan saja, dalam satu hari... C-Chao Xin bisa... be-berkencan dengan sembilan puluh wanita!" jerit si cepol dua dengan dramatis. Madoka _sweatdrop_ begitu tahu jumlah wanita yang dikencani _playboy_ satu itu.

"_What_!? Demi celana dalam Jack, se-sembilan puluh wanita!? Kau pasti membohongiku―"

"Untuk apa aku berbohong, Madoka!? S-Sebenarnya tidak hanya kau yang syok, tapi aku juga! Sa-sampai suatu hari, saat dia sedang ngorok nggak karuan, a-aku iseng mencuri lihat isi sms di ponselnya dan... dan..." raut wajah Mei Mei mulai menghorror secara instan. Madoka yang terbawa suasana pun tidak bisa menahan rasa ketakutan dan penasarannya.

"Dan?" sambung Madoka tampak tidak sabaran. Mei Mei meneguk ludah sebentar lalu kembali bercerita,

"Dan... Dan... Dan... Semua nama kontak wanita disana, ditambahi imbuhan _'-girlz'_ di akhirnya..." bisik Mei Mei dengan nada yang mengerihkan. Madoka _speechless_ seketika.

"Ge-_girlz_? Ma-maksudnya?" tanya Madoka terlihat tidak paham. Mei Mei melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan berharap tidak ada yang mendengarkan cerita terlarang ini, cukup Amano Madoka saja yang mengetahuinya.

"Mi-misalkan Madoka-_girlz_, Baby-_girlz_, Jullie-girlz, Jack-_girlz_(?), dan semua-nya ber-'_girlz-girlz'_... Huwaaaaaa! Mataku sakit melihatnyaaa! I-itu... itu... itu... itu membuat wanita-wanita itu... menjadi alay."

"APA!? A-ALAY!?" Madoka terhenyak, syok, terkejut, dan sedikit kejang-kejang mendengarnya. Tidak disangka Chao Xin bisa menyebar dan menebarkan virus alay cukup dengan menambahkan kata dewa macam _girlz_ ke dalam list kontak di ponselnya. Mei Mei mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya, itu baru Chao Xin. Berikutnya Chin Yun. Di-dia 'kan bukan tipe anak yang suka kirim-kiriman sms seperti Chao Xin, juga susah bersosialisasi. Jadi se-sebenarnya nggak guna kirim pulsa ke dia. Sa-sampai pulsa kiriman Da Shan menumpuk se-sebanyak... satu miliar."

"UAPAAAAA!?" teriak Madoka sampai mulutnya berdiameter satu meter. Mei Mei yang tadi sibuk bercerita langsung _jawdrop_ melihat lebarnya mulut Madoka hampir menyaingi kuali gosong. Bisa Madoka bayangkan seberapa banyak dan puas bertelepon dan ber-sms dengan pulsa sebanyak itu.

"Ya-Ya, begitulah. La-lalu terpikirkanlah sebuah ide di kepala Chin Yun. A-anak itu memutuskan untuk membuang pulsa-nya itu dengan... mengoleksi _ringtone_ lagu yang dipromosikan kartu perdananya," tambah Mei Mei dengan tatapan _horror_, Madoka tersenyum ngeri melihatnya.

"Tapi apa salahnya dengan mengoleksi _ringtone_? Kurasa itu lebih baik daripada Chao Xin Girlz," ujar Madoka mengeluarkan pendapatnya tanpa sadar ia jadi ketularan kealayannya Chao Xin.

"K-kau salah Madoka! Dibalik asyiknya me-mengoleksi _ringtone_, di-dibalik wajah imut Chin Yun... Di-dia... mengoleksi lagu-lagu galau se-seperti Separuh Softlens yang dinyanyikan TOAK, lalu Kepala Drum yang dinyanyikan The Cicakers, Putri Yang Menjadi Tukang Bubur oleh TOKEK, dan―"

"Huwaaaa, hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikaaaan! Du-dunia bisa kiamat kalau aku mendengar lagu seperti ituuu! A-ah, tidak, bahkan cukup mendengar judulnya saja membuatku mual-mual dan diabeteeees!" jerit Madoka histeris sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seperti pajangan mobil mogok.

"Makanya itu, pulsa Chao Xin dan Chin Yun pun habis karena itu. Dan pulsa Da Shan yang sudah seperti _bank_ pun habis karena dikirim-kirim. Mereka sama saja... miskin."

Madoka langsung _speechless_ melihat ending cerita si gadis China yang berakhir dengan sangat tragis. Ia jadi turut berduka cita atas jatuh miskin-nya ketiga rekan Mei Mei itu. Maka Madoka pun segera memanjatkan doa agar pada kehidupan yang mendatang, anggota Whang Hu Zhong ini tidak harus jatuh miskin hanya karena... pulsa.

"Kalau begitu minta orang kaya lainnya saja yang membelikan mereka pulsa," guman Madoka tanpa sadar. "Misalkan Ootori Tsubasa, Tategami Kyoya, dan Doji-_sensei_―" otomatis Mei Mei langsung menyelotip mulut Madoka begitu gadis itu mengatakan nama terhorror sepanjang hidup mereka. Yaitu _Do. Ji. Sen. Sei._

Keduanya bertukar pandang dengan tatapan horror. Karena bagi mereka berdua, menyebut nama _'Doji Sensei'_ saja merupakan pelanggaran Hak Asasi Wanita. Nama itu begitu haram dan mengerihkan bagi mereka. Saking mengerihkannya, bahkan lebih baik mereka diajari onta sarap daripada sama... "M... Ma... Madoka... A-apa cuma aku di-disini yang merinding..." bisik Mei Mei dengan tatapan ketakutan.

"Hmmph? Amhhhengh..." jawab Madoka dengan kondisi mulut yang masih terselotip. Tapi menurut indera pendengaran wanita(?) Mei Mei, ia tahu kalau Madoka baru saja bilang; Hmm, sepertinya...

Ini merupakan firasat yang tidak baik bagi mereka. Walau beberapa hari ini tidak diganggu, tapi tetap saja mereka masih mengenal tanda-tanda 'dia' akan muncul ke permukaan―Eh, salah, maksudnya menampakan diri. Yaitu disebut namanya sekali saja sudah sensitif nggak jelas, tercium bau kemenyan disana-sini, lemari kulkas jalan-jalan sendiri, matahari joget-joget, ada suara nenek-nenek ngedugem, dan sejenisnya.

"I-ini..." Madoka dan Mei Mei tanpa sadar berpelukan saking ketakutannya mereka. Keduanya kenal betul ini petanda kalau 'kiamat' sudah menghampiri mereka. "Ja-jangan-jangan..." dan tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai sesosok figur dengan banjir kelopak mawar dan juga jubah _dracula_ keren muncul di balkon jendela mereka.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! PUOOOOOOCUOOOOOONG! DUEMIE BUANCUIE SUEKARUAT, TUOOOOLOOOOONG!" teriak kedua gadis itu sudah seperti kuntilanak yang mau diperkosa nggak jadi. Mereka langsung ngibrit dengan kecepatan penuh keluar kamar, meninggalkan si tersangka pemerkosa nggak jadi yang cengo dengan bolotnya.

"Hei, aku sudah tobat jadi pocong! Nggak level dengan pebisnis kaya sepertiku tahu! Penampilan _dracula_-ku tadi... masih setara sama pocong!? KALIAN BERDUA TUNGGU AKU!" dengan itu Daidoji, si mantan pocong dan calon _dracula_ itu langsung menyusul kedua murid perempuannya itu.

Tapi tunggu... Seharusnya Daidoji sekarang sedang berada di―"Etto, Doji-_sensei_, aku menyusul Ginga dkk, ya? Aku ingin mengajak mereka untuk melakukan sebuah permainan," seru seseorang dari pintu masuk villa. Sosok yang familiar tapi belakangan ini jarang terlihat.

"Ya, silahkan, silahkan, _whatever_. Yang lebih penting, aku harus menunjukan pesona _dracula_-ku lebih dalam lagi agar aku tidak disamakan dengan pocong! Titik!" jawab Doji yang masih sibuk mengejar Madoka dan Mei Mei yang entah sekarang sedang bersembunyi dimana. Tsubasa hanya _sweatdrop _melihat tekad kuat si pocong―Eh, salah, maksudnya Doji-_sensei._

"Kalau begitu aku pergi," Yang tadinya masih berdiri di pintu, sekarang Tsubasa sudah menutup pintu villa dan beranjak pergi untuk menyusul teman-temannya yang entah sedang apa sekarang. Plus tidak mempedulikan apa jadinya Madoka dan Mei Mei kalau ditinggal dengan pocong jadi-jadian satu itu.

Tadi Kyoya mengkonfirmasi keberadaan mereka semua pada Tsubasa melalui sms; _ada di dekat tempat HotDog yang sudah terbelah dua_. Ya walaupun Tsubasa sendiri bingung kenapa harus di dekat tempat HotDog yang terbelah dua, tapi sudahlah. Ia sudah menemukan kegiatan yang cocok setelah berjam-jam duet dengan _screentone_ kamar inap Jack. Atau lebih tepatnya, dia dan Doji baru saja pulang karena jam besuk sudah habis.

"Kira-kira mereka suka tidak, ya?" pikirnya sembari memulai perjalanan mencari kawan-kawannya yang berada di dekat... Tempat HotDog yang terbelah dua.

Liburan autis mereka masih panjang.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS―<em>

**To Be Continued**

**A/N:** Halo, halo! :D Kedua _author_ pembuat _fanfic_ stress disini! /ngakujugakalian/ Ehehe, akhirnya kami sudah bebas dari masa-masa ujian. Syukurlah... Jadi bisa kembali menulis fic dan mengejar jadwal deadline X"D Ahai, nggak nyangka kalau fanfic ini sebentar lagi mau ulang tahun /nunjuknunjuk-tanggalpublishnya/ Tapi kasihan banget baru 13 chapter, maafkan kedua author tak bertanggung jawab ini *dijitak*. Ehem, kami juga tak bisa membendung rasa bahagia kami begitu fanfic ini menjadi salah satu nominasi event IFA (Indonesia Fanfiction Award) 2012.

Di _event_ itu untuk pertama kalinya kami masuk dalam nominasi, dan ajaibnya(?) lolos ke tahap polling yang sedang berlangsung sekarang. Terima kasih untuk penominasi dan minna-san yang sudah mendukung kami, ya! :D Btw, disini ada yang mau menyumbangkan vote di polling IFA? /ceritanyamaupromosi/

Website IFA: _ idffnaward,co,nr/_ (koma diganti dengan titik, jangan lupa, ya! XD)

Terus cukup _search_ penname kami, maka semua kategori yang kami masuk polling; Best Author Collaboration, Best Humor/Parody [MultiChapter], Best Humor/Parody [OneShoot] langsung kelihatan. Tidak memaksa atau meminta, sih, tapi kami sangat mengharapkan dukungan dari minna-_san_! :D

Maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau chapter ini garing, pendek, atau nggak lucu. Gomeeeeen D"X Tapi kami harap kalian menyukainya, hehehe XDD

**| SPECIAL THANKS |**

Laila Sakatori24, NNAEandYUKI-nyo, Kazekoori Nagare, SilverLevKingHea, Crystalia Bluestar, Rezha056, Lubis Tadani, Tokusatsu, Gum Kenta Yumiya, Mista De Voil Requem, Zakuya Ritsu-nyan, Yun Mei Ho, Cekidot, Vina Kagamine Ootori, Engie, Bella Flandres Impact, Tomcat, Ranga, Toni07, Okudoturo, MatrialArtMaster20, and you who read this story now! XD

Kepada pereview chapter 12 yang log-in kami balas di PM kalau sempat, nggak apa-apa, ya? :) Untuk yang non-login, kami sangat berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya atas dukungan kalian :D Kalau tidak keberatan, tinggalkan review lagi, yah? XD Saran, kritik, tanggapan, akan kami terima dengan senang hati :)

Jaa nee!


	14. Bored?

A/N: Halo, minna-san! Gomen, update ngaret untuk kesekian kalinya, sudah semester dua, sih, jadi masa-masa sibuk dan serius, hehehe X"D /alasanaja/. Makasih lho kepada pembaca-pembaca imut dan kece(?) yang sekarang lagi stay-tune di fanfic ini. Jangan gebuk saya, oke? Ampun nih karena update-nya telat melulu, huhuhu TwT. Oke, daripada aku ngoceh gaje deelel, langsung mulai saja, yah? XD /dor.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**BAKA HOLLIDAYS**

.

**C**hapter 14: Bored?

.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi

.

**D**isclaimer **Metal Fight Beyblade** belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**G**enre(s): Humor and Friendship (_plus parody_).

.

**WARNING**(s):  
>OOC BANGET BANGET DAN BANGET, Misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan ikan, isinya ancur abal dan gaje, mutunya perlu dipertanyakan, karakter banyak ternistakan, kata-kata kasar yang nggak kesensor, ngebosenin, humor garing, DE EL EL.<p>

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
>I've warned You! <strong>

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Just go die! :p**

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>Di pagi keempat Ginga dkk di Hawaii pun terlihat seperti biasa. Penuh dengan keributan. Heran, mereka masih saja tidak bisa menikmati liburan sebagaimana orang normal. Misalnya saling <em>sharing <em>dan tertawa bersama, berbagi pengalaman, bermain bersama, itu 'kan enak? Nah, beda lagi kalau mereka yang liburan―

"ARRGH! AKU MENYESAL TELAH MEMBIARKAN BELUT SEPERTIMU IKUT DENGAN LIBURANKU YANG INDAH INI, SIALAAAAN! LIHAT, SEKARANG KAU MAKAN SEMUA LAUK PAGIKU SAMPAI AKU TIDAK BISA MAKAN, DASAR BELUT TIDAK TAHU DIRI! HARAAM!"

"Ck, berisik sekali! Biar saja, belut pun perlu nutrisi, tidak hanya manusia, Kuda Gila! Kau yang sarap!"

Lihat, bahkan di pagi hari saja tidak bisa tenang. Memang tidak baik membiarkan Ryuga dan anak cucunya mengikuti liburan. Karena merekalah yang mengacaukan semuanya! Kalian dengar? Semuanya. SEMUANYA. Tanpa terkecuali!

"Sudah, sudah, tenanglah kalian berdua!" omel Madoka sembari melerai Masamune dan Ryuga yang hampir bertengkar mulut hebat di meja makan. Sedangkan lainnya yang juga di sarapan di meja makan hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ atau mengheningkan cipta melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Tapi dia yang mulai duluan, Madoka! Sekarang aku jadi tidak mendapat jatah sarapan karena Belut Kesetrum itu! Menyebaalkaaan!" teriak Masamune sampai poni merah kecilnya bergetar cetar membahana tak karuan. Ginga menghela nafas, berusaha sabar. Andai ia emosian sama seperti Masamune, maka Ryuga sudah di_smackdown_-nya di pulau Hawaii dan dikubur di Arab.

Ryuga―si pelaku yang mengambil habis jatah sarapan si _Unicorno_―menatap Masamune balik dengan sinis. "Salahku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar―"

"Kau tidak salah dengar, _bullshit_," potong Damian dengan ketus sebelum Ryuga selesai berbicara dengan gaya-nya. Si pemilik _beyblade _berlambang naga―atau belut?―langsung menatap garang ke arah_ teammate_-nya yang suka berbicara kasar itu.

"AKU BELUM SELESAI NGOMONG, DAMIAN! KAU DIAM SAJA, KEPARAT!"

"Pffff―!" Kompakan satu Tim Whang Hu Zhong langsung tersedak begitu mendengar Ryuga berteriak dengan nada campuran _Serriossa_, _Dramatical_, _Thunderstruck_, dan Cetar Membahana.

"Ouch, _shit_! Kau tidak perlu memuncratkan nasi, _nugget_, kuah, dan kotoran gigimu di mukaku, Bajingan! Aish, menjijikan sekali!" gertak Damian sembali mengelap mukanya dan melempar bekas-bekas nasi, nugget, kuah, dan kotoran gigi(?) tadi ke arah sebelahnya, Jack―si banci berwajah jelita bagaikan Cinderella yang baru kembali dari komanya dalam waktu singkat itu―.

"Ck, bagus bukan? Kotoran gigiku mahal harganya," pamer Ryuga promosi dengan wajah dingin yang amat sangat tidak cocok dengan apa yang dipromosikannya, yaitu kotoran gigi.

"Hei, hei, hei! Ini tidak baik, Cin! Jangan membuang-buang makanan! Jangan buang sampah sembarangan! Kalian memang tidak tahu tata krama, Dasar Kambing! Adyuh, akyu jadi dilemah, ohh..." Oke, kelebayan Jack kumat lagi. Ia memasang pose dramatis, meletakan punggung tangan kanannya di kening dan tangan kirinya di dada.

**CTAK.**

"Gyaaaawww!" teriak Jack hampir menyerupai suara kucing garong begitu sebuah _nugget_ panas dimentalkan ke arah jidatnya. Sakit. Pasti. Sudah _nugget_nya panas banget, lalu dimentalkan pula. Ingat, bedakan dilempar dan dimentalkan.

"Nggak perlu lebay di depanku, Banci Galon! Dasar makhluk menjijikan yang meletus dari Neraka! Rasakan itu!" maki sesosok anak manis berambut _oranye_ acak-acakan, sebut saja Yuu. Adik tiri dari Ootori Tsubasa. Sebetulnya si kakak yang amat bijak dan kalem itu ingin menasehati adiknya bahwa mementalkan_ nugget_ ke kening orang itu tidak baik. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya begitu ingat bahwa Jack bukan orang, tapi monster yang menjelma menjadi banci dan menghantui hidupnya.

"Apuaa!? Dasar, menyebalkan sekali kau, Cin! Bersikaplah lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua daripadamu!"

"Ryugaaa, kembalikan jatah makanankuuuu, Dasar Belut Gilaaaaa!" teriak si jabrik hitam lagi merasa ia terabaikan tiba-tiba tadi. Dan lagi-lagi yang bersangkutan hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arahnya.

"Hah? Kembalikan katamu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" sahut Ryuga dengan pose indahnya yang begitu memikat siapapun yang melihatnya. Sayangnya tidak untuk―

"Ouch, sejak kapan kau jadi tuli begini, Belut_shit_!? Jelas-jelas kau sudah mendengarnya dan kau masih bertanya lagi, Setan!? _You don't say, ya_!"

"DIAM, DAMIAAAN!"

"UNTUK APA AKU BERSIKAP SOPAN PADA BANCI GILING SEPERTIMU, HUH!? NORAK! AKU TIDAK MAU! AKU TIDAK SUDI! RASAKAN INII! KENTA! CHIN YUN! SIAP DI TEMPAT!"

**CTAK.**

**CTAK.**

"Ouch, hey _stop_! Sakit, Cin! Mukaku yang imyut dan _beauty_ ini bisa rusak karena terus kalian lempari _nugget_!" teriak Jack seperti orang sarap. Sudah jelas-jelas yang dilempar mukanya tapi ia malah memeluk badannya sendiri seperti pose _Kushina Anna_ dari _[K] Project_ yang sama sekali beda drastis derajatnya. Yang ini lebih hancur(?).

Ginga mengernyitkan dahinya emosi. Jujur, kesabarannya sudah habis. Harapannya adalah: Sarapan bersama dengan suasana syahdu dan damai. Kenyataannya adalah: Saat sarapan pun mereka terus bertengkar seperti anak tidak tahu adat.

Da Shan menepuk pundak Ginga begitu melihat api membara bergambar kuda mengamuk di belakang Ginga secara tak langsung. Da Shan ngeri sendiri melihatnya, mungkin menyeramkan kalau Hagane Ginga ini mengamuk.

"Ginga, kumohon bersabarlah. Aku tahu kau membenci suasana seperti ini, dan aku juga. Tapi kita tak akan bisa menghentikannya seperti hari-hari kemarin," ujar Da Shan dengan raut pasrah yang begitu mendramatis sampai-sampai timbul efek _sceentone_ di sekitarnya secara otomatis. Ginga cengo melihatnya. Sejak kapan kedua Whang Hu Zhong yang bijak ini jadi lebay juga? Ah, sepertinya pemuda berambut jabrik merah ini bisa menebak jawabannya.

"Hah..." Kyoya menggerutu kesal. Sama seperti Ginga yang sungguh tidak bisa menikmati suasana sarapan seperti ini. Ya, iyalah. Apa nafsu makanmu tidak hilang kalau terus mendengar kata-kata tak sehat dari Damian, atau pertengkaran mulut Ryuga dan Masamune, atau perang _nugget_ antara Jack melawan Yuu―juga dibantu Kenta dan Chin Yun―?

Tentu saja tidak.

_Grek._

Kyoya tanpa berbicara sepata kata pun mengambil piring makannya dan beranjang pergi. Sepertinya pergi ke balkon kamar atau ruang tengah, berharap bisa mencari tempat yang tenang untuk sarapan.

"Kau mau kemana, Kyoya?" tanya Ginga kebingungan. Kyoya menghentikan langkahnya dan melirik singkat ke arah Ginga.

"Cari suasana baru." Jawabnya singkat. Padat. Tapi jelas tidaknya perlu dipertanyakan. Ginga hanya _sweatdrop_ membiarkan Kyoya pergi. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian saat suasana seperti ini masih belum hilang―

"Sudah aku katakan kembalikan jatah makananku, Gila! Aku lapar sekalii! Dasar belut kurang gizi tegaan! Menyebalkan!"

"Hah? Belut kurang gizi katamu? Ck, apa aku tidak salah dengar―"

_Prang!_

"CUKUP, BELUT_SHIT_! SEKALI LAGI KAU BILANG 'APA AKU TIDAK SALAH DENGAR' AKAN KUTONJOK BOKONG KEMBAR BUNGAMU ITU, BRENGSEK!" maki Damian emosi yang baru saja melempar muka Ryuga dengan sepiring bubur. Oke, munculah mega sinetron baru yaitu _'Tukang Bubur Yang Tidak Salah_ _Mendengar' _dibintangi secara langsung oleh Ryuga.

"Damian! Anak ini, Sialan! Mukaku panaaas―"

Reiji yang sedari tadi hanya diam sembari menikmati bubur buatan Mei Mei langsung mual begitu melihat wajah Ryuga yang babak belur. Eh, salah. Maksudnya babak bubur(?). Ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak pergi dari sana dan mencari tempat dimana Kyoya sedang makan sekarang.

_Grek._

"Tunggu, aku juga ikut, Kawan!" seru Johannes yang sedari tadi makan di bawah meja dengan alasan ingin makan seperti kucing(?). Pria pecinta hewan kucing itu pun langsung membawa piring makannya bertulis 'Catty' dan mengekori si rambut merah kelam―Reiji―pergi.

"E-Ehm, sepertinya aku juga ingin pergi..." ujar Chao Xin sembari menutup mulutnya menahan muntah karena sekarang melihat―secara tidak sengaja―Jack sedang dicekoki _nugget_ oleh Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun.

"Rasakan ini! Makan _nugget_ yang banyak agar wajahmu jadi berjerawat seperti _nugget_!" teriak Kenta dengan wajah polosnya sembari mendorong masuk _nugget-nugget_ ke dalam mulut Jack dengan paksa. Entah dengan kekuatan apa, tiga bocah bisa melawan satu pemuda remaja seperti ini.

Ah, ya, lupa. Jack 'kan bukan lelaki sejati.

"AMMPH! ANGGHH! MMPPPFFH!" Jack yang ingin berteriak pun tidak jelas mau bilang apaan, toh mulutnya sudah penuh dengan _nugget_. Ada _nugget_ model _alphabeth_, model transportasi, model _stick_, semuanya dimasuki oleh ketiga bocah manis yang entah kenapa senang banget menyiksa banci satu ini. Bahkan yang mentah pun ada.

"Demi dewa kadal, ampunilah banci ini dan kembalikan dia ke jalan yang benar! Hau Xiang Tian Huang!" teriak Chin yun sembari memperdalam dorongannya memaksa _nugget-nugget_ itu masuk semua ke dalam mulut Jack dan harus ditelannya.

"Pffkk―! H-Hau Xi-Xiang... Tian Huang? Sejak kapan dia mempelajari kata aneh itu..?" pekik Mei Mei syok mendengar Chin Yun berteriak tadi dengan tidak elitnya.

Oke, suasana sarapan mereka sudah sangat kacau.

* * *

><p>―.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.―<p>

Disisi lain, sesosok penjaga pantai berdarah Jepang sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati angin pagi di sebuah bar terbuka di pinggir pantai Hawaii. Suara ombak yang begitu alami saling sahut-menyahut, lalu suara desiran angin yang begitu menghanyutkan. Si penjaga pantai yang umurnya tergolong masih muda ini sungguh menikmati suasana seperti ini. Sangat menenangkan...

"Nile_, I want one cup coffee, please_?" ujarnya pada si bartender handalan di daerah sana, Nile. Bertender kelahiran Afrika itu tersenyum mempesona dan mengangguk.

"_Sure, Sir. Wait for a minute_,"

Untungnya suasana pantai Hawaii di pagi hari masih sangat sepi. Setidaknya si penjaga pantai―atau sebut saja dia Hyouma―tak perlu mengantri panjang untuk bisa bersantai disini atau tidak disibukkan dengan profesinya sendiri. Pemuda berambut ikal itu terkenal sekali disini, kau tahu? Bahkan Hyouma lebih sering terlihat menemani penggemar-penggemarnya berfoto daripada berganti tugas dengan penjaga pantai lainnya.

_Tek._

Lamunan Hyouma pada ombak-ombak tenang terbuyar begitu didengarnya suara yang berasal dari meja tempatnya duduk. Oh, pesanannya sudah datang ternyata.

"_Here your one cup coffee, enjoy it, Sir_."

Nile lagi-lagi melempar senyumnya yang begitu menawan. Beginilah sifat keprofesional Nile dalam menjadi bartender muda disini. Selalu tersenyum pada pelanggannya, dan melayani pesanan dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Hyouma terkikik sebentar lalu mengambil cangkir kopi pesanannya.

"_Hahaha, don't be like that, Nile. You too formal to your friends_," ledek Hyouma lalu menghirup aroma kopi terbaik yang pernah diciumnya. Harum, serasa teksturnya sendiri memiliki rahasia yang begitu mendalam. Nile memiringkan kepalanya dan berkacak pinggang mendengar ledekan Hyouma.

"_Hah, that's my job, Hyouma. Are ya already know?_" balasnya lagi-lagi melempar senyum keprofesionalnya pada si sahabat, Hyouma. Atau―oh, ada yang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan? Sebetulnya, karena seumuran, Nile dan Hyouma―juga Demure, sudah berteman dekat sejak profesi kerja mereka sebagai anak muda itu berdekatan.

Mereka bertiga berteman lebih dari dua tahun, di pantai ini. Sangat akrab karena mereka sebaya dan juga profesi kerja mereka sama-sama berhubungan dengan pantai Hawaii. Bagi Hyouma, Nile memang bartender muda yang berbakat. Ia bahkan memiliki penggemar saking profesionalnya melayani semua tamunya. Sering juga Nile diajak berfoto oleh para wisatawan.

Tapi setiap Hyouma datang ke bar dimana Demure dan Nile bekerja, selalu saja Nile melayaninya seperti seorang tamu. Bukan seorang teman. Ayolah, seorang tamu dan teman berbeda, 'kan? Nile selalu bersikap seformal mungkin―atau dengan kata lain begitu sopan―pada semua pelanggannya. Tapi Hyouma merasa lucu saja, masa dirinya yang teman baik ini juga dilayani sebagai pelanggan juga?

"_Ya, ya, I know. I know. But, I'm still your friend, right? So talk to me like you talk to Demure, onegai_?" sahut Hyouma sedikit membumbuhi bahasa Jepang yang merupakan bahasa tanah kelahirannya di akhir kalimat. Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

"_Yes, you are, Hyouma-kun_," jawab Nile tak mau kalah berbahasa Jepang dari Hyouma. Begini-begini ia juga pernah membaca kamus bahasa Jepang.

* * *

><p>―.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.―<p>

Suasana hari mulai menginjak siang hari. Dan di siang ini mari kita intip ke kamar trio anak kecil yang entah kenapa sejak mereka menginjakan di pulai Hawaii ini menjadi sangat kompakan. Yaitu Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun. Ketiganya sedang berdiskusi serius di kamar tidur mereka. Bahkan pintu kamar pun juga dikunci untuk menjaga kerahasiaan. Raut wajah ketiganya pun tidak kalah serius.

"Teman-teman, rapat dibuka!" seru Yuu dengan wajah polosnya yang begitu imut itu. Sayangnya ia tampak sangat mengerihkan kalau sedang marah, terutama kalau kakak kesayangannya diapa-apakan.

Kenta dan Chin Yun mengangguk dengan wajah serius.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin membahas..." Yuu menjedah ucapannya sebentar sembari meletakan telunjuknya di dagu. "...mengenai _'Makanan Yang Menghanyutkan'_ dari komik misterius Masamune _niichan_!"

Oh ternyata bocah polos ini masih mengingat tentang 'Makanan Yang Menghanyutkan' yang dipelajarinya dari komik Masamune waktu itu. Kalian semua masih mengingatnya, 'kan? Sejujurnya dari kemarin ia terus berpikir makanan apa yang bisa menghanyutkan.

"Itu sangat mencurigakan! Semua _niichan_ kita tidak ada yang mau menceritakan lebih lanjut, buuh!" sahut Kenta menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Ya, tentu saja mana ada kakak yang tega menceritakan soal _'aham-ehem'_ itu kepada adiknya yang masih polos? Jadi mengikuti instruksi Masamune―si pemilik komik nista itu―lainnya pun bungkam soal itu. Termasuk Ryuga dkk.

"Iya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti. Sepertinya komik yang kau baca itu terlalu dewasa untuk kita," tambah Chin Yun sembari bertekuk lutut dan memeluk kakinya sendiri, memasang pose berpikir yang dalam.

"Ihh, kita 'kan sudah dewasa! Hanya saja tubuh kita yang belum dewasa!" sangkal Yuu tak terima kalau dia dikatai bocah atau anak kecil. Padahal pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu, kok. Kenta menggaruk-garuk kepala hijaunya mencoba untuk berpikir.

"Mungkin maksudnya makanan yang sangat besar, terus bisa menghanyutkan kita?" akhirnya Kenta menemukan gambaran dari pikirannya. Yuu dan Chin Yun saling bertukar pandang sebentar, lalu bersamaan memejamkan matanya.

"Memangnya makanan apa yang lebih besar dari kita? Atau makanannya bisa berjalan terus mendorong kita ke laut dan menghanyutkan kita?" tambah si rambut kepang sembari menunjukan jari telunjuk mungilnya di depan lainnya.

"Benar juga, Chin Yun! Kau memang jeniuus!" seru Kenta dan Yuu bersamaan bangga dengan temannya itu. Sedangkan si kepang hanya tersenyum kecil dan tersipu malu. Ternyata dia pintar juga, pikirnya.

"Tapi makanan apa itu, ya? Lobster?" tanya Yuu sembari melirik langit-langit kamar mereka. Lainnya kembali berpikir.

"Lobster apa yang lebih besar dari kita?" tanya Kenta balik. Seumur-umur, mereka memang pernah makan lobster yang katanya memiliki nominal harga kelas atas itu. Tapi kalau dilihat, lobster itu bahkan tidak lebih besar dari kaki mereka.

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau paus?" Chin Yun pun menambahkan. Mereka sama-sama berpikir sejenak.

"Paus? Memangnya paus bisa dimakan?"

"Tentu saja bisa," jawab Chin Yun dengan cepat. Yuu dan Kenta langsung membelalak matanya mendengar itu.

"Be-Benarkah?" tanya Kenta penuh harap. Chin Yun mengangguk kepalanya dengan mantap. Yuu dan Kenta sontak langsung ber_'wow'_ ria. Kalau paus, mereka memang tak pernah melihat langsung. Tapi mereka bisa membayangkan seberapa besar paus dari film-film yang mereka tonton atau buku pengetahuan yang pernah mereka baca.

"Tapi bagaimana cara kita mendapatkannya?" keluh si _oranye-hair_ kemudian. Iris _emerald_nya menggambarkan kerisauannya cara mendapat sebuah paus besar.

Kenta dan Chin Yun yang sekarang bertukar pandang. "Memangnya untuk apa paus besar itu, Yuu?"

"Tentu saja kumasak, lalu kuberikan pada banci kaleng itu agak aku bisa menghanyutkannya!"

* * *

><p>―.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.―<p>

Tsubasa berjalan ke kamarnya dengan pandangan cemas, berharap tidak ada Jack yang tiba-tiba menerjangnya tiba-tiba dan membuat Tsubasa jantungan. Ya, kalau banci itu muncul secara normal, Tsubasa masih bisa bertoleransi. Tapi ini―dia bisa muncul dimana saja seperti jelangkung yang datang tak diundang dan pulang tak diantar! Tsubasa bisa-bisa mengidap penyakit jantung karenanya!

Entah dia muncul dari dalam lemari―entah sejak kapan dia masuk kesana―, atau tiba-tiba memegang kaki Tsubasa dari bawah sofa saat pemuda itu duduk. Masih banyak lagi tempat-tempat lain yang memungkinkan Jack muncul tiba-tiba.

'_Semoga saja dia tidak muncul, semoga saja dia tidak muncul! Dia tidak muncul! Tuhan, kalau kau masih berkasihan padaku, kumohon buat dia tobat dan tidak terobsesi padaku lagi!'_ hati Tsubasa terus berteriak sembari berjalan pelan ke kamarnya. Memang, sih, kalau Jack menganggunya pun, adiknya pasti akan langsung datang dan mencincang Jack dengan lima jurus pamungkas(?)nya. Tapi yang Tsubasa permasalahkan adalah kemunculan Jack yang mendadak, itu sungguh mengerihkan kau tahu?

Sepertinya ketakutan Tsubasa pada si banci menyerupai ketakutan Madoka dan Mei Mei pada gurunya, Daidoji.

Suasana siang ini pun begitu tenang, mungkin pada sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Karena Tsubasa sudah memberitahukan berita gembira―mungkin―pada mereka kemarin-kemarin. Yaitu saat Tsubasa dalam perjalan pulang dari rumah sakit―saat Jack masih koma―, ia sempat mengikuti sebuah acara lotere di pinggir jalan dan memenangkan sesuatu yang hebat.

Tsubasa mendapatkan sepuluh tiket untuk bermain _Racing Car_ di tepi pantai yang bertanggal hari ini, di sore hari. Ginga, Masamune, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Yuu, Kenta, Da Shan, Mei Mei, Chao Xin, Chin Yun. Pas sekali! Tsubasa sudah berjanji akan mengajak mereka bermain sore ini. Jadi mungkin di siang-nya, mereka bermaksud untuk istirahat atau melakukan aktifitas lainnya.

'_Yak, sedikit lagi sampai di kamar!'_ seru batin Tsubasa senang. Sepertinya Jack tidak akan muncul dan mengagetkannya seperti badut ulang tahun nggak jelas. Kamar tempat dimana Tsubasa, Kyoya, dan Chao Xin tidur bertepatan sekali di samping sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan ke lantai atas villa itu.

_Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suasana masih aman.

_Tap... Tap... Tap... Tap..._

Suasana masih oke.

_Tap... tap... tap... tap..._

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"WAAA!" Tsubasa yang mendengar teriakan histeris menyerupai lele kawin pun refleks berteriak juga―bercampur syok juga.

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP**_

"MINGGIR!" teriak Madoka dan Mei Mei bersamaan begitu menuruni tangga dengan kecepatan dewa belut dan langsung mendorong Tsubasa yang berdiri tepat di depan kamarnya.

_Bruagh._

"AARGH!" teriak Tsubasa begitu didorong dengan tenaga kingkong melahirkan sampai berciuman mesra dengan tembok. Sayangnya si pelaku yang ternyata dua wanita tidak mempedulikannya. Mereka terus berlari jauh entah kemana. Tsubasa pun menjauh dari tembok yang tadi di tabraknya, yang bahkan berbekas postur tubuhnya disana. Si rambut perak _sweatdrop_ melihat jiplakannya yang terpampang indah di tembok itu. "Se-Sepertinya aku harus beli cat nanti―"

_**DRAP DRAP DRAP DRAP!**_

"AWAAAS! TERASI TERASI PANAS TERASI GILA TERASI BASI, MENYINGKIIIIR!" Belum Tsubasa bernafas lega, sekarang turun lagi sesosok pocong―Eh, bukan, maksudnya sesosok figur manusia yang memakai jubah kelam menawan dan kawat gigi elastis.

_Bruagh._

"AAAAARGHHH!"

Dan terjadilah mega sinetron _'Pangeran yang Ditabrak'_ diperankan oleh Ootori Tsubasa ini. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tercetak indah di tembok tempatnya tertabrak tadi karena dorongan keras dari orang yang turun tangga dengan kecepatan _Cheetah_, gurunya sendiri, Daidoji. Dan sekarang Daidoji mulai merubah gaya larinya menjadi joget-joget India seperti mengejar seseorang.

"MADOKA! MEI MEI! KEMBALI KALIAAN! AKU AKAN MEMBERI KALIAN KURSUS KHUSUS 'BAGAIMANA CARA MENJADI HANTU YANG CANTIK' SPECIAL EDITION! JADI KALIAN AKAN TAHU KENAPA AKU MIRIP SEKALI DENGAN POCONG YANG IMUT-IMUT ITUU! HEEEI!" teriak Daidoji dengan wajahnya yang sedikit menyeramkan, menyeringai lebar seperti serigala campuran pocong dan blasteran _dracula _asal India.

Oke, Tsubasa pikir dikejutkan oleh Jack masih lebih baik daripada seperti ini.

* * *

><p>―.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.―<p>

Di kamar Ginga, dimana anggota kamarnya yang lengkap di dalam kamar itu meliputi Ginga, Masamune, dan Da Shan justru sedang hening. Karena mereka memiliki kegiatan sendiri-sendiri berbeda dengan si trio anak kecil yang justru selalu melakukan hal apapun bersama-sama.

Da Shan sedang merakit _bey_-nya dan merawat beberapa bagian _bey_-nya yang sedikit berdebu. Tentu saja Da shan melakukannya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Masamune sedang terlena dalam dunia komik bawaannya. Seperti biasa, ia akan diam dan tidak berbicara sepatah katapun kalau sedang membaca buku komik, sekarang pun juga. Berbeda betul kalau sedang tidak membaca komik, ia lebih mirip kuda mengamuk karena gagal kawin.

Sedangkan Ginga sibuk mengerjakan pr-pr liburan dari sekolahnya. Walaupun ini liburan, Ginga tetap tidak lupa pada pr-nya. Bagaimana pun ia adalah murid yang teladan dan harus memberikan contoh yang terbaik.

"Hmm, soal ini susah sekali, sih..." gerutu Ginga sembari menunjuk-nunjuk soal ke-dua puluh yang sedang dikerjakannya. Ia mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pensil ke kepalanya, berusaha untuk berpikir. Diliriknya sekilas pada Masamune yang masih asyik membaca komik, persetan padanya yang terlihat santai tanpa beban sedikit pun.

Begini-begini Masamune dan Ginga sekelas. Otomatis pr yang mereka kerjalan adalah sama. Biasanya mereka akan mengerjakannya bersama-sama, tapi sekarang? "Oi, Masamune..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Si empunya masih melayang di dunia fantasi komik kesukaannya itu. Justru Da Shan yang melirik ke arah Ginga, bukan Masamune yang dipanggil.

"Masamunee!" seru Ginga, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras. Tapi ternyata oh ternyata, Masamune sepertinya mulai blasteran tuli sama seperti Ryuga tadi. Ginga mengerutu kesal. Memang seasyik apa, sih komik bawaannya sampai Masamune tak mengindahkan seruan Ginga padanya?

"MASAMUNEEEEEEE!"

"A―Apa!? Apa!? Celana dalam neptunus melayang di planet Mars, ada apa!?" teriak Masamune yang terkejut dan refleks melempar buku komiknya karena kaget. Dan ia langsung_ speechless_ melihat tatapan ngambek Ginga yang tertuju padanya.

"Apa?" tanya Masamune pada Ginga dengan tampang bodohnya yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Sedangkan komik Masamune yang tadi dilempar sukses ditangkap oleh Da Shan yang kebetulan berada di tempat dimana si jabrik hitam melempar komiknya tadi.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu seperti ibu yang memanggil anaknya untuk mati, dan kau masih saja melayang dalam _fantasy_ gila-mu itu!?" tanya Ginga dengan nada berat nan dingin. Masamune merinding mendengarnya. Betul apa dugaan si ketua Whang Hu Zhong, sepertinya seram kalau Ginga marah.

"H-Hei, tega sekali kau ingin aku mati. Maklumi saja, aku 'kan sedang membaca komik!" bela Masamune tak mau dituduh begitu saja. Keduanya saling melempar _glare_ handalan mereka seperti kuda lumping yang ingin adu silat cetar membahana.

"Ehem,"

Da Shan berdehem keras membuat Masamune dan Ginga melirik bersamaan. Jujur, Da Shan menyesali perbuatannya karena ia justru yang sekarang diserang oleh _double glare_ dari Ginga dan Masamune, membuatnya bertahan agar tidak katarak di tempat.

"...Masamune, ini 'kan komik dewasa..." ujar Da Shan kembali melirik ke arah komik itu dengan tatapan syok. Langsung saja satu ruangan hening.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah dewasa tahu! Dan pengetahuanku sudah cukup untuk itu!" Lagi-lagi Masamune membela diri, tidak terima kalau dituduh atau semacamnya. Tadinya Masamune dan Ginga kembali beradu _glare_ dengan sanggarnya, sayangnya _glare_ mereka menciut seketika begitu merasakan hawa aneh di kamar mereka.

"A-Ada apa ini? Kenapa suasanya mencekat?" ujar Ginga pelan sembari melirik kiri kanan dengan takut-takut. Masamune pun meneguk ludahnya sendiri susah payah begitu mendengar Ginga berbicara begitu. Pasalnya ia merasakan hawa yang sama. Mencekat. Seram. Seperti bayangan suster ngesot. Juga alunan lagu _Serriossa_ yang mendadak cetar membahana disana.

"Kau... aku tahu kalau kau temanku, tapi..."

Dan sekarang si duo kuda yakin kalau aura nggak jelas tadi berasal dari teman sekamarnya sendiri, Da Shan.

_Glek._

"AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU KALAU BERANI MEMBACA KOMIK EDAN INI DAN MERACUNI MASA DEPAN ANAK BANGSA! AKAN KUNASEHATI KAU TENTANG HUKUM ETIKA DAN KEPORNOGRAFIAN JUGA HUKUM-HUKUM JERAPAH SEKARANG JUGAA!" teriak Da Shan yang mendadak mengamuk lalu melempar komik tadi keluar balkon.

"Ko-Komikku!" teriak Masamune histeris begitu komik kesayangannya loncat keluar seperti kucing yang ingin mencari pasangan kawin. Tapi, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu―

"MASAMUNE AYO KITA KAWIN LARI―EH, SALAH MAKSUDNYA LARIII! DA SHAN SUDAH GILAA!"

"KESINI KALIAN BERDUA, DUO PORNOOO!"

Lalu akhirnya mereka bertiga kejar-kejaran di kamar itu seperti orang bodoh. Liburan aneh mereka masih panjang.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

―.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.―

.:: To Be Continued ::.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**A/N:** Halooo, minna-san! Gomen, gomen banget, ratusan gomeen kalau chapter ini garing sangat dan kagak lucuuuu! Gomeeen! Author lagi hilang feel humor-nya, ciyuuss(?), makanya jadi garing begini, hiks, gomenasai pembaca sekalian! Lain kali sebelum buat kelanjutannya kudu banyak nonton OVJ atau nggak baca fanfic humor lain supaya humor-nya ketular lagi ke saya, hahahahaha! XDDD

Ryuga: "makanya jadi author tuh yang becus dikit, dong! Udah ngupdate ngaret, garing pula! Kan aku jadi jarang muncul!"

Reiji: "Betul itu, khu khu khu, sepertinya kita harus melilit author dan mencincangnya seperti buaya duarat khu khu khu khu..." /tawaiblis/

Damian: "You two _bullshit_! Kalau tuh author mati juga siapa yang lanjutin fanfic ini!? Apa Setan hah!? Tunggu fanfic ini tamat baru kita gorok dia rame-rame, brengsek!"

Oke, abaikan dialog randomness diatas, yah, anggap saja itu salah satu curhatan(?) pembaca yang sudah mau setia mengikuti fanfic ini. Sekali lagi maaf karena kelamaan update, yah? Yah? Yah? XD /maksa. Chapter depan bakal penuh dengan adegan racing, siapa disini yang suka balapan mobil, angkat rambutnya! /geplaked/ XDD Yak, sekalian dulu. Dimohon repiu-nya~ kalau perlu ngancam di review supaya author jadi takut dan mau cepat" ngelanjutin, hahahahaha XDDD /jdor.

Nih balas review dari minna-minna~

From _**Ghisa-chan**_: Arigatou Ghisa-chan reviewnya! Iyo, ghisa-chan reviewers pertama di chapter sebelumnya, omedottou yaa! Rayain pakai nasi tumpeng yukk! *jdor* Pfft, yakin hanya Tsubasa yang normal? Kayaknya semuanya kagak normal tuh sama kayak pembuatnya (?). Duh yang cinta mati sama Hyouma jangan sedih yah, nih Hyouma-nya sudah dimunculin semoga sukaa! XDD /plak. Review again!

From _**Red BloodRiver**_: Arigatou Red-san Reviewnya! Iyoo, lama nggak ketemu /padahaldifbseringketemuanwoi /. Haha, tenang aja pantat Ryuga kagak hilang kok, dia panggil kawan" belutnya buat sembuhin pantatnya, sebagai gantinya nyolong makanannya Masamune deh /digigitkuda/. Gomene kalau chapter ini nggak segila chapter berikutnya, tapi author berani jamin kalau chapter depan bakal nistain karakternya habis"an /jahatlu. Review lagi yaa!

From _**MatrialArtMaster20**_: Arigatou review dan pujiannya, deshoo! X33

From _Tokusatsu_: Arigatou reviewnyaa! Huu, apanya yang bebas dari ujian, justru di semester dua author tambah digencet sama soal-soal dan materi ujian, hiks hiks /kokcurhat?/ Makasih banget ya pujian dan dukungannya, bikin aku semangat lanjutin fic inii! XDD Review again!

From _**Kazekoori Nagare**_: Arigatou review-nya Tsuki-saaan! Jiahahaha, Chao Xin dari sananya kan sudah eksis, jadi versi disini ditambahin alay(?) deh, jangan jantungan ya lihat kealayannya itu /plak. Ryuga jalan kayak Michael jackson itu keajaiban, tapi tsuki-san ngakak sampai mules aku nggak nanggung obat sakitnya lho /miskin. Tsubasa... Chapter kemarin sih bebas, disini dia 'apes' lagi /authorditerbanginelang/ Jaa, review agaaain!

From _Tomcat_: Makasih review dan pujiannya, Tomcat-chaan!

From _Okudoturo_: Makasih sudah mau review lagi yaah! Hehehe, chapter kemarin mengenaskan yak? Hehe, author gak nanggung jawab kalau kamu kenapa-kenapa sama chapter kemarin, titik! /dipukulramerame/ Makasih banyak dukungannya! :)

From _Ranga_: Makasih buanyak reviewnya! Hahaha, keren kan tanggal updet kemarin? Jadikan sejarah dan diabadikan, oke? /NO. Isinya bikin kiamat!? Nggaaaak, kalau gak author gak mungkin bisa bikin chapter 14 karena sudah mati duluan nantii!

From _Engie_: Ini chapter 14-nya dataaang! XDD

From _**yuuyuuyuu**_: Wuih, Gum-chan ganti nama dari Kenta ke Yuu, nih? XD Bah perutmu kiamat? Hahaha, jangan dong, nanti kamu gak punya perut lagi lhoo~! Ryuga disini memang sarap dan ooc beda sama aslinya, jadi maklumin yah, hahahaha XDD Review lagii yooo!

From _**Snowy Coyote**_: Makasih reviewnya, Mista-chaan! Senang deh chapter kemarin bisa ngehibur kamu, tapi gomen kalau chaoter ini nggak seberapa gila kayak chapter kemarinnya, ya. Ryuga-nya autis kan sekali" gapapa, biar keren, hohoho XDDD Review lagii!

From _**Laila Sakatori 24**_: Arigatou reviewnya, Laila-saan! Jiahahaha, jangan berduka cita dulu soalnya bokong Ryuga udah balik karena nutrisi yang dia ambil dari sarapannya Masamune, hohohoho. Yoo, hidup bangsa Chin Yun! Hidup kadal berotot! /geplak. Mau minta lagu Chin Yun? Yakin nih? CHIIIIN YUUUUUN~ ADA YANG MAU MINTA LAGU KAMU NIIH~ (Chin Yun: Gampang, caranya ketik REG Kadal ke 2345, sekali lagi caranya ketik RED Kadal ke 2345) /dihajar. Review lagiii yaa~ XDD

From _Zakuya Ritsunyan_: Makasih reviewnya, gapapa kalau review telat, asalkan jangan sampai kagak review oke? XD /maunya. Waduh singkatan fanfic ini masa jadi BaHo, jangaaaan! Jadi BakaH ajaaa! /nawar. Huuh, aku gak tanggung jawab kalau Zakuya remed mat, makanya belajar yang bener, jangan BaHo melulu(?) /emangnilaulujugabagus?/. Review lagi yah! XDD

From _DamianHart Fans_: Makasih banyak reviewnya, Dami-chan! XDD Iyaa, author usahain nggak setahun sekali updet-nya, habis author sendiri sibuk, jangan marah ya Dami-chan? XD /jdor. Makasih dukungannya! Semoga suka dengan chapter iniii! X333

From _Sayuki Momoko_: Wah, Sayuki-chan lama gak keliataan, kamu kemana sajaaa!? /HEH /sokkenal. Bagus deh kalau fanfic ini bisa ngehibur Sayuki yang baru selesai ujian, sukses ya! XDD ryuga hanya disini kok yang autis, kalau aslinya nggak tahu deh /Ryuga: apa lu bilang? *gigitauthor*/ Review lagi yaah!

From _**KikuraMintandSaintYuki**_: Arigatou reviewnya untuk kalian berdua, nee! Maaf kalau update-nya lama, habis update bergilir dengan fanfic-fanfic multichapter lainnya, hwhwhwhw, sekali lagi gomeeen /dipentungpanci/. Duh fans Damian satu ini kayaknya ngehalalin apa aja yang Damian lakukan yah? Masa dia nendang bokong temannya aja malah dipuji-puji, aduh bisa aja /dilempardamian/. Pukul aja Daidoji-kun pakai panci Nnae, huhuhuhu. Review lagi yaah!

From _**SilverLevKingHea**_: Arigatou reviewnya, Silver-san! King-san! Eh, ranking menurun? Keep spirit, ya! Senang deh chapter kemarin bisa menghibur kegalauan(?)mu, hohohoho. Semoga chapter ini juga (walau gak terlalu yakin segila chapter kemarin, hehehe). Eeh, adekmu masuk rumah sakit, saya cuman tanggung biaya obat aja yah, biaya inapnya kamu tanggung sendiri /miskinlu. Review lagi yaah!

From _**Bella Flandres Impact**_: Makasih reviewnya, Bella-san! Jangan syok ya gara-gara kemarin banyak cowok dodol, autis, sadis, dan raja pulsa serta lain-lainnya, hahaha XDD Semoga chapter ini juga bisa menghiburmu seperti chapter kemarin (walau gak yakin juga, hahaha). Review berikutnya ditunggu!

From _fitrianiyumiya_: Makasih atas review-reviewnya, ya, Fitriani-san! :D Duh, kata-kata Damian jangan dibawah ke mimpi, nggak baik untuk kesehatan, nanti bisa diabetes, lho /digigitdamian/. Tenang aja, Ryuga nggak kehilangan bokong-nya kok, cuman terluka dikiiiiit(?) saja /Ryuga: apanya yang dikit, dasar author bejat!/ BAH!? 50 chapter!? Author tamatinnya sampai berapa tahun tuh nak?! *syok* *kidding* Review lagi yah! XDD

From _**Laruku Tsuyumu**_: Makasih reviewnya Tsuyu-san. Hehehe, senang deh chapter kemarin segokil yang kau bilang, hohohoho. Iya, Belut Flame itu jurus pamungkas Ryuga, cuman dia gak pernah pakai di anime-nya /bohong!/. ini updetannya, semoga suka ya!

From _**Rezha056**_: Makasih reviewnya! XDD Bah, Ryuga OOC tingkat kabupaten? Bukannya tingkat dunia? XD /dipukulryuga/ Tuh karena udah ditolong makanya bokong Ryuga sudah sembuh, makasih lho Flower Power-nya! XD /kicked. Review again yah!

From _Kirichii_: Ini sudah updateee~ Semoga suka yaah~

From _**Miiyuko Yoshihiko Zaoldyeck**_: Makasih reviewnya, yah! :DD Wah, dibaca berkali-kali? Makasih banyaaak! Senang ada pembaca baru, salam kenal Miiyuko-chan! BAH!? 100 chapter!? JANGAN—Bisa-bisa tamat pas author udah kawin entar, terus pembacanya kebosanan gimana dong!? /jdor. Tsubasa masuk kelompok Ryuga? Hmm, kayaknya nggak mungkin, karena di kelompok Ryuga ada Jack dan Tsubasa alergi banget sama Jack-nya, hahaha. Tapi makasih lho sudah mau ngusul :DD Review lagi, yah!

From _Key_: Makasih reviewnya, Key-chan! Hahaha, iya Benkei-nya lebay, tapi cuman muncul sedikit kok, soalnya dia kan enggak ikut liburan XDD. Tenang, masih lanjut kok, kan tulisannya belum 'FIN' atau 'END', jadi tetap stay tune di fanfic ini, ya! XDD


	15. Pain?

_**THANKS A LOT**_,

Kazekoori Nagare, Kirichii, Engie, Yun Mei Ho, Alisa Uzumaki, Yuuyuuyuu, InazumaYuuki, DamianHart Fans, Tomcat, Snowy Coyote, Lubis Tadani, Rezha056, Kiriyuu Natsume, Fitrianiyumiya, KikuraMintandSaintYuki, Laruku Tsuyumu, Rucia, Mist Harmonics, Madoka Amano,

_And you too_! :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**BAKA HOLLIDAYS**

.

**C**hapter 15: Pain?

.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi

.

**D**isclaimer **Metal Fight Beyblade** belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**G**enre(s): Humor and Friendship (_plus parody_).

.

**WARNING**(!):  
>OOC BANGET BANGET DAN BANGET, Misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan ayam, isinya ancur abal dan gaje sekali, mutunya perlu dipertanyakan, karakter banyak ternistakan, kata-kata kasar yang nggak kesensor, ngebosenin, humor garing, DE EL EL.<p>

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
>We've warned You! <strong>

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Just go die! :p**

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>"HOREEE, AKHIRNYA KITA SAMPAIII!" seru Masamune girang begitu mendengar suara deru ombak pantai Hawaii yang semakin terdengar jelas. Ginga di belakangnya ikut mengangguk semangat.<p>

"Rasanya seperti sudah seminggu tidak keluar villa, angin pantai terasa asyik!" seru Chao Xin dengan senyum ambigunya, lalu kembali melirik ke arah wanita-wanita berpakaian seksi yang tanpa sengaja berpas-pasan dengannya.

Da Shan, ketua kelompok Whang Hu Zhong pun tersenyum senang, walau tak berkata apapun seperti belut kawin. Lalu, kedua gadis, Madoka dan Mei Mei asyik memandangi mentari Hawaii yang nampak kemerahan, tentu saja, ini sudah sore.

Dan seperti apa yang mereka semua rencanakan, sore ini mereka akan bermain _Racing Car_ di pinggir Pantai Hawaii, dengan tiket masuk gratis yang dimenangkan Tsubasa dalam acara lotere. Beruntung juga, pikir mereka. Daripada mereka sendiri kebingungan dengan apa yang akan mereka lakukan di pulau Tropis indah ini seperti keledai sarap.

"_Racing_! _Racing_! Aku suka _racing_! Balapan mobil itu memang permainan yang pantas untukku, karena main _game Eat Bulaga_ sudah nggak level denganku," seru Yuu memasang pose angkuh, membuat lainnya _sweatdrop_ mengingat kalau tadi mereka sempat memainkan permainan itu karena paksaan dari si pecinta kucing, siapa lagi kalau bukan Johannes.

"Betul, betul, aku sangat setuju dengan Yuu-_chan_!" seru Kenta yang berdiri tepat disamping kakaknya, Ginga. Sedangkan Yuu tentu saja berdiri di samping kakak tiri tercintanya, Tsubasa.

Mereka pandangi arena _racing_ dengan begitu bersemangat, seakan-akan lupa dengan tragedi peringatan kiamat 2012 yang tadi terjadi di villa.

* * *

><p><strong>.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.<strong>

_Flashback_

Jam dengan _setting_ waktu Hawaii menunjukan pukul satu siang. Sedangkan nantinya mereka akan pergi ke arena _racing_ yang bertepatan di pantai sore hari, sekitar jam setengah empat. Terlihat kalau seorang pemuda dengan rambut surai panjang berjalan linglung dari lorong tangga menuju dapur. Ia pegangi kepalanya dengan pelan seperti adegan kesurupan yang ada di sinetron-sinetron.

"Hufh, tabrakan Mei Mei, Madoka, dan Doji-_sensei _memang cetar membahana, kepalaku pusing sekali, sepertinya aku harus mencari obat," kata Tsubasa pelan, sosok yang tengah berjalan menghampiri kotak P3K yang berletak di dapur. Langkah kakinya tak beraturan seperti kucing yang sedang _dancing_ saking pusingnya.

Wajahnya yang berkulit sedikit kecoklatan menemukan pencerahan begitu kedua matanya melihat kotak P3K yang menempel indah di dinding dapur. Otomatis kedua kakinya kembali melangkah kesana. Tapi na'as, sial memang nggak kemana-mana, karena begitu ia membukakan kotak itu, munculah badut Afrika gadungan yang mendadak menampakan wajahnya.

"UUUWAAAAAAAAAA!" Tsubasa yang kaget refleks berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dengan campuran _Serriossa_, _Thunderstruck_, _Mellow_, Cetar Membahana, dan _Slow motion_. Pasalnya, kalau dilihat sedekat jarak Tsubasa, wajah yang mendadak keluar dari kotak P3K itu lebih mirip dengan boneka menyeramkan yang ada di film SAW, nah, lho.

BRUK.

"Tsubasa-_kun_ sayang, aku merindukanmu, Tsubasa-_kun_! Ternyata kamyu bisa tahu kalau aku bersembunyi disini, lalu kau rela mencariku, ya, 'kan, Tsubasa-_kun_!? Auch, kau memang romantiiis, kau memang tersayaaaang, kau memang cintakyuuuu! Aku tadi lihat, lho, kamu memegang kepalamu saking pusingnya mencarikyu, 'kan!? Iya, 'kan!? Ohh, betapa besarnya cintamu padakuu! Kau sampai rela berkorban untukku, hiks, kamyu memang ruomuantuiiiissss!" seru badut jelmaan SAW itu yang ternyata tak lain adalah Jack. Oh, manusia, toh, bukan badut, mungkin karena ia memakai dandanan yang terlalu menor sampai disamakan dengan badut.

Sedangkan Tsubasa sendiri?

Sudah jantungan karena Jack mendadak muncul, kepalanya yang kembali berbentur dengan lantai karena terjatuh―dan parahnya bukannya dibantu berdiri oleh Jack―, kepalanya kembali berkunang-kunang, dan ia tambah gondok begitu melihat banci satu itu menari Samba di depannya entah untuk apa.

"De... De... Demi Tu... haaan," setelah membaca mantra milik mantan muridnya Subur, lalu Tsubasa pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya―eh, maaf, tidak sedramatis itu, maksudnya Tsubasa pun tidak sadarkan diri. Jack yang baru menyadari itu pun membelalak matanya kaget, ia lirik Tsubasa pingsan dengan gaya binaragawan yang tengah memamerkan lengannya.

"T-TSUBASA-KYUUUN! KE-KENAPA DENGANMU, SAYANG!? JA-JANGAN MATIIIII! JA-JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU, SAYAAAANG! KITA 'KAN SUDAH BERJANJI DI KAPAL TITANIC UNTUK SELALU BERSAMAAAAAAA, KITA SUDAH MENGIKRARKAN HUBUNGAN KITA DI LAUT MERAAAAAH, TSUBASA-KYUUUUUN! HIKS, KE-KENAPA, KENAPAAAA!? A-AKU TAHU TARIAN SAMBAKU TERLALU EKSOTIS UNTUKMU, A-AKU TERLALU SEKSIII! TA-TAPI KUMOHON, BERTAHANLAH, TSUBAASAAAAAAAA-KYUUUUUUUUUUUUN! TSUUUUUBAAAASAAAAAA-KYUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN―"

BRUAAAAAAAKKK.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH!"

Dan sebelum Jack menyelesaikan teriakannya yang mirip dengan dukun membaca mantra, tiba-tiba saja sebuah kulkas melayang indah dan menghantam tubuhnya sampai mental ke wastafel dapur, parahnya lagi, pas sekali mulut Jack yang masih terbuka begitu terhantam malah tercekok indah di selang wastafel yang kebetulan sedang menganggur.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KAKAKKU, BENCONG TAMAN BUNGA!? BARU KUTINGGALKAN SEDIKIT SAJA, LIHAT APA YANG KAU PERBUAT! KAU BUAT KAKAKKU KANKER! KAU MEMANG BENCONG JAHANAM PEMBAWA SIAAAAL!" teriak si pelempar kulkas, yang tak lain adalah adik tiri Tsubasa yang _brother-complex_, Yuu. Sedangkan si bencong taman bunga―eh, maksudnya Jack yang baru melepas selang besi yang sudah gepeng dari mulutnya, menengok pelan ke arah Yuu.

"Tu-Tunggyu dulu, Yuu, i-ini semua bisa dijelaskan, a-aku bukan―"

"DIAAAM! TIDAK PERLU PAKAI ACARA TUNGGU TUNGGU LAGI, SIALAN! KALI INI AKU HARUS BENAR-BENAR MELENYAPKANMU, SUDAH DANDANAN MENOR SEPERTI BADUT INDIA, JELEK, HIDUP LAGI! RASAKAN INIIII!" lalu Yuu pun melemparkan sebuah daging yang baru saja dimasak ke arah Jack. Daging itu berukuran sangat besar, malah hampir sebesar tubuh Yuu sendiri―entah daging apa itu―.

BRUKK.

Daging itu sukses melayang di punggung Jack―sementara pemiliknya masih menyangkut di wastafel dapur―. Tadinya banci itu merasa heran, kenapa serangannya tidak sakit? Biasanya ia akan dilempar dengan alat-alat keras oleh anak psikopat itu macam kipas angin, baling-baling, besi, batu bata, obeng, motor bebek, helikopter―oke, cukup.

Tapi sesaat kemudian, Jack merasakan panas yang sangat luar biasa di punggungnya. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHH! DEMI BAKMI DENGAN SAMBAL TERASI, PAAAAAAAA. NAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!" teriak Jack sekencang-kencangnya. Sampai-sampai satu villa pun kedengaran sepertinya.

Yuu memasang senyum sadistik. "Hahahahahaha, rasakan itu, Bencong Taman Bunga! Rasakan! Bagaimana rasanya dilempar dengan daging paus bakar secara _live_ olehku, Hah!?" katanya sombong, membuat Jack yang tadi berguling-guling di lantai saking kepanasan seperti ayam kecekek pun langsung memucat.

"Da-Daging Paus!? _What the heck of fish_, kau benar-benar saraaaap dan tidak berperasaaan! I-Ini panaaaas, huwaaaaa, Tsubasa-kyuuuuun!" teriak Jack sambil menangis lebay dramatis. Dan sekarang dengan gaya _slow motion_, Jack pun berlari menghampiri Tsubasa yang masih pingsan dengan pose binaragawan yang tengah memamerkan lengannya.

"BANCI KALENG, SUDAH DIBERI PELAJARAN MASIH BELUM KAPOK JUGA!? DAN SEKARANG KAU INGIN MEMBUAT KANKER KAKAKKU TAMBAH PARAH!? TAK AKAN AKU BIARKAAAAAN! RAAASAAAAKAAAAAN INIIIIIIIIIIIII!" teriak Yuu dengan efek kobaran api di belakangnya, bertekat kuat untuk melindungi kakak tirinya walau sangat berlebihan seperti ini. Dan ternyata, Yuu sudah mempersiapkan serangan berikutnya, anak setinggi 130 cm itu kembali melemparkan sebuah daging yang mungkin seukuran sama dengan daging sebelumnya ke arah Jack.

Bodohnya, banci itu terlambat merespon karena masih dalam efek _slow motion_nya. Jadi daging paus itu sukses menghantam wajahnya sebelum Jack memasang wajah seperti lele kesetrum karena syok dengan serangan berikutnya.

PLAAAAAKK.

"GYAAAAAAA! PANAAAAASS! PAANAAAAASSS! DEMI APAPUN DENGAN SAMBAAAAL, INI SANGAAAT PANAAASSS! GYAAAAA!" Jack pun kembali meraung-raung begitu daging itu malah menempel di wajahnya. Ia berlari-lari nggak karuan tanpa arah keluar dapur, menyisahkan Yuu―juga Tsubasa yang masih pingsan―di tempat.

BRAK.

Kemudian anak berambut jingga itu mendengar suara pintu yang didobrak. Pasti itu ulah Jack, pikirnya. Anak itu pun memasang wajah serius yang sangat imut, berbeda jauh dengan kelakuannya. Ia mengintip dari jendela dapur yang bisa melihat keluar dengan arah yang sama dengan pintu masuk villa mereka.

_Bingo_!

Dugaannya tepat, Jack keluar dari villa. Yuu bisa melihat jelas banci satu itu masih menari-nari India berharap dengan itu daging paus yang menempel di wajahnya bisa lepas. Dan kemudian, Jack berlari-lari seperti kuda sarap ke arah pantai. Yuu membelalak mata _emerald_-nya terkejut.

"A-Astaga, ter-ternyata apa yang diajarkan komik Masamune _niichan_ ada benarnya! Makanan yang menghanyutkan! Dan paus bakar buatan Hyouma _niichan_ sukses membuat banci itu berlari ke pantai lalu tenggelam! _Yes_, akhirnya usaha gerakan paus untuk membunuh banci satu itu berhasil! Asyik! Dengan ini, tidak ada lagi yang akan menganggu _Niichan_-ku!" seru Yuu lalu meloncat-loncat senang. Senyum kemenangan terlukis di wajahnya yang berkulit kontras dengan kakak tirinya. Tapi tak lama kemudian, Yuu bisa merasakan adanya aura mencekam di sekitarnya.

"Glek, a-aura apa ini...? Kenapa menyeramkan sekali?" bisik Yuu dengan sangat pelan, posisinya yang masih mengintip jendela pun melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan perlahan. Dan dugaannya benar, di sisi kiri dan kanannya terdapat aura berwajah tengkorak dengan senyum yang mengerikan, membuat Yuu merinding di tempat. Rasanya ia cukup familiar dengan aura ini, tapi apa, ya?

"Duh, kenapa aura ini mirip sekali dengan badut kecemplung sungai, ya? Benar-benar misterius dan sangat mistis," kata Yuu lagi, masih tidak memberanikan diri untuk menengok ke belakang.

"Ceh, misterius dan mistis katamu? Benar-benar kreatif, Anak Rambut Jeruk Meledak Sialan. Jadi dari tadi kau, ya, pusat dari semua masalah yang menimpaku?" Dan, oh, akhirnya ada suara yang menyahut. Namun bukannya lega, wajah Yuu justru memucat mendengar suara itu. Ia mengenalnya, sangat kenal. Sosok yang membuatnya kagum, tapi disisi lain ia juga takut padanya.

"E... Er..." Akhirnya Yuu pun memberanikan diri untuk menengok, dengan mode _slow motion_ dan sangat perlahan, juga dengan efek _backsound_ mencekam yang entah darimana munculnya. Nah, dugaannya tepat, begitu menengok iris kehijauannya bertubrukan dengan iris _aquamarine_ yang memicing tajam ke arahnya.

Yuu tertawa hambar. "D-D... Damian-_nii_..." katanya pelan, memanggil nama orang yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Jadi sedari tadi aura-aura mencekam yang menurut Yuu misterius dan sangat mistis berasal darinya? "S-S-Sudah mandi?" tanya Yuu, walau terdengar seperti pertanyaan bodoh.

Damian tersenyum sadistik, membuat anak di depannya itu langsung merinding ketakutan. "Hah, mandi? Mandi katamu, Anak Rambut Jeruk Meledak Sialan? Oh, ya, pertanyaan bagus. Tadi aku sudah masuk ke kamar mandi dengan membawa sikat gigi dan handuk, tapi tiba-tiba ada yang berteriak dengan suara menyerupai elang kecekek, dan tiba-tiba saja Johannes mendahuluiku masuk kamar mandi, katanya teriakan tadi adalah _alarm_ untuk masuk kamar mandi, jadi waktuku sudah habis katanya, _what the fuck_? Aku menunggu sampai ia keluar dan ternyata dia hanya belajar mengeong disana. Dan akhirnya aku dapat kesempatan mandi, lalu kau tahu apa? Ada suara lagi yang memiliki frekuensi lebih parah seperti belut dipanggang, dan suara itu sukses membuatku kaget sehingga melempar sikat gigiku yang kebetulan sedang kupegang masuk ke dalam kloset, lalu aku terpeleset sehingga kepalaku sukses membentur wastafel. Belum berakhir disitu, setelah terbentur wastafel, lalu aku terjatuh tepat ke arah tirai kamar mandi, dan entah dengan jurus apa, tirai itu malah melilitku sampai aku terjatuh dengan kondisi siap dimasukan ke liang kubur. _See, Bastard_? Apa menurutmu aku sudah mandi?"

'_What the heck!? Salahkan bencong yang berteriak itu, dong!'_ jerit Yuu dalam hatinya. Ia sebetulnya ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mendengar cerita tragis Damian, apalagi bagian yang ia terjatuh dengan kondisi seperti mayat yang dililit kain kafan. Namun, mengingat siapa korbannya, rasanya bibirnya keluh hanya untuk tertawa kecil saja.

"Dan, oh, ternyata, yang menyebabkan banci keparat satu itu berteriak seperti Betty La'vea dihantam Bajaj itu gara-gara kau, ya? Benar-benar sangat berprestasi, Anak Rambut Jeruk Meledak Sialan. Dan sepertinya sebagai kakak yang baik, aku harus memberi hadiah kepada adiknya yang berprestasi ini," kata Damian lagi membuat Yuu langsung membatu di tempat. Ya, memang, sih, dia yang membuat Jack berteriak-teriak seperti singa banci.

Kretek. Kretek.

Suara bunyi tulang tangan pemuda berambut _aqua-marine_ itu membuat anak di hadapannya semakin berkeringat dingin. _'Ga-Gawat, aku harus segera kabur dari sini, ka-kalau tidak, tidak akan ada hari esok untukku!' _seru Yuu dalam hatinya sembari memikirkan cara kabur, sementara Damian yang tadi berdiri sekitar dua meter darinya kini mulai mendekat.

"KAU AKAN KUCEMPLUNGKAN DI PANTAI HAWAII MENYUSUL BANCI BRENGSEK ITU, ANAK RAMBUT JERUK MELEDAK SIALAN! LIHAT SAJAAA!" teriak Damian yang ternyata sudah sangat emosian dengan sederetan kesialan yang menimpanya hanya karena teriakan. Oke, munculah mega sinetron terbaru berjudul 'Teriakan Pembawa Sial' yang dibintangi langsung oleh Damian Hart.

Yuu langsung memasang wajah yang mirip dengan kucing kegiling tangga. "TEEEDAAAKSS! TSUBASA NIICHAN, HEEEEEE-LEEEEEEP MEEEEEEEEE! AKUUU TIDAAAK MAUU DIHANYUUUUTKAAAAN BERSAMAAA BANCIIII!" teriak Yuu sekencang-kencangnya lalu lari-larian seperti kucing dan anjing dengan Damian.

"PERCUMA KAU MINTA TOLONG, ANAK RAMBUT JERUK MELEDAK KURANG AJAR! KAKAKMU ITU SEDANG BERMIMPI MENJADI BINARAGAWAN DI SURGA DAN TIDAK AKAN MENOLONGMU! HAH, TERIMALAH KENYATAAN INI! BALASAN KARENA KAU TELAH MEMBUATKU MENJADI MIRIP DENGAN SENSEI MANIAK POCONG ITUUU!" seru si _aqua-marine_ dengan senyum sadistiknya, tidak peduli kalau anak di depannya itu harus gepeng karena pukulan darinya. Ia yang sudah terlanjur kalap akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk melenyapkan Yuu.

"A, Apa ada yang memanggilku?"

Panjang umur. Baru saja Damian menyebut nama itu dalam sumpa serapahnya, sosok tertua dalam villa yang mengenakan jubah hitam kelam mendadak saja muncul di tengah-tengah villa, dimana ia bisa melihat jelas aksi pembantaian yang tengah Damian lakukan pada anak kecil.

"HUWAAAAA, TOLOONG!"

"JANGAN KABUR, ANAK RAMBUT JERUK MELEDAK SIALAN! KESINI KAUU!"

"MANA ADA ORANG YANG TIDAK KABUR KALAU DIKEJAR ANJING PENJAGA NERAKA YANG MENYERAMKAAAN, HUWAAAA!"

"_WHAT THE FUCK_!? BERANINYA KAU MENGHINAKU ANJING PENJAGA NERAKA, HAH!?"

"TA-TAPI MEMANG KENYATAANNNYA BEGITUUU!"

"AWAS KAU!"

Sosok berjubah hitam tadi, atau sebut saja Dai Doji, satu-satunya guru yang menginap bersama murid-muridnya di villa. Posisi berdirinya yang tepat di tengah villa membuatnya mudah untuk melihat Damian dan Yuu yang sedari kejar-kejaran di sekitar dapur, ruang tengah, ruang makan, dan balkon.

Doji pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung seperti monyet gagal kawin. Tadi ia datang karena merasa terpanggil―saking kege-erannya―. Dikiranya kedua gadis yang begitu trauma dengannya itu yang memanggil, eh, ternyata dugaannya salah. Namun sekarang ia datang untuk apa? Yang Doji lihat hanya Damian dan Yuu yang sedang ngibrit-mengibrit seperti pe-_kung fu_.

"Hei, kalian berdua, jangan menginjak meja makan, jangan menjungkir-balikan sofa juga," tegur Doji merasa kalau ia pantas melakukannya selaku guru. Tapi keduanya sama sekali tak mengindahkan nasehatnya yang tak lebih mirip dengan suara pocong numpang lewat.

"BERISIK, PAK TUA!" teriak Damian begitu tanpa sengaja berlari tepat melewati _sensei_-nya. Dan hal itu langsung membuat Doji syok di tempat. Lancang sekali muridnya ini.

"P-Pak tua!? Damian, jaga bicaramu, hei!" seru Doji yang lagi-lagi tidak di dengarkan, karena kedua insan yang masih kejar-kejaran seperti kucing kawin itu sudah menaiki lantai dua.

Doji menghela nafas. Damian memang memiliki catatan buruk dalam sekolah. Tapi bagaimana pun dia tetap _soulmate_-nya Ryuga, dan Doji merasa kalau apapun yang berhubungan dengan Ryuga harus dipandang baik olehnya. "Hah, menjadi guru itu memang berat..." keluhnya entah kepada siapa.

Lalu Doji berjalan ke arah dapur bermaksud untuk membuat kopi atau sejenisnya, untuk menghilangkan kegalauannya sejenak. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia begitu melihat binaragawan jadi-jadian yang sedang pingsan disana. "Astaga, demi brokoli, ada apa dengan muridku satu ini!?" serunya lalu menghampiri Tsubasa yang sedari tadi terabaikan.

BRUAAAK.

DHUAAAR.

DRAP. DRAP. DRAP. DRAP.

"AMPUN, DA SHAN! AMPUUUN! AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMBAWA KOMIK ITU LAGI, TIDAK AKAN, JADI KUMOHON AMPUNI AKUUU!"

"TIDAK BISA, KAU HARUS MENDENGAR HUKUM-HUKUM JERAPAH DAN TATA CARA MENJADI ANAK YANG SOPAN SANTUN DAN LEMAH GEMULAI DULU DARI CINA SECARA LANGSUNG!"

Dan sekarang dari lantai atas, turun tiga insan yang sepertinya juga kejar-kejaran sama seperti Damian dan Yuu tadi.

"Masamune, ini gara-gara kamu membawa komik porno, kita semua akan hancur oleh Da Shan!" teriak Ginga depresi sembari menengok pelan ke arah belakang, dimana Da Shan masih membayang-bayanginya secepat pembalap motor. Ginga yang takut melihat itu semakin mempercepat larinya, begitu juga Masamune yang berlari di sampingnya.

"E-Enak saja kau menyalahkan aku, Kuda! Aku laki-laki dan komik porno itu sesuai untukku, itu lebih baik daripada aku membawa komik _gay_, bukan!? Salahkan Da Shan yang terlalu anti dengan kepornografian!" balas Masamune tetap tidak terima dituding sebagai pelaku atas tragedi 'Pembantaian Para Pecinta Porno' ini. Kini dari lorong tangga, mereka berbelok ke arah kanan. Dan na'as, itu adalah ruang tengah, jalan buntu lebih tepatnya.

Ginga dan Masamune menengok ke belakang dalam mode _slow-motion_, dimana disana sudah berdiri Da Shan yang berapi-api dan berwajah mirip jerapah sarap.

"Ow, santai dulu, Kawan! Ja-Jangan berapi-api begitu," ujar Masamune seraya menengada kedua tangannya seperti pelaku yang baru ditodong pistol oleh polisi. Sedangkan Ginga, yang berdiri di samping Masamune tidak bisa berujar apapun. Ia terlalu merinding melihat aura jerapah yang sedang _dancing_ di belakang Da Shan.

"KA. LI. AN. TI. DAK. AKAN. BI. SA. KA. BUR. KA. LI. INI,"

"AAAAARRRRGHHHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em>Flashback End<em>

**.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.**

Ya, kejadian na'as yang terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu terasa bagaikan angin cukup melihat matahari sore di pinggir pantai Hawaii. Angin semilir pun tak kalah sejuk dan menerpa tiap inci kulit mereka. Sungguh suasana yang menenangkan hati. Tapi sekarang, pandangan mereka tertuju pada _arena racing yang _cukup luas di pinggir pantai.

"Wah, asyik! Asyik! Sudah lama aku tidak bermain _racing car_, apalagi dengan pasir sebagai arena-nya, ini pasti seru!" jerit Ginga senang begitu Tsubasa yang berjalan memimpin mereka mulai menghampiri tenda dimana mereka bisa menukarkan tiket gratis itu. Masamune yang kebetulan berjalan di samping kiri Ginga pun ikut menimpali.

"Serunya tak kalah dari bermain _beyblade_, hehehe. Nanti kita balapan, yuk, siapa yang nomor satu, bagaimana? Selama ini 'kan kau selalu ngotot merebut gelar nomor satu dariku," kata Masamune seraya memainkan poni merahnya yang unik. Sedangkan Kyoya dan Tsubasa yang tahu persis apa maksud mereka pun mulai mengheningkan cipta.

"Mereka mulai lagi memperdebatkan hal bodoh," komentar Kyoya dingin. Yang walau sebetulnya juga gengsi ingin menjadi yang nomor satu―paling hebat lebih tepatnya. Tapi setidaknya ia tidak akan senorak Ginga dan Masamune, yang sampai datang ke kelas pun diperlombakan.

Tsubasa juga menghela nafas. "Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka juga sudah di-_cap _sebagai duo kuda yang senang berdebat, 'kan?" tanyanya. Dan Madoka yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa hambar.

"Duo kuda!? Ke-Kenapa julukannya terdengar tidak menyenangkan? Setidaknya duo _horse_ masih lebih baik," sahut Chao Xin memasang wajah bodohnya, yang langsung diketok dengan sendal kayu oleh Chin Yun.

PLAK.

"Itu sama saja, Bodoh! Dasar sarap, tidak bisa membedakan! Mempermalukan kelompok Whang Hu Zhong saja!" omel Chin Yun dengan wajah imut. Kenta dan Yuu yang merasa seperti satu _gang _dengan Chin Yun pun manggut-manggut membela anak berkepang satu itu.

"Sudahlah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai sekarang saja!? Aku sudah tidak sabar membuktikan siapa yang nomor satu!" seru Ginga bersemangat, membuat lainnya jadi teringat apa tujuan utama mereka kemari. Kemudian Tsubasa mulai mendatangi petugas disana dan menyodorkan tiket gratis yang ia dapatkan.

* * *

><p><strong>.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.<strong>

Sedangkan dari kejauhan, tepatnya di salah satu _cafe_ terbuka di pinggir pantai, tampak Ryuga sedang mengesap jus Alpukat dan menatap tajam ke arah Ginga. Tadinya anak berambut perak indah ini sempat kebingungan karena villa yang dibajaknya―ditinggal paksa―tampak sepi. Dan ternyata, sosok yang merupakan objek utamanya datang kemari sedang bersenang-senang di arena _racing car_.

"Dari tadi melihat ke arah Ginga terus?" komentar Doji yang ternyata menemani Ryuga disana. Ya, guru itu memang sekongkolan dengan muridnya untuk menghancurkan liburan rival Ryuga. Mungkin dia guru kurang kerjaan, tapi harta kekayaannya cukup bisa Ryuga manfaatkan.

"Ya, kalau dia ada disana, aku tidak akan bisa menganggunya, menyebalkan," komentar Ryuga sinis lalu meletakan gelas minumnya yang sudah kosong. Doji membetulkan letak kacamata _high-class_ miliknya sebentar.

"Mudah saja, aku bisa membayarmu masuk kesana, lalu kau tinggal menganggunya, 'kan? Apa susahnya?" usul Doji tertawa kecil. Sebetulnya ia juga ingin menganggu dua gadis yang begitu anti dengan kepocongan(?) dirinya. Tapi berhubung aneh kalau ia tiba-tiba datang kesana sendiri, jadi Doji memutuskan untuk menemani murid kesayangannya itu dulu.

Ryuga memutas bola matanya jengah. "Menganggunya bagaimana? Menabraknya saat balapan, begitu? Atau menghantamnya dengan mobil _racing_? Ceh, aku masih punya kewarasan untuk tidak dituduh sebagai tersangka kejahatan," kata Ryuga menolak. Doji manggut-manggut mengerti, ternyata muridnya satu ini punya kewarasan, pikirnya demikian.

Ryuga melirik ke sekitarnya. Lho, kemana lainnya? Rasanya tadi ia datang tidak hanya berdua dengan gurunya kemari.

"_Sensei_, kemana Johannes dan Reiji?" tanya Ryuga―yang tumben-tumbenan―sedikit mengkhawatirkan teman satu kubuhnya. Siapa tahu mereka diculik, atau dicopet? Dan bisa saja mereka dikira ikan lalu ditangkap para nelayan dan turis disana.

Doji menggaruk-garuk ujung keningnya sebentar. "Kalau tidak salah, Reiji ingin memperingati peristiwa pernikahan ularnya dengan ikan cupang di pingir pantai,"

Ryuga langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya. Temannya yang sarap itu ternyata masih mengingat ularnya. Padahal kalau Ryuga menjadi Reiji, ia akan membiarkan ular peliharaannya itu pergi lalu menyanyi lagu galau. Tapi berbeda dengan pemuda bersurai merah kelam itu, sepertinya Reiji punya kelainan.

"Dan kalau Johannes, ia sedang mengajak kucing peliharaannya untuk _pedicure_ dan _menicure_ di salon," tambah Doji membuat Ryuga langsung _jawdrop_ di tempat dengan tidak elitnya. Ku-Kucing bisa _pedicure menicure_? Bagaimana caranya? Sedikitnya Ryuga harus mengakui prestasi yang dimiliki Johannes.

Ryuga menepuk jidatnya, baru sadar kalau teman satu kubuhnya tidak normal semua. Tapi kemudian kedua matanya membulat. "Tunggu, bagaimana dengan Damian dan Jack?" katanya, baru ingat kalau punya dua teman lagi. Otaknya sedikit pelupa karena kemarin ia membuang banyak tenaga untuk ritual _Belut Flame_(?)-nya.

"Kalau Jack, aku tidak tahu. Dia menghilang sejak tadi siang, mungkin ia memutuskan untuk berenang demi menambah kecantikannya," kata si guru dengan cuek. Ryuga pun tampak tak peduli dengan banci jadi-jadian satu itu.

"Lalu Damian? Bukannya tadi dia juga bersama kita disini?"

Doji menunjuk ke arah antrian panjang yang terpusat pada sebuah bar terbuka. "Dia sedang mengantri disana," jawabnya. Ryuga langsung terbelalak kaget mendengar itu. Matanya memicing tajam ke arah antrian yang panjangnya bisa lebih dari sepuluh meter itu.

"Gila! Itu 'kan bar legenda yang katanya memiliki antrian terpanjang dalam sejarah!? _Fuck_, aku tidak yakin anak satu itu bisa bersabar mengantri sepanjang itu!" komentar Ryuga berharap-harap kalau bar itu tidak akan hancur dipukul Damian nantinya. Ya, sebenarnya bukan bar-nya yang melegenda, tapi bartender-nya yang melegenda.

* * *

><p><strong>.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.<strong>

SYUUUNG.

"Yahoooo!"

"HAHAHA, AKU MENDAHULUIMU, MASAMUNE!"

"AAARGH, AKAN KUSUSUL KAU, KUDA!"

Dan sekarang suasana tempat _racing car_ pun menjadi ricuh karena Ginga dkk mulai meramaikan arena. Hanya Madoka yang tidak ikut, berhubung ia tidak berpengalaman dalam memegang stir mobil sama sekali. Jadi ia hanya duduk di bawah tenda dan memandangi teman-temannya sedang berbalap disana.

BRAAK.

"Ck, jangan menabrakku, Kuda Tengik!"

"Hei, yang kuda itu Ginga, bukan aku, Kyoya!"

"Kalian sama-sama kuda, cepat menyingkir!"

Madoka tertawa pelan melihat kekesalan Kyoya saat tak sengaja mobil yang dibawanya ditabrak Masamune. Ternyata pengelola pantai Hawaii kreatif dan bermodal juga. Menyediakan puluhan mobil kecil yang memang diciptakan untuk melaju di arena berpasir. Tadinya Madoka pikir ingin menumpang di mobil milik Mei Mei saja, tapi ia terlalu takut untuk ikut. Bagaimana kalau nanti ia jatuh terguling-guling begitu Mei Mei menabrak?

Karena tadi mereka setuju untuk balapan, jadi Madoka yang tidak ada kerjaan pun malah menghitung laju balap mereka. Ginga memimpin di depan, bersaingan dengan Masamune dan Kyoya yang membayang-bayang di belakangnya. Lalu dibelakang mereka bertiga menyusul Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun. Terakhir Tsubasa, Chao Xin, Mei Mei, dan Da Shan yang sebetulnya tidak peduli kalah atau menang dalam balapan ini.

BRRUUUMM.

Ginga membelok dengan lihai begitu terdapat belokan tajam, sepertinya ia sangat menguasahi stir mobil berhubung sang ayah sering-sering mengajarinya di Jepang belakangan ini. "Hahahahaha, kalian tak akan bisa mengalahkan aku!" serunya lantang supaya terdengar pengemudi di belakangnya.

Kyoya mendecih pelan. "Tak akan kubiarkan itu terjadi," katanya lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya berupaya menyusul Ginga. Masamune membelalak matanya kaget begitu kini posisinya menjadi 3rd karena Kyoya sudah maju di depannya.

"Heeeei, justru aku yang berkata seperti ituuu!" seru Masamune tak terima lalu juga ikut menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Sementara mereka sedang asyik-asyiknya balapan, mereka tidak menyadari adanya insan yang mendekati arena balap dengan tatapan galau. Reiji berjalan dengan efek angin dan _slow motion_, juga wajahnya yang menyerupai monyet gagal makan pisang. Kedua matanya tertutupi helaian poninya yang terbilang cukup panjang.

Reiji mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. "Selamat tinggal, ularku tercinta. Aku tak akan pernah melihat sisik indahmu lagi, aku tak akan pernah merasa tercekik tubuhmu yang mulus itu lagi, a-aku... aku..." Ia terus berjalan tanpa memandang ke depan. Pikirannya terlalu galau, depresi, frustasi, stress, gila, sarap, hidup pula. Ia menengada kepalanya, menatap langit yang menurutnya tak adil dan berlaku kejam baginya.

"Ke-Kenapa, kenapa ularku harus berselingkuh!? Pa-Padahal dia sudah bilang akan setia padaku, hiks. Aku benar-benar dilemah..." ujarnya lagi semakin mendramatis. Tidak tahu kalau langkah kakinya sudah melewati perbatasan arena balap. Kemudian Reiji menunduk, menatap tanah berpasir tempatnya berjalan.

"W-Wah! Penampakaaan!" teriak Ginga syok begitu berbelok tahu-tahu ada siluet seseorang ditengah jalan balap. Tapi begitu mobilnya semakin mendekat, ternyata itu bukan pocong seperti apa yang ia kira, melainkan―

"Re-Reiji!? Awaaaas!" seru Ginga memperingatkan. Lagipula ia tidak sempat berpikir kalau ada rintangan manusia ditengah arena balap, atau betulan ada? Reiji yang merasa ada memanggilnya pun menengok dengan tatapan lemah.

"Ng... apa?" tanyanya bodoh, tidak tahu kalau beberapa meter lagi ia akan sukses memerani mega sinetron 'Diselingkuh dan Ditabrak'. Tapi begitu kepintarannya kembali menghampiri otaknya, Reji langsung membelalak matanya cengo. "WAAAAAA, JANGAN TABRAK AKUUU!" teriaknya histeris.

Ginga sendiri kebingungan, mau berhenti atau menabraknya―eh, salah. Maksudnya mau berhenti atau nekat melewatinya bagaikan rintangan. Kalau ia berhenti, Ginga takut kalau pemain di belakang segera menyusul dan merebut posisi nomor satunya, Masamune dan Kyoya tak bisa dianggap remeh. Tapi kalau ia tidak berhenti, bagaimana dengan nyawa Reiji?

"Ginga, anggap saja dia tidak ada! Karena aku akan merebut posisi nomor satumu dengan murni!" seru Kyoya begitu berbelok dan tahu kalau di depan sana sudah ada Reiji dengan posisi ayam bertelor. Gila, singa satu ini. Ia memang salah satu orang yang suka menantang jiwa adrenarin.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Betul apa kata Si Singa Hijau ini! Dia sudah menghancurkan liburan kita dengan_ Gang_ Belut-nya! Dan sekarang ia ingin menganggu balapan kita, jangan anggap dia!" tambah Masamune memanas-manasi. Ginga membulatkan matanya, betul juga apa kata mereka.

'_Pasti dia sengaja berdiri ditengah arena untuk membuatku berhenti, lalu menghancurkan suasana balap yang sudah asyik dari tadi! Benar-benar tidak bisa diampuni! Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti!'_ seru si jabrik merah dalam hatinya. Dengan tekat bulat, Ginga pun semakin menancapkan gas mobilnya tak peduli pada Reiji yang sudah menari _stripping_ di depan saking takutnya.

"GINGA, STOOPPP! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU, HAH!? KUBILANG STOOOOOPPPP! AAAAAARGHHHH!"

* * *

><p><strong>.:. BAKA HOLLIDAYS .:.<strong>

"_What the fuck_, akhirnya aku berhasil sampai di depan setelah mengantri selama satu jam? _Bitch_!" maki Damian kesal sembari menyekah keringat di dahinya. Yang benar saja, sedari tadi Damian mengantri, akhirnya ia baru mendapat gilirannya setelah kakinya mengeluh mau patah saking lelahnya. Sepertinya lain kali, Damian lebih memilih anak buah Doji mengantrikan untuknya.

Kini kedua iris _aquamarine_-nya yang indah menatap malas ke arah bartender yang sepertinya menatap gugup ke arah Damian.

"E-Ehm, eeh... G-G-Go-_Good_ E-_Evening_, S-S-_Sir_..." sapanya dengan senyum ramah, membuat Damian ingin muntah. Ayolah, anak satu ini benci basa basi, ia sudah mengantri sampai kedua kakinya serasa mau patah hanya demi segelas minuman kesukaannya. Jadi, intinya ia cukup memesan, bayar, lalu pergi.

"_Evening, Bitch_..." sahut Damian dengan tatapan sinis. Membuat bartender berkulit hitam itu langsung memasang wajah ketakutan. Si _aquamarine_ memutar bola matanya malas lalu meletakan siku tangan kirinya di meja perbatasan antara dirinya dengan si _bartender._

"_Give me the menu_," katanya, terlihat memerintah pada si bartender. Nah, lho, dimana-mana bartender yang langsung menanyakan pesanan. Ini pembeli yang menagih menu pesanan. Sungguh bar melegenda, seperti apa yang tadi Ryuga katakan.

Sret.

Dan akhirnya satu buku menu sudah ada di depan Damian. Pemuda bersurai _aquamarine_ senada dengan warna matanya itu mulai membuka buku menu dan melihat-lihat. Mungkin ia berpikir ingin memesan banyak, berhubung sudah mengantri panjang dan lama, juga ditraktir oleh gurunya, Doji.

"E-Errr... ehm, m-ma-_my name is_... D-De-_Demure_. N-Na-_Nice_ _to_ m-_meet_ y-_you_..." si bartender kembali berbicara, membuat Damian yang tadi sibuk menentukan ingin memesan apa kembali melirik ke arah si bartender. Si _aquamarine_ sedikit kebingungan dengan gaya bicaranya yang super lelet itu, apa dia mempunyai kelainan pada mulutnya? Ah, masa' bodoh, Damian sama sekali tak mempedulikannya.

Ia memilih cuek. Dan kembali melihat-lihat ke arah daftar menu dengan fotonya yang membuat siapa saja menjadi haus. "W-W-_What_ i-_is_... y-_your_... n-ne-_name_?"

Brak.

Damian menggebrak meja sebentar. "_It's not your bussiness about my name, Shit_!" omelnya mulai jengkel dengan cara bicara Demure dan juga bartender satu itu bertanya hal yang tidak penting. Demure mengangguk dengan tergagap-gagap.

"S-S-So... _Sorry_..." kata Demure meminta maaf, terlihat dari wajah lugunya yang penuh dengan rasa penyesalan. Kemudian Damian kembali melirik ke arah menu. Senyum terlukis di wajahnya, ternyata menu di bar ini tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira. Mungkin Damian betul-betul akan memesan banyak.

"S-S-_Sir_..."

Damian cuek begitu bartender itu kembali memanggilnya.

"H-_Hello_...? A-_Are_ y-_you_ he-_hear_ m-_me_? S-Sir...?"

Damian mulai mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. Sampai kapan bartender bernama Demure itu mau diam, sih?

BRAK.

"_WHAT_!?" teriak Damian mulai habis kesabaran. Bartender itu nampak terkejut begitu Damian menggebrak meja dan memasang wajah marah ke arahnya, tapi kemudian Demure memain-mankan kedua telunjuk jarinya.

"E-Erhm... I-_I think i see a-a_ fa-_fire_ _on_ y-_your head_, S-S-_Sir_..." komentar Demure sembari tersenyum dan menunjuk ke atas kepala Damian yang memang berapi-api.

'_Ini gara-gara kau, Brengsek! Dan dia malah berkomentar tanpa rasa berdosa!? It's really fucking bitch bartender!'_ maki Damian dalam hatinya esmoni―eh, maksudnya emosi.

"_Can you just keep quiet!? Or I will make you to be like that_!" seru Damian sembari menunjuk ikan mati yang sedang diangkut oleh beberapa pemancing ke pinggir pantai. Demure yang ketakutan untuk dijadikan ikan mati oleh Damian pun akhirnya mengangguk dan diam. Sekarang tinggal si _aquamarine_ yang kembali sibuk memilih-milih pesanan.

"Hm..." Damian terlanjur emosi dan pusing, ia ingin cepat-cepat memesan dan meninggalkan bartender yang menurutnya cerewet itu. "_Bring me Bubble Gum, Grape Blaster, Orange Pearl Juice, and Burgundy Wine now_," katanya pada Demure. Tadinya ia ingin memesan lebih banyak dari itu, tapi berhubung sudah emosi sampai mengubun-ubun, jadi ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sana.

SHING.

Nah, lho, bartender itu tetap tidak bergeming dari tempatnya berdiri dan hanya diam. Damian mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. _'Apa lagi sekarang, benar-benar bartender brengsek!'_ omelnya dalam hati.

"_Hey, bartender, do something! I'm already say to bring me Bubble Gum, Grape Blaster, Orange Pearl Juice, and Burgundy Wine! Aren't you hear me!?"_ omel Damian lalu menutup buku menu dengan kasar. Tapi tetap saja, Demure masih diap di tempat seperti batu. Kerutan tercetak di kening Damian, kali ini kesabarannya sudah minus, langsung saja ia melempar buku menu tepat ke wajah Demure.

PLAKK.

"O-Ouchh!" Demure mengeluh kesakitan. Sementara Damian mulai menyeringai sadis.

"_DO SOMETHING, AREN'T YOU HEAR ME!? FUUUUUUUUUUCKKK_!" teriaknya sangat kencang sampai terdengar pembeli-pembeli lain yang mengantri. Demure yang diteriaki tepat di depan wajahnya pun kini mau tidak mau menerima kenyataan kalau wajahnya berubah menjadi dayak.

"B-_But_, _before_ y-y-_you_ s-s-_say_ t-_to me to_ ke-_keep_ q-qu-_quiet_, t-_then I_ k-_keep _q-qu-_quiet_..." ujar Demure melakukan pembelaan atas apa yang ia lakukan barusan. Damian langsung _sweatdrop _dan _jawdrop_ bersamaan di tempat.

"YOOOOU BASTAAAAARDD IDIIIOOOOOOTTTT!"

Ya, liburan bodoh mereka masih berlanjut.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Yippe, silahkan yang mau gebuk author karena kelamaan update, hehehe *siapin-panci-untuk-berlindung*. Konnichiwa/Konbawa, minna! Terima kasih sudah membaca. Berhubung ada waktu senggang di liburan, kami langsung membuatnya dan selesai dalam kurun waktu dua hari, hehehe. Bagaimana? Apa sense humor kami berkurang? Atau biasa saja? XDD Tenang, selama liburan kami akan mengfokuskan pembuatan fict tetangga (Inverted Cross) dan Baka Hollidays, jadi update-nya gak bakalan lama seperti kemarin. Dan juga selesai liburan, kami akan hiatus lagi berhubung author kedua sudah akan memasuki masa UN dan author pertama sibuk dalam kuliah-nya.

Tapi, tetap stay-tune disini, oke? XDD Tamatnya juga nggak akan lama lagi, jadi jangan kemana-mana, hahaha *plok*. Oiya, makasih banyak atas review-review dari kalian semua, gomene belum bisa balas satu-satu. Dan untuk pembaca baru, jangan sungkan untuk mengobrol dengan author sebentar lewat PM, hehehehe. Dan, oh, ya, sebentar lagi umat muslim ingin puasa, ya? Kami bukan muslim, sih, tapi kami sekedar memperingatkan kalau membaca fanfict kami saat buka puasa saja, takutnya malah ada adegan-adegan menantang jiwa adrenarin yang dilarang dibaca saat puasa =)) *digebuk-Damian*

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak atas kesetiaan kalian kepada fict buatan kami! :DD _We need your review_, _onegai_? Semakin banyak review, kami akan semakin semangat untuk update, surely ;))

_Be a blanc heart and a noir soul_,  
>Hyucchi  SakiGane / IllushaCerbeast.


	16. Search?

**A/N**: Yoo, minna-san! Maaf lama update, tapi terima kasih yang sudah memvoting Baka Hollidays di polling yang kami buat kemarin. Fic ini menang, jadi untuk seterusnya kami terus update fic ini sampai tamat, baru lanjutin fic lain. Biar feel-nya nggak kemana-mana. Okey, semoga chapter ini pun menghibur kalian semua, ya! _Cheers_!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**BAKA HOLIDAYS**

.

**C**hapter 16: Search?

.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi

.

**D**isclaimer **Metal Fight Beyblade** belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**G**enre(s): Humor and Friendship (_plus parody_).

.

**WARNING**(!):  
>OOC BANGET BANGET DAN BANGET, Misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan ayam, isinya ancur abal dan gaje sekali, mutunya perlu dipertanyakan, karakter banyak ternistakan, kata-kata kasar yang nggak kesensor, ngebosenin, humor garing, DE EL EL.<p>

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
>We've warned You! <strong>

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Just go die! :p**

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>"Jack! Jack, dimana kau?"<p>

"Hei, banci sialan, kalau masih hidup ayo jawab, kalau tidak aku akan mencari banci lain!"

"Ooh, Jack! Aku punya foto Tsubasa, nih! Ayo tunjukan dirimu kalau menginginkannya!"

"Huh, kemana sih hilangnya cowok tulen itu? Apa dia dikira sampah lalu dibuang sama penduduk Hawaii?"

Sudah malam hari. Dan Ginga dkk―termasuk kelompok Ryuga―baru menyadari kalau satu dari penghuni villa mereka lenyap ditelan _black hole_. Ya, bisa dibilang begitu. Habis begitu berkumpul makan malam, batang hidungnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan. Mendengar dari nama yang terus terkatakan tadi, tebakan kalian ada benarnya. Yang menghilang adalah Jack.

"Hah..." Masamune menghela nafas begitu mengecek tong sampah yang berada di depan villa. Walau ia sembrono dan dicap porno sama Da Shan, tapi ia tetap bersimpati dan membantu mencari Jack.

"Bagaimana, Masamune?" tanya Ginga yang kebetulan lewat di depan pintu utama villa. Dan ia memasang raut wajah kusut begitu Masamune menggeleng dan memejamkan mata.

"Percuma, disini juga nggak ada. Apa ada tong sampah lain di villa ini?" tanyanya lalu kembali masuk ke dalam villa.

Blam.

Madoka _sweatdrop _melihat kegigihan Masamune untuk mencari Jack di... setiap tong sampah. "Memangnya dia apa? Sekalipun menjijikan, tapi jangan mencarinya di tong sampah, dong," komentar Madoka sembari membetulkan letak _googles_-nya dan kembali mencari.

"Huh, siapa tahu ada. Keyakinanku melebihi lima puluh persen. Waktu di rumah sakit saja dia pernah bersembunyi di tong sampah yang bahkan ukurannya hanya sebesar tas sekolah remaja!" jelas Masamune lalu matanya mencari-cari tong sampah yang belum ia jamah.

Ah, ada satu tong sampah lagi. Letaknya bertepatan di samping televisi besar villa itu. Masamune langsung berjalan menghampirinya dan berjongkok. "AH!"

"A-Ada apa, Masamune!?" seru Madoka dan Ginga bersamaan terkejut begitu mendengar jeritan Masamune yang mirip dengan kambing kecekek.

"Ada, Jack ada disini! Coba lihat, teman-teman!" serunya pada Ginga dan Madoka, yang kebetulan sedang mencari di ruangan yang sama.

"Demi Tuhan, akhirnya ketemu! Awas banci sialan itu, aku akan memborgolnya di tiang perbatasan laut biar tahu rasa!" seru si gadis berambut pendek, mengekori Ginga untuk menghampiri Masamune yang sedang menunjukan mulut tong sampah ke arah mereka.

"Hm?"

Ginga dan Madoka memandang serius ke mulut tong sampah, yang wajahnya setara dengan kucing mau kawin.

Hingga beberapa detik ditelan oleh kesunyian, langsung saja keduanya melotot ke arah Masamune dan menjambak kepalanya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tong sampah tadi.

Jruk.

"Waa―apa-apaan kalian!? Ini bau ompol, bau ikan celeng! Kenapa kalian tega sekali memasukan kepalaku kesini―hei, keluarkaaan!" suara Masamune bergemah indah di dalam tong sampah berwarna polkadot merah itu.

"SALAHMU SENDIRI, KUDA KAMVRET!" teriak Ginga dan Madoka bersamaan sudah seperti sejoli cinta di tengah lautan badai. Mereka langsung meninggalkan Masamune sendirian dan kembali mencari Jack.

"Phuwahahaha! Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak percaya kau lulus sekolah selama ini, Masamune!" ledek sesosok figur yang baru saja masuk dari arah balkon. Masamune mengenal betul suara itu, ia langsung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk melepaskan―

Jruk.

CTANG.

"AAAAARGHHH!"

―tong sampah tadi.

Chao Xin memegang kepalanya yang sakit luar biasa, setelah tadi sukses terkena operan tong sampah dari Masamune. "Dasar kuda kamvret, kau mau membunuhku, hah!? Aduh, kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali, semoga saja aku tidak amnesia, aku harus berdoa sebanyak mungkin nanti," keluhnya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

Masamune nyengir. Habisnya tadi ia melempar ke segala arah begitu tong sampah sialan itu lepas dari kepalanya. Tahu-tahu tong sampah itu sukses mengenai kepala Chao Xin. Terkutuklah kau, kuda _unicorn_!

"Huh, salahmu sendiri yang mengejekku! Jangan pernah meremehkan si nomor Masamune, tahu? Tentu saja aku lulus karena kehebatanku! Memangnya kayak kamu?" ledek Masamune sembari memamerkan pantatnya ke arah Chao Xin, lalu langsung melengos pergi seperti kucing kawin.

Muka Chao Xin langsung ketekuk, sebel sama Masamune. Tapi sesaat kemudian, pemuda asal Cina itu membulatkan matanya. Ia sempat mendengar percakapan Masamune, Ginga, dan Madoka beberapa menit yang lalu dari balkon.

"Oh, iya, kenapa anak kamvret itu bilang kalau Jack ada di tong sampah itu?" tanyanya entah kepada siapa, sambil melirik tong sampah dengan isinya yang sudah berantakan karena tadi terjatuh dengan cara ekstrim.

Tlek.

Ia mengambil tong sampah itu, lalu melirik ke isi-isinya yang sudah berserakan di lantai dan memasang tampang hina ke arah Chao Xin. "Iyaks, apa aku harus memungut sampah-sampah ini? Pangeran sepertiku, ha-harus memungut sampah? Ouh, aku harus mencuci tangan dan memakai antiseptik pada tanganku nanti!" protesnya seperti orang gila, padahal nggak tahu ada yang mendengarnya atau tidak.

Dan saat itu ia menemukannya, alasan kenapa Masamune bilang kalau Jack berada di―

"Heh? Ini foto... Jack? Kenapa ada di―?"

―tong sampah.

* * *

><p>―BAKA HOLLIDAYS―<p>

BRAK.

"Dasar makhluk sialan! Mengganggu malamku yang indah! Hei, kita cari dia besok saja! Aku mau tidur!" protes Johannes sedikitnya tidak terima begitu kebagian tugas untuk mencari teman mereka, Jack. Benar-benar kucing garong, sudah temannya dalam kondisi darurat, dia masih bertingkah layaknya mereka sedang mencari cemilan di gudang.

"Jangan begitu! Jangan banyak protes dan cari saja banci taman bunga itu!" seru Ryuga memasang tampang sanggar. Biar dilihat keren sebagai ketua dari kelompok jahat mereka.

"Ta-Tapi ayolah, kalau cuma banci, kau bisa cari banyak di taman bunga! Ayo kita kembali, aku ingin tidur bersama kucingku!" sunggut Johannes sembari menendang rerumputan yang berada di sekitar villa.

Ya, kalau kalian berpikir demikian, kalian ada benarnya. Mereka kebagian mencari di luar. Johannes dan Ryuga. Dari tadi mereka mengecek semak-semak dengan begitu teliti sampai-sampai menemukan pasangan yang seenak jidat _ML_-an disana. Ck ck ck ck. Mereka mau cari bencong tauk, bukan cari _yaoi_.

"Johannes _my almighty big cat_, jangan banyak mengeluh atau kutendang punggungmu sampai kau terkubur di tanah! Cepat cari, jangan berharap bisa memejamkan matamu dengan selamat sebelum banci itu kita temukan!" maki Ryuga mulai terbawa emosi. Ya, iyalah, mending pilih mana, santai minum kopi dengan pemandangan bulan yang indah, atau keluyuran cari banci?

Johannes mengernyitkan dahinya sebal. Rasanya dia ingin curi-curi masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan langsung tidur. "Ouh, ayolah, Belut. Kita sudah mengitari semak-semak di sekitar villa, dan kalau nggak ketemu pasangan _ML_-an, kita hanya menemukan semut! Memangnya kau mau apa dengan semut-semut itu, hah!?"

"Ck, jangan menyerah dulu. Dia itu teman satu kelompok kita. Jangan biarkan dia, teserah mau hidup atau mati, yang penting dia harus ditemukan!" Johannes langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Ryuga barusan. Ia memutar bola matanya lalu memperbaiki letak tudung jaket putih miliknya.

"Ehm, Belut―maksudku, Ryuga, kau tahu? Perkataanmu tadi lebih kejam daripada aku yang membiarkannya di luar malam ini," komentarnya dengan nada miris, kemudian hembusan angin kencang langsung menerpa keduanya.

"Biarin, lagipula Doji-_sensei_ sudah menyiapkan kuburan dan batu nisannya kalau nanti Jack beneran mati. Sudah, jangan banyak cincong, Kucing Garong. Cepat cari lagi!" maki Ryuga, kembali sibuk mencari. Dan lagi-lagi ia ketemu pasangan _yaoi_ yang seenak jidat _ML-_an di semak-semak villanya.

"Nggak mau."

Ryuga mendelik pelan mendengar tolakan keras dari pemuda pecinta kucing itu, setelah ia berhasil menendang pasangan _yaoi_ tadi ke alamnya. "Ulangi, Johannes..."

"Aku nggak mau mencari banci itu," tidak hanya diulangi, bahkan pemuda bermata tajam layaknya kucing itu pun memperjelas maksudnya. Ryuga yang tengah membelakanginya pun tersenyum bersahabat.

Ya, maksudnya bersahabat akan kiamat dunia.

"Benar tidak mau?" tanya Ryuga dengan nada sadistik yang mulai menjalar sampai ke ujung ubun. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ ditambah efek munculnya kuntilanak, Ryuga pun menengok ke belakang, dimana Johannes masih berdiri disana. Tatapan keduanya bertemu. Sayangnya Johannes yang masih nggak _connect_ dengan wajah seram Ryuga hanya memasang tampang bego.

"Memang aku bercanda? Sudahlah, kalau kau memang masih mau mencarinya, kau cari saja sendiri. Aku mau tidur―"

"Sekalipun kucing kesayanganmu nanti akan menjadi tumbal ritual ularnya Reiji?" potong Ryuga cepat dengan suara keras. Belum sempat Johannes melotot kaget, tangan kekar milik pemuda bersurai perak itu menunjuk ke atas. Lebih tepatnya ke atas atap villa mereka.

Johannes langsung cengo sepuluh sentimeter begitu matanya melihat kucing kesayangannya―

"DEMI MONYET MENARI DI KUALI, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA CATTY-KU, ULAR BIADAP!?"

―digantung di ujung tongkat yang sedang diacung-acungkan Reiji.

Reiji, si pemuda yang tadi sore sempat memperingati pernikahan ularnya, menyeringai sadis ke arah Johannes yang sudah pucat pasi di bawah sana. Ia semakin mengacung-acungkan tongkat panjang yang digunakannya untuk mengikat kucing Johannes seperti umpan ikan.

Ya, tentu saja diikat dengan posisi aman. Kalau tidak kucing kesayangan Johannes itu sudah _say good bye _duluan sebelum pemiliknya tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Fufufufufu, sebegitu sayangkah padanya? Sebaiknya kau tarik kata-katamu tadi sebelum kucing ini kujatuhkan," kata Reiji mengancam. Ia semakin menyeringai melihat Johannes yang sudah kalang kabut di bawah sana seperti melihat kuntilanak pornoan.

"TEDAAAKS! TEEDAAAKS! LEPASKAN KUCINGKU, ULAR BIADAAAP! LEPASKAN, _PLEASE_! TADI DIA BARU PEDICURE MENICURE! BISA-BISA DANDANANNYA RUSAK! GYAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Johannes lalu celingak-celinguk mencari sesuatu yang bisa membawanya ke atas sana tanpa perlu melewati tangga dalam villa. Bisa-bisa kucingnya keburu dijatuhkan kalau dia gunakan tangga dalam. Reiji itu sadis.

"Yang benar itu '_Lepaskan kucingku, bagaimana kalau nanti nyawanya terancam?_', Dasar Idiot! Kalau kau lebih mementingkan dandanannya, lebih baik kau penggal kepala boneka yang ada di toko baju," komentar Ryuga seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, memasang pose angkuh dan arogannya.

"Oh, iya, ya, bodoh juga aku," sahut Johannes lalu tersenyum bodoh ke arah Ryuga. Dan yang ditatap demikian hanya mampu memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Memang kau sudah bodoh sejak lahir," tambah Reiji yang merasa kalau pecinta kucing itu sudah bodoh sejak ia menghembuskan nafas ke dunia. Mendengar suara khas itu, Johannes kembali memasang wajah panik dan menatap garang ke arah Reiji.

"CK, AWAS KAU REIJI, DIAM DISANA! AKU AKAN SEGERA MENURUNKANMU, CATTY SAYANG! BERTAHANLAH, CATTY SAYANG! CINTAKU AKAN SELALU UNTUKMUUUU!" serunya dramatis lalu berupaya mencari tangga agar bisa memanjat sampai ke atap villa mereka, dimana Reiji masih berpose seperti pemancing kelas tradisional.

* * *

><p>―BAKA HOLLIDAYS―<p>

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul satu pagi. Bearti sudah berapa jam kalau dihitung dari jam delapan malam? Sekitar lima jam. Ya, sudah lima jam Ginga dkk mencari banci itu, tapi tetap saja. Tidak membuahkan hasil. Sia-sia. Rasanya lebih baik mereka menjernihkan kepala ke klub malam daripada nyari-nyari banci.

Bruk.

"Aduh, punggungku rasanya seperti digigit serigala gara-gara semalaman mencari Jack. Menyebalkan sekali," gerutu Mei Mei begitu membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur empuk di kamarnya. Padahal di Cina ia dikenal sebagai cewek pencari yang sangat hebat. Jangankan layangan nyangkut, jet terbang pun dikejarnya.

Tapi apa-apaan ini? Dia kalah sama banci. Mei Mei sama sekali tidak bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini.

"Hu―uh, jangankan kamu. Semua penghuni villa juga lelah mencarinya. Dia kemana, sih? Jangan-jangan pulang ke Jepang duluan?" sahut Madoka, yang sekamar dengannya. Karena perempuan, keduanya mendapatkan tugas yang lebih ringan dari laki-laki. Yang perempuan boleh mencari dimana pun yang bisa dijangkaunya.

Sedangkan laki-laki harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya, dengan mencari sampai ke atap, atau diam-diam mencari ke villa lainnya yang dihuni bule-bule random. Tapi, walau begitu tetap saja. Rasa capeknya sampai ke ubun-ubun tauk. Bahkan tadi Chin Yun sampai menyuruh cicak-cicak peliharaannya untuk menggali tanah, siapa tahu Jack kekubur katanya.

"Nggak mungkin, tadi Da Shan sudah mengecek penumpang pesawat hari ini melalui orang suruhannya. Dan tidak ada nama Jack disana," elak Mei Mei lalu memejamkan matanya. Menikmati kasur empuk yang sedang ditidurinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghalau segala pikiran yang menyangkut soal perjuangan mereka mencari Jack.

"Yang benar? Huh, kita mencarinya sudah seperti mencari harta karun. Padahal tak lain ia cuma banci kaleng. Suruh saja Ryuga mencari banci baru di taman bunga. Aku mau tidur," kata Madoka lalu segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju tidur. Mei Mei mengangguk.

Oke, mereka menyerah. Atau lebih tepatnya menyerah mencari untuk hari ini.

* * *

><p>―BAKA HOLLIDAYS―<p>

"..."

"..."

"..oi...bangun..."

Jruk.

"Bangun, Kyoya,"

Pemuda bersurai hijau tua itu mengerang tak nyaman. Pantas saja dari tadi ia mendengar suara-suara yang berupaya membangunkannya dari alam singa―eh, maksudnya alam mimpi. "Ngh..." ia menggeliat tak nyaman lalu membuka matanya.

"Tsubasa?" panggilnya dengan suara sedikit serak. Bukan karena sakit, tapi memang begitu suaranya kalau habis bangun tidur, tenggorokannya kering.

"Ayo bangun, ini sudah pagi," kata pemuda lainnya, tersenyum kecil karena berhasil membangunkan teman satu kamarnya.

Kyoya menghela nafas. Matanya masih terasa berat, ia ingin tidur kembali. "Aku mau tidur lagi," katanya dingin lalu menarik kembali selimut tebal yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya. Namun Tsubasa―pemuda yang tadi membangunkannya―mencegah Kyoya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyoya acuh tak acuh. Walau ia tahu kalau Tsubasa itu _partner_ handalannya. Tapi tetap saja ia tak berhak untuk mengatur waktu tidur Kyoya, 'kan?

"Jangan, kau bisa-bisa diterkam belut―eh, maksudku naga kalau kau tidak lekas bangun dan sarapan," jelas Tsubasa dengan wajah maklum. Kyoya menautkan alisnya. Apa-apaan ini?

"Belut? Naga? Maksudnya... Ryuga? Hah, dia tidak berhak mengatur jadwal tidurku," balas Kyoya sedikitnya terheran-heran. Hari liburan kemarin, Ryuga tidak membatasi waktu tidurnya, kok, kenapa hari ini―

"Itu dia, hari ini tim pencari Jack masih dilangsungkan. Ia masih belum ditemukan kemarin, sekalipun Ginga dan Da Shan sampai rela lembur. Karena pagi ini tidak memungkinkan mereka berdua ikut, jadi giliran kita yang mencari," jelas Tsubasa lalu bangkit berdiri dari sisi ranjang Kyoya dan berjalan menuju wastafel.

Kyoya cengo mendengarnya. "Sialan bencong gila itu, kalau ketemu, aku akan menghabisinya dengan_ Leone_-ku," komentar Kyoya dengan nada berat. Biar Tsubasa tebak, pasti Kyoya langsung mendung mendengar penjelasannya tadi. Tapi apaboleh dikata, Tsubasa nggak pintar memilih kata mutiara untuk menjelaskan. Jadi ia katakan apa adanya.

Biar mudah dimengerti. Sekalipun Kyoya harus _bad-mood_ mendengarnya. Tapi biar saja, toh nantinya Kyoya akan lebih bersemangat untuk menggorok Jack bila ketemu―nah, lho.

* * *

><p>―BAKA HOLLIDAYS―<p>

Sesosok pemuda bersurai ikal tampak serius melihat-lihat keadaan pantai. Sebagai penjaga pantai yang cukup populer, sudah sepastinya ia harus serius dan bertanggung jawab dalam bertugas. Pagi ini, sepertinya kondisi pantai Hawaii tambah ramai saja. Banyak turis dari berbagai negara, yang bahkan bisa pemuda ini kenali dari negara mana cukup melihat wajahnya saja.

"Hum, hari ini pun pantai terlihat ramai," komentarnya pada diri sendiri, kelepasan memakai bahasa Jepang sekalipun sudah cukup lama beradaptasi dengan warga barat.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

BRUK.

"Waah―eh, Kenta?" Hyouma terperanjat kaget begitu acara lihat-lihatnya dikejutkan dengan seorang anak kecil yang mendadak _nemplok_ di kakinya. Ya, habisnya tinggi anak itu tidak sebanding dengannya, sih.

"Pagi, Hyouma-_nii_!" sapa Kenta ramah. Walau aksi _nemplok_nya tadi sudah seperti serangga yang kangen sama pohon tempat tinggalnya. "Apa yang Hyouma-_nii _lakukan disini?" sambungnya lagi.

Hyouma tersenyum ramah. "Pagi, Kenta. Seperti biasa, aku bertugas mengawasi pantai. Ada apa? Sejak festival itu, aku sudah tidak melihat kakakmu dan kelompoknya lagi," kata Hyouma sembari mengacak-ngacak rambut ikalnya yang selalu membuat banyak turis wanita terpesona.

"Itu, bolehkah aku minta bantuan Hyouma-_nii_? Sebenarnya kakak-kakak sedang menghadapi masalah kecil yang gawat," ujar Kenta dengan wajah imut. Hyouma langsung _sweatdrop _mendengarnya.

'_Mana ada masalah kecil tapi gawat? Itu artinya masalah besar, tahu!'_ rutuk Hyouma dalam hatinya. Tapi kemudian ia memasang senyum manisnya seperti biasa, yang selalu diberikannya pada setiap pengunjung pantai Hawaii.

"Oh, ya? Masalah apa itu?" tanya Hyouma lalu berjongkok, agar tingginya bisa disamakan dengan Kenta. Ia sempat berpikir-pikir masalah apa yang menimpa orang-orang Jepang itu.

"Kami sedang mencari musuh, bisa dibilang teman satu villa, tapi dia musuh," jelas Kenta beribet dengan bahasanya sendiri. Dia bingung Jack mau dikategorikan teman atau musuh. Ya, kalau di depan Yuu, otomatis ia akan menganggapnya musuh yang wajib dibinasakan.

Hyouma langsung_ jawdrop_ di tempat. "Teman tapi musuh? A-Apa itu? Judul sinetron?" tanyanya kebingungan. Kenta langsung menggembungkan pipinya dan menggeleng keras.

"BUKAN! Aku bukan anak alay, aku nggak suka sinetron. Amit-amit!" jerit Kenta komat-kamit seperti remaja _otaku_ yang anti dengan sinetron. Hyouma membulatkan mulutnya lalu mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu apa?" tanya si rambut ikal, _to the point_. Kenta mengalihkan pandangannya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepala hijaunya.

"Jack hanyut di laut, 'kan Hyouma-_nii_ katanya jago renang dan berselancar, tolong carikan Jack," jelas Kenta, memasang wajah semelas mungkin seperti pengemis random. Hyouma langsung membelalak matanya syok.

"WH―_What_!? Ha-Hanyut!?" Hyouma buru-buru menutup mulutnya begitu sadar teriakan jeleknya tadi membuat beberapa pasang mata melihatnya, dengan tatapan curiga. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, lalu menatap bocah manis di depannya dengan serius.

"Kau yakin?"

Kenta mengangguk.

"Ta-Tapi kapan dan dimana? Hal seperti ini harusnya dilaporkan pada polisi saja, 'kan?" tanya Hyouma pelan-pelan, supaya bocah berwajah polos itu bisa paham dengan ucapannya.

Kenta mengendikan bahunya. "Nggak tahu, Yuu-_chan_ bilang jangan melaporkannya pada polisi. Kalau tidak, nanti Hyouma-_nii_ juga bisa ditangkap," jelas Kenta sembari mengangkat telunjuknya dan melihat ke atas. Hyouma langsung membulatkan mulutnya berdiameter dua puluh senti.

"Heh? Ke―Kenapa aku yang ditangkap?" tanyanya sedikit kaget. Sorot matanya penuh dengan tanda tanya. Kenapa bisa-bisanya anak ini malah menuduhnya yang nanti tertangkap.

"Habisnya Hyouma-_nii_ 'kan penjaga pantai, harusnya keselamatan pengunjung yang berada di sekitar pantai itu tanggung jawab Hyouma-_nii_. Jadi kalau ada yang hanyut, Hyouma-_nii _yang disalahkan," ujar Kenta seraya tersenyum manis. Hyouma memasang wajah pucatnya tatkala mendengar penjelasan anak ini ada benarnya.

"Terus, hanyutnya Jack ada hubungannya dengan ikan paus bakar yang kemarin Hyouma-_nii_ bagikan pada kami. Jadi nanti Hyouma-_nii_ akan terkena masalah kalau aku melapor ke polisi."

_Double Damage_!

'_Hah? Ada hubungannya dengan ikan paus bakar kemarin?! Demi celana dalam Poseidon, aku membagikannya pada mereka dengan sukacita! Kenapa malah membawa bencana padaku!? Ya, Tuhan, apa salah jika membagikan orang ikan paus bakar!?'_ cicit si penjaga pantai dalam hatinya tatkala melihat senyum ambigu Kenta.

"Err... memangnya, apa yang terjadi dengan orang yang bernama Jack tadi dengan ikan paus bakar?" tanya Hyouma dengan suara pelan. Tanpa sadar ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap tidak ada orang Jepang yang mengerti bahasa mereka lalu mengiranya penjahat kelas atas yang menyamar menjadi penjaga pantai.

"Nggak tahu, Yuu-_chan_ hanya bilang kalau hanyutnya Jack ada hubungannya dengan ikan paus bakar buatan Hyouma-_nii_ kemarin," jawab Kenta setengah hati. Walau dalam hatinya sudah tertawa melihat ekspresi Hyouma yang mirip dengan wajah ikan kaleng.

'_Hah? Kok bisa? Kenapa begitu? Jangan-jangan orang bernama Jack itu suka dengan paus bakarnya, lalu dia bermaksud mencari paus sendirian di laut. Tapi kemudian dia gagal dan hanyut!? Demi Demure menari di sungai Nil, bearti secara tidak langsung aku penjahatnya!?'_ rutuk si rambut ikal sembari membanting kepalanya ke pasir pantai. Ia merasa tidak punya masa depan lagi kalau sampai polisi menangkapnya dan memenjarakannya di kebun binatang.

"H-Hyouma-_nii_?" panggil Kenta _sweatdrop_ melihat kepala Hyouma terkubur indah di pasir pantai tempat mereka berpijak. Tapi sesaat kemudian Hyouma langsung menarik kepalanya kembali dan menatap Kenta dalam-dalam.

Yang lebih mudah langsung menatap horror. "H-Hyiiiii, Hyouma-_nii_ berubah menjadi monster pasir yang ada di Sapidermen! Gyaaaa! Ginga-_niichan_, toloooong!" jerit Kenta lalu langsung ngibrit meninggalkan Hyouma seperti ayam dikejar pembalap.

Sekarang giliran Hyouma yang cengo. "H-Heh, apa? Sapi―eh, sapi apa tadi? Ah, sudahlah," kemudian Hyouma langsung bangkit berdiri dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sampai pasir-pasir yang tadi menempel indah di wajahnya langsung terhempas.

"Ya, sudah... terpaksa aku mencarinya di laut,"

* * *

><p>―BAKA HOLLIDAYS―<p>

Tap.

Tap.

"..."

Tap.

Tap.

"...ini?"

"Yap, ini dia tempat yang kumaksud."

Seluruh orang yang ada disana langsung terperanjat kaget melihatnya. "Kau yakin? Ini lebih mirip dengan gua-gua yang ada di film dinosaurus daripada gua biasa,"

Pemuda lainnya menghela nafas.

"Justru gua-gua yang berada di Hawaii selalu dijadikan lokasi untuk _syutting_ film Dinosaurus karena strukturnya yang mirip dengan zaman kuno," katanya menjelaskan. Lalu pandangannya kembali tertuju ke gua besar yang ada di hadapannya. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambut hitamnya lalu memasang wajah penuh keyakinan.

"Ehm, Doji-_sensei_. Aku tahu kau mengkhawatirkan muridmu, tapi apa kau tidak salah mencarinya di tempat seperti ini?" salah satu dari rombongan membuka mulut. Orang tertua yang dipanggil _sensei _tadi langsung membetulkan letak kacamata mahalnya dan memasang wajah serius.

"Huh, aku tidak pernah salah memprediksi. Jangan remehkan kekuatan instingku," katanya sedikit sombong. Sama sekali contoh yang tidak baik untuk murid-muridnya.

"Ya, insting pocong maksudnya," sahut Ryuga dengan nada meledek, membuat pemuda-pemuda lainnya langsung tertawa renyah. Giliran Doji yang memasang wajah hina.

"Sssh, sudahlah. Jangan banyak cincong, atau nilaimu akan kukurangi nanti. Nah, sekarang akan kujelaskan kenapa aku mencarinya kesini," mendengar itu, semuanya pun langsung hening. Entah serius ingin mendengarkan atau pura-pura mendengarkan.

"Di Hawaii ada banyak gua seperti ini, tercipta dari lava yang membeku. Dan ini salah satunya. Namun gua ini agak berbeda, karena beberapa turis dan wisatawan boleh memasukinya. Dengan kata lain gua ini boleh diakses bebas dibanding gua lainnya yang kemungkinan tidak aman. Siapa tahu Jack terjebak di dalam sini. Tak ada salahnya untuk coba mencari," jelas Doji dengan wajah sombongnya yang tak kalah hina dari elang bertelor. Seketika semuanya langsung hening.

'_Dasar guru biadap. Nyari murid biadap di tempat biadap seperti ini,'_ batin Ryuga lalu mengkerutkan dahinya.

'_Dengan kata lain ia menyuruh kita mencari disini karena tidak tahu mencari dimana, 'kan? Ah, aku menyesal punya guru pocong sepertinya,'_ kata hati Kyoya yang langsung dialuni lagu galau entah darimana.

'_Aku tidak yakin kalau banci itu nyasar disini. Tapi kalau banyak cewek cakep di dalam, manfaatkan pocong bego ini nggak apa-apa, deh!'_ pekik Chao Xin dalam hatinya kelihatannya senang.

'_Benar-benar pocong kamvret. Mau ngejahilin murid ada batasnya, dong! Sampai cari ke tempat yang aneh seperti ini. Sinting dia!'_ keluh Masamune dalam hatinya, sedikitnya tidak terima harus mencari sampai ke tempat kramat seperti ini.

'_Ya, Tuhan, kalau kau masih mengasihani kami, berkati kami saat mencari Jack di dalam sana,_' doa Tsubasa dalam hatinya seraya membaca berbagai mantra.

'_Huh, aku yakin banci itu pasti ada di dalam sini! Dia 'kan suka yang aneh-aneh, semoga saja kalau nanti ketemu masih dalam keadaan hidup,'_ pikir Johannes sembari mengelus-ngelus kucing piaraannya yang setia dibawanya kemana-mana.

'_Aku tak peduli apapun. Mau dia mati pun, bodo' amat. Aku pura-pura mencari saja, biar dikira teman baik,'_ kikik Reiji dalam hatinya menyeringai licik. Ternyata kematian ularnya tidak membuat kelicikan di otaknya menurun.

'_That Bastard! Awas saja kalau ketemu, aku akan memasukannya ke kuali penuh aspal panas!'_ rutuk si psikopat Damian, sebetulnya nggak mau turut membantu pencarian ini.

Kemudian mereka―dipimpin Doji―masuk ke dalam sana memulai investigasi pencarian mereka pada sang banci yang menghilang tanpa jejak. Dan, kalau kalian bertanya dimana Ginga dan Da Shan, mereka tidak ikut mencari karena kemarin malamnya sudah rela lembur.

* * *

><p>―BAKA HOLLIDAYS―<p>

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Wah, di dalam sudah mulai gelap," komentar Chao Xin pelan. Melihat-lihat struktur dinding gua yang menurutnya unik. Maklum saja, sekalipun ia _playboy_ kelas atas sampai putri duyung pun digarap, tapi seumur-umur ia tidak pernah memasuki gua manapun.

"Namanya juga gua, kau pikir ini diskotik apa?" sahut pemuda lainnya yang bertugas memegang penerangan―senter―disana. Chao Xin seketika cemberut mendengarnya.

Sesuai instruksi sang pocong―eh, maksudnya guru mereka, pencarian dibagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Dengan satu kelompoknya diisi tiga orang. Biar lebih praktis, karena gua ini nantinya akan bercabang.

"Sudahlah, jangan berbicara macam-macam," potong satunya lagi dengan suara dingin. Membuat kedua insan yang merupakan satu kelompoknya pun terdiam.

"Ih, Kyoya, kau mengerikan, deh, kalau pasang wajah seperti itu. Lebih mirip jangkrik daripada singa," ledek Chao Xin dengan cengiran khasnya, yang biasanya membuat kaum hawa menjerit-jerit seperti diterkam king kong.

Kyoya langsung jatuh gedubrak mendengarnya. Jangkrik dan singa, perbedaannya bagaikan bulan dan kura-kura. "Brengsek, jangan samakan aku dengan serangga!" makinya tak terima. Dengan suara kecil tentunya. Karena semua suara yang berbunyi di dalam sana akan terpantulkan―alias bergemah―.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"..."

"Oi, Johannes. Mungkin kedengarannya aneh, tapi apa kucingmu memiliki penciuman yang tajam?" tanya Chao Xin tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan. Oh, ternyata satu anggota kelompoknya lagi itu Johannes, toh.

Johannes mendelik pelan. Lalu ia memejamkan matanya angkuh. "Tentu saja, Catty-ku tak memiliki kekurangan apapun," katanya penuh percaya diri sembari membelai si kucing yang kemarin sempat disandra sama ular gondrong―eh, maksudnya Reiji.

Kyoya tak berkomentar. Sedangkan Chao Xin justru tersenyum sumingrah.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa tidak suruh kucingmu mencari Jack? Dengan memanfaatkan penciumannya yang bagus itu!" pinta Chao Xin dengan wajahnya yang berbinar-binar ke arah Johannes. Kini giliran si maniak kucing itu yang terperanjat kaget.

"A―Apa maksudmu?"

"Ck, masih nanya. Tentu saja menyuruhnya mengendus-ngendus keberadaan Jack disini. Kalau tidak, kita bisa berlama-lama disini tahu!" mendengar itu membuat Johannes memeluk kucing kesangannya semakin erat.

"OGAH!"

"Ke-Kenapa?" tanya Chao Xin bingung. Padahal tadi posenya sudah seperti binaragawan pas memamerkan kehebatan kucingnya. Eh, sekarang wajahnya berubah menjadi pejabat yang ketahuan korupsi.

Johannes mengernyitkan dahinya. "Uh... itu, aku―aku tidak bisa membiarkan kucingku melakukan perbuatan itu. Kucingku ini _high-class_ tahu!" elaknya entah kenapa terdengar mencurigakan bagi Kyoya. Walau pemuda kalem satu itu tetap diam dan terus berjalan.

"Dih, apanya yang _high-class_, paling-paling kau memungutnya dari pinggir sawah. Sudah, buruan turunkan dia dan biarkan dia mencari!" seru Chao Xin kesal dengan kelakuan Johannes yang terus memperlakukan kucingnya seperti permata gadungan yang ada di ujung tanduk.

Johannes sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. "Gak mau!"

"Cepat lakukan, atau tidak aku akan melakukan kekerasan! Aku sudah tidak betah berada di gua sumpek begini! Ketampananku bisa-bisa terkikis!"

"Lebih baik kau berubah menjadi _Beast_ yang ada di dongeng daripada menyuruh kucingku melakukan perbuatan berbahaya!"

"Apa katamu!? Terkutuklah kau, Johannes Fransiston!"

"Namaku bukan Johannes Fransiston, _Beast_! Dasar Si Buruk Rupa bodoh!"

"Beraninya kau mengatai aku buruk rupa, Fransiston!? Kubakar kucing itu nanti!"

Dan Kyoya hanya mampu menutup kedua telinganya dan meninggalkan Si Buruk Rupa dan Fransiston bertengkar di belakang.

* * *

><p>―BAKA HOLLIDAYS―<p>

Oke, daripada melihat pertengkaran dari grup pertama, mari lihat grup pencari lainnya yang juga sedang menelusuri gua itu.

Di grup ini, ada Masamune, Damian, dan Tsubasa. Kombinasi yang tak biasa, hm? Masamune yang biasanya paling ribut pun tak membuka suara sama sekali sejak mereka mulai berpisah dengan grup pencari lainnya. Suasana sungguh canggung.

"..."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"..."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

JRUT.

"Waaa―"

GREP.

"Awas, Masamune. Disini sangat licin," nasehat Tsubasa, sembari membantu Masamune berdiri. Untung saja di belakang Masamune ada Tsubasa tadi. Kalau tidak bagaimana nasib Masamune saat terjatuh nanti? Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Oke, makasih, ya!" cengir Masamune sembari menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya. Sedangkan Damian hanya menatap diam keduanya dan kembali berjalan.

"Begitu saja jatuh, memalukan sekali," komentarnya dengan nada santai. Masamune yang memang sudah emosian sejak ia lahir pun langsung mengepalkan tangannya kesal. Baru saja ingin menyambar, Tsubasa langsung mencegahnya.

"Sudahlah, Masamune. Biarkan saja," bisik Tsubasa pelan. Ia tidak mau ada pertengkaran disini. Tadinya Masamune ingin memberontak, tapi diurungkannya.

"Ya, ya, maafkan aku," ujar Masamune dengan nada malas, lalu menyusul Damian yang berjalan di depan dan bertugas memegang senter.

Mereka pun kembali masuk ke dalam gua. Dengan Tsubasa yang sesekali menjatuhkan batu putih di setiap langkah. Taktik agar nantinya mereka bisa menemukan jalan keluar dengan mudah.

"Hng?" Damian menautkan alisnya mendapati sedikit cahaya di ujung lorong gua yang mereka telusuri. "Ada cahaya di depan sana," katanya datar, membuat Masamune dan Tsubasa yang mengikuti di belakangnya pun terperanjat kaget.

Tsubasa memicingkan matanya baik-baik, dan benar di depan saja ada sumber cahaya. Ada jalan besar entah ke arah mana. "Tidak ada salahnya ke sana, mungkin ada harta karun atau sejenisnya, 'kan? Ayoo!" seru Masamune bersemangat serta merta langsung berjalan di depan.

Damian memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dasar bocah,"

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

TRING.

"U-Uwaa, silaunya!" pekik Masamune begitu sudah berdiri di pinggir pintu gua tadi. Disusul Damian dan Tsubasa di belakangnya. Setelah retina matanya mulai terbiasa dengan cahaya, kini ia langsung memekik kagum.

"Pe-Pemandangan yang indah!"

Tak hanya Masamune, Tsubasa maupun Damian pun berkomentar demikian begitu melihat apa yang ada di balik sumber cahaya tadi. Ternyata lorong gua yang mereka telusuri terhubung ke sebuah ruang yang cukup besar dan memiliki danau kecil.

Danau itu tampak bercahaya seperti ada lampu di dalamnya. "Kerennya! Jangan-jangan ada kristal di dalamnya!" lalu pemuda berponi merah itu pun langsung berseluncur ke bawah dan berlari menuju pinggir danau itu.

Tsubasa membulatkan matanya. "Te-ternyata ada tempat seperti ini di dalam gua, hebat sekali."

JRRET.

Damian pun ikut berseluncur ke bawah sana meninggalkan Tsubasa yang masih berdiri di mulut gua yang menghubungkan tempat ajaib ini. Ternyata si psikopat yang sarap itu juga bisa mengagumi keindahan. Lihat saja ekspresi wajahnya yang cengo seperti ikan koi melihat pemandangan indah ini.

SYUR.

Masamune mencoba menyentuh air danau itu. "Dingiiin, dan terlihat segar! Apa bisa diminum, ya?" gumannya sembari menatap air yang sudah berada di kedua telapak tangannya. Damian yang berada di belakangnya sama sekali tidak menanggapi.

'_Dasar bocah odong-odong,'_ komentar Damian dalam hatinya. Tapi sesaat kemudian kedua mata tajamnya memandang permukaan air danau yang terlihat tenang. Ya, tenang di awal. Pemandangan yang sungguh menenangkan hati.

Tapi―

Blup.

―Damian melihat gelembung-gelembung yang muncul dari dalam air. Tadinya ia hanya memasang tampang _emo_ karena hanya satu gelembung, namun gelembung-gelembung yang muncul dari dalam air semakin banyak.

Blup.

Blup.

Blup.

Blup.

"H-Hah? Kenapa itu?" ujar Damian kebingungan. Namun karena suaranya kecil, jadi Masamune―yang masih menatap genangan air di telapak tangannya―dan Tsubasa―masih berdiri di depan mulut gua―tidak menggubrisnya. Sampai mendadak muncul sesuatu dari dalam air.

JRAASH.

"Pffuuu―" otomatis Masamune yang baru saja memonyongkan bibirnya ke arah telapak tangannya langsung menyemburkan air tadi. "Ohok! Ohok!"

"Hhh... itu, apaan?" kata Damian sedikit cengo melihat batu―ah, lebih tepatnya manusia (mungkin) yang mendadak muncul dari dalam danau kecil itu. Bahkan banyak tanaman laut yang menyangkut di kepalanya, membuat Damian―juga Tsubasa―tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

"G-Gyaaaaa! I-Itu, hantuu! Dia hantu penunggu gua iniii!" teriak Masamune begitu mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menangkap figur misterius itu tepat satu meter di depannya. Tak hanya dia, kedua insan lainnya juga syok tauk.

"U―Uh..." dan sekarang sosok itu bersuara, dengan suara serak-serak basah yang membuat siapa saja merinding begitu mendengarnya. Masamune gemetaran di tempat, lalu merangkak mundur.

Jrash.

Sosok itu berjalan, mendekati pinggir danau, dimana disana ada Masamune―juga Damian―yang mundur teratur. "Astaga, apa penunggu gua sebegitu seramnya?" pikir Tsubasa sedikit _sweatdrop _dengan dandanan(?) sosok itu yang banyak memakai tanaman-tanaman laut.

"Uh, bisa bantu aku naik?" katanya, masih dengan suara serak-serak basahnya. Figur aneh itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Masamune, bermaksud meminta pertolongan. Tapi justru gerakan itu yang membuat si jabrik hitam semakin ketakutan.

"GYAAAAAAAA! AKU MASIH MAU HIDUP, JANGAN PIKIR KAU BISA MENIPUKU DENGAN CARA ITU, SETAN BIADAP! AYO LARIIII!" teriak Masamune serta merta berdiri dan menarik Damian menuju mulut gua, dimana Tsubasa masih cengo disana.

"Ck―hei, jangan me―narikku―!" erang Damian susah payah karena digeret dengan kekuatan super Masamune.

"Tsubasa! Bantu aku naik, cepaaat!" seru Masamune dengan wajah super ketakutannya. Melihat Masamune takut, Tsubasa jadi ikut-ikutan panik. Ia berjongkok dan menarik tangan Masamune.

Sementara sosok berdandanan tanaman laut tadi langsung memasang wajah _Oh Em Ji_. "Ouh muay goat!? Kenuapa kalian ketuakutuan begoetoe puadakuu!? Juangan tinggalkan uaku, kuawaaan!" serunya dengan nada dramatis lalu naik ke atas permukaan.

"Demi pasta tisu, b-bahkan gaya bicaranya seperti Jack!? I-Ini mimpi buruk!" teriak Damian sedikitnya syok begitu sosok mengerikan itu menghampiri mereka. Dengan cepat Masamune yang berhasil naik pun menarik Damian juga. Mereka semakin ketakutan melihat figur aneh itu berlari _slow-motion_ ke arah mereka.

"TUONGGGOEEE UAKUUUUUEE!" teriaknya lalu berlari ke arah ketiga insan yang sudah mangap-mangap seperti keledai sarap.

"TIDAAAAAK! DIA KEMARI! TSUBASA, DAMIAN, AYO LARII!"

"AKU JUGA TAHU, BASTARD!"

Dan liburan aneh mereka pun masih berlanjut.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

.

.

.

**A/N**: Halo, ketemu lagi sama kami di Baka Holidays! *bungkuk-hormat-ke-arah-pembaca* Maaf, update-nya lama. Jadwal update-nya nggak teratur dengan fict multichapter lainnya, jadi feel-nya buyar terus. Tapi tenang saja, karena fict ini menang polling, jadi kami bakal update fict ini sampai tamat, dengan jadwal seminggu sekali update (kalau nggak ada halangan, ya. Kalau ada hambatan, paling telat beberapa hari). Kami ucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada pembaca yang masih setia dengan fict ini, hehehe.

Maaf, chapter ini garing dan gak lucu. Mungkin sense humor kami sudah berkurang, tapi kami akan berusaha mencari imajinasi sebanyak mungkin agar pembaca tidak kecewa (smile). Fu fu fu, tahu 'kan siapa tuh makhluk yang berdandan(?) tumbuhan laut? *digrogotiGinga* Hari ini karakter utamanya nggak banyak muncul, gapapa kan?

Oiya, mungkin fic ini bakal tamat tiga chapter lagi. Jadi tetap setia disini, ya! (kedip-kedip)

Balas review:

From **Red BloodRiver**: Iya, fict ini memang sudah sarap sejak mulai. Dan kemungkinan villa itu bakal hancur kalau mereka selesai liburan (kedip-kedip) *plak*. Tsubasa jangan mati, dong, kalau enggak bisa jadi apa adik tirinya itu, wkwkwkwk. Ginga sama Masamune tuh diiket dan dibacain hukum-hukum porno sama Da Shan, wkwkwk. Review lagi, yo!

From **DamianHart Fans**: Maaf ya, chapter kemarin Damian kena imbas melulu, semoga chapter ini nggak terlalu, hahahaha. Tenang, Reiji masih idup kok walau sudah ditabrak, kan dia elastis(?) kayak ularnya (ditabok). Review lagi, ya!

From **Yugure Maulida**: Pembaca baru dari chapter kemarin, maaf baru kasih salam selamat darang sekarang, ya XD *cium-peluk*. Jangan ngakaknya nggak berhenti, entar kotak ketawanya rusak *korban-spombob*. Yuu berhasil dapat ikan paus-nya karena kebetulan dibagi Hyouma, hahahaha. Wut, Damian kemarin udah kelewatan sial, apalagi kepalanya masuk kloset, bisa-bisa author gak idup besok (Damian: *deadglare*). Review lagi, yo!

From **Snowy Coyote**: Wha, bagus deh humor chapter kemarin membuatmu terhibur, walau kami nggak gitu yakin chapter ini sama lucunya atau nggak. Tsubasa pingsannya keren, coba bayangin binaragawan, terus kepalanya diganti kepala Tsubasa *GAK*. Kyo sama Masamune sebenarnya gak peduliin Reiji, lebih peduliin balapannya, wahahaha! Review lagi, ya!

From **Fitrianiyumiya**: Et, dah, Damian sial beruntut kemarin masih dibilang kuul juga? *geplak* Hehehe, bacanya pas buka puasa aja, ya, biar aman, takutnya ada adegan aneh-aneh yang gak boleh dibaca pas puasa lagi, hehehehe *cheers*. Review lagi, yo!

From **Engie**: Ini sudah updet! Review lagi, ya!

From **Yun Mei Ho**: Fufufufu, ngakaknya jangan kelamaan, kotak ketawa entar rusak, hati-hati *plak*. Nasib Damian memang keren didenger, tapi nggak keren buat dialami *poor Damian*. Hyouma dapatinnya dari teman-teman satu profesinya yang bisa mancing, wehehehehe. Reiji gak mati, demi apa, kalau dia mati bisa apa kami besok *plak*. Review lagi, yo!

From **Lubis Tadani**: Hahaha, senang deh chapter kemarin ngehibur kamu, Lubis-chan! *kedip-kedip* Tenang, yang nasibnya sejelek itu cuman Damian, kamu nggak bakalan kena. Yup, Ryuga butuh banyak power buat ritual anehnya itu, makanya sekarang jadi akek-akek cepet lupa *jdor*. Review lagi, ya!

From **Rezha56**: Makasih reviewnya! Waduh, masuk-masuk review sudah nyanyi. Hehehe, update-nya sih saat puasa, tapi lebih baik umat muslim bacanya pas buka puasa, kami cuma takut ada adegan yang nggak boleh dilihat pas puasa, itu aja XD *cheers* Hehehe, kapan-kapan ketemuan nggak ada salahnya, kok, nyo! *cium-peluk* Review lagi, yo!

From **Faltar**: Wah, makasih banyak reviewnya, ini pertama kalinya Faltar nampakin(?) diri di kotak review kan? Arigatou banget! *cium-peluk* Iya, inggirnys berantakan-maaf, ketahuan author jelek di pelajaran itu *gebukin-aja*. Review lagi, ya!

From **Rucia**: Wahahaha, Demure sebenarnya baik banget. Tapi dia nggak cocok berkerja jadi bartender, itu bar bisa hancur karena amuk-masa pelanggan XD Review lagi, yo!

From **Yuuyuuyuu**: Damian bisa curhat juga ya, apalagi curhatnya ke anak kecil kayak Yuu (Emang itu termasuk curhat?). Wahahaha, Da Shan sebegitu OOC-nya? Dia memang sebel sama pornografi, bearti dia laki-laki yang bijak. Itu bagus, dong (Masamune: GAK!). Ginga memang korban, padahal dia gak ngapa-ngapain tapi kena amukan Da Shan juga, wkwkwkwk. Review lagi, ya!

From **PecintaSingaIjo**: Kenapa dengan jerapah sarap? Btw, makasih reviewnya. Review lagi, yo!

From **Laila Sakatori 24**: Makasih reviewnya di FB. Walau kami rada-rada lupa isi reviewnya (post-nya sudah kelelep nggak tau kemana QAQ), tapi makasih banyak atas komentar dan tanggapannya! Loph you! *kiss-hugs* Review lagi, ya!

Sorry for misstypo, guys! Don't forget to review!

Sincerely,  
><em><strong>Hyucchi<strong>_.


	17. Fishing?

**A/N**: Here is it, memenuhi janji untuk update kilat setiap minggunya. Eh, walau telat, kepada semua pembaca umat muslim, Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri, Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin, ya, mohon maaf lahir dan batin. Sekalipun kami bukan muslim, maaf kalau kami banyak salah ke kalian. Misalnya jadi silent readers, atau nggak update siput (ketahuan banyak dosanya, deh), dan lain-lainnya. Mari memulai hari baru penuh berkah! (Ginga: Eaaa...) Semoga menghibur! ;)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**BAKA HOLIDAYS**

.

**C**hapter 17: Fishing?

.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi

.

**D**isclaimer **Metal Fight Beyblade** belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**G**enre(s): Humor and Friendship (_plus parody_).

.

**WARNING**(!):  
>OOC BANGET BANGET DAN BANGET, Misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan ayam, isinya ancur abal dan gaje sekali, mutunya perlu dipertanyakan, karakter banyak ternistakan, kata-kata kasar yang nggak kesensor, ngebosenin, humor garing, DE EL EL.<p>

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
>We've warned You! <strong>

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Just go die! :p**

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>JRASHH.<p>

JRASHH.

Suara deru ombak saling sahut menyahut seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Beberapa peselancar pun saling beradu kekuatan dengan ombak-ombak indah tersebut. Tak lupa mereka menarik banyak jeritan dan siulan dari para turis yang menonton. Untuk hari kelima liburan Ginga dkk, hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk bermain kembali ke pantai Hawaii.

Entah berenang, berselancar, berjemur, bermain pasir. Banyak kegiatan menarik yang bisa mereka lakukan disini. Juga pemandangan Hawaii bagaikan aurora ajaib yang mencerminkan betapa indahnya alam bumi. Melihatnya tak akan pernah membuat matamu bosan.

"Lihat, Ginga, siapa yang paling bertahan berjemur hari ini?"

"Huh, harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Kuda Lumping! Sudah pasti aku yang menang!"

"Simpan bualan konyolmu itu di rawa buaya! Pasti aku yang menang, aku sudah tinggal di Amerika cukup lama, jadi aku sudah kuat dengan iklim barat! Daripada kau yang bisanya berguling di salju!"

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan iklim atau tidak, tapi sistem daya tahan tubuhmu yang kuat dengan panas atau tidak. Aku yakin kau tidak tahan, ke sauna saja hanya bisa dua jam. Kuda Lumping!"

"Berhenti mengataiku kuda lumping, Kuda Teflon! Urusan sauna berbeda dengan berjemur disini! Kau berani taruhan seribu mangkok Ramen kalau kalah nanti, hah?!"

"Siapa takut, akan kubuat kantongmu kering keriput selesai mentraktirku karena kalah, Kuda Lumping!"

Tsubasa menatap jengah ke arah dua figur yang sudah berjemur di pagi hari. Ia menggaruk-garuk rambutnya seperti monyet gagal kawin. "Mereka mulai lagi. Kalau sudah begini, kita tidak bisa mengangkat pantat mereka pergi darisana kecuali taruhan mereka selesai."

Figur berwajah dingin yang berdiri di samping Tsubasa pun menatap tajam ke arah Ginga dan Masamune, yang tengah memamerkan _topless_ mereka di tengah pantai Hawaii. Matahari memang sudah menghangatkan pantai di pagi hari sekalipun. Ya, pamer, sih, boleh saja. Tapi ini nggak ada _abs_ atau apapun, kayak kakek-kakek, deh.

"Tinggalkan saja," lirih Kyoya dingin lalu beranjak pergi.

"Kau yakin? Aku takut kehilangan mereka nantinya, seperti bencong taman bunga―err, maksudku Jack waktu itu. Kita sampai mencarinya ke dalam gua, lalu kalau mereka hilang nanti bagaimana?" Kyoya mengkerutkan dahinya mendengar penjelasan Tsubasa yang begitu menghayati. Ada benarnya juga, sih. Anggota liburan mereka memang ajaib semua. Ada yang hilang mendadak, ada yang muncul mendadak, semuanya serba mendadak.

"Hh..." Kyoya menggaruk tengkuknya sebentar, tapi jangan samakan dengan monyet gagal kawin, lho. "Coba usahakan sesuatu agar mereka mau berhenti," usulnya pada Tsubasa.

Sedangkan pria satunya lagi termenung. _'Membuat mereka berhenti? Bagaimana caranya? Mereka duo kuda yang susah dijinakan. Bahkan kalau disuruh memilih, aku lebih memilih menjinakan banteng daripada mereka, hm...'_

Melihat Tsubasa berpikir, Kyoya pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke berbagai sudut pantai Hawaii. Untungnya hari ini tidak seramai kemarin, jadi ia tidak perlu berdesak-desakan atau didatangi bule random minta tanda tangan dan foto.

Tak jauh dari tempat Ginga dan Masamune―lomba―berjemur, ada si trio bocah yang asyik bermain pasir ditemani oleh Hyouma, si penjaga pantai yang sebelumnya sempat nyelem ke laut untuk membantu mencari Jack. Yah, walau usahanya sia-sia, sih. _'Sepertinya mereka bertiga akrab dengan Hyouma, baguslah.'_

Lalu di bar terbuka yang katanya memiliki bartender legendaris, ada Chao Xin yang asyik mengobrol dengan wanita-wanita random. Jelas Kyoya tidak mengenalnya. _'Dasar playboy tidak tahu diri, kerjaannya main perempuan terus. Mungkin dia akan menjadi gila andai perempuan lenyap dari muka bumi.'_

Kemudian Mei Mei dan Madoka sedang belajar berselancar dibantu oleh Da Shan. Ya, walau dari tadi kerjaan kedua cewek itu hanya kelelep begitu belajar menyeimbangkan kaki. _'Mirip ikan koi,'_ komentar Kyoya dingin dalam hatinya.

"Eh, Ryuga dan teman-temannya kemana?" tanya Kyoya pada Tsubasa, begitu menyadari kalau sedari tadi matanya tak menangkap keberadaan mereka sama sekali. Kyoya berharap kalau mereka kelelep dan tidak kembali lagi. Karena Ryuga CS yang membuat liburan mereka selama ini jadi berantakan.

Tsubasa mengendikan bahunya. "Entahlah, tadi saat keluar dari villa, aku masih melihat mereka. Tapi begitu sampai di pantai dan semuanya berpencar dengan kegiatan masing-masing, aku sudah tidak tahu kemana mereka," jelasnya dengan nada datar. Mungkin ia juga tidak peduli dengan anak-anak layangan itu. Setidaknya tidak seperti Kyoya yang ingin mereka semua tenggelam.

"Hoh, begitu, baguslah, setidaknya mereka tidak menganggu lagi."

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLIDAYS<em>_―_

"GRAAAAH! KAU MAU MENGAJAK KAMI KE TEMPAT TIDAK MANUSIAWI SEPERTI INI, BELUT-_FUCK_!? AKU INGIN PULAAAAANG!"

Sementara mereka baru dibicarakan di tepi pantai, sesungguhnya mereka berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari sana. Tidak sejauh planet lain, sih.

Ryuga mengkerutkan dahinya kesal melihat teriakan Damian yang sungguh memecahkan gendang telinga. "Berisik dan lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan, Brengsek!"

"Oh muay goat, kenapa kamu tidak mengajak kami ke tempat pedicure menicure saja, Ryugach. Berjuemur di terik matahari ini membuatku terbakar, _you know_? Hooh, hatiku ikut terbakar dan terasa membara. Kau ingin mengetesku ya, Ryugach, duh kamu ini bisa saja, ohohohoho..." semuanya _sweatdrop_ mendengar penuturan Jack yang begitu lebay dramatis.

JDAK.

"OUCHHH! SUAKIT, RYUGACH! KAU INGIN MEMBUAT RAMBUTKU YANG _BEAUTY_ DAN _SHINING_ INI MENJADI BULU HIDUNG JERAPAH, HAH!?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, Bencong Jamur! Rambut kusutmu itu sama sekali tidak cantik atau bersinar, itu rambut sampah!" omel Ryuga dengan beringas, membuat Jack langsung berkaca-kaca.

"Huhuhuhu... Pa-Padahal itu nama yang kuberikan dengan _special_, lho, Ryugach. Tsubasa-_kun_ yang kucintai sampai ke tulang sum-sum saja tidak kuberikan nama seperti Tsubasach, kenapa kau malah menolaknya? Hiks, kau memang tidak pernah jujur, huwaaaa!"

Ryuga langsung menggetok kepala Jack dengan ujung pancingan yang dipegangnya. "Sudah kubilang berhenti memanggilku dengan nama mengerikan itu atau kutendang bokong cacatmu itu ke laut!"

"Hei, aku dapat! Aku dapat!" suara Johannes menginterupsi kedua insan yang tadinya saling tatap. Semua pasang mata melihat ke arah sosok Johannes yang sedang menari-nari India―menarik pancingannya dengan gaya sensual―.

"Hentikan gaya itu, memalukan tahu," komentar Reiji dengan wajah datarnya, kedua matanya tertutup helaian poninya, hingga menimbulkan kesan misterius. Johannes tidak peduli dan masih meliuk-liukan pantatnya seperti penari India sembari menarik pancingannya.

Damian menatap Johannes dalam diam, kemudian melirik ke arah ember yang berisi hasil tangkapan Johannes. _'Semoga saja kali ini dia berhasil menangkap ikan,'_ pikir Damian sedikit _sweatdrop_ melihat prestasi Johannes dalam memancing.

Di ember tadi, isinya ada beragam. Ya, sangat beragam. Yang mungkin akan membuat siapa saja kanker panci dadakan di tempat.

Ada kerang mati, sepatu _boots_, kacamata tanpa kaca, mobil _coldwheels_, celana dalam pelangi, ikan kecil―yang sudah jadi mayat begitu diletakan ke dalam ember―, ikan nemo mainan, dan lain-lainnya.

Intinya tidak ada makhluk hidup disana, sekalipun tempat itu sudah diisi setengahnya dengan air kalau-kalau nantinya berhasil mendapatkan ikan. Tapi jangankan mendapat lobster besar yang ada di acara mancing maniak, ini satu makhluk hidup pun nggak ada.

JRASH.

'Tangkapan' kail pancing Johannes masih beradu ganas dengan pemancingnya, sampai-sampai Johannes kesusahan menarik 'tangkapan'nya keluar dari lautan. Yang lainnya memandang serius ke arah lautan. Dilihat dari besar kekuatannya, sepertinya kali betul-betul makhluk hidup.

"Tarik yang keras, Kucing Kolot! Masa' begitu saja nggak bisa?" sindir Ryuga tatkala menarik kail pancingnya yang bersih tanpa apapun―umpannya dimakan, tetapi ikan yang memakannya tidak tersangkut kail pancing―.

"Grrr! Diam saja kau, Belut Nggak Waras! Aku juga sedang berusaha semampuku! Tangkapan kali ini pasti makhluk luar biasa!" sementara Jack jadi panas-dingin melihat Johannes. Ia takut kalau temannya itu malah menangkap makhluk sebesar paus. Jack trauma pada paus sejak serangan brutal dari Yuu waktu itu.

Damian memutar bola matanya, tak tertarik. "Sudahlah, _Shit_. Sebelumnya saja dia hampir tertarik menyebur ke laut hanya untuk menarik sebuah mobil mini _coldwheels_. Paling-paling kali ini dapat mobil _fuckwheels_," komentarnya membuat seisi kapal _sweatdrop_ mendengarnya.

Oh, apa belum dijelaskan tadi? Mereka―Ryuga, Johannes, Reiji, Damian, dan Jack―pergi memancing dengan kapal khusus milik Doji setelah mendapat ijin dari pihak pantai.

"Sindiranmu menyakitkan," ujar Reiji menatap sinis Damian.

"Bukan urusanmu, _Snakeshit_," balas Damian dengan kata-kata kasarnya. Oke, kembali ke Johannes yang masih dipermainkan oleh 'tangkapan'nya yang sekarang mondar-mandir dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dia mulai kewalahan.

"Waaa―seseorang, tolong bantu aku! Kuat sekali! Aku takut kecebur, nih!" teriak Johannes dengan nada memohon. Yang lainnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa hanya mendengus.

"Justru lebih menarik kalau kau kecebur," cibir Ryuga dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Aku setuju," tambah Reiji lalu tertawa setan. Memang mereka teman-teman kampret, temannya mau kecebur malah ditunggu sampai beneran nyebur. Johannes langsung memucat mendengar itu.

"Ufufufu, tentu saja aku tidak senista mereka, Johanecsh. Auaku pasti akan membantumu, _Baby_~," Yang dipanggil langsung getar-getir mendengar suara campuran _seriossa_ yang mengerikan itu. Belum lagi namanya menjadi tambah antik dari Johannes Fransiston menjadi Johanecsh.

JRASH.

'Tangkapan' semakin ganas berenang di sekitar permukaan laut, walau Johannes masih belum bisa melihat apa yang berhasil ditangkapnya kali ini.

"Ufufufu, enaknya aku membantu seperti apa, ya? Kau tahu tarikanku ini membuat siapa saja terpesona karena kekuatannya, ohohohoho..." Lainnya _jawdrop_ melihat dusta-nyata yang dikatakan cowok tulen satu itu.

'_Apanya terpesona karena kekuatannya. Bitch, bahkan dia tidak bisa mengangkat barbel seberat lima kilo!'_ pekik Damian dalam hatinya seraya menepuk jidatnya sebal. Ia heran kenapa _genk_ jahat mereka bisa memasuki anggota banci sepertinya.

"Sudah jangan banyak ceramah, cepat tarik pinggangku!" perintah Johannes. Ia sudah berkeringat dingin, mangsanya kali ini benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Ya, walau mangsa sebelumnya itu bukan makhluk hidup, sih.

"Ouch, jangan memerintahku dengan kata kasar itu, Johanecsh~ Itu menyayat hatiku yang seindah mawar ini, ohh," desis Jack sambil menyibak rambutnya bak iklan _shampoo_. Lalu ia mendekati Johannes dan mulai memegang pinggangnya, lalu membantu menarik.

KIIITS.

"Jack, kau itu menarik atau menyentuh saja, sih? Mana tarikannya?!" maki Johannes kesal begitu badannya tambah maju karena dorongan kuat dari 'tangkapan'nya. Ryuga langsung tertawa mendengarnya.

"Uugh, s-sudah kutarik dengan sekuat tenaga, sekuat jiwaku, sekuat hatiku, Johanecsh! A-Apa kau tidak merasakan tarikan seksiku ini, _Baby_?" Yang lainnya langsung merinding mendengar ucapan Jack yang terdengar seperti desahan para maho. Apalagi Johannes yang mendengarnya dari dekat.

_Combo Damage_!

"Gyaaa! Hentikan itu, Banci Taman Bunga! Kau membuatku hilang konsentrasi saja! Kau memang mengerikan! Ugh!" Johannes kembali mengkonsentrasikan dirinya pada pancingannya. Jack merengut kesal.

"Huuh, kamu nggak asyik, deh, Johanecsh. Masa sentuhan seksi dan berkelasku menganggu konsentrasi. Kalau begitu akan kutambah _power_ku lagi, Sayang―"

GREP.

"JACK BANGSAT, JANGAN SENTUH ANU KEBANGGAANKU ATAU AKU AKAN―" belum sempat Johannes memaki si banci yang tidak sengaja memegang barang pusakanya, ia langsung kehilangan konsentrasi dan dengan indahnya tertarik oleh 'tangkapan'nya sendiri.

Ryuga dan lainnya tak mampu menahan kecengoan mereka begitu Johannes―beserta Jack―tertarik keluar dari kapal yang mereka naiki dan―

BYUUUR.

―tercebur ke dalam laut.

"_What the fucking of rock_!? Mereka beneran tercebur!? Ryuga_ Bitch_, lakukan sesuatu! Bagaimana kalau yang menggigit pancing Johannes tadi ikan hiu, habislah mereka!" teriak Damian lalu berjalan dari tempatnya memancing menuju pinggir kapal dimana Johannes dan Jack terjatuh.

"Heeh, itu tidak mungkin, Bodoh! Kita hanya berjarak satu kilometer dari pantai, mana mungkin ada ikan hiu! Reiji, bantu aku ambilkan tali!" Reiji mengangguk mendengar perintah dari ketua bos kecenya, Ryuga.

JRASH.

"Toloong! Aku belum mau mati digigit ikan hiu! Aku belum mau mati! Aku belum mau mati, huwaaaa!" teriak Johannes mendramatis begitu kepalanya langsung muncul ke permukaan. Damian memandang panik ke arahnya.

"Jangan berteriak yang tidak berguna, Brengsek! Setidaknya kau pegang badan kapal dulu daripada terbawa arus!" teriak Damian cukup keras.

Sementara Reiji langsung berlari ke tempat Damian berdiri dengan membawa talinya. "Tangkap, ya, Johannes, Jack! Kulemparkan tali!"

SYUNG.

Damian terus memantau temannya yang tercebur, namun ia mengernyitkan dahinya menyadari keanehan. Kemana Jack? Yang baru kelihatan kepalanya hanya Johannes saja. "Lho, lho... Hoi, _Bitch_! Kemana banci jamur itu!?"

Johannes celingak-celinguk baru menyadari kalau Jack tidak ada di sekitarnya mengapung. Ia memucat. "Ja-Jangan-jangan Jack dimakan hiu yang tadi kupancing lagi, tidaaak! Aku tidak mau bernasib sama seperti banci jelek itu! Hoi, ikan hiu yang perkasa, mangsa saja temanku, tapi jangan mangsa akuuu!"

Ryuga _sweatdrop_ mendengar teriakan Johannes. "Kucing Garong Sialan, kalau mau selamat jangan manfaatin teman!" makinya menyusul tempat Damian dan Reiji berdiri sekarang.

"Kamu yang mengajarinya,_ Bitch_!" komentar Damian sinis.

"Hei, buruan tangkap talinya, mau kutarik lagi, nih!" seru Reiji menyadarkan Johannes yang dari tadi ngoceh ini-itu. Pemuda pecinta kucing itu mengangguk lalu mulai mengambil tali yang sudah dijatuhkan Reiji sampai ujungnya tenggelam dalam air.

GREP.

"Sudah!"

Johannes merasa aneh pada tali yang digenggamnya. Biasanya tali yang ada di kapal-kapal itu tali tambang, berwarna kecoklatan, dan permukaannya kasar. Tapi ini―pemuda bersurai hijau tua itu memandang seksama ke arah tali pegangannya. Ia terdiam.

Coraknya tidak seperti corak tali.

Tidak kasar, malah lembut sekali.

BYUUUR.

Belum selesai Johannes menganalisa, ia sudah lebih dahulu dikejutkan oleh kepala ular yang tiba-tiba muncul dari permukaan laut, pas di dekat tangannya yang memegang 'tali'.

"Bagaimana talinya? Asyik, 'kan? Ini ular baruku yang kudapat dari gua waktu itu, ia tidak sebagus ularku yang dulu. Tapi bentuknya yang sangat panjang dan langsing membuatku terpesona, lho," ujar Reiji menyeringai sadis.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLIDAYS<em>_―_

"Hatchii!"

"Kyoya, kau mau membunuh kami, hah!?" teriak seseorang esmoni―eh, maksudnya emosi ke arah temannya yang duduk tenang di sofa ruang tengah. Sementara yang diteriaki tidak menampilkan respon bearti.

"Itu lebih baik daripada kau menjadi gosong," komentarnya pada pemuda yang marah tadi. Ginga merengut kesal. Sepertinya temannya tadi―Kyoya―masa' bodoh kalau ia terserang demam tinggi atau terkena alergi.

"Hatchii!" Ginga kembali bersin untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menggigil dan memegang selimut yang menyelimutinya erat-erat. Tsubasa jadi iba melihatnya.

"Kubuatkan susu hangat, ya?" tawarnya pada pemuda berambut jabrik merah tadi. Ginga terdiam, menimbang-nimbang tawaran sahabatnya, tak lama kemudian ia mengangguk lemah.

Tsubasa pun langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Madoka yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pun mengernyitkan dahinya melihat Ginga. Ia melirik ke arah Kyoya yang duduk di hadapan Ginga memasang wajah tenang. "Kyoya, ada apa dengan Ginga?"

Kyoya mengendikan bahunya. "Entah."

Giliran Ginga yang menggeram kesal ke arah sahabatnya itu. "Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau tidak terlibat dalam masalah, Kyoya," desisnya tajam, namun tak lama kemudian ia kembali bersin. Madoka tambah tidak mengerti.

"Ada apa? Masa di tengah pulau tropis seperti ini malah demam?" tebak gadis itu lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Ginga.

"Kyoya menyiramku dan Masamune dengan air dingin saat kami sedang asyik-asyik berjemur, bahkan ada batu esnya lagi. Dia memang kejam, brr..." Si gadis ber-_googles_ tadi langsung membelalak matanya, giliran ia menatap Kyoya dengan arti _'Jelaskan apa maksudnya ini, Kyoya.'_

Sedangkan pemuda yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menghela nafas. "Kulakukan karena tidak mau kalian berlama berjemur lalu nantinya gosong sendiri, atau tidak kalian menghilang saat kami tinggal saking lamanya menunggu," jelasnya asal-asalan. Ginga menjedotkan kepalanya ke kedua lututnya sendiri.

"Kau cukup bilang, Kyoya! Jangan menyiramku dengan air dingin seperti tadi! Lihat, aku jadi demam sementara ini adalah liburan indahku!" seru Ginga hampir menangis mendengar alasan konyol Kyoya. Kemudian Tsubasa pun menghampiri mereka bertiga dengan segelas susu panas.

"Nih," ia memberikannya pada Ginga.

"_Thanks_, kawan," balas Ginga tersenyum kecil. Ia betah memegang gelas berisi susu coklat itu, lumayan untuk menghangatkan kedua telapak tangannya. Belum sempat Tsubasa melangkah pergi ke dapur, Kyoya lebih dulu berkata―

"Padahal dia yang menyuruhku untuk menyiram kalian, lho," lalu si pemuda berambut jabrik hijau menunjuk punggung Tsubasa. Ginga pun terdiam, Tsubasa juga menghentikan langkahnya sesaat.

"Ehm, Tsubasa, sepertinya ada yang perlu diberi pelajaran setelah ini," kata Ginga dengan emosi yang mengkoar-koar dari tubuhnya, membuat Tsubasa getar-getir di tempatnya berdiri.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLIDAYS<em>_―_

Dibandingkan Ginga yang langsung demam begitu tersiram, satu korban penyiramannya justru sehat sentosa. Coba tebak siapa?

Blam.

Figur itu mengunci pintu kamar milik Kyoya, Tsubasa, dan Chao Xin. Dengan membawa beberapa buku komik. Ia terkikik tatkala melihat kamar itu sepi tanpa seorang pun disana. Lalu ia asal menghempaskan tubuhnya ke salah satu ranjang yang menganggur.

'_Hehehe, walau komik satunya sudah dibakar Da Shan, tapi aku masih punya tiga komik lagi!'_ pikirnya dengan tatapan senang. Ia celingak-celinguk memastikan suasana aman, kemudian ia mulai menyamankan posisi sandarannya pada kepala ranjang, lalu membaca komiknya.

Pemilik komik? Oh, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebaknya. Kadoya Masamune. Yang tadi pagi beradu siapa yang berjemur paling lama dengan Ginga. Beruntung anak ini tidak terkena penyakit apapun saat diserang siraman air es dari Kyoya.

Karena ia takut ketahuan Da Shan membaca komik porno lagi, akhirnya ia mencari kamar lain yang bisa dijadikan tempat nyaman untuk menutupi kejahatannya satu ini. Ck ck ck.

Tanpa sadar kalau sebenarnya yang tinggal di kamar ini tidak hanya dia, ada tiga orang lainnya. Sayangnya Masamune tidak menyadarinya karena sisanya bersembunyi di bawah kasur entah untuk apa.

Lama Masamune membaca, sampai akhirnya ia bosan dengan seri yang ini. Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk membaca komik lainnya.

'_Lho?'_ Masamune memiringkan kepalanya bingung. _'Setahuku aku bawa tiga komik kesini. Satunya sedang kubaca, kenapa disini sisa satu?'_ pikirnya malah belajar hitungan soal cerita.

Ia melirik ke sekitar ranjang tempatnya duduk. Tidak ada buku lainnya kecuali satu-satunya komik yang tergeletak di sampingnya, juga komik yang baru selesai ia baca. _'Apa halusinasiku saja. Ah, sudahlah,' _cuek, Masamune pun menukar komik yang dipegangnya dengan komik satunya.

Flap.

Flap.

Pemuda yang dijuluki Kuda _Unicorn_ itu mulai membaca denga serius. Ia buka halaman komiknya satu per satu, menghayati tiap adegan yang terpampang disana.

Srek.

'_Huh?'_ Masamune menghentikan bacanya begitu mendengar sesuatu. Dengan takut-takut ia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Jangan sampai Da Shan tiba-tiba lewat, terus dia tertangkap basah sedang membaca komik porno. Sudah komik yang ia koleksi penuh cinta ini ludes, terus ia harus membuang waktu mendengarkan ceramah aneh dari pemuda asal Cina itu.

Eu, amit-amit. Jangan sampai, deh.

Pandangan Masamune kemudian terhenti pada komiknya yang tergeletak di samping kirinya. Ia membelalak matanya selebar sepuluh sentimeter tatkala melihat seri yang tadi diletakannya berbeda dengan seri ini.

'_I-Ini 'kan seri yang tadi hilang, kenapa balik lagi? Terus seri yang tadi kuletakan dimana!? Wah, ada yang tidak beres disini,'_ pikirnya serius lalu menutup komik yang tadi ia baca. Jangan-jangan ada pesulap yang iseng ke Masamune. Atau Dewa lagi menguji kesabarannya karena dosa baca komik porno? Waduh...

Srek.

Pemuda berponi merah itu pun meletakan seri komik yang baru saja dibacanya tadi. "Wah, bagus juga seri ini," katanya berpura-pura untuk memancing seseorang―pesulap gadungan yang mengacak-ngacak komiknya―keluar.

Cukup lama Masamune menunggu, ia terus menatap kedua komiknya yang tergeletak di atas ranjang dengan serius. Jangan sampai matanya lengah sedikit, terus komiknya keganti lagi. Ia harus tahu siapa dalang dibalik semua ini.

Srek.

'_Hah!?'_ pemuda itu terkejut begitu melihat kepala muncul dari bawah ranjang tempatnya nangkring. Dan kepala itu, ia tidak asing lagi. Itu 'kan adiknya―

"E-Eh!?"

―Ginga.

Masamune mengkerutkan dahinya tatkala melihat wajah panik Kenta yang ketangkap basah ngumpet di bawah kolom ranjang. "Jadi kau yang mengambil komikku? Pantas saja aku merasa janggal, kau mau mempermainkanku, hah?"

Kenta _dancing_ nggak jelas di tempatnya tengkurap.

"Bukan, bukan aku saja! Yuu-_chan_ dan Chin Yun juga!" katanya nggak mau dijadikan kambing hitam lantas menunjuk kedua tersangka yang masih mengumpat di kolom ranjang.

"Duh, jangan bilang-bilang kalau kita disini, dong, Ken_chii_!"

"Iya, kamu jahat, nih!"

Masamune _sweatdrop_ mendengar suara dua anak lainnya. _'Kalau emang nggak mau ketahuan ngapain bersuara keras, dasar anak-anak kampret,' _maki pemuda itu dalam hatinya nggak sadar kalau dia sendiri juga kampret.

"Sudah, sudah, kalian ketahuan, cepat keluar! Dan kembalikan buku komikku!" mendengar itu membuat dua bocah tadi merengut sebal. Dengan gaya kura-kura baru belajar merangkak, Yuu dan Chin Yun pun keluar dari kolom ranjang menyusul Kenta.

Pemuda berambut jabrik hitam itu melirik ke buku komiknya yang berada di tangan Yuu. "Kembalikan komikku, kalian ini masih kecil tapi sudah berani mencuri, sih," pinta Masamune sembari mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuu. Tapi anak berambut jingga itu enggan untuk memberikan.

"Jangan tuduh kami mencuri, tadi 'kan kami ada mengembalikannya," sangkal Chin Yun tidak mau dituduh mencuri. Bisa apa dia kalau Masamune sampai melapor pada Da Shan, mungkin Chin Yun akan mendengar ceramah dari calon pendeta satu itu.

"Benar, kami hanya meminjam, kok. Kenapa Masamune-nii_chan_ cepat berperasangka buruk, sih?" tambah bocah satunya lagi menggembungkan pipinya gemas.

Masamune menghela nafas. "Mana ada meminjam tanpa bilang? Itu sama saja mencuri tahu," katanya―tumben―dengan nada bijaksana. Membuat ketiga bocah yang duduk bersimpuh dibawah ranjang pun memandang Masamune layaknya memandang dewa got.

"U-Uh, maafkan kami, habisnya kami ingin belajar banyak. Buku itu 'kan sumber pengetahuan," sahut Yuu dengan wajahnya yang dibuat-buat imut. Kini giliran Masamune yang mematung di tempat.

Hei! Itu bukan buku pengetahuan!

Itu buku porno!

"E-Ehm, begitu, ya. Tapi itu buku komikku yang sangat penting, jadi tolong kembalikan, ya," kata Masamune berkeringat dingin. Bisa gawat kalau sampai ketiga anak imut-imut dan keceh ini tercemar karena ulahnya.

Sudah diseruduk Ginga, terus diterbangkan Tsubasa ke planet lain, kemudian mendengar ceramah ajaib dari Da Shan.

_Tripple Damage_!

Yuu memandang tangan Masamune yang terulur dan komik bawaannya bergantian. "Sebelum itu, ada beberapa pertanyaan yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Aku juga!" seru Kenta bersemangat. Chin Yun pun mengangguk setuju.

"Per-Pertanyaan?"

"Iya, di sampul belakang komik ini bertulis 'dewasa', aku tidak mengerti beberapa kalimat dan adegan yang ada disini. Pasti Masamune-_niichan_ ngerti, deh," jelas Kenta dengan pose menggemaskan. Masamune menelan air liurnya susah payah.

"O-Oh, boleh saja," jawabnya dengan nada lemas.

'_Ayolah, Masamune. Di bandara waktu itu kau bisa menipu anak bawang ini! Mereka hanya bocah polos yang mudah ditipu!'_ sisi Iblis Masamune berteriak demikian.

'_Jawab dengan jujur, Masamune. Kejujuran adalah yang terbaik, meskipun berujung menyakitkan dan penuh duri,'_ sisi malaikat Masamune pun tak mau kalah.

'_Bangsat, Malaikat Bejat! Lebih baik menipu demi kebaikan mereka! Kau sama sekali tidak punya otak, Dasar Sampah! Pokonya tipu mereka!'_ maki si iblis pada sisi malaikat.

'_Jaga kata-katamu, Iblis Ayam! Menipu itu dosa, menipu itu perbuatan hina! Kita harus berlaku jujur seperti lagu Jujur dari Rhadza. Pokonya jujur padaku__―__eh, pada mereka!'_ sahut sisi malaikat ngotot, promosi lagu pula.

Bah, ini mana yang iblis mana yang malaikat? Sama-sama bejatnya.

"Kok ada perempuan kesakitan pas dipegang pantatnya? Memangnya pantat cewek itu sensi, ya?" tanya Yuu memulai duluan. Dan pertanyaan itu bagaikan sambaran petir bagi Masamune.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLIDAYS<em>_―_

Hari kelima liburan Ginga CS pun sudah memasuki sore menjelang malam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menetap di dalam kamar masing-masing.

Madoka dan Mei-Mei asyik ngerumpi di balkon. Lalu Kyoya, Ginga, Yuu, Kenta, Chin Yun, dan Chao Xin asyik menonton _movie action_ di ruang tengah. Tsubasa pergi menemani Masamune untuk membeli camilan keluar. Sedangkan Da Shan sedang merawat _bey_ kesayangannya di ruang tamu.

Asyik pada aktifitas masing-masing. Tapi, lho, kemana Ryuga CS?

BRAK.

Suara keras dobrakan itu hampir membuat Da Shan yang lagi ber_lovely-dovey _dengan _bey_-nya hampir jantungan. Ia memegang dadanya seraya melirik ke arah pintu masuk villa.

"Kami pulang," ujar Ryuga dengan nada datar. Da Shan memakluminya, masih mending mereka punya sopan santun untuk mengatakan salam saat pulang.

Lagipula mereka sebenarnya penghuni yang tidak diinginkan di villa ini, lebih para daripada penghuni terakhir, deh.

Da Shan menautkan alisnya bingung melihat beberapa ember yang dibawa oleh Ryuga CS.

"Apa itu?" tanya Da Shan sedikit penasaran.

Damian hanya menyeringai mendengar itu. "Makanan," jawabnya singkat lalu melepas kedua alas sepatunya. Pemuda asal Cina tadi semakin bingung.

'_Makanan ngapain bawa pakai ember?'_

"Tenang saja, kalian juga akan kebagian, kok. Ini hasil usaha kami yang sangat hebat, lho!" tambah Johannes dengan pose promosi. Kemudian mereka langsung ngibrit ke dapur, meninggalkan Da Shan cengo sendirian di ruang tamu.

TRAK.

TRAK.

TRAK.

"Huh?" Ginga menautkan alisnya mendengar suara, ia menengok ke pintu menuju dapur dan mendapati Ryuga dkk disana entah sedang apa.

'_Hoh, kenapa mereka baru pulang sekarang? Tumben, biasanya dimana ada aku pasti ada Ryuga, ckckckck. Tapi dari pagi tadi suasana benar-benar damai tanpa mereka,'_ guman pemuda berambut jabrik merah ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk berhenti menonton dan menghampiri mereka.

Tap.

Tap.

"Oi, Ginga," panggil Ryuga membuat pemilik _Pegasis_ tadi berjinggit kaget. Ryuga kesambar apaan, sampai bisa tahu kalau Ginga berada di belakangnya.

"Apaan?"

"Cepat ajak teman-temanmu yang lain keluar," Ginga mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar itu.

"Kau mengusir kami?" tanya Ginga dengan nada sewot. Sementara Ryuga yang tadi masih membelakangi Ginga pun berbalik dengan mengacung-acungkan seekor ikan segar ke hadapan Ginga.

"Makan _seafood_ bersama, nggak mau? Kami sudah berusaha memancingnya, lho," pamer Ryuga dengan seringainya yang tak terindentifikasi. Ginga cengo. Pertama, ia kaget kalau pemuda pecinta belut ini punya keahlian memancing. Kedua, ia tidak menyangka kalau musuh bebuyutannya itu ngajakin makan bareng.

"Oh," kemudian Ginga melirik ke arah teman-temannya yang masih sibuk pada kegiatan masing-masing. "Teman-teman! Ayo kita makan _seafood _di halaman villa!"

Otomatis semua pasang mata yang ada disana menengok ke arahnya.

"HEEH!?"

"_Seafood_? Darimana?"

Kemudian Ginga menggeser posisinya berdiri dan memperlihatkan Ryuga yang penampilannya berantakan dan masih memegang ikan segar di tangan kanannya. "Hasil pancingan kami," katanya bangga.

"Wah, serius, tuh!?" seru Chao Xin heboh sendiri. Ryuga hanya mengangguk dingin lalu berbalik masuk ke dalam dapur. Mungkin sedang mempersiapkan alat pemanggang.

"Kyaaa, Ryuga _niichan_ jadi dermawan dan baik hati!" cerocos Yuu kelihatannya senang begitu Ryuga sudah berubah bagaikan tukang bubur yang baru naik haji. Yang lainnya pun diantara senang bercampur rasa tak percaya.

Ya, liburan mereka pun masih berlanjut.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

A/N: Hahaha, akhirnya gantung, ya? Atau kurang panjang? Gomen kalau kurang panjang, author kedua (Gane) lagi nggak fit kondisi tubuhnya, jadi author pertama (Saki) kemarin malam ngerjainnya ngebut-ngebutan (Ginga: lu kira balapan?).

Pas bagian sisi angel dan sisi devil Masamune berantem mulut, ada yang tahu lagu yang dipromosiin sama si angel? XD *plak* Lagu lama, sih, pas Indonesia lagi zamannya nge-band, takutnya pada nggak tahu karena lagi demam boyband-girlband, hahahaha.

Dan curhat sedikit, kami berdua sebelumnya ngebuat fic ini sampai lupa ini hari keberapanya liburan mereka (Jangan dicontoh) saking asyik sendiri sama alur. Jadi disini sudah ditetapkan hari ke-5 mereka liburan. No prob, right? XD

Maaf kalau humor-nya garing dan nggak berasa. Kami gak bisa ketawa baca fic humor buatan sendiri, jadi bisa tahu ini lucu atau enggak ya dari respon pembaca sekalian di repiu! X3

Setelah baca, jangan lupa tinggalkan review, ya?  
>Saran, kritikan, masukan, dan komentar kalian semuanya diterima dengan senang hati! ^^<p>

Balasan review:

**Snowy Coyote**: Hehehe, iya, kami nyoba gaya baru (imbuhin beberapa kata non-baku) biar fic-nya nggak berkesan kaku, syukurlah kalau gaya baru ini sukses, muehehehe. Coba tebak siapa yang buang foto jack? Sudah jelas orang yang benci sama dia pastinya, hahaha. Perjuangan Hyouma-chan sia-sia, sudah nyelem susah-susah malah gak ketemu, nasib deh, wkwkwk.

**Yugure Maulida**: Yup, chapter kemarin panjang, chapter ini pendek *dibantai*. Kan satu villa nggak ada yang bersimpati sama Jack, makanya bodo' amat tuh anak kemanain, mereka mau cari banci lain *jangan-sampai-deh*. Jack sebenarnya habis kelelep terus nyasar ke gua, makanya dandanannya banyak tanaman laut yang nemplok ke dia pas tenggelam (kasihan amat, sih). Reviewnya gak rusuh, kok, kami senang sama review panjang lho *smirk*.

**Kiria Sanae**: Woh, ganti penname, nih? Berasa beda aura, tapi no prob, nice penname! Jack dari sononya sudah ngerepotin, kok, apalagi ke Tsubasa, wkwkwkwk. Reiji balas dendam sama Johannes yang masih punya hewan peliharaan, tapi sekarang dia punya ular baru, hahahahaha. Jack pertamanya tenggelam ke laut, terus jalan-jalan nyasar ke dalam gua, makanya dandanannya begitu karena banyak tanaman laut nemplok ke dia, wkwkwkwk.

**Rucia**: Hahahaha, kalau nggak dicari nanti Ryuga dkk nyari banci baru. Jack tadinya tenggelam ke laut, terus jalan-jalan malah nyasar ke gua, jadi dandanannya absurb karena banyak tanaman laut nemplok ke dia waktu kelelep (jahat amat).

**Carolis**: Salam kenal juga, Carolis! Gomen waktu itu update-nya kelamaan, bentrok sama jadwal update fic lain, jadi feel-nya ketuker-tuker. Hehehe, ditunggu fave dari akunmu, lho *smirk*.

**Kiriyuu Natsume**: Hehehehe, chap kemarin panjang karena chap ini bakalan pendek *dihajar*. Wah, jangan cari banci lain, nanti Jack terisak-isak karena tidak dipedulikan, huehuheueu.

**Laruku Tsuyumu**: Masamune 'kan anak kampret, makanya foto Jack di tong sampah dikira Jack beneran, hahahaha. Pengen nyoba ketemu bule random? Gampang, terbang ke Hawaii terus sapa satu persatu turis bule disana (GAK).

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**: Jack dari dulu sudah nyusahin, kok, apalagi sama Tsubasa, wahahahaha. Wah, rupanya masih ada yang mau kasihan sama tuh banci (Jack: Oh my lovely readers, thuangkyuu so muuuuuch~~~ *siap cium*). Hati-hati, jangan kebanyakan ngakak, entar kotak ngakak-nya rusak (korban spombob).

**Lubis Tadani**: Wkwkwk, satu villa pada nggak kepikiran kalau penyebab Jack hilang itu Yuu. Damian yang jadi saksi saja nggak kepikiran, wkwkwk. Yup, yang berdandanan bin ajaib itu si Jack, habis terombang-ambing di dalam laut, begitu, deh. Tsubasa masih selamat, tenang saja, hehehehehe.

**Kazekoori Nagare**: What, aksi Yuu membunuh Jack indah? Masih indah pembunuhan di SAW, kalau ini aksi bantainya nggak elit, pakai daging ikan paus, muahahahaha. Yeeey, Tsukimizu-san ikutan jadi esmoni~ Kan mereka bodo' amat mau Jack jadi apaan, jadi sudah siapin berbagai peralatan kalau Jack mati, ck ck ck. Disitu memang Tsubasa yang paling baik, sih, doanya normal sendiri, wkwkwk.

**Sosogu Yoru**: Hahaha, ada yang jengkel sama Jack yang nyusahin, nih, wkwkwkwk. Tadinya dia tenggelam, terus jalan-jalan nyasar ke gua, jadi dandanannya bin ajaib begitu, deh. Johannes Fransiston nama random, kok. Nih sudah lanjut.

**Yuuyuuyuu**: Kayaknya dari semua reviewers, cuman Yuu yang miris sama nasib Hyouma yang kena troll, wkwkwk. Nasibnya baik-baik saja, kok, hanya perjuangannya nyelem seharian buat nyari Jack sia-sia, hahahaha. Jack nggak nyolong, tanaman lautnya yang mau nempel sama dia, wkwkwkwkwk.


	18. Handycam?

**A/N:** Chapter kemarin sepi respon, ya. But no problem. Still Update Kilat! XD Walau yang review sepi, tapi terima kasih sudah mau baca, kami tetap senang lihat jumlah hits-nya, kok, ehehehehehe. Semoga chapter ini tidak garing, walau kami sendiri tidak yakin, sih, ehehehehe. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**BAKA HOLIDAYS**

.

**C**hapter 18: Handycam?

.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi

.

**D**isclaimer **Metal Fight Beyblade** belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**G**enre(s): Humor and Friendship (_plus parody_).

.

**WARNING**(!):  
>OOC BANGET BANGET DAN BANGET, Misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan ikan, isinya ancur abal dan gaje sekali, mutunya perlu dipertanyakan, karakter banyak ternistakan, kata-kata kasar yang nggak kesensor, ngebosenin, humor garing, DE EL EL.<p>

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
>We've warned You! <strong>

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Just go die! :p**

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>"WOOOIIIII!"<p>

Seseorang berteriak cetar membahana di dalam villa, membuat aktifitas lainnya terganggu. "Jangan teriak-teriak, Setan! Kau membuat adegan seru yang sedang kutonton jadi terpotong suaranya gara-gara teriakan jelekmu itu!"

"Eh, maaf..." Ryuga pun meminta maaf atas segala kesalahan dan dosa-dosanya selama di dunia―eh, tidak, tidak selebay itu. "Duh, pakai acara minta maaf lagi. HOOOOIIIII!"

"APA LAGI, BELUUUUT!?" teriak penghuni villa yang asyik menonton televisi bersamaan. Ryuga hampir tuli dibuatnya. Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang memulai―nah, lho.

"Ada yang lihat _bey_-ku, tidak?" tanya Ryuga berkacak pinggang, memandang pasang mata yang melirik ke arahnya satu persatu. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang diharapkan begitu semua penonton televisi kembali memandang layar dengan cuek.

"Nggak tahu," jawab mereka―meliputi Masamune, Chao Xin, Johannes, Yuu, Kenta, Chin Yun―kompak. Ryuga mengernyitkan dahinya sebal.

"WOOOOIIIIIIII!" teriak Ryuga dengan efek getaran di sekitar villa. Sampai-sampai bule random yang kebetulan melewati villa mereka pun panik dengan getaran itu.

"APAAN!?" keenam penonton televisi pun membalas dengan tak kalah sewot―juga tak kalah besar―, membuat bule-bule di dekat rumah mereka yang sudah tenang pun kembali dibuat syok karena adanya gempa susulan.

"Aku tanya! Ada yang lihat _bey_-ku, nggak!?" tanya Ryuga untuk kedua kalinya, kali ini dengan nada suara lebih tinggi. Sayangnya keenam orang lainnya sepertinya sama sekali tidak takut. Mereka hanya _sweatdrop_ memandang Ryuga lalu kembali menonton.

'_Kurang asem, aku tanya 'kok dicuekin. Mereka memang mau dijadikan belut panggang baru tahu rasa, hah!?'_ gerutu si rambut perak dalam hatinya mulai kehabisan kesabaran. Ia pun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan, kemudian―...

"WOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Ia berteriak sekencang Mikel Jeksi berteriak, sampai-sampai seisi villa cengo karena gempa berasa sampai ke tulang sumsum. Juga antena televisi yang goyang dangdut karena efek getaran dari suara Ryuga. Jadi televisi ruang tengah yang menayangkan _movie_ _'Cintrongrella'_ pun langsung―

Bzzzzt.

―hilang koneksi. Layar hanya menampilkan gambar abu-abu buram.

"Ryuga Bangsaaaat! Gue lagi asyik lihat adegan ibu tiri gosok baju, Sialaaaan!"

"MAKANYA JAWAB DULU PERTANYAANKU, KUNYUUUK!"

"TADII KAAN KITAA SUUDAH JAAWAB KALAUU KITAA ENGGAK TAHUU, KAMPREEEEET!" teriakan itu membuat mulut Ryuga terbuka lebar dengan efek bibirnya yang bergelombang-gelombang mode _slow-motion_.

"Chin Yun, ada apa dibawah sana, hah!? Kok dari tadi ada getaran terus?" seru Da Shan dari lantai atas.

"Awas kalau kau berulah lagi, Belut _Bastard_! Kutendang pantatmu sampai terbelah dua lalu kujual di toko panci!" susul teriakan Damian membuat seisi ruang tengah pun bungkam seketika.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

ZRASSHH.

ZRASSHH.

"Phua, udara pantai Hawaii memang nomor satu!" seru Ginga seraya menarik otot-otot tangannya untuk rileks. Tsubasa yang berjalan di sampingnya pun tersenyum simpul.

"Benar, sekalipun terik mataharinya hebat sekali," ujarnya lalu mengangkat punggung tangan kanannya untuk melindung matanya dari bias matahari.

Ginga mengangguk setuju. "Berbeda dengan Jepang yang sekarang sedang musim salju. Pulai tropis memang luar biasaa! Aku jadi iri pada negara yang beriklim tropis!" serunya senang. Lalu Ginga kembali memandang ombak-ombak besar yang menghiasi pinggir pantai.

"Heh? Padahal negara beriklim tropis juga ingin merasakan tinggal di negara empat musim seperti Jepang, lho," sangkal Tsubasa mengingat acara debat yang ia tonton sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, di villa Hawaii tentunya. Di acara itu, manusia di berbagai belahan dunia saling mengungkapkan pendapat mengenai iklim dan cuaca.

"Ae? Masa'? Ya, mungkin karena mereka tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana bermain salju, atau menikmati musim semi dengan taburan bunga sakura, dan lain-lainnya," cicit yang berambut merah lalu melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

Tsubasa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Sama saja denganmu yang tidak pernah merasakan panas sepanjang tahun,_' pikirnya.

"Oh, iya, hari ini ada rencana mau kemana?" tanya Ginga mengahlikan topik pembicaraan.

Tsubasa menggeleng pelan, tidak tahu. "Entahlah."

Ginga langsung cemberut mendengar itu. Tidak terasa liburan mereka sudah masuk hari keenam. Bearti esoknya hari terakhir dan _say good bye_. Eits! Bukan _say good bye_ akhirnya mereka nyebur ke laut satu-satu, lho.

"Hmmm, kegiatan berenang-berjemur-main pecah semangka juga sudah dilakukan, waktu itu _survival game_ juga ikut―walau batal di tengah jalan karena insiden tabrakan maut―, dan―tidak sengaja―berkunjung ke gua unik yang ada di Hawaii pun sudah," Ginga pun berpikir kegiatan apa yang akan mereka lakukan hari ini. Mereka pergi tanpa persiapan, sih, jadi tidak ada persiapan jadwal kegiatan juga kalau-kalau begini jadinya.

"Apa mau main _game online_ lagi seperti waktu itu?" susul Tsubasa, walau ia _sweatdrop_ dalam hati mengingat _username-username_ mereka yang begitu berprestasi.

"Tidak. Itu bisa kita lakukan di Jepang, Tsubasa. Sekarang 'kan kita sedang liburan ke Hawaii. Setidaknya melakukan kegiatan yang hanya bisa dilakukan disini," cecar pemuda satunya lagi menjelaskan. Tsubasa manggut-manggut seperti anak ayam minta makanan.

"Atau ingin bermain _racing car_ lagi?" susul Tsubasa lagi sembari mengacung-acungkan telunjuknya.

"Kurasa bermain empat jam waktu itu sudah melewati batas cukup. Lagipula aku sampai bosan―entah berapa kali―mengitari arena itu selama empat jam. Bayangkan, Tsubasa! Dalam waktu tiga menit aku bisa melewati satu kali putaran, bagaimana dengan empat jam!?" tanya Ginga dengan efek matanya yang dibuat _close-up_ sampai Tsubasa _sweatdrop_.

"Ng, iya juga, ya..." kemudian pemuda berambut panjang lembut itu kembali berpikir. Sampai-sampai lampu yang ada di atas kepalanya tiba-tiba menyala terang. "Oh, iya!"

Ginga menautkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bawa _handycam_? Atau sejenisnya?" tanya Tsubasa balik, menghentikan jalan mereka. Ginga mengangguk polos. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa, Tsubasa?" Ginga sama sekali tidak mengerti.

"Bagaimana kalau membuat video singkat tentang liburan kita semua? Ini bisa jadi kenang-kenangan, bukan?" akhirnya Tsubasa membuka kartu daripada membiarkan si kuda teflon―eh, maksudnya Ginga kelamaan berpikir.

"OH!" kini giliran Ginga yang berteriak, membuat beberapa turis yang berjalan di sekitar mereka meliriknya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Pelankan suaramu, Ginga," nasehat Tsubasa sedikit tidak enak menerima tatapan misterius dari sekitarnya. Ginga mengangguk dan cengengesan.

"Maaf, maaf."

"Mengenai tadi, bagaimana? Kau setuju?" tanya si rambut perak kemudian melanjutkan jalannya, disusul Ginga di sampingnya.

Otomatis pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya pun mengangguk semangat. "Tentu, aku setuju!" serunya.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

Srek.

Srek.

"Tadaa, ini diaa!" setelah mengubrak-abrik kopernya, Ginga pun berhasil mengeluarkan sebuah _handycam_ yang sudah dipersiapkan semalam sebelum liburan. Ia merasa dirinya begitu bodoh bagaikan lele nggak tahu jalan pulang.

Liburan mereka sudah diujung, dan _handycam_ bawaannya belum sedetik pun mengukir kenangan disini. Ya, walau ia sempat tidak kepikiran karena terfokuskan pada si pengacau yang seenak jidat membuat liburannya lebih gila. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Si Belut, Si Ular, Si Kucing, Si Psikopat, Si Banci, dan Si Pocong. Bah, serem amat.

Dan untungnya Tsubasa mengingatkannya tentang hal ini. Ya, walau tidak banyak, setidaknya satu-dua rekaman video dan puluhan lembar foto lumayan untuk ditunjukan ke orang tuanya nanti saat ia pulang.

Cklek.

Seseorang memasuki kamar Ginga, dan pandangannya pun tertuju pada punggung Ginga yang menghadap ke arahnya. "Sedang apa kau, Kuda Lumping?"

"Lihat saja sendiri," kata Ginga yang langsung tahu siapa di belakangnya cukup mendengar suaranya saja. Masamune pun tanpa banyak bicara langsung berjalan menghampiri Ginga yang terduduk di samping ranjangnya dan menghadap ke arah kopernya.

Duk.

Masamune terduduk di pinggir ranjang Ginga, agar lebih mudah mengamati apa yang duo kudanya itu lakukan. "Hoo, _handycam_. Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan itu?" tanyanya sedikit penasaran.

"Masamune _Baka_, tentu saja untuk merekam. Apa kau lupa kalau kita belum sedetik pun mengukir suatu kenangan di benda ini?" tanya Ginga lalu memamerkan _handycam_ itu sedekat mungkin ke wajah Masamune. Sementara pemuda lainnya _sweatdrop_ dan menjauhkan _handycam_ itu dari depan mukanya.

"Yak, jangan dekat-dekat dengan mukaku!" protesnya. "Tapi apa maksudmu dengan kenangan? Maksudnya rekaman sebelum kita mati gitu―"

JDAK.

"WAAAADAAAAW!" teriak Masamune kesetanan begitu kepalanya dilempar keras dengan tas _handycam_―yang tentu saja berat karena berisi macam-macam disana―.

"GINGAAAA, KAU MEMANG TIDAK BERPERI KEMANUSIAAN DAN BERPERI KEADILAN, KAU JUGA TIDAK BERPERI ASUSILA DAN BERPERI KEBENARAAAN! KEPALAKU SAKIIIIIIT! KAU MEMANG TEMAN DURHAKAAA!" teriak Masamune sekeras-kerasnya sambil―masih―memegangi kepalanya yang benjol.

"ITU SEMUA SALAHMU SENDIRI, KUDAAA! SIAPA JUGA YANG MAU MEMBUAT REKAMAN SEBELUM AKU MATI, HAH!? JADI KAU PIKIR SETELAH AKU MEREKAM INI-ITU, AKU LANGSUNG HANYUT DI LAUTAN HAWAII DAN TEWAS BEGITU? LALU AKU MASUK KORAN HARIAN KARENA BERITA KONYOL INI, HAH!?" balas Ginga tak kalah sewotnya membuat Masamune cengo di tempatnya duduk.

"Gingaa, Masamunee! Apa yang terjadi!?"

"Celaka, villa ini bisa-bisa roboh kalau diteriaki terus seperti ini!"

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

PIP.

Ginga pun menyalakan _handycam_ bawaannya lalu mulai berkeliling villa untuk merekam aktifitas-aktifitas apa saja yang mereka lakukan hari ini. Dimulai dari ruang tengah, ia melihat tiga bocah yang sedang bermain _puzzle_ disana. Ginga pun memutuskan untuk merekamnya.

00:00:10:65

00:00:15:02

"Hng?" Kenta yang merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya pun menengok dan mendapati kakaknya sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya sembari memegang sebuah _handycam_. Kamera _handycam_ tertuju pada mereka.

"Apa yang_ niichan_ lakukan?" tanya Kenta polos, seketika menghentikan aktifitas Yuu dan Chin Yun. Kedua bocah lainnya ikut menengok ke arah Ginga.

"Merekam kalian, tentu saja," jawabnya dengan nada jahil.

"Merekam!?" seru Yuu bersemangat. Ia langsung bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Ginga. Sementara pemuda yang tadi asyik merekam ketiga anak tadi bermain pun kewalahan begitu Yuu menarik-narik celananya.

"Hei, Yuu, jangan tarik celanaku! Apa yang kau lakukan―"

"Aku mau lihat, _niichan_! Aku mau lihat! Pasti aku terlihat sangat keren disana seperti _Power Ranger_! Berikan padaku, aku mau lihat!" rengeknya membuat Ginga _speechless _di tempat. Satu menit saja belum sampai kok sudah mau dilihat, sih?

"Belum, Yuu. Lihatnya nanti saja, ya? Sekarang kalian berpose yang manis, biar kurekam. Nanti kalian nggak kelihatan, nih," rayunya lalu mengangkat sedikit _handycam_-nya agar bisa menyorot Yuu di layar tanpa membiarkan tangan anak itu menggapai _handycam_-nya.

Yuu cemberut. "Nggak mau, kalau begitu biar aku saja yang merekam!"

"Heeh! Aku tidak pernah merekam sebelumnya! Aku juga mau! Ginga _niichan_, berikan _handycam_-nya padaku!" Kenta yang tadinya masih duduk manis pun ikut berlari dan menyusul Yuu merengek-rengek pada Ginga.

"Waah, kalian jangan begitu―nanti jatuh," Pemuda berambut jabrik merah tadi kewalahan merekam karena tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Tarikan Yuu dan Kenta sungguh ganas bagaikan singa yang ingin memangsa rusa gila.

"A-Aku juga mau!" susul Chin Yun yang sepertinya mulai tertarik melihat kedua temannya yang tampak tidak sabaran. Ginga berpikir, kalau ia memberikannya pada mereka, pasti mereka akan merusaknya karena tidak tahu cara memakainya. Bisa-bisa ia dijadikan soto babat oleh ayahnya begitu pulang dengan _handycam_ yang tidak bersuara lagi.

"Jangan, Kenta, Yuu, Chin Yun. Ini bukan mainan. _Handycam_ mahal, kalian bisa merusaknya nanti," katanya menasehati, masih dengan posisi kamera yang menyorot ketiga bocah di bawah kakinya.

"Ih, memangnya siapa yang merusaknya! Aku 'kan mau menggunakannya! _Niichan_ boleh kenapa kita tidak!?" teriak Yuu habis kesabaran. Ia pun menarik celana Ginga dengan kekuatan super besar sampai-sampai―

BRET.

―melorot sampai bawah kaki.

"Gyaaaaaa!" Ginga teriak-teriak kesetanan begitu tahu celana dalamnya kelihatan. Sedangkan ketiga bocah yang tidak mengerti kenapa Ginga tiba-tiba berteriak pun masih merengek minta _handycam_-nya.

"Ginga _niichan_, jangan berteriak seperti sapi gila, dong! Berikan _handycam_-nya padaku, aku mau mencoba merekam!" rengek Kenta dengan _puppy-eyes_nya. Walau dirasa tidak akan mempan karena Ginga masih terfokuskan pada bawahanya yang terekspos.

"Gawat, aku harus bersembunyi! Bisa gawat sampai kelihatan perempuan, nih!" celetuk Ginga tanpa banyak tanya pun berlari mencari kamar untuk bersembunyi. Soalnya tidak ada waktu ambil celana, tiga anak tadi masih berusaha keras untuk mengambil _handycam_ miliknya.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

"Yah, _niichan_ jangan kabuur!" teriak Yuu dan Kenta bersamaan begitu melihat Ginga berlari tunggang langgang entah kemana. Mereka ikut berlari mengejar Ginga―lebih tepatnya mengejar _handycam _yang ada di tangan Ginga―.

_Handycam_ masih dalam kondisi menyala, dan kamera menyorot ke depan sementara Ginga sedang berlari mencari kamar. Ia pun menemukan kamar terdekat, dan untungnya pintu kamar tidak terkunci. Ginga langsung membukanya dan―

"KYAAAAAA!"

―ternyata itu kamar Madoka dan Mei Mei.

Wajah Ginga langsung merah panas. "MAAFKAN AKUUU!" teriaknya lalu berlari mencari kamar lain, meninggalkan Madoka dan Mei Mei yang sedang syok di tempatnya duduk.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

Drap.

"Tunggu dulu, Ginga _niichan _jangan kabuur!"

"Berikan _handycam_-nya, _niichan_! Kami ingin mencoba merekaaaamm!"

"_We want more_! _We want more_! _We want more_!"

Kedua gadis yang masih duduk di dalam kamar pun _speechless_. Mereka pandangi pintu kamar mereka yang menganga, lalu keduanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Tadi itu apa?"

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

"Haahh..." Ginga menghela nafas. Ia mengeluarkan_ handycam_ yang tadi disembunyikannya di toilet dari Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun yang ngotot ingin meminjam―atau lebih tepatnya menjarah―_handycam_ miliknya. Ia melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan, suasana lantai dua villa-nya sepi.

"Baguslah, mereka sudah pergi," gumannya lalu tersenyum lega. Ginga pandangi _handycam _kesayangannya lalu berpikir sejenak.

'_Aku baru mematikan detik rekaman tadi saat aku berhasil memakai celana di kamar mandi. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit dari waktu kunyalakan tadi. Yosh, masih ada banyak sisa memori. Saatnya merekam yang lainnya!'_ serunya dalam hati bersemangat. Ia mulai menyalakan _handycam_-nya lagi dan mencari-cari siapa yang pas untuk direkam.

'_Hah, siapa, tuh, panas-panas malah dangdutan di luar?'_ pekiknya kaget melihat siluet yang cukup menyeramkan dari jendela villa. Ginga pun membuka jendela dan melirik ke bawah.

"Du-du-du-duuu, saatnya menjemur pakaianku, la-la-la-laaa~ Pakaian dalamku begitu indah dan fantastik, andai saja Tsubasa-kyun tahu celana dalamku yang begitu hot dan seksi ini, ohh...aku yakin wajahnya akan memerah dan jatuh cinta padaku. Tenang saja Tsubasa-kyun, keseksian tubuhku ini hanya untuk kamyu seorang, hanya untuk kamyu~," seseorang di bawah sana sedang bersenandung ria sembari menjemur pakaian dalamnya.

Ginga rasanya ingin mati ketawa melihat celana dalam Jack. _'Phuwahahahaha, dia memang banci lekong jahaman sialan! Celana dalam macam apa itu, aduh__―__sebaiknya kurekam saja untuk lucu-lucuan,' _batinnya berkata demikian.

00:10:34:12

Pemuda berjabrik merah ini pun menyalakan _handycam_-nya dan merekam diam-diam aksi seseorang di bawah sana. Benar-benar kuda satu ini kesurupan apaan, masa banci jemur kolor _pink _renda-renda malah direkam? Ampun, demi _arena beyblade_ kuali, dunia memang sudah mau kiamat!

Sekarang untuk kesekian kalinya Jack bersenandung nggak jelas kemudian memeras kolornya yang basah sampai kering. Ia peras dengan gaya ibu-ibu nyuci di pinggir kali. Ginga sampai membaca doa saat merekamnya karena tidak tahan dengan gaya manusia satu itu.

Lalu sekarang Jack menyibak rambutnya mode _slow motion_ sampai Ginga menganga saking lamanya rambut itu berefek pada gravitasi bumi. Kemudian pemuda―atau pemudi?―itu memonyongkan bibirnya dan mengesap-ngesap listik ungu yang dipakainya. Dilakukan dengan gaya sensual dan begitu slooooowwww sampai Ginga _sweatdrop_ sendiri melihatnya.

'_Ya ampun, saat dia memonyongkan bibirnya tadi, kok mukanya mirip muka kuda yang ada di kartun-kartun?'_ pikir Ginga menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Jack. Tapi kemudian aksi rekamnya tak lama karena―

"YA AMPYUN, OWMAYGASM, GINGACH! KENAPA KAMU DIAM-DIAM MELIHATKU DISITU DAN APA YANG ADA DI TANGANMU ITU? HANDYCAM? YA AMPYUN, AKU TAHU AKU BEGITU SEKSI SEPLANET, TAPI JANGAN MEREKAMKU DIAM-DIAM SEPERTI ITU, INI NAMANYA MELANGGAR PERATURAN PORNOGRAFI!" seru Jack dengan lebaynya begitu menyadari Ginga merekamnya sedari tadi. Pemuda lainnya langsung _jawdrop_ di tempat.

"Iyaks, siapa juga yang mau merekammu karena kau seksi, ini untuk kenang-kenangan tahu! Jangan salam paham!" teriak Ginga lalu mematikan _handycam_-nya dan menutup jendela. Meninggalkan Jack yang masih penuh tanda tanya.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

"Waktunya makaaan!" seru Madoka dari arah dapur, membuat semua penghuni villa pun mulai berkumpul di meja makan―tak terkecuali Ryuga CS.

Damian celingak-celinguk melihat menu―kebiasaan, karena kalau ia tidak suka menunya, ia tidak mau makan―, dan kemudian matanya sedikit berbinar melihat menu makan hari ini.

"Siang ini makan _sushi_, aku dan Madoka yang membuatnya sendiri, lho!" seru Mei Mei bangga melihat hasil karyanya, _sushi_ Jepang dengan beraneka ragam bentuk yang membuat siapa pun ngiler melihatnya.

"Whoaa, asyiknya!" seru Chao Xin dan Johannes bersamaan, heboh sendiri. Kemudian mereka pun mulai mengambil mangkok makan masing-masing―kebiasaan orang Jepang, makan dengan mangkok―.

Ginga meletakan _handycam_-nya di meja makan, tepat di depan mangkok makannya. Da Shan yang duduk di samping kanan Ginga pun heran. "_Handycam_? Apa yang kau lakukan dengan itu?"

"Merekam untuk kenangan, hehehe," cengir Ginga lalu mulai mengambil beberapa _sushi_ yang ada di piring besar di tengah meja makan.

"Pakai kenangan segala, Dasar Kuda Lebay," ledek Ryuga dengan seringai khasnya. Ginga tak ambil pusing. Hitung-hitung sedikit berterima kasih dengan traktiran _sea food_ kemarin yang dipancing mereka sampai taruhan nyawa.

"Ouh, ouh, ouh, jangan meledek seperti itu, Ryugach, itu tidak baik. Kenangan adalah sesuatu yang indah dan patut kita syukuri. Karena dengan adanya kenangan-kenangan indah, kita bisa mengulang kembali memori-memori yang telah lampau dan mengenangnya dengan penuh perasaan dan―UPH!"

"Jangan ceramah dan makan saja, _Bullshit_!" maki Damian tatkala menyumpal Jack dengan _sushi_. Banci satu itu langsung terbatuk-batuk dan tersedak dengan kedua pupil matanya yang belok ke kiri dan ke kanan.

"Hahahaha, rasakan itu!" ledek Yuu senang melihat penderitaan Jack. Sedangkan Tsubasa hanya menyentil pelan bahu adiknya agar ia bersikap sopan sedikit dengan orang lain.

"Hei, Kuda, apa saja yang sudah kau rekam disana?" bisik Masamune sembari mengunyah _sushi_-nya dengan kecepatan diatas rata-rata.

"Banyak, nanti saat pulang akan kubuat dalam bentuk CD dan membagikannya padamu juga," jelas Ginga dengan susah payah karena mengunyah dalam kecepatan yang sama dengan Masamune. Madoka yang melihat kelakuan keduanya pun menggeleng-geleng.

"Makan dan kunyah sampai telan dulu baru bicara," komentar Kyoya dingin lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Dan langsung dihadiahi jempol oleh Chao Xin.

"Ck, Reiji, kenapa kau mengambil jatah _sushi_ ikanku!?" Johannes melotot kesal ke arah Reiji layaknya kucing garong.

"Masa' bodoh, siapa duluan dia dapat," komentar Reiji dengan nada santai, lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya penuh rasa suka cita. Pemuda yang memiliki rambut hijau tua itu mengkerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa duluan dia dapat, ya? Baiklah kalau begitu cara mainmu," langsung saja Johannes menjepit _sushi_ yang hampir masuk ke dalam mulut Reiji dan memakannya. Giliran Reiji yang cengo dengan kecepatan Johannes.

"Hei, itu milikku, Kucing Tujuh Hari Nggak Mandi!"

"Bodo' amat. Siapa duluan dia dapat," balas Johannes lalu menjulurkan lidahnya bangga. Reiji merengut kesal.

'_Dasar murid didikku yang aneh,'_ pikir Doji dalam hatinya, nggak tahu kalau dia lebih dianggap aneh oleh Mei Mei dan Madoka.

Acara makan siang mereka ramai seperti biasa, tanpa seorang pun tahu kalau sebenarnya _handycam_ sedang menyala. Arah kamera _handycam_ mengarah ke arah Ginga dan Masamune, sedangkan bagian belakangnya tertutup oleh kain penutup _handycam_-nya.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

'_Hmm, sudah siang. Berikutnya aku merekam apa lagi, ya?'_ pikir Ginga mondar-mandir sendiri di balkon sendirian. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan mencari referensi. Kalau ada pose teman-temannya yang bagus, akan langsung Ginga rekam.

'_Aha! Itu ada Tsubasa dan Kyoya!'_ serunya dalam hati melihat siluet kedua temannya itu pergi menuju kamar. Ginga―tanpa sadar kalau gayanya sudah seperti penguntit―pun mengikuti keduanya. Sementara Da Shan yang sedang asyik menikmati kopinya pun tak sengaja menangkap Ginga berjalan menuju lorong kamar.

'_Kenapa, sih, anak itu? Apa itu hobi barunya?'_ pikir Da Shan sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan temannya yang mirip _stalker_ itu.

"Da Shan!" sapa seseorang membuat Da Shan menolehkan pandangannya.

"Ada apa Chao Xin? _Cover lotion_ bawaanmu lecet lagi?" tanyanya pada sesosok figur yang menghampirinya. Chao Xin langsung cemberut.

"Memangnya setiap aku datang selalu masalah _cover lotion_ yang lecet?" tuduhnya entah kenapa terdengar merajuk. Padahal dia _playboy_ kelas kakap di kelas Cina dalam Blanachool. Chao Xin mengambil tempat duduk di samping Da Shan―di ruang tamu―lalu berbisik.

"Nanti kita rekaman juga, yuk, seperti Ginga," ajaknya dengan senyum ceria. Tapi ajakan itu justru membuat Da Shan langsung menyemburkan kopinya yang baru diseruput.

"Pfffffkk―"

"Re...Rekaman? Kau mau nge-_band_ di Hawaii, terus direkam?" tanya Da Shan entah sejak kapan menjadi bego. Chao Xin langsung menepuk jidatnya dan menggeleng-geleng.

"Ogah, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku mencari pacar baru daripada mempermalukan diriku di _tubetube_ dengan rekaman nggak jelasku," tolak Chao Xin sembari mengacak-ngacak poni coklatnya. Giliran Da Shan yang _speechless_.

"Terus?"

"Ya, seperti Ginga. Buat kenang-kenangan dengan rekaman. Bukan buat _band_ dadakan terus direkam," jelas Chao Xin sembari menunjuk-nunjuk lorong kamar, tempat Ginga terakhir kali terlihat oleh Da Shan.

Ketua kelompok Whang Hu Zhong itu pun manggut-manggut mengerti. "Tapi apa kau tidak merasa Ginga jadi aneh semenjak memegang benda itu?" tanyanya, membuat Chao Xin memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Apanya yang aneh?" tanya Chao Xin balik lalu mengeluarkan kamera bawaannya.

"Itu...dia jadi terlihat sangat terobsesi dengan berbagai objek. Apapun direkamnya. Kamera itu pun juga dibawanya kemana-mana. Gayanya seperti penguntit setiap kali ingin mencari objek baru untuk direkam," jelas Da Shan mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Pemuda lainnya yang berambut coklat pun _speechless_ mendengar penjelasan Da Shan.

"Ya, ada benarnya juga, sih."

"Jadi kalau kau ingin mengukir kenangan, jangan tiru Ginga. Dia sedikit menyeramkan kalau sudah memegang _handycam_," ujar Da Shan lalu kembali menyeruput kopinya dengan hati tenang.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

"Kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya sesosok pemuda yang tengah merapikan baju-bajunya di lemari. Kemudian ia pandangi temannya yang sedang terduduk di pinggir ranjang seraya memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Hanya sedikit pusing," jawab figur lainnya dengan suara pelan. Namun hal itu tidak menyurutkan rasa khawatir dari pemuda satunya lagi.

Klek.

Setelah menutup lemari, Tsubasa pun berjalan menghampiri Kyoya dan duduk di sampingnya. "Kau yakin? Kuambilkan obat, ya?" tawarnya. Kyoya memandang langit-langit kamarnya, kemudian menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, aku yakin akan sembuh jika tiduran sebentar," tolaknya dingin dan tegar. Pemuda lainnya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan begitu, Kyoya. Nanti kau bisa sakit," ujar Tsubasa khawatir. Temannya bilang kalau merasa suhu tubuhnya menurun sejak makan siang. Tentu saja itu gejala yang tidak wajar. Cuaca Hawaii sangat terik di siang hari, bagaimana bisa ia bersuhu tubuh dingin sekarang?

"Hatchii!" dan Kyoya pun bersin untuk pertama kalinya. Tsubasa terkejut, bearti temannya satu ini benar-benar sakit. Dasar Kyoya yang tidak mau mengaku terang-terangan.

"Kuambilkan obat―" Tsubasa pun bergegas menghampiri pintu kamar untuk keluar menuju dapur.

"Tu-Tunggu," suara itu menghentikan langkah kaki Tsubasa yang terhitung cepat, untungnya pemuda itu baru memegang gagang pintu dan belum keluar kamar. "...sepertinya aku bersin bukan karena pilek, tapi ada yang membicarakanku, aku yakin."

Tsubasa mengernyitkan dahinya. "Membicarakanmu? Siapa?"

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

'_Astaga Kyoya dan Tsubasa sepertinya cocok menjadi pemeran film yaoi. Adegan Tsubasa mengkhawatirkan Kyoya, kok dramatis banget, ya?'_ pikir Ginga selesai merekam―diam-diam―aktifitas kedua temannya tadi di kamar. Untungnya pintu kamar tadinya tidak terkunci, jadi Ginga bisa merekamnya melalui cela pintu yang terbilang cukup.

Dan untungnya Kyoya maupun Tsubasa sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Saat Tsubasa bergegas keluar, Ginga langsung menghentikan rekamannya dan berlari.

Ya, ampun, demi bintang porno, anak ini sebenarnya mau mengukir kenangan atau jadi penguntit?

'_Hmm, berikutnya merekam siapa lagi, ya?'_ Ginga pun berjalan naik menuju lantai dua. Siapa tahu ia bisa menemukan aktifitas menarik di atas sana.

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

"Hng?" dan begitu menaiki anak tangga terakhir, Ginga pun menemukan Reiji dan Johannes yang sedang melototi satu sama lain. Sampai-sampai badai cetar membahana menjadi latar belakang tatapan tajam mereka.

"Aku sudah bilang, Reiji! Hewan peliharaan nomor satu itu kucing, pokonya kucing! Aku tidak mau tahu! Sekali kucing, tetap kucing!"

"Hah, jangan berspekulasi tanpa logika, Kucing Garong! Sudah jelas peliharaan terfantastik di dunia adalah ular! Mereka memiliki sisik yang indah dan lembut, corak sisik ular sangat berkelas dan mereka-mereka dari kaum atas pun terpesona dengan kecantikan ular!"

'_Hoh, lagi berdebat, ya? Apa mereka tidak punya topik lain selain hewan peliharaan. Euh, aku jadi sedikit bosan dengan kedua makhluk itu,'_ pikir Ginga _sweatdrop_ melihat kedua insan itu saling adu mulut.

"Lho, Ginga? Sedang apa disana?" tanya Reiji begitu menyadari kalau ada sosok insan yang memperhatikan mereka berdua―Reiji dan Johannes―. Ginga hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ti-Tidak, hanya sedang mencari referensi untuk video kenangan," katanya kemudian menunjukan _handycam_ yang masih setia di tangannya. Reiji mengangguk kecil.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" sambung Johannes kelihatannya penasaran. Mendengar itu, Ginga jadi ingat kalau ia masih mencari bahan referensi dan belum mendapatkan hasil maksimal.

"I-Itu, aku belum memenuhi sepertiga memori, aku sudah merekam kesana-kesini, padahal aku ingin merekam sesuatu yang menarik," ujar pemuda berambut jabrik merah itu kemudian tertunduk lesuh.

Johannes dan Reiji kemudian bertukar pandang. Tadinya hanya pandangan biasa, tapi mendadak tatapan mereka menjadi sengit.

"Ehm, Ginga."

Ginga pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi sempat tertunduk saat namanya terpanggil. "Bagaimana kalau kami membantumu membuat sesuatu yang menarik untuk direkam?" tawar Reiji sembari menunjukan ular kebanggaannya. Johannes yang tidak mau kalah pun menggendong kucingnya dan menunjukannya kepada Ginga.

"Ya, kami pasti akan membuat atraksi yang sangat menarik untuk dijadikan kenang-kenangan, lho! Aku jamin tidak rugi! Kami bisa membuat sesuatu yang seru!" pamer Johannes dengan pose lebay membuat Ginga eneg di tempat.

"Be―Benarkah? Maksudku―kenapa tidak? Aku tertarik," kata Ginga mengangguk semangat. Tidak tahu kalau _handycam_-nya ini dijadikan media pertarungan sengit antara kedua manusia pecinta hewan tadi.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLLIDAYS<em>_―_

Tak terasa hari sudah memasuki sore menjelang malam. Turis yang tadinya mempadati pinggir pantai pun sudah bubar karena air pasang―entah pulang ke villa atau hotel sewaan mereka, dan bisa juga pergi ke tempat wisata lain―.

Di malam ini juga, Ginga cs sama sekali tidak ada rencana untuk makan malam di luar atau jalan-jalan. Mungkin karena adanya Ginga―juga Chao Xin yang ikut-ikutan―sibuk membuat video rekaman. Dari tadi pagi ia terus mondar-mandir dan_ shoot_ ini-itu yang menurutnya bagus untuk dijadikan kenangan.

Tapi, yang lainnya merasa ia sudah keterlaluan. Masa' sampai mandi juga direkam. Ginga benar-benar tidak bisa membedakan mana yang pantas untuk direkam dan mana yang tidak.

"Haah, aku bosan..." sunggut Damian dengan tampang datar. Ia menuruni tangga seorang diri.

Ia menyesal kenapa harus satu kamar dengan Jack. Bayangkan saja, jangankan untuk tidur siang, baca novel pun Damian tak bisa melakukannya. Seharian Jack terus bersenandung yang tidak jelas di dalam kamar, dan hal itu hampir membuat Damian menderita penyakit tuli kutu di tempat. Kalau dimarahi―pasti Jack akan menangis meraung-raung seperti sinetron naik haji. Tambah parah.

Diusir juga nggak mau, Jack sudah seperti siput dan kamar adalah rumah kerangnya, nggak mau berpisah. Jadi Damian memutuskan mencari aktifitas di luar kamar.

"Hng? Keributan apa itu? Apa si _Bullshit_ Belut itu yang melakukannya?" Damian menatap bingung ke arah siluet bercahaya dari arah jendela villa. Sedikit penasaran, ia pun mendekat ke arah jendela dan menengok.

"WHAT THE FUCK OF MAMY POCKY!? APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DISANA, BRENGSEK!?" teriak Damian syok begitu melihat _ring_ lingkaran api yang entah sejak kapan nangkring di halaman villa mereka. Disana ada Ginga, Johannes, Reiji, Chao Xin, dan Ryuga.

"Oh, hei, Psikopat Gila! Kemarilah, ada pertunjukan seru!" balas Ryuga sembari melambai-lambai ke arah Damian yang menganga indah di depan jendela.

"Pertunjukan seru apanya, _Bullshit_? Jangan sampai kau membakar halaman villa karena _ring_ api itu, Sialan!" maki Damian sudah tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka kalau _ring_ api itu terjatuh dan membakari mereka hidup-hidup.

"Hah, kau itu psikopat, masa' takut mati, _Bastard_!? Lihat, Ginga dan Chao Xin saja merekam pertunjukan ini untuk kenang-kenangan, masa' kau ketakutan disana seperti onta kesurupan!?" lalu Ryuga menunjuk ke arah kedua insan yang masih asyik menyorot pertunjukan aneh buatan Johannes dan Reiji itu.

"Lihat, kucingku bisa melompat lingkaran api dalam waktu singkat!" kemudian Johannes pun melempar kucingnya melewati _ring _api tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

"Uwoo, sungguh fantastik kucingmu itu! Kalau begitu coba suruh kucingmu melompat ke _ring_ api dalam mode _slow motion_!" seru Chao Xin yang―entah kenapa bisa―terkagum-kagum dengan pertunjukan ini. Ia tak henti-hentinya merekam dan menyorot dengan asyiknya seperti kameramen gadungan.

"Oh, tentu saja bisa!"

"Hei, hei, berikan ular baruku kesempatan! Kucing bau mulut itu menganggu saja!" putus Reiji sembari melempar kerikil ke arah kepala Johannes.

"Apa katamu!? Jangan besar mulut, ya, Ular Tawon! Kucingku ini nomor satu, tiada tandingannya!"

"Hah, kucing belang-belang begitu juga gampang dicari di toko butik! Begini saja, kita tanding siapa yang lebih cepat melewati _ring_ api!"

"Siapa takut! Asalkan kau tahu, dua tahun yang lalu aku menang juara _taekwondo_ sabuk _pink_!"

"Mana ada sabuk _pink_, Bangsat! Dan ini nggak ada hubungannya dengan _taekwondo_!"

"Uwoo, sekarang kalian berdua yang mau masuk _ring_ api, nih!? Seru, seruuu!" kata Ginga dengan semangat merekam adegan―yang tidak patut untuk direkam―satu itu. Damian _jawdrop_ di tempat.

"KALIAN MAU MATI KEBAKAR, HAH!? HENTIKAN, BANGSAAAAAT!"

"Ini seru, Damian! Kemarilah! Hahahahaha!"

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

**A/N:** SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAAAN! *telat-woi!* Sayang nggak bisa buat fic spesial hari kemerdekaan, lagi nggak ada ide soalnya, heuheuheuheu. Soal chapter ini, maaf kalau nggak lucu. Kami juga merasa feel humor kami hilang atau bagaimana. Dan karena Ginga cs enggak pernah foto-foto atau buat rekaman sebelumnya, jadi dia cari referensi sana-sini untuk chapter ini, jiakakakaka, jangan ditiru, ya, telat banget!

Ehem, pemberitahuan, chapter berikutnya belum pasti bisa update tepat waktu! Ingat, **belum tentu bisa update tepat waktu**! Author kedua lagi stress mikirin UN, pasalnya dia ketinggalan banyak di kelas dua karena gurunya yang gak becus, jadi mau nyari tempat les pelajaran, cuman belum ketemu! T_T *cumcol*

Dan author kedua juga stress mikirin ujian praktek Agama, disuruh nyanyi dan khotbah di depan semua angkatan SMA! Di depan semua angkatan SMA! Hueee, itu malu-maluin banget. Nggak tahu, deh mau taro muka dimana *plak*. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fict ini! XD

Tamatnya bentar lagi? Iya. Kapan? Yang jelas tahun ini pasti tamat, hahahahaha. Maaf dengan ceritanya yang garing, ya! ;) Love you all!

Balasan review:

**Carolis 'Sasha' Paralize**: Hoh, akhirnya pakai akun, selamat ya sudah punya akun, sering-sering review, lho *ditabokin*. Iya, di chappie kemarin Ryuga habis naik haji, makanya berkesan baik, jadi ngajak Ginga CS makan seafood barengan, deh. Soal nama 'Ryugach' tanyakan saja banci koplak itu *nunjuk-Jack* (Jack: Kenapa, say? *kedip-kedip*)

**Rezha56**: Hehehe, maaf, ya, kemarin-kemarin lama update. Tapi sekarang sudah enggak, kok, paling cepat ya seminggu sekali, paling lama paling lewat beberapa hari setelah hari Minggu. Perut Kyoya? Wah, ada abs nggak, ya? Silahkan bayangkan sendiri, yang dimaksud nggak ada abs kemarin itu perutnya Ginga dan Masamune, kok XDDD Ryuga? Kalau dia kayaknya punya abs *digigit-naga*

**Snowy Coyote**: Gane sudah sembuh, yay! Terima kasih doanya, Snowy-chan! Humor kami nature? Wah, kami merasa tersanjung, arigatou! XD *peluk-cium* Bhahahaha, Jack memang selalu buat masalah, walau sebenarnya dia yang hatinya paling 'lunak' dari semua genk Ryuga. Wkwkwk, Masamune nggak ada niat tobat, mungkin dia bakal bohongin trio-child itu, fufufufufu.

**Sosogu Yoru**: Wkwkwk, sudah Ryugach dan Johanesch, sekarang ada Gingach, lho *tambah-banyak-dong* Wah, jangan gorok Jack dulu, tunggu tamat baru gorokin dia, bhuwahahahaha. Masamune kan cowok, wajar dia baca 'porno', walau ketahuan melulu, sih, hahahahahaha.

**Damianhart fans**: Ehem, siapa nih yang males review? *dijitak* Ryuga ngajak kelompoknya mancing karena bosen, Damian akhirnya ikut kok walau awalnya nggak suka mancing, hehehehe. Si Angel salah dialog, makanya promosi lagu, hehehe.

**Yun Mei Ho**: Hoh, baru pulang jalan-jalan, dong? Mana oleh-olehnya, nih? *lho-kok-minta-jatah* Wkwkwkwk, iya Masamune yang ngatain kuda teflon kalau nggak salah, kami sendiri pun nggak bisa membayangkannya bagaimana *geplak*. Iyup, hasil pancingan Johannes nggak ada makhluk hidup, padahal lainnya―minimal―ada satu ikan, wahahaha. Ini sudah lanjuut~

**Dwi93Jun Takahashi Chan**: Iyo, update kilat, update kilat, hahahaha XD *geplak*. Bawa komik porno, sih boleh saja *jangan-ditiru-plis*, asalkan enggak ketahuan sama orang tua XP *bejat*. Hehehe, acara mancing Ryuga CS memang nggak eliiiit. Ini sudah dilanjut! Gane sudah sembuh, terima kasih sarannya, Dwi-san memang menjiwai perawat atau seorang mama, sugoi na! X3 *hagu-peluk*

**Kazekoori Nagare**: Nickname mereka dibuat random, jadi maaf kalau semakin beragam dan semakin nggak jelas (contoh: Kuda teflon). *langsung-digebuk-Ginga-dan-Masamune* W-Whut, jangan-jangan Kaze-san nggak pernah baca itu―wa, wa, bagaimana menjelaskannya!? QAQ (Saki: Gane tanggung jawab, Gane tanggung jawab *ala-wasit-iklan-sniker*). Lol, 'banci somplak', kayaknya kami bakal pakai itu untuk chapter berikutnya, terima kasih XD *lho-kok*. Mau garuk muka Jack? Wah, jangan, dong! (Jack: kau tidak kasihan pada diriku yang imyut dan beauty ini?).

**Tomcat**: Yup, akan terus lanjut! XDDD

**Rucia**: Iya, Jack beneran kelelep, walau masih bernafas sampai sekarang, ehehehe. Bhuwahahaha, salah satu pembaca yang kesel sama Jack, nih *kasihan-sekali-kau-Jack*.

**Laruku Tsuyumu**: jack pegang anu-nya Johannes itu nggak sengaja, kok, walau berakibat fatal (baca: kecebur bersama-sama). Bhuwahahaha, iya kali Ryuga-nya baru naik haji, makanya nawarin makan seafood (Ryuga: gue ini memang selalu baik dan dermawan *gaya-ikkemen*)

**Yuuyuuyuu**: Jiahahaha, iya, kalau punya temen jangan tipe-tipe Ryuga CS, temen-temen kampret, temenan sam mereka sama saja nantang jiwa adrenarin(?). Barbel 5kg sebenarnya ringan kok untuk anak SMP-keatas, percaya, deh. Selamat HUT RI yang ke-68 juga!


	19. Hey, we back!

A/N: Hai, minna-san! XD Sudah pada mulai sekolah, 'kan? Balik sibuk lagi, dong? Maaf chapter kemarin enggak berasa humornya, sekali lagi kami minta maaf. Dan mungkin chapter ini bakal absurb, semoga menikmatinya. Berhubung ini (mungkin) chapter terpanjang, jadi siapkan kantung muntah dan persediaan oksigen, yo! Kami nggak tanggung jawab kalau chapter ini bikin mata kalian cengo semua, hahahaha /banyak-bacot-deh/

Ginga: Setidaknya jangan nistakan kami, dua author sarap!

Ryuga: Betul, atau akan kuserang kalian berdua dengan _Belut Flame_-ku!

Tsubasa: *_sweatdrop_*

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**BAKA HOLIDAYS**

.

**C**hapter 19: Hey, we back!

.

**M**ade By © Hyucchi

.

**D**isclaimer **Metal Fight Beyblade** belong to © Takafumi Adachi.

.

**R**ate: **T**

.

**G**enre(s): Humor and Friendship (_plus parody_).

.

**WARNING**(!):  
>OOC BANGET BANGET DAN BANGET, Misstypo bertebaran seperti makanan ikan, isinya ancur abal dan gaje sekali, bahasa nggak sesuai EYD, mutunya perlu dipertanyakan, karakter banyak ternistakan, kata-kata kasar yang nggak kesensor, ngebosenin, humor garing, DE EL EL.<p>

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
>We've warned You! <strong>

**Don't Like? Still stay here? Just go die! :p**

.

.

_Enjoy~_

.

.

* * *

><p>Untuk kesekian kalinya, mentari pagi kembali menyinari daratan Hawaii. Teriknya matahari begitu menghangatkan tubuh sampai ke kulit dan daging. Angin segar pantai pun berhembus dengan tenangnya, disambut dengan senyuman-senyuman para turis yang melaut di pulau tropis ini. Dan di deretan penjual-penjual jalanan, tampak segerombolan manusia angker berjalan menelusuri dengan wajah nista mereka.<p>

"Hei, siapa mereka? Kenapa terlihat sangat mencolok, ya?"

"Bukannya itu artis _Hollywood_? Yang punya organisasi misterius itu, lho,"

"Aku tahu, yang jalannya kayak orang _sotoy_ itu, 'kan?"

"Salah, bukan yang itu. Yang organisasi misteriusnya menyimpan monyet-monyet langkah lalu dilatih secara intensif untuk membentuk acara topeng monyet yang mendunia."

"Sembarangan, sejak kapan artis _Hollywood_ ada topeng monyet, Nenek Laut?"

"Tentu saja ada, Bodoh! Kau saja yang tidak mengikuti perkembangan zaman, tidak pernah lihat monyet memakai jas lalu nyengir nggak jelas ke kamera?"

"Itu di film! Film! FILM! F-I-L-M! Bukan topeng monyet, otakmu sarap gila!"

Orang-orang sekitar yang merasa tertarik dengan pejalan bermuka angker tadi pun berbisik-bisik. Tentu saja, dengan bahasa asing. Bahkan ada orang Cina asli yang mendadak bisa berbicara dengan orang Meksiko karena efek muka angker segerombolan tadi.

Entah sejak kapan, karena ekspresi serius dan cara jalan mereka yang begitu seragam seperti prajurit abal-abal, mereka sudah dikira aktris _Hollywood _yang terdampar di pulau Hawaii mendadak. Entah terdampar karena kapal yang mereka naiki tiba-tiba hanyut, atau pesawat terbang yang dinaiki mereka tertiup tornado iseng.

"Psst, sampai kapan mereka mau melihati kita? Menyebalkan," gerutu salah seorang dari aktris _Hollywood_ yang terdampar. Ia memasang ekspresi serius agar tidak dikira aneh, tapi ternyata kelakuannya itulah justru yang membuatnya tambah aneh di pandangan orang-orang.

"Tenang. Ingat, _slow down_. Tenang dan luruskan pandanganmu ke depan. Jangan hiraukan mereka, anggap saja mereka kepiting mau kawin yang mencari jodoh," sahut satunya lagi yang berambut _spiky_ hitam. Juga dengan ekspresi serius yang mirip tukang semen tujuh hari lembur. Satu gerombolan pun _speechless_, tapi mereka menurut untuk tetap tenang dan berjalan.

"Ba-baiklah, tapi aku tidak yakin. Mereka menatap kita seperti ingin memasukan kita ke karung sampah," tambah satunya lagi mulai keringatan. Karena tegang dilihati mungkin. Ia sudah sebisa mungkin meluruskan pandangan matanya ke depan sampai-sampai sering kesandung sendal nangkring yang lagi mejeng di tengah jalan. Atau tiba-tiba kesandung ikan yang loncat-loncat dari baskom.

"Enak saja, siapa juga yang mau masuk ke karung sampah, kau saja yang melaut ke tong sampah sampai mati!" gerutu salah satu dari mereka kemudian melanjutkan jalannya.

Yang satunya pun _sweatdrop_ mendengar ejekan temannya. "Nggak sampai melaut juga, setidaknya aku nangkring di pinggir tong sampah."

Baiklah, tidak perlu menyembunyikan lagi siapa sebenarnya identitas para pemain _Hollywood_ palsu ini. Siapa lagi yang wajahnya selalu disamakan dengan anak-anak _award_ yang nggak pernah naik panggung, yang selalu disamakan dengan abang penjual kuali, ataupun mukanya bagaikan tinta merah yang menumpahi kain putih―keberadaannya begitu mencolok.

Dan seiring drum-drum di dekat pantai berbunyi untuk memulai sebuah acara, mari lihatlah artis-artis _Hollywood_ yang tidak terjamin kegantengan dan kecantikan wajahnya―

"KENAPA UNTUK MEMBELI OLEH-OLEH SAJA HARUS MENJADI TENTARA ADOLF HITTER, BRENGSEEEK!" teriak si psikopat, Damian Hart, sembari membanting topi bebek yang sedari tadi menghiasi kepalanya dengan begitu indah. Temannya pun terperanga dengan begitu dramatisnya saat kedua mata topi bebek tadi berubah menjadi spiral karena menghantam tanah dengan keras.

"To-Topi _Beauty Duck_-ku... topi _Beauty Duck_-ku! Oh muay goat, My _Incredible_ _Friendz_, Damiach! Apa yang kau lakukan, huah!? A-Aku telah... aku telah mengorbankan banyak recehan untuk membeli topi ter-_incredibble_ dan ter-_unforgettable_ ituu! Ke-Kenapa kau memuangnya, Damiach!? Kenapaaa!? KENAPAAA―OOOOOOUUUCHHHH!" belum selesai Jack―bisa dibilang sahabat pemuda yang membuang topi bebek―menyelesaikan sumpah serapahnya, bibirnya lebih dulu menghantam dan terjerembab pasir. Yang lainnya, entah itu teman satu gerombolan, atau turis dan pedagang yang tadi memandangi mereka, ataupun siput nongkrong, semuanya _jawdrop_ berjama'ah melihat itu.

"OHMAIGASM, APA YANG DILAKUKAN MEREKA? SE-SETELAH TADI BERJALAN DENGAN TAMPANG MENCURIGAKAN, SE-SEKARANG SALAH SATUNYA DILEMPAR HIDUP-HIDUP!?"

"Tenang, mungkin mereka sedang ingin latihan untuk pertunjukan topeng monyet nanti!"

"BERHENTI MEMANGGIL SEMUA ORANG DENGAN IMBUHAN 'ACH' MEMUAKKAN ITU, BANCI KENDI! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMANGGIL TUKANG SEMEN UNTUK MEMBUATMU JADI ORNAMEN NAGA SEKARANG JUGAAAA!" teriak yang tadi melempar temannya mentah-mentah, dengan dada naik turun menahan emosi, juga hidungnya yang kembang-kempis seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk banci.

"Hei, hei, tenanglah, ini tempat umum," selah salah satu orang yang dihitung masuk ke dalam gerombolan tadi, memiliki ciri-ciri rambut panjang bak iklan _shampoo_ dan berpostur calon binaragawan gadungan.

"Ceh, padahal tadi sudah setengah mati menahan diri untuk tidak membuat kegaduhan. Sekarang lihat, kau buat kita menjadi tontonan secara mi instan!" keluh si pelaku yang mengajak mereka semua jalan-jalan untuk mencari oleh-oleh. Dia tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hagane Ginga.

"Tumben nasehatmu bermanfaat, Ginga, Tsubasa. Baru saja aku ingin berkata seperti itu, tapi sudah keduluan kalian," tambah seseorang―yang merupakan teman dari calon ornamen naga―yang sedang merapikan poni panjangnya. Tapi ia langsung bungkam begitu yang lainnya menawarkan kepalan tangan mereka ramai-ramai. Siap ditonjok.

"Huh, jangankan menasehati, kau itu orang ter_pintar_ dalam seangkatan nomor dua setelah Johannes. Jangan banyak cincong!" sindir seorang teman dari binaragawan gadungan tadi, yang rambutnya selalu disamakan dengan durian. Kadoya Masamune. Kemudian merasa namanya terpanggil, pemuda pecinta kucing yang juga termasuk dalam gerombolan pun berkedip-kedip _fast-motion_.

"Ada apa? Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Ada kejadian seru terjadi? Dimana? Dimana? Kapan?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang ingin minta dihajar saat itu juga. _Hello_... zaman sekarang masih PHP juga?

BHUAK.

"OOOOUCHH!"

"Benar-benar orang ter_pintar_, ya. Aku salut," sindir Kyoya yang tidak ikutan acara tonjokan masal untuk Johannes tadi, walau sebenarnya kepingin juga. Lumayan, 'kan gebuk kepala orang gratis.

Johannes mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang entah masih berbentuk atau tidak. Berapa tangan tadi yang menonjoknya? Hah, bahkan yang menerima pun tak bisa menghitungnya. Ia pandangi pasang mata gerombolannya yang menatapnya kesal.

"H-Hei, tunggu dulu, kalian bilang aku orang terpintar, bahkan lebih pintar dari ular sakti itu," kemudian Johannes menunjuk Reiji mentah-mentah. Sementara yang ditunjuk memasang wajah hina.

"Lalu kenapa kalian masih memukulku? Sakit tahu!" gerutunya kesal lalu berkacak pinggang. Oke, bukannya membela diri, dia malah meminta dibonyokkan secara tidak langsung.

Ryuga dan Damian sudah mempersiapkan kepalan tangan dengan urat-urat di dahi mereka yang menonjol. Liburan nggak dapat berkah, yang ada temannya makin serupa dengan 'bintang laut' di _film Spongebob_.

"Hei, hei, sudahlah," Da Shan yang tahu kalau sebentar lagi akan terjadi _smack down live_ antara Ryuga dan Damian melawan Johannes pun langsung mengambil tindakan cepat, "...kita disini mau beli oleh-oleh dan _souvenir_, bukan buat acara _smack down_. Kalau ingin bertengkar kalian lakukan setelah pulang saja, deh." Tambahnya dengan nada bijak.

Walau tidak ingin, kedua insan 'sadis' itu pun menurutinya. Mereka menyimpan tangan mereka di saku dengan manis, lalu kembali berjalan. Ginga menghela nafas lega kemudian ikut berjalan, disusul teman-teman lainnya. Tertinggalah Johannes di belakang, masih memasang wajah _what-the-hell_.

"Psst, orang misteriusnya tertinggal satu di belakang, tuh!"

"Kenapa dia? Apa dia stress lalu ingin berhenti? Padahal yang tadi mulutnya terjerembab pasir saja nggak kenapa-kenapa,"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Mungkin dia bukan manusia,"

Johannes _sweatdrop_ dengan bisikan-bisikan bahasa asing yang cukup ia mengerti. Apa ia terlihat seangker itu di mata-mata asing itu? Kemudian setelah otak _pintar_nya kembali berkerja, kedua matanya langsung membulat seperti mata kucing.

"W-WOII! RYUGA! JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUU! AKU ORANG PINTAAAR!" kemudian Johannes berlari kencang sebelum ia terpeleset ikan dan berputar-putar dalam frekuensi tinggi plus mode _slow motion_.

Ryuga berdecak malas. "Haah, ada apaan lagi, sih, Manusia Brengsek?" kemudian ia memutar kepalanya ke arah belakang dengan malas. Dan ia langsung terperanjat kaget begitu melihat manusia bisa main esketing di tanah pasir begini.

"GYAAA, TOLONG, GAK BISA BERHENTI, NIH! RYUGA, ATAU SIAPAPUN! TOLONG AKUU!" Johannes berteriak, ia tidak bisa menghentikan putaran tubuhnya yang terbilang secepat blender karena sebuah ikan. Sementara si pemilik ikan yang menyadari kalau sumber uangnya dijadikan sepatu esketing sama orang asing langsung_ jawdrop_.

Ginga dan yang lainnya pun berhenti berjalan dan menengok ke belakang. Lalu bersama-sama memasang ekspresi sekaget Ryuga, atau bahkan ada yang _jawdrop_.

"Berhenti, Brengsek! Berhenti!" teriak Ryuga kepada sobatnya yang masih asyik berputar, bahkan putarannya tidak berdiam disana. Sampai-sampai beberapa orang sekitar pun panik dan menjauh darinya. Mereka kira itu tornado beneran.

"WOI, IKANKUUU! ITU IKANKUU! JANGAN DIBUAT MAINAN, BODOH! CEPAT KEMBALIKAN!" si pemilik ikan pun ikut-ikut mengomel, namun dengan bahasa asing yang tidak bisa dikenal Ginga lagi.

Ginga dan yang lainnya berkeringat dingin. "Duh, bagaimana membantu menghentikan putarannya? Kasihan dia," sunggut Madoka yang menggunakan punggung Ginga sebagai tameng andai kata putaran balet Johannes bisa berubah menjadi tornado sungguhan. Lalu nantinya pulau Hawaii tinggal lautan karena sebuah tornado.

"Entahlah, tapi bagaimana caranya ia menjadikan ikan sebagai sepatu esketing? Di kelas Cina-ku, bahkan aku tidak bisa menjadikan seekor ikan menjadi topi." tambah Mei Mei dengan begitu jujur membeberkan kelas Cina mereka, Chao Xin dan Chin Yun pun langsung membatu dan retak-retak melihat Ginga dan lainnya _sweatdrop_ dengan penjelasan Mei Mei.

"I-Ikan jadi topi? Aku... tidak bisa membayangkannya," komentar Ginga pelan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kelas Cina di sekolahnya akan segila itu. Bagaimana dengan kelas Johannes yang bisa membuat muridnya bermain esketing dengan ikan?

"Johannes! Ini bukan waktunya untuk bermain esketing, Dasar Brengsek! Kanibal Tolol! _Fuuuck_! Aku menyesal memiliki teman satu genk **SEPINTAR** dirimu, Bangsaat! Kau membuat malu saja! Untung tidak seorang pun mengenal kita disini, kalau tidak mau diletakan dimana mukaku, Bajingaan!?" maki si psikopat sembari menendang-nendang sebuah tiang yang dijadikan penyangga untuk tenda penjual.

"Hei, jangan memakiku seperti itu, Psikopat Bodoh! Siapa juga yang mau main esketing, sepertinya ikan ini sengaja mengajakku bermain! Ikan ini _fans_ denganku! Ya, mungkin, sih... Ta-Tapi kenapa kalian tidak bantu aku berhenti atau aku akan―UWOOOOO!"

BRAAK.

PRAANG.

Ginga selaku tokoh utama langsung _jawdrop_ selebar-lebarnya begitu melihat salah satu tenda penjual ikan langsung rusak dan terkoyak-koyak karena terhantam putaran Johannes. Si penjual pun merem-melek ke arah dagangan ikannya yang terbang kesana-kesini seperti bola basket yang ada di permainan _Taimzon_.

"To-Tokoku... tokoku bangkruet..." sang penjual tak mampu menahan tangisnya.

Tsubasa yang melihatnya pun menjadi iba. Tidak mempedulikan Johannes yang masih berputar-putar keluar area pedagang tadi, ia langsung menghampiri si pemilik toko. Sementara itu, Kyoya melirik ke arah Ginga dan lainnya yang panik mengejar Johannes, karena entah pengaruh angin atau iklim, putarannya kini melaju dalam kecepatan _cheetah_ menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Mungkin mereka takut kalau Johannes akan membuat keributan dan membumihanguskan Hawaii dalam hitungan detik. Sementara para turis yang menghadiri _event_ di tengah pantai pun langsung getar-getir melihat tornado―atau orang main esketing?―mendadak lewat tanpa rasa dosa juga dengan wajah hina.

'_Daripada aku ngurusin macan bodoh satu itu, lebih baik aku mengikuti Tsubasa,'_ pikir Kyoya jahat. Dan dengan tampang santai, ia pun menghampiri Tsubasa―juga pegadang yang baru saja merasakan bagaimana gulung tikar secara paksa―.

"Seseorang, hentikan dia! Sial, larinya cepat sekali, sih!" umpat si rambut_ spiky_ hitam, dengan sekuat tenaga ia mengejar si pemain esketing―atau pemain balet?―yang masih asyik berputar entah kemana. Sebentar belok ke kiri, sebentar belok ke kanan. Entah apa mau Johannes―atau mau si ikan?―.

"Tenang saja, serahkan pada kami yang berasal dari kelas Cina dan dilatih fisiknya secara intensif dan eksklusif," sahut salah satu dari kelompok Cina yang berambut kecoklatan memikat para gadis. Masamune―si rambut _spiky_ tadi―merengut.

'_Pamer doang, pas class-meeting di lomba lari saja juara satu dari belakang. Dasar Playboy Stress!' _sungutnya dalam hati, tapi tidak berani untuk mengatakannya secara langsung entah mengapa.

"Heeh? Intensif dan eksklusif?! A-Aku tak pernah dengar," komentar Ginga ikut-ikutan nimbrung. Lebih penasaran dengan latihan yang dilakukan di kelas Whang Zhu Chong daripada menghentikan putaran Johannes. Ryuga langsung menepuk jidatnya kesal.

"Damian, Reiji! Kalian lari ke dua sisi, teserah mau yang mana. Kita hentikan putaran Johannes dengan cara **itu**!" seru Ryuga memberi komando. Ia terpaksa bertindak gesit daripada muncul kerusakan-kerusakan berikutnya.

"_Bullshit_," setelah mengatakan itu dengan nada penuh penekanan, Damian pun berlari ke arah kiri, dengan posisi lari yang cukup mengagumkan. Mungkin itu salah satu kebanggaannya menjadi psikopat? Entahlah.

"Oke, asalkan setelah ini kau membelikan tiket kebun binatang untukku!" seru Reiji dengan seringai misteriusnya. Melihat Damian berlari ke arah kiri, kontan ia pun berlari ke arah kanan, sesuai perintah Ryuga.

"Ryu, kalau aku harus apa?" kemudian Ryuga baru menyadari kalau gurunya yang entah kenapa ikut-ikutan lari ada di sampingnya. Ryuga menengada kepalanya sebentar, berpikir. Bukannya ide yang sehat-sehat, justru ide sesat bin ajaib yang hinggap di kepalanya.

Pemuda bersurai perak itu menyeringai penuh arti. "Bisa tolong sensei bawakan sebuah jaring? Setidaknya sebelum Damian dan Reiji berhasil melakukan taktik **itu**," katanya dengan nada santai dan aura iblis yang menyeruak sampai turis-turis sekitar yang melihat mereka merinding geli.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLIDAYS<em>_―_

"Heeh? Intensif dan eksklusif?! A-Aku tak pernah dengar,"

Da Shan yang melihat reaksi Ginga pun sedikitnya merasa bangga. Mungkin kelas untuk murid asal Cina memiliki perlakuan yang berbeda, dan memiliki jadwal latihan yang lebih ketat. Yah, walau pada kenyataannya masih tidak bisa mengalahkan Si Pegasis.

"Tentu saja," kemudian Da Shan malah berlari di samping Ginga. Bukannya mengejar Johannes, sekarang mereka―Ginga, Chao Xin, dan Da Shan―lebih terlihat seperti ibu-ibu _jogging_ sambil ngerumpi arisan galon.

"Di kelas Cina, kami bahkan dilatih untuk menyeimbangkan _beyblade_ di untaian tali. Lalu kami diajari main akrobat dan berlari di dinding," pamer Chao Xin dengan senyumnya yang salah alamat. Bukannya ditujukan ke Ginga, tapi ditujukan ke turis-turis wanita yang sedari tadi cengo melihat mereka berlari.

"Kyaaaa!" dan setelah mendengar jeritan gadis dari arah belakang, Chao Xin pun memejamkan matanya dengan wajah _sotoy_. Ia merasa senyumnya begitu berkharisma sampai tiada tandingannya di pulau asing sekalipun. Tanpa ia tahu―

"K-kau lihat tadi? Salah satu dari orang aneh itu tersenyum ke arahku! Me-menyeramkan! Kyaaaaa!"

―bagaimana kelanjutannya.

"Oh, ya? Aku tidak pernah mendengar ada yang seperti itu. Di kelasku, aku hanya perlu bertanding untuk berlatih, hanya itu. Kapan-kapan boleh tidak aku ke kelompokmu?" Ginga tampak antusias. Sedikitnya ia merasa bosan dengan kelasnya. Tiap hari tanding seperti biasa. Bangga, sih, dapat rengking satu terus. Tapi, ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau ada ujian penantang jiwa adrenarin macam kelas Cina.

Madoka yang diam-diam memperlambat larinya dan mendengar perbincangan mereka pun _sweatdrop_. _'Kenapa dia bersemangat dengan latihan-latihan aneh di Cina? Se-Sepertinya sejak liburan, Ginga agak-agak nggak waras,'_ pikir gadis itu dalam hatinya.

BRAAK!

"GYAAAAAAA!"

"Hah!?" dengan efek dramatis, Ginga yang menunggu jawaban dari Tim Whang Zhu Chong, Chao Xin yang masih pamer gaya di depan wanita, juga Da Shan yang baru saja ingin menjawab pertanyaan Ginga, semuanya menengok ke depan, dimana asal suara bising tadi terjadi.

"YUAUAMPUOEN, DAMIACH! REIJICH! JOHANESCH, RYUGACH! UAPOA YANG KUALEAN LAKOEKUAAAN!?" dan kemudian disusul dengan teriakan dramatis dari Jack yang sudah mencakar-cakar mukanya sendiri dalam mode _slow motion_ karena tak kuasa melihat apa yang terjadi. Semoga saja mukanya tidak disamakan dengan pemeran Samurai Eks atau pemeran Narutoe karena cakaran yang membekas di wajahnya.

Oh, atau bahkan disamakan dengan Kyoya?

Damian dari kejauhan hanya menyekah keringat dari dahinya kemudian menatap kesal ke arah Jack. "Nggak perlu norak, Banci Kendi! Aku hanya melakukan _tripple sliding tackle_ dengan Belut Setan dan Ular Kobra itu, lalu Doji-_sensei_ sudah menyiapkan jaring di depan untuk menahan tubuh Johannes yang sudah ditendang!"

Dan kemudian ketiga bocah yang sedari tadi terabaikan―walau ikutan _jogging_ juga di belakang―tercengang mendengar teriakan Damian.

"Se-_Sliding tackle_? Keren sekali! Lihat, mereka bisa menghentikan pemain balet yang lagi mutar-mutar dengan _sliding tackle_!" seru salah satu dari mereka terkagum-kagum dengan sosok Damian yang bermandi keringat dan penuh kilauan _screentone_ di matanya. Hei, ini bukan _game_ porno!

"Iya, _tripple_ lagi!" ketua bandar mereka pun ikut berkomentar, siapa lagi kalau bukan si _brother-complex_, Yuu. Mereka menatap kagum tanpa tahu kalau Johannes sudah kesembelit-keseleo-asam urat di dalam jaring, dengan lidah menjulur sepanjang lima sentimeter dan mata juling sebelah.

"Hosh... hosh... hosh... Kalian nggak ada yang terluka, 'kan?" seru Ginga menghampiri tempat dimana Johannes mengakhiri hidupnya―putarannya―, juga ada Ryuga, Damian, Reiji, dan Doji-_sensei _disana. Ginga baru tahu ternyata mereka bisa mengatasi masalah gengnya sendiri.

"Iya, nggak apa-apa. Tenang saja, belut sesakti diriku tidak akan pernah terluka," ujar si rambut perak lalu menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya dengan rasa bangga.

"Hem, sehat. Terima kasih sudah bertanya," tambah si psikopat, sedikitnya masih memiliki hati saat keadaannya ditanya. Melihat Reiji yang mengacungkan jempolnya pun membuat Ginga dan lainnya menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah, kalian baik-baik saja. Johannes, ingat, jangan buat keributan lagi. Kasihan 'kan teman-temanmu kesusahan untuk mengurusmu juga menahan malu dari tatapan sekitar?" Da Shan pun menasehati Johannes yang masih kesembelit-keseleo-asam urat di dalam jaring. Gaya bicaranya sungguh bijak seperti pendeta-biksu-ustad sampai-sampai lainnya _sweatdrop_.

Chao Xin mengangguk lalu berkacak pinggang. "Benar, ingat nasehat Da Shan baik-baik. Nah, ayo kita cari oleh-oleh lagi yang sempat tertunda!" lalu pemuda berkharisma itu tersenyum―sangat―ceria seperti orang sinting. Ryuga, Reiji, Damian, Jack, dan Doji pun mengiyakan ajakan Chao Xin kemudian mengikuti punggung Ginga yang kembali ke tempat semula.

Sementara si trio bocah―Kenta, Yuu, Chin Yun―menghampiri jaring yang ditarik Doji. "Johannes-_niichan_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Kenta dengan raut wajah polos tanpa dosa. Johannes rasanya ingin menangis.

Demi _arena beyblade_ kuali, demi Rago bangkit dari galaksi, demi Pluto pergi ke Pluto, dari sederet penderitaan Johannes baru Kenta yang―

"Enggaaaak..."

―menanyakan dirinya baik-baik saja atau tidak.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLIDAYS<em>_―_

Tsubasa menatap sebuah gantungan kunci bergambar pantai Hawaii dengan tatapan datar. "Bagaimana, Tuan? Cantik, bukan? Banyak turis dari berbagai negara sebelumnya selalu memborong gantungan kunci yang ini," kata si penjual yang untungnya bisa berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang.

Pemuda bersurai panjang ini sibuk membeli _souvenir_ dan oleh-oleh untuk dibawah pulang nantinya. Ia ingin membagikannya ke teman-teman sekelas, guru-guru yang nangkring di sekolahnya, dan sanak saudaranya yang selalu mengharapkan oleh-oleh daripada kepulangannya.

Pip.

Pip.

"Ck, mereka kemana, sih? Kenapa lama sekali?" sementara di belakang Tsubasa, Kyoya sedang sibuk mengutak-ngatik ponselnya menunggu balasan telepon atau sms dari teman-temannya. Mereka tidak menyadari kalau gaya mereka sudah seperti orang berpacaran, dengan si _seme_ yang nungguin _uke_-nya kelamaan belanja, ck ck ck ck.

Mendahului Ginga dkk yang tadi sibuk mengurusi penari balet dadakan, akhirnya kedua insan ini pergi duluan ke tempat _souvenir_. Lagipula teman-temannya bisa menyusul nanti.

"Hei, Kyoya. Kau tidak mau memilih-milih duluan? Daripada nantinya mereka datang dan gaduh, kau akan kesusahan sendiri memilihnya," tawar Tsubasa seraya menunjukan dua buah gantungan berbentuk seperti balok es dengan gambar pantai tiga dimensi di dalam baloknya.

Kyoya terdiam sejenak dengan wajah _emo_-nya yang begitu _cool_. Apa yang dikatakan Tsubasa ada benarnya juga. Lebih baik ia memilih-milih sekarang, daripada nantinya begitu 'kelompok rusuh' datang, mungkin akan terjadi ajang perebutan panci diskonan dadakan disini.

"Hm, baiklah..." kemudian Kyoya menyimpan ponselnya di saku dan menghampiri sederet _souvenir_ keren yang terpajang di depannya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah belanjaan Tsubasa, cukup banyak. Sekantong besar penuh dengan belanjaan milik pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"WOIII! SINGA HIJAU! ELANG UNGU! MAAF MEMBUAT KALIAN MENUNGGU!"

"Kyaaa, akhirnya bisa lihat-lihat oleh-oleh jugaaa!"

Dan pemuda berambut jabrik hijau itu mengumpat kesal karena 'kelompok rusuh' yang ia maksud sudah tiba di ambang pintu.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLIDAYS<em>_―_

Cklek.

"WOI, RYUGA! KASIH AKU MASUK DULUAN, BRENGSEK! BELANJAANKU BANYAK, SEBAGAI KETUA MENGALAH, DONG!"

"KAMU 'KAN ULAR, BADANMU ELASTIS SEPERTI KEPOMPONG, TOLOL! KENAPA KAU TIDAK GUNAKAN KEELASTISAN TUBUHMU UNTUK LEWAT?! MENYINGKIR, AKU MAU MASUKK!"

DRAK.

BHUAAGH.

Belum selesai Ryuga dan Reiji saling berhimpitan di pintu dengan barang belanjaan mereka yang bertengger di setiap sisi tubuh mereka, tiba-tiba Damian menendang kasar keduanya sampai terdorong masuk ke dalam villa.

"CEH, DARIPADA KALIAN MENGHIASI SISI PINTU DENGAN TUBUH JELEK KALIAN, SEBAIKNYA KALIAN MENYINGKIR, _FUCK_!" maki si penendang dengan seringai sadisnya begitu melihat Ryuga dan Reiji sudah disko guling-guling―kesakitan―di lantai. Pemuda berambut _aquamarine_ itu pun masuk dengan hati damai. Disusul lainnya yang setiap masuk dihadiahi jogetan disko gratis oleh Ryuga dan Reiji.

"Nah, beli _souvenir_ sudah beres. Sekarang kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian untuk besok. Jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal karena kalian harus mengorbankan tiket pulang-pergi ke Hawaii untuk mengambil barang yang tertinggal nantinya," seru Da Shan dengan suara beratnya sehabis meletakan _souvenir_ belanjaannya.

"_ROGER_!" Ginga dan Masamune berseru bersama-sama kemudian langsung ngibrit menuju kamar mereka.

"_AYE AYE SIR_!" Yuu, Kenta, dan Chin Yun pun menampakan reaksi yang tidak begitu berbeda dengan duo kuda tadi. Mereka ikut berlari menuju kamar untuk segera memberes-bereskan barang mereka. Melihat itu, Ryuga pun menyudahi diskoannya dan menatap Da Shan heran.

"Pulang?" tanyanya. Da Shan melirik ke arah Ryuga yang terduduk di depan pintu masuk.

"Iya, pulang. Memangnya kenapa?"

Ryuga mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ehm, begini. Aku datang kesini dengan mereka untuk mengacaukan liburan kalian. Tapi... sejujurnya aku tidak tahu kalau kalian akan pulang... besok," mendengar itu, kini giliran Da Shan yang mengernyut dahinya heran.

"Ya, itu bukan salah kami. Yang jelas kalian harus memesan hotel atau villa lain kalau masih ingin berlibur disini. Ini villa yang kami sewa, dan tentu batas sewanya berakhir sampai besok," jelasnya baru ingat kalau Ryuga dkk 'kan seenak jidat menumpang disini. Ya, walaupun muat, sih.

Ryuga manggut-manggut mengerti, tatapannya datar dan sulit terbaca. Sementara Reiji yang tadi masih asyik guling-guling di lantai pun ikut duduk di samping Ryuga. Membiarkan Da Shan dan yang lainnya berlalu, si rambut merah pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, Bodoh, pada akhirnya kita tidak jadi mengacaukan liburan mereka. Malah kita terlihat seperti mengikuti mereka liburan. Lalu kalau besok mereka pulang, kita ngapain?" tanya Reiji menatap Ryuga begitu intens. Sampai-sampai yang ditatap merinding seperti dikejar kuntilanak.

Ryuga menggeleng seperti anak dugem. "Mana kutahu, lagipula aku lupa memesan tiket untuk kita semua pulang, _Shit_," katanya tanpa rasa berdosa sama sekali. Reiji langsung terkejut mendengarnya.

"_WHAT THE FUCK_, NAGA DANCOK! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENGAJAK KAMI SEMUA KESINI LALU TIDAK MENYIAPKAN TIKET PULANG!? SIALAAAAN! KAU MAU MENINGGALKAN KAMI DI PULAU TROPIS INI UNTUK SELAMANYA BEGITU!? TIDAK MAUU! AKU INGIN PULAAANG! KALAU TIDAK AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUUUP! AKU BISA DIHANTUI OLEH PERNIKAHAN ULARKU, RYUGA BODOOOH!" teriak Reiji panjang lebar tepat di depan muka Ryuga, sampai rambut peraknya berterbangan dan menjadi kaku seperti _rock en roll_.

"AKU ENGGAK SENGAJA, _BULLSHIIT_! SETIDAKNYA AKU MASIH PUNYA KEWARASAN UNTUK TIDAK TINGGAL SELAMANYA DISINI, BANGSAT! ULAR BODOH! PIKIRKAN SAJA TERUS PERNIKAHAN ULARMU DENGAN IKAN CUPANG YANG ENTAH KENAPA BISA BERADA DI LAUT ITUUUU! KALAU PERLU KAU MENYELAM KE DALAM SANA SEKALIAAAAN! MENYELAAAAM!" semprot Ryuga balik tak kalah besar dan sewotnya.

PLETAK.

"OOOOOOUUUUUCCCHHHH!"

"KALIAN BERDUA BERISIK, BELUT AWAN, ULAR PASIR! SURUH SAJA GURU POCONG ITU MEMBELIKAN TIKET PULANG UNTUK KITAAA, SETAAN!" teriak si pelaku pelemparan sepatu _boots _dengan hak tinggi entah punya siapa ke kepala Ryuga dan Reiji. Lalu sepasang sepatu itu mental sampai keluar jendela dan masuk ke dalam tong sampah yang ada di luar.

Ryuga meringis kesakitan memegangi kepalanya, ternyata Damian yang sudah duluan ke ruang tengah bisa mendengarkan perbincangan mereka juga, toh. "Iya, iya, baiklah... Tapi tolong jangan lempar sepatu biadap lagi ke kepalaku, sakit sekali, Sialan!" umpatnya lalu bangkit berdiri dan menutup pintu.

Sementara itu, si pemilik sepatu justru panik mencari sepasang sepatunya. "OHMAIGASM, KEMUANUA SEPUATOEE KOEEE!? MUAAAUUU DIBUAWAA KEMUANAAA SEPUATOOOEE KUITUAAA!?"

Kemudian ia dihadiahi _doorprize_ secara spesial dari Chin Yun, yaitu banjir cicak _season_ kedua.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLIDAYS<em>_―_

Hari mulai menginjak sore hari. Ginga pun selesai memastikan bahwa semua barang bawaannya sudah dibereskan dan tidak ada yang ketinggalan. Ia tadi sempat naik-turun tangga sebanyak dua puluh kali karena barangnya yang berserakan, entah bajunya masih nangkring di mesin cuci, atau makanan ringannya masih tersimpan di kulkas dapur, atau mungkin sempoanya nyasar ke kolom sofa.

Pemuda berambut jabrik merah itu menyekah keringatnya, ia menatap sebuah koper yang memuat semua barang bawaannya dengan rasa senang. Ia yakin betul tidak ada yang ketinggalan lagi. Sementara di belakangnya, Masamune masih sibuk memasukan baju-bajunya ke dalam koper. Ia merasa temannya satu ini memang tolol dan biadap melebihi batas, masa' baju yang belum dilipat saja dipaksa masuk?

"Oi, Masamune, lipat bajunya rapi-rapi dulu baru dimasukin ke dalam koper. Pasti muat, lega, dan nggak bakal sempit," nasehat Ginga lalu terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya.

Tapi sepertinya butuh usaha agar pemuda _hot-blooded_ berambut _spiky_ hitam itu mau menurut. "Ugh, berisik! Mau dilipat atau enggak pasti hasilnya sama saja! Kan sama-sama baju! Tapi merekanya saja yang bandel, nggak mau masuk. Dasar baju-baju _berserk_!" Ginga pun _sweatdrop _mendengar makian temannya itu.

"Aku yakin yang membereskan bajumu di koper saat berangkat pasti Zeo dan Toby, kau memang tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka, melipat baju saja tidak bisa." Kata Ginga sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Akhirnya ia pun meninggalkan Masamune yang masih bertarung dengan baju-bajunya di kamar dan keluar ingin mencari udara segar.

'_Hem?'_ Ginga mengernyitkan dahinya bingung begitu melihat ketiga anak yang mengendap-ngendap dari arah berlawanan saat ia ingin melewati sebuah lorong untuk turun tangga. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun.

Bukan gaya mereka yang mengendap-ngendap yang membuat Ginga bingung, tapi barang bawaan yang mereka bawa dalam jumlah banyak. Bahkan kalau Ginga menebak, itu bukan milik mereka. Masa' bocah ingusan mereka pakai kosmetik, maskara, lipstik, bedak―lalu bahkan ada sebuah bra berwarna _pink_ dengan renda-renda begitu mencolok membuat Ginga_ speechless_.

'_Mereka mau ngapain dengan benda-benda itu? Disuruh Madoka?'_ pikir Ginga, tidak berniat untuk menyapa mereka atau bertanya. Ia menebak kalau itu barang perempuan, mungkin mereka bertiga disuruh membawanya?

Melihat ketiganya menghilang, Ginga pun meneruskan langkahnya menuruni tangga. Baru saja kaki kanannya berhasil menginjak di anak tangga terakhir, ia langsung dikejutkan dengan kedatangan seseorang yang sedang kalang kabut dari arah dapur.

"GI-GINGACH! TO-TOLONG, APA KAU MELIHAT KOLEKSIAN KUOSMUETEIKKU!? APA KAU MELIHATNYA!? ME-MEREKA MENGHILANG, GINGACH! ME-MEREKA, KUOSMUETEIK KESAYANGANKU, MY LOVELY DOVEY KUOSMUETEIK, HUEEEEELUAAAAANG! D-DAN YANG LEBIH FATAL LAGI, BRA KESAYUANGUANKOEEE JUGA LENYAAAP! AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUUUEEP TUANPUAA MUERUEEKUAAA!" Ginga menutup kedua telinganya karena tak mampu menahan gelombang dahsyat yang berasal dari teriakan Jack.

"O-Ouh, santai, santai. Jangan berteriak, telingaku sakit sekali..." ujar Ginga pelan, dan ia baru tahu kalau nama kecil kebanggaannya kini berubah menjadi kebarat-baratan oleh Jack, yaitu Gingach(?). Ia tidak menyangka kalau namanya berubah menjadi seburuk itu, ia rasa logat Jepang masih lebih baik daripada logat buatan Jack.

"Ba-Bagaimana aku bisa santai, Gingach!? Bagaimana bueeesuaaa!? Itu kosmetik _limited edition_ yang kudapat dari ketok _magic_! Lalu kau bilang kau harus bersantai di pantai!? A-aku tidak mauuu!" kemudian Jack mengguncang-guncangkan kedua bahu Ginga dengan berlinang air mata dan penuh dengan kelebayan yang tiada tara.

"Ouch! Hei, _stop_! Ja-jangan guncangkan―bahuku, woi!" Ginga dengan susah payah menghentikan guncangan yang Jack lakukan padanya. Mungkin kalau Jack yang tengah mengguncangnya itu transparan, ia akan dikira penari dangdut gila yang nyasari di pulau tropis.

"Hei, hentikan! Kau mau membunuhnya, hah!? Kalau kau mencari benda keparat kesayanganmu itu, aku melihat tiga bocah tengik tadi membawanya ke atas!" sebuah suara menginterupsi Jack yang tengah kesurupan. Ia melirik ke sumber suara dengan penuh harap.

Dan langsung saja banci berlipstik tebal itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Ginga lalu ngibrit ke atas. Sementara yang baru saja selamat dari maut pun mengelus dadanya dan menghela nafas. "Hiuuh, banci sarap itu sungguh menyeramkan kalau barang anehnya hilang," guman Ginga pelan kemudian melirik ke arah orang yang―mungkin―menyelamatkan hidupnya.

"_Thanks_, Ryuga."

"_Ur'welcome_," pemuda berambut perak itu menyahut dingin lalu berjalan ke ruang tengah, dimana Chao Xin dan Damian sedang beradu _game playstation_ bertema balapan. Ginga terdiam―oh, atau lebih tepatnya terheran-heran dengan makhluk pecinta belut satu itu.

'_Katanya dulu pengen aduk-aduk liburan orang kayak gado-gado. Sekarang malah nolongin aku. Dasar nggak jelas,'_ setelah berpikir begitu, Ginga pun berlalu menuju pintu utama villa dengan tujuan awal, menghirup udara segar.

"Dasar Sialan, aku sudah bilang 'kan memesan tiket tujuan Hawaii ke Jepang untuk besok! Jangan banyak cincong!"

Dan kemudian sebuah suara menginterupsi Ginga. Rupanya ada yang sedang nangkring di ruang tamu. Ada dua orang, Ginga pun tak asing lagi dengan mereka.

"Ayolah, aku akan membayar lebih daripada yang biasanya. Kalau perlu aku _booking_ yang bagian VIP. Aku sangat membutuhkannya, hidup-mati muridku ada di tanganmu! Ehm, salah, maksudku di tiket pesawat itu!"

Ginga mengernyitkan dahinya. Rupanya Doji-_sensei_ sedang sibuk menelepon, sementara satunya lagi―Reiji? Apa yang dilakukan pemuda pecinta ular satu itu? Wajahnya tegang sekali, seperti om-om yang pertama kali mencoba nongkrong di sauna. Wajahnya berkeringat dan menatap Doji-_sensei _yang sibuk menelepon dengan ketakutan.

"Apa!? Waktunya terlalu mepet!? Jangan bercanda, Makhluk Alien! Dulu semasa aku SMA, aku masih diberi masuk walau datang ke sekolahnya mepet, kenapa membeli tiket pesawat untuk besok saja tidak bisa sekarang!? Akan kukeluarkan biaya sebesar apapun yang kau mau!"

'_Tiket pesawat? Untuk besok?'_ Ginga mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia berpikir sejenak, sebelum otaknya kembali _connect _dan ia tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Mereka ingin memesan tiket pesawat untuk besok pulang. Kan saat datang dulu, mereka menumpang seenak jidat di villa ini. Dan untungnya muat untuk mereka semua. Jadi mungkin mereka tidak tahu kapan Ginga dkk akan pulang dari pulau tropis yang indah ini.

'_Hihihi, semoga berhasil mendapatkan tiket untuk besok, ya!'_ ledek si jabrik merah dalam hatinya kemudian ngacir keluar villa.

HYUUU...

Seperti yang diharapkan, semilir angin yang lembut berhembus begitu Ginga menapakan kakinya keluar dari villa. Angin yang begitu alami dan menenangkan hati. Pemandangan langit sore pun tak kalah indahnya, walau ia tidak bisa melihatnya dari dekat yaitu di pantainya. Ia merasa malas untuk ke pantai karena Ginga yakin banyak turis yang melaut disana.

Tak terasa liburannya di pulau Hawaii sebentar lagi akan berakhir, seminggu yang tidak berasa. Banyak hal-hal aneh bin ajaib yang terjadi selama seminggu ini. Ginga terus menatap ke arah langit sore yang keunguan, sangat indah.

"Yo, Ginga! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Ginga. Pemuda itu pun mencari sumber suara, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang yang begitu familiar baginya.

"Hyouma!" kemudian Ginga menuruni tangga kecil menuju ke bawah untuk menghampiri si penjaga pantai yang selama ini akur dengannya. Hyouma pun tidak sendiri, ada dua figur lainnya yang juga tak asing di penglihatan Ginga.

"Aku sedang menghirup udara segar sebentar dan menikmati pemandangan sore. Bagaimana denganmu? Kok jalan-jalan disini? Tidak menjaga pantai lagi?" tanya Ginga sedikit kebingungan. Agak asing menemui pemuda bersurai ikal itu di kawasan villa. Hyouma tersenyum ramah.

"Hari ini kami bertiga mendapat jatah bebas setelah sore. Jadi kami memutuskan untuk pulang, rumah kami tidak jauh dari sini," kemudian Hyouma menunjuk ke sebuah villa yang ada di arah yang berlawanan. Ginga membulatkan matanya, baru tahu kalau penjaga pantai satu ini tinggal di sekitar sini juga.

"Begitu, ya. Ehm, kalian berdua kalau tidak salah, bartender yang populer itu, 'kan?" setelah berujar demikian, Ginga mengatup mulutnya, lupa kalau kedua bartender itu berbicara dengan bahasa―

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu. Aku Nile, dan dia Demure," kata salah satunya yang berambut jingga mencolok lalu menunjuk ke arah temannya satu lagi yang berkulit lebih hitam. Ginga membulatkan matanya seperti yang ada di komik jadul.

"Kalian bisa menggunakan bahasa Jepang?!"

"Tidak juga, setidaknya masih lancar untuk komunikasi ringan seperti ini," kata Nile sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu pemuda yang namanya Demure, sementara si kulit hitam manis itu menunduk ramah ke arah Ginga.

"Oh, iya, bagaimana kabar Kenta, Yuu, dan Chin Yun? Sudah lama aku tidak jadi _baby-sitter_ mereka, 'kan?" ledek Hyouma yang langsung disambut tawa setan dari Ginga. Iya juga ya, dibanding penjaga pantai, ia terlihat seperti _baby-sitter_ kalau sudah dimintai tolong menjaga ketiga anak itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, ketiganya sedang sibuk membereskan barang mereka karena kami akan pulang besok," Hyouma terperanjat kaget mendengarnya. Sedikitnya ada raut kecewa dari wajahnya.

"Yah, kukira kalian akan lama berlibur disini. Aku sudah menganggap ketiga anak itu seperti adikku. Kalau sudah ada di Jepang, jangan _lost-contact_ denganku, ya," ujar Hyouma lagi-lagi melempar senyum. Ginga mengangguk setuju.

"Tentu saja, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan bisa berselancar kalau tidak kau ajari. Dan mungkin kami akan kewalahan kalau tidak ada kau yang menjaga ketiga anak itu," lalu Ginga mengulurkan tangannya. Si rambut ikal yang mengerti pun menjabat tangan Ginga dengan efek _slow-motion_.

"A-Ayo pulang, Hyouma. Na-Nanti makan malamnya... bi-bisa dingin," suara lemah gemulai Demure pun menginterupsi keduanya. Setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, Hyouma, Nile, dan Demure pun berlalu meninggalkan Ginga seorang diri di depan villa.

Ginga memejamkan matanya, menengada kepalanya ke arah langit yang luas dengan awan-awan indah sebagai bingkai sempurna untuk pemandangan alam ini. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah villa sewaannya. Ia tersenyum kemudian menghampiri villa kokoh yang selama ini menjadi bandar kegaduhan mereka semua.

Tangan kanan pemuda itu terulur ke arah villa dan mengelusnya pelan. "Ya... aku juga akan merindukan villa ini," ujarnya penuh arti. Mungkin ia tidak akan menempati villa ini untuk kedua kalinya, tapi villa ini menyimpan begitu banyak kenangan dalam kurun waktu seminggu ini.

BRUAGH.

"GYAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BANCI LEKONG!?"

"KEMBALIKAN KUOSMUETEIKKUUUU!"

"TIDAK AKAN! BARANG SAMPAH MURAHAN SEPERTI INI SEBAIKNYA DIBUANG ATAU TIDAK DIJADIKAN MAKANAN KELEDAI! KAU BERDANDAN SAJA DENGAN PENGHAPUS PAPAN TULIS!"

"NOOOOOOOO! KUOSMUETEIKKU ADALAH NYUAWAKOEEEE! TIDAAAAKS AKAAAN KUBIARKAAN KALIAAN MENGAMBIILNYAAAA!"

"CHIIIN YUUUN, LAKUKAN SERANGAN PAMUNGKAS KENDI!"

"H-Hah!?" suasana damai tadi langsung hancur lebur begitu Ginga dapat mendengar jelas suara kegaduhan dari lantai atas. Mungkin karena jendelanya tidak terkunci. Pemuda ini merasakan firasat yang tidak mengenakan.

"Celaka, aku harus segera menghentikan banci gila itu!" kemudian Ginga langsung ngibrit seperti serial pahlawan Bemo yang sedang populer di televisi menuju lantai atas. Malam itu pun dipenuhi dengan kegaduhan yang entah kapan berakhirnya.

* * *

><p>―<em>BAKA HOLIDAYS<em>_―_

HYUUUUUUU.

"Uwoo! Rasanya seperti sudah setahun tidak menaiki pesawat, hahahaha!" seru si _spiky-hair_ norak sembari melihat pesawat-pesawat yang baru lepas landas. Matanya tak lelah untuk terus melihat kiri dan ke kanan selama mereka di bandara.

"Dasar makanan menghanyutkan norak! Pesawat ada banyak, tuh, di atas genteng!" semprot Yuu sembari memain-mainkan gantungan kunci yang merupakan salah satu oleh-oleh yang dibelinya. Masamune melirik Yuu dengan jengkel.

"ITU PESAWAT TELEVISI, RAMBUT JERUK! BUKAN PESAWAT TERBANG!"

"Sssssh, jangan berisik, Masamune. Kau akan dicurigai sama bule-bule di sekitar sini nanti," bisik Madoka sembari menarik kuping Masamune seperti menarik gorden yang mau ditutup.

"Aaau! Aish, sakit! Sakit!"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik kita cepat berjalan ke ruang tunggu!" suara Ginga pun menginterupsi keduanya yang sudah seperti suami menghadapi istri PMS. Lalu dipimpin Kyoya, mereka pun berjalan menuju ruang tunggu.

Yup, ini sudah hari dimana mereka akan pulang. Untungnya tidak ada yang jam-karet diantara mereka, jadi mereka semua bisa datang ke bandara tepat waktu, atau bahkan lebih cepat lima belas menit. Pesawat yang akan mereka naiki nantinya akan datang sekitar lima belas menit lagi. Dan, oh, siapa saja yang dimaksud 'mereka'?

Hanya Ginga, Masamune, Madoka, Kenta, Yuu, Kyoya, dan Tsubasa. Kemana anggota tim Whang Zhu Chong? Mereka menaiki pesawat yang berbeda, dan sudah lepas landas sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Kemudian, bagaimana dengan Ryuga CS yang katanya memperjuangkan tiket pulang hidup dan mati? Entahlah. Yang jelas Ginga dkk sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan―tanpa mode dramatis―pada mereka yang sudah merapikan barang bawaan mereka di depan villa. Entah mereka ingin mencari villa baru sampai ada tiket pesawat atau bagaimana.

"Oi, masing-masing sudah memegang tiket pesawatnya, 'kan?" kemudian Kyoya membuka pembicaraan, dengan nada tak ramah khasnya.

"YOO!" seru yang lainnya kompak sembari mengangkat tiket mereka tinggi-tinggi. Kyoya menghela nafas tenang, ia tidak mau kalau detik-detik sebelum pulang nanti ada yang kehilangan tiketnya entah karena lupa atau karena kegilas truk lewat.

Setelah sampai di ruang tunggu, Ginga melirik ke arah jam tangannya. "Masih ada sepuluh menit sampai pesawat kami tiba nantinya," ujarnya pelan lalu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Masamune―sebelah kiri―dan Kenta―sebelah kanan―.

Ginga terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya menunggu. Ia merasa cukup bosan karena yang dilihatnya hanya orang bule di setiap sudut ruang tunggu. Apa tidak ada orang arab atau sejenisnya? Kemudian karena bosan, ia melirik ke arah sahabat duo kudanya yang tumben-tumbenan duduk manis dan anteng.

Ginga _sweatdrop _melihat sesuatu yang dipegang Masamune. "Komik porno lagi, ya?" bisiknya pelan, takut mendapat tatapan tajam dari Kyoya ataupun tatapan curiga dari adiknya. Masamune mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bacaannya.

Kemudian karena ia yakin tidak akan bisa mengobrol dengan Masamune yang dalam kutu buku _mode on_, Ginga melirik sampingnya lagi, dimana adiknya dan Yuu justru sedang asyik mengobrol.

"Yah, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Hyouma-_nii_ lagi. Sedih rasanya. Padahal aku belum ketemuan dengan Hyouma-_nii _untuk terakhir kalinya," sunggut si rambut hijau cemberut. Ia sedikit kangen dengan penjaga pantai berambut ikal itu.

"Sudahlah, Hyouma-_nii_ akan baik-baik saja. Hyouma-_nii_ sangat kuat, pasti dia akan menjadi penjaga pantai terhandal saat kita bertemu lagi nanti!" seru satunya lagi memberi semangat. Kenta mengangguk pelan, walau raut wajah sedih masih tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Uuh... Iya, sih, tapi setidaknya aku ingin minta maaf dengan Hyouma-_nii_ atas segala dosa-dosaku," kata Kenta penuh dramatis dan lebay. Ginga jadi _sweatdrop_, kenapa adiknya ini mirip dengan pemain sinetron ilahi yang kepengen tobat?

Tapi ia rasa adiknya akan langsung berjingkrat senang saat tahu ia memiliki nomor ponsel Hyouma. Kemudian Ginga yang bingung ingin melakukan apa sembari menunggu pesawat datang pun membuka ponselnya. Tidak ada sms ataupun telepon. Ginga merengut. Padahal ia kira setidaknya ada sms dari kedua orang tuanya yang menanyakan kepulangannya.

Ting Tong.

Ting Tong.

Indera pendengaran Ginga pun menangkap suara bel berbunyi, dan tak lama kemudian muncul pemberitahuan tentang keberangkatan pesawat berikutnya.

"Semuanya, itu pesawat kita. Ayo bersiap-siap," tukas Tsubasa bangkit berdiri lalu menggandeng adiknya untuk berjalan ke pintu dimana penumpang akan ditujukan ke pesawat yang akan dinaikinya nanti.

"Yup, ayo semuanya, kita berangkat!" seru Ginga semangat. Ia sudah hampir berjalan menyusul Tsubasa dan Yuu kalau tidak melihat Masamune masih kesengsem dengan adegan tidak senonoh yang ada di komiknya. Untung Da Shan tidak disini, kalau tidak pulang-pulang Masamune tinggal nama doang.

"Masamune, jangan baca komik porno terus, Kuda Tengik! Kau mau ketinggalan pesawat, hah!?" teriak Ginga lalu menyeret Masamune paksa dari tempat duduknya untuk menyusul teman-teman lainnya yang sudah masuk pintu tadi duluan.

"W-Woi! Jangan seret aku, Kuda Teflon! Sebentar lagi―ceweknya mau, gyaaaaa!" Masamune berteriak kesakitan saat merasa lehernya kecekik begitu ditarik kasar oleh Ginga. Dasar kuda tidak berperasaan.

Dan adegan aneh itu membuat penumpang lainnya yang berjalan searah langsung _jawdrop _seketika. Ginga menariknya tanpa rasa beban―juga tanpa rasa dosa―sampai berhenti di tangga untuk menaiki pesawat. Dan sampai disitu juga mereka masih hangat menjadi tontonan lainnya.

"Auh, sepulang nanti lihat saja, Ginga! Kau akan kujadikan teflon betulan!" maki Masamune kesal sembari menepuk-nepuk pantatnya yang sakit habis diseret-seret. Ginga cuek dan melengos naik ke tangga untuk masuk ke dalam pesawat.

"Woi, Ginga! Jangan cuekin aku, dong!" kemudian Masamune menyusul Ginga untuk naik. Mungkin selama perjalanan di pesawat nanti Ginga akan betul-betul dibonyokan menjadi sebuah teflon abal-abal oleh Masamune.

Tanpa mereka sadari dari kejauhan ada sekelompok manusia yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan intens. Tidak cukup jauh, lebih tepatnya dari atas sebuah gedung, dimana disana banyak sekumpulan turis yang ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada sanak saudara atau temannya yang akan lepas landas.

"Ceh, akhirnya mereka pergi juga. Ya, walaupun nantinya aku akan menyusul, sih," komentar salah satu dari mereka, Damian Hart. Ia bertopang dagu di pinggir gedung yang dibatasi tralis yang cukup besar.

"Salahkan Doji-_sensei_ yang tolol itu, kita jadi dapat jadwal pesawat yang malam. Padahal kalau dia lebih pintar merayu ke petugasnya, mungkin kita bisa mendapat jadwal yang lebih pagi," protes Johannes sembari menunjukan wajah hinanya ke arah Doji. Sementara pocong biadap itu langsung memasang wajah _what-the-hell_.

"Hei, masih bersyukur sudah kubelikan tiket pesawat! Kalian betul-betul murid yang tidak tahu berterima kasih!"

"Itu salahmu, Guru Tengik! Benar apa yang dikatakan Johannes. Harusnya kau lebih pintar merayu, bukannya memakinya dengan sumpah serapahmu yang tidak tahu adat istiadat! Lagipula kau ini 'kan pocong, masa tidak punya ilmu guna-guna atau semacamnya, sih!?" Ryuga malah mengiyakan Johannes. Doji yang merasa dihina dengan kata-kata tajam pun langsung merengut kesal.

"GRRR, DASAR MENYEBALKAN! SUDAH DIBELIKAN TIKET BUKANNYA BERTERIMA KASIH! KALIAN TIDAK USAH PULANG SEKALIAAAAN!" kemudian Doji menunjukan tiket pesawat mereka yang entah kenapa bisa bergambar kartun _Upil-Ipil_ kemudian merobeknya. Ryuga, Reiji, Jack, Damian, Johannes tak mampu menahan syok mereka begitu benda yang akan mengantar mereka pulang kini tidak berbentuk lagi.

"D... Doji-_sensei_... Kau..."

"YA! AKU MEROBEK TIKET PESAWAT UNTUK KALIAN! AGAR KALIAN SETIDAKNYA MENGAMBIL PELAJARAN UNTUK TIDAK MACAM-MACAM PADAKU, _THE ALMIGHTY_ POCONG!" seru Doji dengan wajah iblisnya yang membuat siapa saja merinding disko saking ketakutannya.

"DASAR GURU BANGSAT! AKU MENYESAL KARENA TIDAK DARI DULU MEMBELI DURIAN UNTUK MENGHANTAMNYA KE KEPALAMU, BRENGSEK!"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR GURU TOLOL YANG PERNAH ADA, LEBIH BAIK KAU MENGHUKUM KAMI DARIPADA MEROBEK TIKET PESAWAT YANG SUDAH KAU BELI MAHAL-MAHAL! DASAR POCONG GOBLOK!"

"HABISI DIAA! JANGAN BIARKAN DIA MENGINJAK DARATAN JEPANG DENGAN SELAMAAAAT!"

Lalu akhirnya Ginga dkk kembali ke Jepang dan mengakhiri liburan mereka.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**THE END**

[25 August 2013]

.

.

.

**A/N**:

**S**aki: Wew... akhirnya tamat juga. Ehm, bagaimana dengan endingnya? Apa kecepatan? O.o

**G**ane: Ya, menurutku alurnya sedikit kecepatan. Tapi semoga pembaca tidak merasa terganggu dengan ini. Dan by the way, hallo semuanya!

**S**aki: Nggak nyangka, ya, kalau fict abal-abal sepanjang masa ini sudah berakhir. Tadinya Gane-tan mengirim naskah ke saya hanya sedikit (kurang lebih 2500 words). Dan pada hari Sabtu-nya, entah kesambet apa aku langsung bablas sampai ending. Jadi efeknya, mungkin alurnya berkesan cepat, ya?

**G**ane: Kesambet ular barunya Reiji kali...

**S**aki: *sweatdrop* Enak saja, ular Reiji sudah disita sama petugas bandara karena dilarang membawa hewan ke dalam pesawat, hahahahaha! *dililit-ularnya-Reiji*

**G**ane: Bagi yang merasa endingnya gantung, maaf, ya. Sebetulnya endingnya sudah kumodifikasi dari naskah Saki, hehehehe. Jadi bagi yang ngarepin adegan di pesawat atau pas mereka tiba di Jepang, silahkan bayangkan sendiri. Sekali-sekali bikin ending gantung, jiahahaha!

**S**aki: Terima kasih kepada pembaca sekalian yang setia membaca. Sebenarnya aku memakai gaya penulisan Hyucchi yang lama saat membuat, sementara Gane gaya penulisan baru. Jadi... mungkin berkesan absurb. Semoga humornya berasa, soalnya kami sangat mengharapkan pembaca terhibur, ehehehe.

**G**ane: Setidaknya setiap peran sudah kebagian jatah di chappie terakhir. Hyouma, Nile, dan Demure juga dapat bagian, hahaha. Eh, ada yang tahu kalau MFB 4D sudah tayang di Indosi*r? Waktu itu aku lihatnya sih hari Sabtu, tapi gak tahu hari Minggu ada atau enggak XD

**S**aki: Aku di Australia, jadi nggak bisa nonton, deh...

**G**ane: Mampus lu. Makanya ke Jakarta *ini-namanya-pemaksaan*. Dan oh, ya, bagi reviewers, tenang, kami akan menghantui kalian lewat PM, jiahahahaha!

**S**aki: Dan sedikit informasi. Mungkin ini updet terakhir kami di fandom MFB, karena fict Inverted Cross akan _discontinued/writer block_. Kami sungguh minta maaf. Kami singgah di fandom lainnya untuk mencari pengalaman. :)

**G**ane: Yup, begitulah. Akhir kata―

**G**inga: Selesai membaca, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review, oke? Kritik dan saran diterima, akan author gunakan sebagai bahan referensi dan perbaikan penulisan! Sekian~ *lalu-ngibrit-kabur*

**S**aki & **G**ane: Sayonara matta ne, _Metal Fight Beyblade lovers_! Salam damai selalu! :D

**Indonesia & Australia.**

**Sincerely,  
>Hyucchi.<strong>


End file.
